Not what it seems
by Mikaza1498
Summary: Princess Annabeth hates Perseus Jasckson, who kidnapped her brother, Malcolm, years ago. Ever since then he's never been the same. Little does she know there are secrets that very few people want her to learn what they are. Even her own father doesn't her find out the truth. But if almost every she KNOWS doesn't want her find out the truth, who does?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I am here** **to say thank you to anyone who is reading this fanfic. I don't** **expect** **this story to go anywhere really. If I get so much as one person to read this story I think I'll go nuts. So thank you for taking your time out of your day to read this. That being said I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I DONT own the Percy Jackson or the Heros of Olympus series.**

 **POV:Malcolm (Didn't see that coming)**

My name is Malcolm Chase. Prince of Athens, son of King Frederick and the late Queen Athena Chase. I have a twin sister Annabeth. Two step-brothers Bobby (Robert) and Mathew and a step-Mom Helen.

I am also a pirate spy and a traitor to my kingdom. Oh and I absolutely despise my father and right now words can't even describe how angry I am.

First my father raised the taxes, _**again**_. Then he is accusing Tysons' mom of murder. And on top of that she is 'guilty' without a proper trial,(wouldn't surprise me if there isn't any evidence, either) and is being sentence to death.

 _Captian is going to be white hot angry_ , I think to myself. I get a copy of the document that says Tysons mom is on death row and put in a letter to Rachel, my spy partner. So I have proof.

I have a problem I'm leaving in two days to meet up with Captain and my friends, it will take three days to get to our meeting spot. On the day I meet up with Captain, Tysons mom, Diana, **(** **I don't know Tysons mom name. Sorry)** is supposed to be arrested and killed. Then Tyson will be given to this noble named Gabriel Ugliano. Which will throw everything off. Ahhhh why does everything have to be so complicated.

I need to think. I won't get a message to my Captain, Percy, soon enough. I can't go there or people will get suspicious of me and all the other spy's I know of are either busy or are too far away. Think, Malcolm, think. Chiron, perfect he can stall long enough for us to get there, or at the very least stall giving Tyson to Noble Gabriel.

Gabriel is an abusive pig. He only thinks about himself and no one else. I want to expose him but that idiot is good at hiding and I will most likely be ask how I learned that he is a monster. I can't tell them that because I learned about him from Percy and his crew. To my sister I am an open book (mostly) and she will be able to tell that I am lying so that is not happening.

I put my letter into a stack of other letters. Then I start to head to my room. I don't want to see my father right now. I know, for a fact, that is I do I most likely will do or say something I will regret.

I see my brothers come running down the hall I am in, they stop by me, completely out of breath.

"Malcolm,"Bobby breaths out, "We're playing hide and seek with Annabeth. Can you help us find a good hiding spot? Please."

"Please." Mathew repeats,"We want to at least hide for 10 minutes this time."

Annabeth has always been the brains of everything and because of that, hide and seek is almost impossible to win, against Annabeth. Growing up with her she alway had to win at every game we played, she wouldn't through a fit or anything but she tried really hard to win. It's that pride of hers.

So I know, from personal experience, that it is really annoying that she wins, all the TIME.

So, why not. I'll help them, besides they're 9.

"Go to my room," I started,"hide close to the door, when she opens the door run out and hide close to the door in her room. Finally when she opens the door to her room come back to mine. Got it."

Annabeth will see them run out my door, then she'll know to look in her room, hopefully the boys will be more careful and she won't even think to look back in my room.

They both nod and run back down the hall.

I continue to walk down the hall. I intend to run into Annabeth, so my plan can be put into action.

I see Annabeth come walking toward me. When we are in front of each other, she says,

"Hey, Malcolm. Have you seen Bobby or Mathew?"

I shake my head, no. She narrows her eyes at me.

"Your lying." Annabeth says. See I'm an open book. I sigh.

"Nothing gets past you. Yes I saw them but I want tell you where they're hiding." I state.

She nods like it's fair. Then she turns and walks ahead of me.

"Where are you going?" I ask. She doesn't stop just keeps going.

"To your room." Is all Annabeth tells me.

 _Looks like Bobby and Mathew going to win, hopefully._

I can't help but feel guilty, as she walks toward my room.

Annabeth is so smart, yet my father has such a hold on her that she is blind to the truth. I've been giving her hints that something is wrong with the way my father runs Athens so she thinks 'she figured it out first' but every time she just thinks 'that is weird.' Then she she'll talk to my father about it and he'll give her a dumb excuse.

Annabeth need to learn soon. That is something that I need to talk to Percy about.

I know they'll treat her right. I'll be there to make sure of it, plus I got their treatment firsthand.

It has almost been 3 years sense I was kidnapped by Percy and his crew. At the time I was as clueless as Annabeth. They saw the opportunity to get the truth out to a royal member when they saw me and they took it.

They slowly told me the truth. I know your thinking, 'that's dumb.' Well it wasn't. They new that if they told me when they first took me, that I wouldn't believe them. By them telling me slowly I got to trust them first.

By the 6th week they had me, I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay. On the last day they had me I went to Captain Percys' office and told him I wanted to be a spy for him. At first he was hesitant because he new I could turn on him, or if anyone found out that I worked for him, his whole crew could be discovered. But obviously he took the chance and here I am.

I am not hair to the throne, Annabeth is. When we were born my mother picked who would take the throne when it was time and she picked Annabeth.

So she needs to know what is going on behind her back.

No, she won't figure out that everything is corrupted when she becomes Queen because I'm sure they'll be others, 'helping her properly run Athens.'

Annabeth won't go on a random ship with me, especially when she sees what there wearing. So getting her on the ship is out. If I just tell her the truth she'll tell my father, I don't need to explain why that's a bad idea. The only option there really is, is to 'kidnap' her.

'That's cruel.' Oh be quiet.

I can be on the ship with Annabeth. I'll tell Percy the course we're taking then he could 'kidnaps' us and we can blame it an Chris.

Chris Rodriguez is a spy for Percy. He has been wanting for the right opportunity to quit and become what Captain calls a 'full crew member.' Full crew members are people who spend most of their time on the ship.(I'm on 'spy crew' we spend some time on land gathering information and after a few months we go back to the ship and work for a while. Then the cycle repeats .)

It will be perfect, Annabeth gets to learn the truth, I get to spend some time on the ship and Chris gets to stay on the ship. I just need to ask Percy.

I sigh at how stupidly complicated my life is and continue to my room.

I just hope that everything will be alright in the end. Key word 'I hope.'

 **Was that bad? Was it good? Ahhhhhhh!**

 **Ok for anyone who is reading this please tell me if I am wasting my time in writing this or if I should continue. I probably will even if I don't get any responses.**

 **Just so you know, I love coming up with stories and everything about writing. Just not the actual writing it down part. In short I suck at grammar and I can read the same piece of writing, looking for mistakes and won't find any, when in reality there's like 10. So if you find any mistakes feel free to tell me.**

 **I hate it when people say this but it's important to me. This is my first fanfic I am putting up for people to read. I don't want you to hold back because of it. If you have an opinion on my fanfic tell me what you think don't worry that you'll hurt my feelings, it's ok. I can take a little constructed criticism. Plus if you have an idea to add in go ahead feel free to tell maybe I'll add it in.**

 **Gaaa. I'm nervous uploading this.**

 **Well thank you for reading. Bye.**

 **-Kayla**


	2. Chapter 2

***Goes to reviews***

 **"I have a bad feeling about this."-Kayla**

 ***surrpr** **ised to see there ARE reviews***

 ***nervously reads them***

 ***faints from shock and happiness***

 ***wakes up thinking it's a dream***

 ***figures out it isn't a dream***

 **No words. THANK YOU. It means a lot to me.**

 **When I showed my sister she was just as happy as I was. (She told me to upload this story. So blame her.) yes I know I am rambleing.**

 **ok, so kittyKofficial said I should explain the corrupt kingdom/spy stuff. And I agree, In fact I so much that I am doing that.**

 **I debated over whether to do Malcolm's time on the ship and everything but I decided to do it, hopefully it's good. I wont revile everything just the basics.**

 **Also thank you kittycat3000 and modern demigod hero for your reviews it means a lot.**

 **I hope you enjoy the next chapter of my story.**

 **Disclaimer:I am a teenage girl. The writer of POJ and HOO is an adult male. Do I need to say more. YES! Fine. I DONT OWN THE POJ OR HOO SERIES.**

 **Pov:Malcolm**

At the time I was taken. I was on a ship coming 'home' (I haven't considered the palace home for a long time.) from a long meeting with Olympia.

My father was busy, Annabeth said 'you should go, you need a better unstandment of how our kingdom works.' So instead of one of them going, like always, I went instead. I hated it.(I said Annabeth is hair to the throne not me, right? I think I did.)

Even before this happened I didn't want to be a prince. I'll a admit it I wanted to rule went I was younger, I was jealous of Annabeth. Then, when I got older, around 15, I was like, 'No thank you I want nothing to do with running Athens.'

I just didn't think I could handle to responsibility. Now I just can't even imagine myself being king with everything that's going on, right now.

Anyway I was just looking out toward to water, just thinking about everything that I knew at the time.

I suggested we stop by this town so I could get a souvenir. The town Zarla, it's suppose to be a rich banking community. (Key word, suppose.) I heard it had beautiful roses I wanted to bring back, but the captain said the town was 'to far away.' So we just went on our way to the palace.

I remember seeing a small dot in the distance, where we were headed. I didn't tell anyone about it till I could clearly make out that is was a ship. That's when I pointed it out to the captain of my ship.( I forget his name.)

He said it looked 'dead in the water,' because it haven't moved the whole time we stared at it.

"Get closer to it. See if anyone needs help." I commanded.

The captain nodded and started barking orders.

One this that annoyed me on that ship was how everyone treated each other. People like the captain and first mate treated the other members, of the crew, more like slaves than anything else. But I just ignored it.

 _It's not my right to tell them how to treat each other, beside they may do it while I'm here but once I'm gone, they'll continue doing it like nothing happened._ That was my thinking anyway.

Once we got close enough to the boat we put a plank across, to connect the 2 ships.

My royal gaurd made me put a black cloak on, to hide my identity. I didn't like it but I had no choice in the matter.

4 people went on to the deck of the other ship. I was forced to stay but I managed to get a good view of everything.

The ship was a bit bigger than what is considered normal, everything looked normal. The strange thing was it look _too_ normal. Everything was clean, no sighs of a fight, no sighs of really anything. It was like the whole crew decided to drop everything and jump over board. I knew something wasn't right.

The 4 on the other ship started to call out but no one of. One of the crew members even suggested it was haunted, it was so creepy.

All of a sudden someone yelled,

"All hands on deck!"

Everything happened at once, people came poring out of a door at the back of the ship and from below deck. Some went for the 4 already on the ship while others went for the ship I was on.

I was scared. I heard that there where pirates in these waters, i just didn't expect to come across any.

Once I got ahold of myself I made a dash for bottom deck. I never made it. Before I could even open the hatch that lead down, someone grabbed my wrist and knocked my feet out from under me. I landed on my knees and the person behind me (who I later found out was Travis Stoll. I personally didn't believe it either.) tied my wrist together.

After I was tied up he guided me toward the others and he sat me down. By some miracle my hood stayed on. I don't even know.

Once everyone was tied up someone with blonde again and blue eyes yelled,

"We have our orders, get going." Every pirate cheered and started heading toward are supplies.

What I found weird was sometime they would just look at the label then leave or sometime they would only take half then leave. There was about 12 barrels of water below deck and, as far as I counted, they only took 7. I new they were raiding our ship but why didn't they take _everything,_ like every pirate crew did.

After what seemed like hours they all gathered around the pile me and their 'captors' were in.

This time a slim built man with a wispy goatee, ( his name Grover) said,

"It's Leo turn." About 3 people groaned. While a tanned skinned boy while dark eyes pointy ears and mischievous smile cheered.

"Whoo Hoo! Which one of you unlucky ladies gets to face the wrath of TEAM LEO!" (Yes by the way his ego is way to big for him.)

I just prayed to the gods that I wouldn't get picked.

"This guy. He looks like he is about to have a heart attack." I felt someone grab me by the arm and hauled me up, onto my feet.

 _Great, I'm good as dead now. Just fantastic._

Someone stepped forward and pulled down my hood.

As soon as it was down ever stared at me with wide eyes. Shock filling their eyes. Great.

I closed my eyes trying to figure out a way out of this. I came up with a big fat blank.

I heard footsteps comeing close to me and that made open my eyes. A male about 20 years old was standing In front of me. He had black hair and blueish/green eyes. **(don't get mad I'm saving the sea green stuff for Annabeth. Waaa hhhaaa)** He took one quick look at me and turn to the pirate crew. He said something in a different tongue that I couldn't understand. The crew shouted back in the same language the guy In front of me did.

They man said something and 3 people raised their hand. He said something else and only 2 people raised their hand. The man who seemed to be in charged said something else and the rest of the crew raised their hand. **(It went like this. Percy said 'who says we take him on the ship.' 3 people raise their hand. 'Who says it's too dangerous and just leave him.' 2 people raise their. 'Who has no idea and wants me to make the decision.' Every one else raises thir hand.;))**

"It's up to you captain." The blonde hair blue eyes boy said. (His name is Jason.)

So this is the Captain? He look one last look at me and said, "Let's bring him."

I was lead onto their ship and sat down. After what felt to me like hours we started moving. We left. Everyone gathered around me. The Captain of the ship came over and stood over me. He took off my bounds.

"Welcome," He began,"To the Argo ll. My name is Perseus Jackson but you can call me Percy. I am the captain of this fine vessel and I hope you enjoy your stay here." He turned to the crew. "Treat him like the others."

* * *

It was almost 6 weeks.

I learned from my stay here that most city's and towns were corrupted by non-faithful guards and Knights. I was intending to talk to my father about it when I got 'home.'

I also learned a lot about how the crew worked. It was amazing how well they worked together. I made some friends with some of the crew members but everything I felt I was getting to close I just remembered they were pirates. Traitors.

I looked at the town we were stopping at. A small rich mining town called Bixton.

The town I saw in pictures was not the town I saw then. Everything was in ruins and the people were dressed in rags.

 _What in the world..._

"Malcolm," I heard someone say behind me. I turned to see Percy."Follow me. We need to talk."

I nodded and followed.

We ended on top of a cliff over looking a bunch of houses. Both are feet dangled over the edge.

Percy was staring at something so I followed his gaze. I saw 2 royal guards basically kick down a door. The men pulled out 3 people, 2 little girls and 1 mother.

They all cried and screamed so loudly. It was horrible.

Percy sighed.

"What's happening?" I asked. Percy continued to stare. Finally he spoke. He said,

"Athena was a good ruler, kind and fair. She was smart and caring. Despite the fact she hated me because of who my father was, she one of the best. When she died and your father took over. Everything fell apart. He started raising taxes to the point where even wealthy cities like Bixton started looking like this.

Then if that wasn't bad enough he started accusing innocent people of unbelievable crimes. Murder, abuse, sexual assault, kidnapping. Anything. They would get sentences without a trial and there children would be given away. To kings, nobles or wealthy families in other kingdoms, like in Olympia. Or nobles in Athens. The children would be neglected, abused, abandoned, if they're unluckily, and younger girls like them have a higher chance, sexually assaulted.

The king doesn't care he lets it all happen if fact I wouldn't be surprised if he ordered it to happen. He runs this kingdom with fear as an ally.

I don't want to lead a revolution or anything I just want someone to put him is his place. When I saw you on that ship I saw my chance and took it. You could tell someone with power and they can set him straight or do it yourself.

I've been fighting for something better than this for years. I'm hoping it won't be for nothing." Percy stopped for a second. I couldn't believe he was telling me this. The worst part was I new it was true I was witnessing it. I saw a ton of hints that lead to this and I bever put two and two together. I also had a strange feeling.

"Malcolm, this is the world we live in. I've been trying to change it spence I was 13. Will you help change it and will it be for better or worse." With that he got up and left.

* * *

I didn't know what to do.

Started to listen more carefully to stories about how people joined Percys crew and I made deeper connections with everyone on the ship. By my last day I didn't want to leave.

Wheni got called to Percys office. He told me what would happen when we landed and then told me to leave.

But instead I told him I wanted to be apart of his crew. At first he was shocked and hesitate but he agreed.

There are 3 groups full time crew- they spend most of there time on the ship rarely going on land to spy. The spy crew-they spend half their time on the ship and the other half spying. They go for a few months and spy then come back and work on the ship for a few months and the cycle repeats. Then there's the spy group- they spend most of their time spying and rarely spend time on the ship. They may drop by if the ship comes to a nearby village or something but we rarely see them.

I chose 'spy crew.'

I don't regret my decision. I have a lot of friends and I think the Argo ll is my home now. I don't know why though.

Thats how I decided to change the world I live in, for the better, by gathering derect information from the palace.

That was my first 2 months on the Argo ll

 **Sooooooooo, was that good? Was is bad? Did I clear some things up? I know I only uploaded yesterday but I just wrote when I was bored and I was really bored. I don't have a schedule I'll just upload whenever I'm done. I hope you all enjoy. I know this chapter was long sorry.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **-Kayla**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have too much time on my hands. Huh. Especially today, it's my brothers birthday party. I like birthday party's (except my own. I don't like celebrating my birthday. I know it's weird. Sue me.) I just hate how boring they can get. At l** **east the kids are happy. While I'm in my room typing away. Huh. Ow well.**

 **Ok, so I uploaded yesterday for some unknown reason though it added a chapter but didn't said it updated if that makes sense. Well I hope you enjoy this one. Thank you everyone for reading. :)**

 **POV:Annabeth (Finally)**

"Malcolm you can't be serious." I yelled. He was leaving, _again._

Ever sence Malcolm was taken by Perseus Jackson, a feared, heartless pirate, he's never been the same. He argues with Dad a lot more, he's been drifting away from our family and goes away for months on end, come back act really strange but stay for a few more months, then leave again.

And he's leaving on a 3 month trip to gods know where and he's shutting everyone out again.

I'm worried about him. Like really worried about him. Malcolm never talks about his time on that h*ll of a ship. All I know is that it was really bad to change him like this. He needs to talk to someone about it but he closed up like no one will understand.

"Annabeth, it's not your decision. I'm leaving tomorrow morning and that's final." He says sternly. I should probably stop but I'm not going down without a fight.

"Malcolm, I know everything isn't the best." I tell him. "But you can't just leave. You need to talk to someone..."

"You got to be kidding me. Annabeth I'm not seeing anyone about my kidnapping. I get your worried about me, but really I'm fine."

I don't believe him. He doesn't show the normal signs that he is lying but I still don't believe him.

"Fine! Fine! I don't care!" I yelled."But please don't go. Why are you even leaving can at least tell me that!?"

"Annabeth," he sighs, "I promise I will tell you everything one day, that day just isn't today. Just watch Dad for me, ok."

The way Malcolm said, 'I'll tell you everything,' and 'Watch Dad,' like he was warning me. And the way he said 'dad' like it pained him to call him that. I know Dads and Malcolm relationship has stained ever sense Malcolm's kidnapping but this is rediculous

Malcolm argues with Dad over ever decision he makes. Dads just tring to get our economy back to the way it was before... my mom died. Every single time Malcolm says it's a bad idea without a proper reason to why.

I hate saying it but I just think he likes arguing with Dad just for the h*ll of it.

I wish he would just talk to me. I remember the argument between my Dad and Malcolm over weather to raise the taxes to 15 gold coins, instead of 13. **(HE LIED! That's why Malcolm's mad. By the way in this world 1 gold coin equals 1 dollar. U.S.A money. So '15 dollars.' Again. HE LIED, THE NEW TAX IS 83 GOLD COINS. And that like a months salary for these people and it's a once a month tax. Hope I cleared that up.)** It not that much and yet he argued anyway.

 _Is that why he is leaving?_

"Are leaving because of that stupid argument with Dad?" I ask. Malcolm stares shocked at me like I've spoken a different language.

"What? No I've been planning this trip for a month." He's lying.

"Malcolm. I know your lying. It was a stupid argument! It was only 15 gold coins. There was no reason to argue. I don't see..."

"You see Annabeth that's the problem, you don't see. I love you Annabeth. I always will. I just wish you weren't so blind." He stopped.

 _I _ am _blind? _ How am I blind and to what?

"I'm leaving tomorrow, that's final. End of discussion."He finished.

I am hurt. He won't talk to me. He won't talk to anyone. He goes on mystery trips for months on end and no on sees him.

Fine. Fine. My pride is injured. But you know what they say, 'Athena always has a plan.'

"Fine. But can you at least tell me where you're going?" I ask. Malcolm narrows his eyes at me. He knows I'm up to something. I hope he doesn't guess what.

"I'm heading to Towque." He answers. I look for signs that he's lying. He's not.

Now I have a plan.

* * *

Malcolm left for Towque yesterday and my plan is going smoothly.

After Malcolm left I asked Dad if I could get a ticket for a boat ride to Towque as well. Today I'm leaving.

I will follow Malcolm, see what he's up to and I also get to travel a little.

I'm excited. Not only am I going to help my brother, I also get to visit Towque and maybe other nearby city's.

The buildings in a city near Towque, call Samalia has beautiful architectured buildings that I want to see.

Dad doesn't like us traveling because he's afraid his enemies will try and hurt us. But he said I could go.

We will arrive in the city tomorrow in the evening.

My personal guard Chris is coming which I'm also happy about. Chris is really nice but I don't like him like _that_. Plus he has a girlfriend. And I have my eyes on someone else. **(That will change soon. Hahahaha.)**

Luke Castellan. My child hood best friend besides Malcolm. He's very nice, caring, sweet and handsome. **(I hate this part as much as the next person. But like in the book she has a crush on... Luke. Excuse me while I go throw up.)** I have liked him sence I was 7 but I don't think he feels the same way.

He's this trip as well. He will be protecting me as well.

I hope this trip goes perfectly.

 **Annabeth my 'perfect' and your 'perfect' is different. So care to clarity.**

 **"Sure, I hope I get to Towque safely and manage to get Malcolm to talk about his time on that terrible ship."-Annabeth.**

 **Yeah that's not happening. If anyone wants to, feel free to try and guess what happens next. I think it's obvious but I don't know.**

 **I know this chapter is horrible but I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway, it more of a filer but still important to the story line because it shows how strained Malcolm's and Annabeths relationship is.**

 **I still don't have schedule I think that might change when school starts up again but for right now I hope you like the randomness.**

 **Again if you guys have suggestions on what should happen in this story weather it's a line someone says or an action, feel free to leave a review and tell me, I may consider it.**

 **That being said goodbye.-Kayla**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone. I going to die of boredom.**

 ***falls over with x's for eyes***

 ***magicly comes back to life***

 **Darn I need to write a 4th chapter. Urg, whyyyyyyy?**

 **I have crazy news, this story has over 100 views.! Like how? this story isn't that good. I mean I know it's probably a bunch of repeats of the same people but not even 30 people can make that happen. And It went from like 50 something to over 100 in less than 2 HOURS. I don't understand anything.**

 **Thank you everyone for reading and thank you 'Phoenix X 2' for your review and PMs, they mean so much.**

 **Disclaimer: I forgot to do one in the last chapter, I think.**

 ***quickly goes and checks***

 **yeah, I forgot well this will be for the last one as well. I can see why people hate doing this know, it's annoying. I mean we're on FANFICTION for god's sake of course we don't own the characters or anything. Uhg.**

 **I DONT AND NEVER WILL OWN THE PJO OR HOH SEREIES EVER! And yet I still have to do this! It so stupid!**

 **well now that that is out of my system. I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.**

 **POV:Percy(HAPPY)**

I wake feeling sore all over. Especially in my chest.

Yesterday I may or may not have almost gotten myself killed. I have a good reason though.

We went to this village called Xanter to drop off one of my spies. The whole village of Xanter is allied with me but I guess some new guard, who is loyal to Frederick, decided to drop by and asked for my docking permit. In Athens you need a permit to dock in certain towns. The problem, for me, is I only have a fake one.

The guard took 1 look and everything went down hill from there. There may have been a fight and that son of a b**** may have tried to stab Leo. I may have saved him and ended up getting a large, deep gash across my torso.

Now it hurts like crazy. On top of that everyone on the ship is mad _at me._ They keep saying I'm a 'stupid loyal idiot,' and the worst part is I CAN'T GO ON RAIDS.

'Doctor Wills orders.' They all most likely will have my head if I don't do what the whole ship says, so I can't even bring out the 'I'm the captain of the ship' card.

Great, just great. I love going on raids, plus I like to make sure the Stolls don't steal anything they're not supposed to.

I hate my punishment. I don't even understand why I'm being punished. I saved Leo, I got hurt what's the big deal?

I groan and get up. I quickly get dressed and head to the deck.

I head to the wheel and see Leo there like every morning.

"Morning." I say. He glares at me. Are you serious? "Are you kidding me? Why are you still mad at me?"

Leo continues to glare at me.

"You could have DIED!" Leo yells. This surprises me. Leo is normally happy and fun. Not mad and serious. "Perce, I don't think you understand how important you are to everyone. You took us in, you rescued us, your our Captain and I am getting really annoyed at the fact that your so darn loyal you don't think that maybe 'I'll save this one person by sacrificing myself but the whole crew will be a wreck.' The worst part is you don't even see how important you are..."

"We made you captain for a reason." I turn to see Thalia standing on top of the stairs that lead to the wheel. "So stop being so modest for once in your life and see your worth. I don't know what we would do if you died."

Thalia is my cousin. She's normally hardcore and has the 'I could punch you just because' look. But when it comes to people she cares about, she gets all protective.

Jason, her brother came up behind her.

"You know," Jason says, " she's right. What annoys me is that you don't even exept a thank you." He shakes his head.

I roll my eyes at them. I'm nothing special. I'm not a god or anything, I don't get it.

Someone explain to me why I'm so important. I sure they would get along fine if I was gone, I just don't think I am worth it. At _all._

I ignore all of them and start to head down stairs, to wake everyone up.

I bang on all their doors ordering them to wake up like every morning.

I get to Wills and Nicos door last. I bang on it.

"Solace, Di Angelo, rise and shine!" I yell. The door opens and Will is standing there with his arms crossed.

 _Gods, he does not look happy._

"Percy, go to bed."He demands,"You need all the rest can get. Someone else will bring up your food." I glare at him. What's with everyone today?

"I'm not helpless. I'm fine." I say.

"Perce, just listen to Will. It'll make you life a whole lot easier." Nicos half yells from inside the room.

"I'm fine." I repeat.

Will is rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Perce, please." Will tries to beg.

"No, I'm fine. I have a job to do and I'm going to do it." I argue.

 _You shouldn't have made me captain if you wanted me to sit around all day,_ I think to myself.

"Fine. But I'm locking you in your office." Will says. He points to me."I know you have paperwork or something to do in there. Doctors orders."

As if this day could get worse. I get to sit in that room filled with nothing but papers all day.

"I hate you guys." I mumble. I can't even argue because the whole crew will have my head.

"We hate you as well." Nico says appearing next to Will.

I roll my eyes and we all head to the dining hall at the very bottom of the ship.

I see Juniper and Grover cooking breakfast like always.

Today though we have waffles, yum.

We rarely eat fresh food like this on the ship. But luckily when we stopped yesterday someone found eggs and other fresh ingredients on sale.

I could tell which ones were mine because they were blue.

When I was little, my favorite color was blue and my mom would joke around saying it fit me perfectly. Apparently blue symbolizes loyalty **(I looked up symbols for the color blue and it said its a symbol for loyalty. I cracked up when I saw it and thought, perfect.)** and she said I'm the most loyal person in the world. One day for my 6th birthday she made all blueberry food and it became a tradition to eat blueberry food.

One day she got blueberry juice and put in the food to make it blue and it from blueberries to it just being blue food.

I grab my plate and look at Juniper.

"Thanks Juniper." I tell her. She smile and shakes her head.

"I new you wouldn't stay in your room all day." She mumbles. I roll my eyes for the 10th time today.

"Am I the topic of the day or something. Jeez." I say to no one in particular. "Bye Juniper."

"Bye Captain."

I don't even tell her to stop calling me captain, I gave up on that a long time ago.

I sit in my normal seat and make normal conversation. My crew is finally acting like nothing happened yesterday.

As soon as everyone was done. Jason started telling everyone their jobs for the day and ordered me to either take a nap or go to my office.

I chose the office because I don't think I can sit still long enough to sleep. Though it does sound amazing.

I'm going through letters right now from different spies of mine. It's all the same things same problems but I like to keep in touch with all of them.

Tomorrow we're picking up two of them. Malcolm Chase, and Rachel Elizabeth Dare, or RED.

They give me the most recent information and they're close friends, they're the best.

Hopefully they have good information when we pick them up.

* * *

About half an hour ago, Nico came in and said there's a cargo ship and their going to try to raid it.

The way we raid a ship is different from most pirates. We sit in the water not moving with no one one deck. Ships think we need help or something and the come check it out then we attack. Element of surprise is the best way to do it. Sometimes it doesn't work, but it gets the job done.

Another thing we do that isn't traditional we don't take everything on a raid just the stuff we need like if we need more water, we'll take a barrel or two depends on how many they have. We may be pirates but we're not evil.

I want to help but I'm literally locked in this room. I can't get out till _after_ they're done.

Gods, I hate this.

I hear something turn the lock on the door. _They're done, great._

I'm tired and as much as I don't want to I need a nap.

The door opens with a nervous Will standing there.

"Captain we need your help." He says sheepishly. I raise my eyebrows.

"What happened to, 'locking me in my office all day?'" I ask getting up and grabbing for my coat.

"We raided the ship and found someone very... interesting." Will answers.

Someone?

"Who'd you find." I ask as I start walking toward the top deck. Who could they have found that they need me. I can't think of anyone.

"Princess Annabeth, Captain."

 **Whahahahahahaha. That's all for now. I think everyone saw that comeing but I DONT CARE.**

 **Ok, you guys are I said from the time I wrote the AN at the top to this one the view count went to 110 something to over 190.**

 **Thank you guys so much it means a lot.**

 **I have a question. Each chapter is about 1000-2000 words, is that to much or should I try and make them shorter? You don't have to reply by the way if you don't I'll take that as a, the lengths are fine.**

 **Another question are the characters too OOC? I tried my best not to but I'm afraid they are. If They are, I'm sorry.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If I feel like it there may be another one out later today but I don't know.**

 **Thank you again.**

 **Goodbye -Kayla**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. Sooooooo I'm bored again.**

 **I think this should be my saying, along with 'I'm confused' and 'I don't know.'**

 **well here's another chapter for you. Two in a day lucky you.**

 **Thank you, ' _Modern demigod hero,' and, 'abcathena,'_ for your reviews, they're much appreciated.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own PJO or HOO. AND I NEVER WILL.**

 **POV:Annabeth**

I wake up slowly.

Normaly I wake up on a soft bed with bright sunlight poring through my windows. Now I feel like I slept on a bag of rocks and there is barely any sunlight comeing through the tiny window.

Who new sleeping on a cargo ship could kill your back like this?

I get dressed as fast as I can and head above to the deck. I get my breakfast, which look horrible and eat it against my will.

I end up back in my room with Chris, my guard, just talking. **(THEY WILL NOT END UP TOGETHER. NEITHER DO THEY HAVE FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER. THEY'RE JUST CLOSE FRIENDS.)**

Chris' father is Hermes, is the courts Royal messenger. When Hermes was in his teens he was a great thief and traveled a lot, but 1 day he got caught and was sentenced to death. My mother pitied him and he became a messenger.

Now Chris looks a little like his father. He has brown eye, and short black hair. He tall and lean but you can tell he has muscle. He also has the same sharp features Hermes has.

Though he can pick pocket anyone he wants, sence he inherited Hermes skill to steal, he's a good friend. Just like Malcolm he's likes to go off to the gods knows where. I heard he has a month off starting next week and it saddens me that he's leaving. He one of my only friends because I'm not allowed to leave the palace that often.

"I hear your going on a month trip next week?" I say it more like a question than a statement.

He picks up on it and nods.

"Yeah, I'm going to visit some friends and my girlfriend. I honestly can't wait." He answers.

I nod and we fall into silence. It's not comfortable silence and it's not awkward either.

Suddenly, after a few minutes, I here yelling above us.

Chris frowns and gets up from his spot on the floor. He pulls out his sword and puts his finger to his lips, telling me to stay quiet.

I don't move just listen to the yelling and footsteps above us.

Whats going on? Is everything ok?

Chris turns to me and mouths to me, "Stay here. Don't move, till I get back."

I nod and he walks out my door.

A few seconds later the yelling and pounding footsteps stop. I continue to sit on my knees, wondering if whatever that was is over.

I see the knob on my door turn and relax.

 _Chris is going to come through and say it was a false alarm or something._ **(Ha you wish. *wink*)**

The door opens and two people I don't reconize are standing in the door way.

A girl about twice my size, with thin pale brown hair an evil sneer and beady brown eyes. She is really tall, about the same height as Chris. She is lean, but look like she can snap a bone in two like a twig. **(I looked up what Clarrise looked like in the books and this is what it said.)**

The other person is a boy. He is short and really skinny. He has pale white skin, long thick black hair and brown eyes. He has a skull ring on his right middle finger and has a stygian iron sword in his hand.

They both stares at me.

Who are they? What are they doing here?

I look at their clothing and instantly put two and two together and figure it out.

They're both wearing loose black pants and the boy is wearing a long sleeved black shirt about 2 sizes too big for him, while the girl is a grey and shoulder strap shirt. **(a grey tank top.)** They both also have 1 thick grey streak going through their hair.

The girl smiles wickedly at me. It sends a shiver down my spine.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here, Nico?" The girl asks.

Pirates. NO, there are no pirates around here.

"Clarrise, we need to bring her up." The boy- Nico whispers to her. He probably didn't mean for me to hear but I did.

I get up and back away a little.

"Stay away from me." I demand. I'm not scared, I just don't have very many options.

The girls- Clarrise smirks and come charging at me.

I aim for a punch to the throat but she ends up grabbing my hand and twisted it behind my back. She grabs my other hand before I can use it and ties my hands together.

Gods, I'm out of practice.

"Alright princess. Let's go." She says.

I am forced up to the deck, where the rest of the crew of the cargo ship is. Like me they're all tied up sitting in 1 one big pile. I'm sat next to Chris and Luke.

Luke has shaggy mop of blond hair, lovely blue eyes, he's tall and has an athletic, muscular build. He has a the same sharp features that Chris has being a son of Hermes as well. (Though they don't share the same mother.) He has a thin white, fading scare on his cheek from when he feel down a hill when he was 10. Handsome. **(*gag, gag*)**

The whole pirate ship stands before us in a semi circle. A boy who I can't get a good look at this angle rushes onto the ship right next to us.

A girl grabs her own head and says something in a language as Greek but I don't understand what she said. I only got one word, Malcolm.

Why did they use Malcolm's name?

The girl who grabbed me, Clarrise laughs and says something in Greek back to the first girl who spoke first.

Soon 2 more people joins the semi circle. 1 the boy who rushed off earlier.

He had a well tanned, muscular build, long shaggy white blond hair, sky blue eyes and was a little taller than average. He had a white long sleeved shirt and red shorts that went past his knees.

The other one was also a boy. He was really tall, taller than almost everyone of the pirates, except for 1. He had long midnight black hair, that curled around his ears and deep sea green eyes, that looked like they had waves rolling in them. He was lean, tan, and very muscular. He also had a thick streak of grey going through his hair.

He was wearing a white shirt long black pants that hung around his ankles and a long sleeved, blue coat that stopped at his knees.

 _Wow._

He was looking at me, up and down. He mumble something under his breath I couldnt catch.

"Captain." I hear Chris say. What I don't get is why he said it out loud. Shouldn't he be whispering so the pirates don't hear him. "I wish to switch my main job status."

The blue coat raises an eyebrow.

"Chris what are you talking about?" Our captain Dave whisper/shouts.

Blue coat says something in Greek I don't understand.

"Goup 1. I don't want to be a spy anymore. Please, Captain." Chris says to blue coat.

Blue coat nods and says something to Clarrise. She smile genuinely happy and goes to grab Chris.

They will _not_ touch my friend.

"Don't you dare touch." I demand. Clarrise stops and glares at me.

"He's my boyfriend. I can do what I want with him." She sneers.

Boyfriend but that would mean...

 _I don't want to be a spy anymore._

Chris one of my friends, is a pirate spy, a filthy traitor.

They unbound him and Chris joins the circle.

"You guys got everything we need, right?" Blue coat asks. The pirate nod. "Conner it's your turn."

A boy with a mop of long curly brown hair, blue eyes and sharp featur. He's wearing black shorts and a brown short sleeved shirt. Who I'm guessing is Conner, jumps with joy. Then points to Luke.

"Him." Is all he says. Blue coat nods and hands him a bottle filled with green liquid.

"Everyone, get on the ship." Blue coat order. The pirates do as they are told. Blue coat grabs me while Conner goes for Luke.

Blue coat hauls me up and leads me to the other ship. While Conner drags Luke below our ships deck.

No, I will not get on that other ship while my childhood best friend gets, most likely, killed.

I struggle and the crew on my ship yells to leave me alone. Blue coat ignore them and continues to push onto his ship.

Against my will I get onto the ship and pushed onto the floor. Conner comes a few minutes later.

I try and remain calm but on the inside I'm panicking.

"Set sail." Blue coat yells.

I'm being kidnapped and there is nothing I can do. Now i know how Malcolm felt when this happened to him. Hopeless.

After what felt like hours the whole crew is around me.

Blue coat pulls me up and cuts my bounds.

I turn to him and back away slowly. He takes a deep breath and bows.

"Welcome to the Argo ll your highness." Blue coat starts, "I'm the captain of this ship, Perseus Jackson but you may call my Percy."

I freeze. Perseus Jackson?

Fear flows through my veins. I'm facing the same man that kidnapped my brother almost 3 years ago.

I don't even like thinking about what Malcolm had to go through. Now I'm going to go through it myself.

I have to escape. The only question is, how?

 **That's all for now. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading.**

 **How did I do on my description on Percy?**

 **Well again I hope you have enjoyed.**

 **This is short I know but I'm watching something and I can't think straight.**

 **Bye everyone**

 **-Kayla**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello.**

 **Sorry I didn't upload yesterday. I needed a break. Plus I wanted to make this one good.**

 **Thank you ' _abcathena'_ for your review. I'm glad I fixed my grammar. I struggle with grammar a lot in school, it's just urgggg so many rules.**

 **Oh and ' _modern demigod hero'_ Here you go another chapter. thanks for the review.**

 **Thank you everyone for reading it is much appreciated and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: but I don't want tooooo.*imagine whiny voice.***

 **Percy-Just do it. We know it's annoying.**

 **Fine I DONT OWN THE PJO OR HOO SERIES.**

 **POV:Annabeth**

Perseus turns to a girl and says something to her, again in Greek.

What's with these people and speaking Greek? It's obvious they speak English and yet they're speaking a language people haven't spoken in centuries.

The girl nods.

She has cocoa brown hair that is chopped and supper uneven and that had a thick streak of grey going through it, dark tanned skin and kaleidoscope eyes, that change color from dark down to baby blue to light green. How that's possible, I have no idea. She has on a red strapless dress that is very simple that only goes down past her knees and a small white jacket like thing. What's strange is she looks familiar.

The boy next to her, points to a door in the raised part at the back of the ship and said something to Perseus.

The boy is the only one taller than Perseus by barley an inch. He has medium length, sun blonde hair, electric blue eyes, light tan skin, and a well toned build. He wearing a long sleeved white shirt and black pants. Handsome, I'll admit. He has a streak of grey in his hair as well.

 _What's with the streaks of grey in thier hair?_

Perseus waves at him and tells him something I can't understand, then head to the door. Everyone starts leaving exept the girl who Perseus takes to earlier.

She walks up to me with a genuine smile but she walks a little slow like she doesn't want to scare me.

 _Too late,_ I think. _I'm scared._

She holds out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Piper. I'm a nightguard and I wash the clothes. I'll be giving you a tour of the ship, telling you rules, bluh, bluh, bluh, stuff like that." She says.

Against every instinct I have, I hesitantly shake her hand. She seems nice. What is she doing on a pirate ship?

"Alright, follow me."

Why am I not being dragged to a cell, like Malcolm said? Why is everyone being nice to me? What the heck is going on?

We walk up some steps to the higher part of the deck where the steering wheel is. Standing there, steering the ship, is a boy.

 **(This description going to be off a little. Because Leo is half Mexican. Like me.;)** **but mexico doesn't exist in this AU. And caffeine also doesn't exist. Soooooo sorry.)**

He has pointy ears, curly dark brown hair with a streak of grey going through it, a mischievous smile on his face, an elf like face and his eyes are wide, like when someone has had 1 too many bottles of whiskey. He has a slim, scrawny build. He looks Spanish. He has a brown shirt, that has small black stains on it and black pants on. He looks strangely familiar.

"This is our mechanic and the person who steers the ship. Leo. You have something that needs fixing you talk to this idiot." Piper explains. I raise my eyebrows at how calm she seems.

"Hey now, Beauty Queen. I haven't done anything to you today." Leo whines. He lets go of the wheel, which make me stiffen. That isn't a good idea, right?

Leo holds out his hand.

"It's good to meet you, Miss-Royal-lovely Annabeth. I am the fantastic, amazing, Leo." Leo says. Piper rolls his eyes and shakes her head.

"Come on, Annabeth." Piper starts to walk toward the stairs. We go down the stairs and through the door that's on the deck. The room we enter in is a weapons room. Stacks of arrows, about 20 bows, over 40 swords and 20 spears.

Who needs _this_ many weapons?

Piper seems to pick up on it amd smiles.

"Each weapon belongs to a member of the 'spy crew' group. I'll explain later." She says. That really doesn't help my distrust at all.

She leads us to the left corner closer to the door and leads us down a ladder to the next level.

Why am I doing what they say? I'm honestly scared if I don't they'll do something horrible to me.

"We're going to skip this level because it's the bedrooms and they can wait." Piper explains, as she goes down another ladder.

I reluctantly follow her down another level.

When we get there I'm standing in a medium sized kitchen. We go past it, to the other side where there is a door.

It leads to a large dinning room that covers almost the entire hull.

"This is the dining room. Pretty self explanatory." Piper points to the other side of the room, toward another door. "That's where all our supply's are stored. Food, water, medical supplies. Basiclly anything you need to live."

She turns to me.

"You can talk you know. For all I care you can say, 'Why are you filthy pirates not throwing me in a prison cell or something.'"

I still don't talk, afraid to make them angry.

"Okay, fine. Lets show you your room." Piper says, going through the door, to the ladder.

"My room?" I ask. Piper has both hands and 1 foot on the ladder. She turns her head and nods. Screw making them mad, I'm too curious. "Why _are_ you not throwing me in a cell? Is just because you don't have 1?"

I hear Piper laugh above me. What's so funny?

"She finally asks questions." She praises. "No. Even if we _did_ have a prison cell, we wouldn't have put you in 1."

I get to the top of the ladder a little out of breath.

When my mom was alive I new how to fight very well. I was in shape and could probably climb these ladders, no problem.

Then my Dad married Helen. She says it was all improper for a princess to know these things and my dad didn't stop her. Now I'm out of shape and out of practice.

We go through a hallway with a ton of doors on either side to the door at the end. Piper opens it.

Inside was an office. It had a small desk and lots of cabinets everywhere. Perseus was sitting Ina chair looking at about 6 papers, looking bored out of his mind.

"Hey Percy." Piper says. She just walked into her captains office without asking? Does this girl have a death wish.

"Hi Piper. What you need?" Percy asks. Not bothering to look up.

"Which room is Annabeth going to sleep in?"

"Uh. The grey room." Percy finally looks up and smiles at me.

"Okay, thanks." Piper turns to lead me back out.

"Piper wait." Perseus calls out. Piper turns back. "Can you tell Will to let me out please? I'm suffocating in this stupid room."

Piper smiles and shakes her head.

"Sorry captain. You of all people need to rest. See at dinner."

"No thank to you."

Piper grabs me and pulls me out of the room. Laughing.

"Okay Annabeth lets go." I look at the doors and see each 1 has different colors painted on.

"What's with colors?" I ask. Piper looks and smiles again.

"Everyone on the ship is dyslexic, well except for Frank but anyway, so instead of putting our names on the door we put colors. Each color represents a different person. Each room has 1 to 2 people in each room. Come on I'll tell you everyone's color. Oh and try to remember each persons color it may be important for when you start getting chores."

She goes the first door on the left, it had a bright yellow and a dark black painted on it.

"This is Nicos and Wills room. Black for Nico, yellow for Will. They're dating just so you know."

We went the rest of the way and it went like this,

Grover-tan. Juniper-light green. Shares room, married.

Piper-light pink. Jason-sky blue. Shares room, dating.

Frank-Light red. Hazel-dark grey. Shares room, dating.

Leo-copper. Calypso-beach white. Shares room, dating.

Clarrise-maroon red. Chris-orange. Shares room, dating.

Thalia-electric blue. Doesn't share a room.

Conner-light brown. Doesn't share a room.

Travis-dark brown. Katie-dark green. Shares room, dating.

Perseus-dark blue. Doesn't share a room.

And there is 2 extra rooms with dark purple, grey, white, and normal red as the rooms colors with no one in them.

I'm going to be represented by grey.

This is so weird. I'm nervous and scared. Even though everyone looks nice.

Piper and I enter my new room.

Its about 8 square with two small beds and one trunk in it. It's simple.

"Any questions?" Piper asks as she sit on a bed.

 _Only about a thousand,_ I think. Piper laughs all of a sudden.

"It's okay. Everyone felt that way at first too. Just pick a few and I'll answer them." Piper says.

Shoot I must have spoken out loud. Ok questions.

"What's with all the weapons? And why are you a pirate? Were you force to become 1?" I whisper the last part.

Piper shakes her head.

"We don't force people. Everyone on the ship had a choice leave, forget we exist or become part of the crew. I chose this. I can't tell you why but I will tell it was the best best decision I ever made.

Why are there so many weapons?

Well there are three groups that work under the Captain.

Group 1, full time crew. Basically everyone on this ship. We rarely go or stay on land for more than a few day at the most. We stay on the ship.

Group 2, Spy's. That self explanatory. They tell us what going on in the outside world, gather information blah blah blah.

And finally Group 3. Spy crew. They work on the ship and go out for months spying. Then they come back work on the ship, then spy again.

Each person has their own weapon that no 1 else uses and the weapons above, belong to different people in group 3. Understand?"

Strangely yes. I do. So, I nod.

"Good well. I got to go. Your aloud to go anywhere you want. Okay. If you need anything I'll be in my room. Bye." With that Piper leaves.

Why is everyone so nice? It's really hard to hate her.

 _Remember she helped kidnap Malcolm._

Yes. She help kidnap my brother.

But Malcolm said he was thrown in a cell and they tortured him but never gave details.

Piper said they don't have a cell unless that's a ly.

Gods, why is everything so complicated? Who's lying and why? How am I going to escape? Why is everyone so nice to me? Why did they take me? What is going on? Why does everyone have grey streaks in their hair? Why is everyone speaking Greek.

Answers, unknown, unknown, unknown, unknown, unknown, unknown, unknown, unknown.

I don't know anything.

I lay on my bed I have claimed and think logically to try and answer each question properly.

After about what I think is an a hour. I have still come up with the same answer.

What am I going to do?

 **Hi.** **good, bad, bad, good?**

 **Oh Annabeth pore sweet Annabeth. Life is full of surprises huh. Waahaaaaahaaa.**

 **I want to remind everyone that 'tomorrow' the pirates are picking up Malcolm to start his shift on the ship and Annabeth is on said ship.**

 **Well that should be fun to write.**

 **How did I do? I feel like I could've done better to try and make it more realistic but I also need to get inside Annabeths head. (Which is hard.) and I think she would've done the safe thing and just go along with it until she comes up with a plan but I don't know.**

 **What do you think she would've done in this situation?**

 **I know, I know this chapter sucks but I hope you have enjoyed. I gave you a list of who is on the ship and the plot is setting up nicely. So I hope that's ok.**

 **Thank you all for reading, I'll see you guys later bye.**

 **-Kayla**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi.**

 **Today is another day. Another boring day. At least I can write or go swimming. (I have a pool.) I live an over all pretty boring life.**

 **Huh.**

 **Malcolm should be coming on the ship either next chapter or the one after that.**

 **I'm one of those writers that has an idea of what's supposed to happen but my minds always seems to come up with something else but ends up with getting the same point through.**

 **The thing where Percy almost got killed, I never planned it. It was a sper of the moment thing that I ended up liking to the point where I kept it.**

 **What did you guys think of that? I know it was forever ago but I want your opinion on it.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading.**

 **POV:Percy**

I stop in my tracks.

Princess Annabeth? As in Malcolms' sister? Hair to the throne, Annabeth?

I turn to Will. Trying to see any signs that he is lying. I find nothing.

"Captain, what are we going to do? We can't take her but we can't just leave either like we never saw her. This could be our only chance..." Will rambles.

"Will breath." I tell him. "We're picking up Malcolm tomorrow and he said if we somehow get her on the ship he wanted to be here. So check. But... oh gods. I have no idea."

I run a hand down my face. Someone kill me.

"Let's just get out there and I'll figure it out." I say climbing the ladder.

 _For the gods sake my chest._

I ignore the pain and continue to go through the weapon room. We head to the other ship.

Once I get on, I see Piper hands fly to her head.

"O theoi , eimaste mazevontas Malcolm avrio!" Piper exclaims. (Oh gods, we are picking up Malcolm tomorrow!"

Clarrise starts laughing loudly, if it wasn't me who had to make the decision to bring her onto the ship or not I'd probably be laughing too.

"Poios thelete na pontarete , prinkipissa edo , tha frikareis otan anakalyptei adelfou this mia kataskopos ." Clarrise say. (Who wants to bet, Princess here, will freak out when she finds out her brother's a spy.)

I bet every gold coin I own.

I step into the half circle surrounding the cargo ship crew.

Right next to one of my spies, Chris, is none other than Princess Annabeth Chase.

She has long, curly, blond hair, dark tanned skin, a normal slim build for a girl and stormy dark grey eyes. She has a simple white dress on that goes down to her ankles. She looks almost exactly like her brother. She is beautiful. (I'm not thinking this in a romantic way. It's just a fact) **(for now whaaaahaaaa)**

"What am I going to do?" I mumble. Seriously someone help me.

"Captain." I hear. I know it's Chris but he can't be talking to me. So I ignore it. "I wish to switch my main job status."

Okay, he is talking to me and want to switch groups. Okay as long as I get to avoid the situation I'm currently in, fine by me.

"Chris what are you talking about?" Someone whisper loudly. I ignore them.

"Poia omada tha thelate na mataveita se?" I ask. (Which group would you like to switch to?)

I think I already know but it something I have to ask.

"Group 1. I don't want to be a spy anymore, please captain." I nod. I turn to Clarrise.

"Borei na ton Lysei?" I ask. (Can you untie him?)

There's a harsh exchange between Clarrise and Annabeth but I'm not paying attention.

I need to figure this out. What problems do I have in taking her.

Annabeth doesn't trust us because all she knows it that we kidnapped and 'tortured' her brother,

Malcolm will be shocked to see her tomorrow and Annabeth will freak,

Annabeth will be confused as h*ll bringing her on,

I wanted Malcolm on the ship on her first day to give her the tour and he's not here.

But,

this could be are only chance,

Malcolm will be here tomorrow so maybe that will help,

And Annabeth will finally start learning the truth.

Why did the crew make me captain again?

 _Just continue to stall._

"You guys got everything we need, right?" I ask. The crew nods. Okay think of something quick. "Conner it's your turn."

I am not going to kill whoever Conner picks. We take a person down to the bottom deck and knock them out with this a special poison. They smell then they pass out. When they wake up they untie the crew and no one gets hurt.

We take turns picking who gets knocked out. **(did that make sense? If not here. Someone picks a person. The person they pick get taken to a room at the bottom of the ship. Then they smell a poison that knocks them out. This is so they can excape and so the crew of the ship they raided get unbound safely. Better?)**

Conner jumps with joy and points to the guy next to Annabeth.

"Him." Conner says. I nod and hand a bottle with the green liquid.

The Stolls and Leo are not allowed to have it on them because they can be responsible with it. I should know I was passed out for almost a week because of those idiots.

"Everyone, get on the ship." I command. No more stalling is she coming or not.

 _Screw it. Malcolm will just have to deal with it._

I go and grab Annabeth while at the Conner grabs her friend next to her.

The crew yells to let them go but I ignore them. We get on the ship and I force her back down so she's sitting.

 _I am so sorry._ I tell her in my head.

Once Conner is back I tell them to set sail.

After we are a good distance away the crew gathers around and I unbound her.

I introduce myself. I can see the fear in her eyes.

Now she knows and probably thinks I'm going to kill her.

I turn to Piper and ask her to show Annabeth around. She agrees good cause I'm not doing it.

Jason points to the weapon room.

"Pigainete prison kai na chalarosete pirame ta pants edo." He says. (Go back down and relax, we got everything up here.)

I wave him off.

"nai nai to pira." I tell him.( yeah yeah I got it.)

Then I go straight to my office.

Why did everything have to be so complicated?

 **I know this chapter sucks but I thought it would be good to see what was going on in Percy head at the time.**

 **I am sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted to get something out.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter thank you for reading it means a lot.**

 **Bye**

 **-Kayla**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi. Another chapter yay.**

 **Thank you ' _abcathena'_ and ' _annabethisgd8'_ for your review**

 **annabethisgr8-I am so glad I cleared some thing up for you. I'm glad you like this story.**

 **abcathena-I'll try and make them longer. I am glad you like this story and thanks for all your reviews.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading.**

 **POV:Percy**

I sit down and drown myself in paperwork, to try and stop myself from having a heart attack.

I don't know what to do.

Annabeth is right outside my doorstep. I have to pick up her brother tomorrow and who knows what will happen when they see each other. **(*raises hand* I know what will happen. I know your very thoughts. Waaahaaaa.)** Then I got to visit Beckendorf and his wife Selena in 4 days to pick up about 6 new swords. I swear I'm going to go crazy.

I read everything I haven't had time to read over the last few days.

I have serious dyslexia, along with the rest of the crew, but for some unknown reason I can read Greek perfectly, while it will take me 4 hours to read 1 page of English. So everything I read is in Greek, and/or Latin.

Jason, Frank and Hazel can read Latin better than Greek so Latin for them. It is mandatory that every member of my crew, weather your a spy or a crew member, that you know how to write and speak in Greek or Latin. Either way is fine, sence I'm fluent in both, plus Spanish. Thank Leo for that one.

Gods, even when I first took Malcolm things weren't this hard.

As of right now, I regret becoming captain.

 _It wasn't your decision, remember?_

Yes but I could've given the position to Thalia.

 _But Thalia threatened you to take the position._

Okay fine. Your right me, I didn't have a choice, happy?

 _Yes._

Gods, there is something seriously wrong with me.

I ignore my racing thoughts and continue my job. I'm so tired, but I can't sleep.

I would love too sleep but I don't think I can after _that_. I just keep looking at each paper. Someone kill me.

I should be outside talking to my friends, helping them with all their sword fighting skills, yelling at Leo and the Stolls to shut up or stop bugging someone. I shouldn't be in this stupid room. I'm dying in this stupid room.

I hear the door open, but the report, I have, has my interest, so I just continue to look.

"Hi Percy." I reconize the voice as Pipers.

"Hi Piper. What do you need?" I ask.

"What room will Annabeth be sleeping in? She asks.

"Uuhhhh..." Think Percy.

Malcolm is always represented by the color white and Rachel red. But that will put Malcolm and Annabeth in the same room. I have feeling that will not end up well. I think it would be best to switch Malcolm's color to Purple for now. So either white or grey. I think grey will be best for her.

"The grey room." I look up and see Annabeth standing behind Piper, well I had know she was in the room I would've looked up earlier.

I give her an embarrassed smile.

"Ok, thanks." Piper turn to leave but I get an idea.

"Piper wait." I call. Piper turns on her heal and faces me again. "Can you tell Will to let me out? I suffocating in this stupid room."

Piper smile apologetically.

"Sorry captain, but you of all people need some rest. See you at diner." She answers

"No thanks to you." I say what I'm thinking. Piper laughs and turns around to leave.

Once she's out the door I feel a pang of guilt.

Annabeth has no idea about her brother. How in the world will she react when she sees him tomorrow.

 _Why don't you tell her? I mean she's going to be angry either way. Why not just come clean and tell her. She probably won't believe you but at least she won't be as shocked, right? Plus what do you have to lose?_

I guess that could work. I know she won't believe me but at least she can somewhat prepare herself. Can't say the same about Malcolm though.

I think I'll do that but how exactly?

* * *

I've literally been locked in here for almost 6 hours. I went through all my paperwork and now I'm just sitting in here.

The door finally opens and I'm on my feet, as soon as I see the knob turn.

Hazel come in with a smile on her face.

"Afternoon Captain. Dinners ready." She says.

Hazel has really dark brown brown skin, curly cinnamon hair, and gold-ish brown eyes. She is tiny, being the second shortest on the ship. (Leo's the shortest.) she has on a blue dress and black pants. Pretty.

"Good." I tell her. "Any longer in this room and I would've started eating my papers."

Hazel laughs and we make are way down to dinner.

When I get there, there are only 5 bowls of soup left. Which means everyone has already come down and is eating. Five bowls, me, Juniper, Grover, Hazel...

"Has Annabeth come down yet?" I ask. Hazel shakes her head.

"I told her but she said she wasn't hungry." Hazel say.

 _Yeah right._

I grab a bowl for me, an extra bowl for Annabeth and climb the ladder. I get up to the floor with the bedrooms in it and go to her door.

I knock on it softly.

"Who is it? What do you want? Go away." I hear Annabeth yell through the door. I smirk and open it, not really caring.

Annabeth is on her bed with a book in her hand and about 10 others next to her. She puts down the book and picks up another 1.

"It's Percy, I'm here to bring you food." I tell her. I set her bowl next to her and sit on the other bed.

"Did you know it's rude to open a door without asking." Annabeth says not looking at me. She closes the book and picks up another 1.

"Yes I am fully aware of that. But the Stolls and Leo don't seem to. Plus I really don't care right now. You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry." She says. Closes the book get another 1.

"Sure. The food on that cargo ship was great and you ate all of it. We also didn't raid your ship at around 12:00 and skipped lunch because of it. You had 2 good full meals." I say with sarcasm poring for my mouth.

"Aaaarrrrggg" Annabeth slames down anther book."Why are all these books in Greek or Latin. Aren't there any books in English?" I don't believe she was talking to me but I don't care.

"No." I tell her. She gives me an annoyed look. "When we stop tomorrow I'll pick you up some books. How's that?"

Annabeth visably perks up.

"We're stopping tomorrow? Like going on land?" She asks. Way to make it obvious you want to excape.

"I can totally tell you're not planning on excapeing." Annabeth deflates a lot. "Yes we're stopping tomorrow, on land. We are picked up 2 spy's."

Annabeth seems to become panicked.

"Calm down they're not going to hurt you." I assure her. It doesn't seem to help.

"Why should I trust you?" Annabeth spat. "You kidnapped me and my brother, 3 years ago. Ever sence you kidnapped Malcolm he's never been the same. I hate you Perseus. Once I get off of this so called ship I'll have you arrested and sentenced to death. Not only that you killed my best friend."

I'm not fazed by anything she says. I've been through this with many people. But I didn't kill anyone as far as I'm concerned.

"Who did I kill?" I ask. Her face in beet red with anger.

"Luke, the man that was sitting next to me." Ohhhhhhhh.

"I didn't kill him. I knocked him out using a special poison. So that when he wakes up he can untie the crew. He's still alive, might have a serious headache when he wakes up but alive." I tell her. I can see the relief come over her. The happiness as well.

"You have a crush on him." I state. She glares at me and I put my hands up.

 _Why don't you tell her about Malcolm now?_

"Annabeth about your brother." I start.

"I don't want to hear it Perseus. You kidnapped him. He told me you tortured him. I will never believe anything you say." She argues. Again with the Perseus.

"First stop calling me Perseus. It's Percy." She rolls her eyes. Annabeth is really stubborn.

"Yes I kidnapped your brother but I had my reasons. I can't tell you them but that is the truth. I'm sorry your brothers been acting weird. It's not my fault..."

"Yes it is!" Annabeth yells at me. "Ever sence you took him he's been so different. He won't talk to anyone, he's so closed off, I'm more than his sister I'm his twin but he won't talk to me about anything anymore. It's your fault!"

"It's not my fault he doesn't consider the palace home anymore." I finish what I ment to say earlier. "I didn't ask him to do that. Yes I kidnapped him, but I never tortured him or laid a hand on him ever. That was a ly, a cover up."

Annabeth stares at me, shocked.

"What do you mean? The palace is his home it always will be, he always tells me that."

"When was the last he said that to you? That its good to be home or home sweet home or lets go home or how about just call the palace home?"

She opens her mouth but it hangs open for second before closing it again.

"That's what I thought.

When you say your brother is acting different let me guess. He argues with your father a lot, he says and does strange this, he writes weird letters, it looks like it pains him to call him dad now, you see him sneak around a lot, he gets jumpy at certain topics, he goes for months on end to who knows where and when he come back he looks sad like he didn't want to leave. Right?"

Annabeth looks like she's seen a ghost. I hit all the right spots.

"How did you know that?" She mutters.

"Annabeth has he ver told you where he goes or who he visits?"

"He told me he goes to Torque. He's never said who he visits."

"Did he tell you that when he left yesterday or the day before?"

"The day..." Annabeth stops. "How did you know he left yesterday?"

 _You stupid idiot. Now she going to grind it out of you._

Not if I just tell her.

"Annabeth I don't know how to tell you this so I'll just say it.

Your brother works for me. One of the spies I'm picking up tomorrow it your brother. He's in group 3. Everytime he leaves he visits and works on the ship." I stop to let that sink in. "Malcolm's a pirate spy. And has been for almost 3 years."

Annabeth has a mixture of confusion, anger and shock on her face.

"Your lying. Malcolm would never betray my father." It sounds like she's trying to convince herself that.

"On the day I was dropping him off, the day he was 'found.' He came into my office and told me he wanted to be a spy for me.

You think I would ly about this. I may be a pirate but I'm not evil.

I'm telling you this even though you won't believe me because I want you to somewhat prepare to see him tomorrow."

She shook her head.

"No. My brother may be acting strange but he's not a pirate. He never has never will. You kidnapped him he would never trust you." Again it sounds like she trying to convince herself.

"Fine. Don't believe me. Don't say I didn't warn you." I get up and head back down stares.

This is not going to end well.

* * *

I get down stairs and everyone is eating and talking. They see me as soon as I walk through the door.

"Hey." Grover says. "You were up there a while, what were you telling Annabeth?"

Grover has a mop of curly brown hair, brown eyes, a small goatee and is scrawny and lean. He has on a brown shirt and black pants.

I sigh. Gods everything is so messed up.

"I may have told her about Malcolm." I say. The whole crew turns to me.

"What? Why?" Thalia yells.

Thalia has shoulder length, black, spikey, hair with streaks of purple, blue and one streak of grey, olive colored skin and electric blue eyes like her brother. She has black pants and a black shirt and black coat.

"She is going to be mad and shocked either way. It's best that she find out now so tomorrow at least all she can do is yell at him and skip the explaining part. 'Cause that's going to be awkward. If it make you guys feel any better she doesn't believe me, which is understandable."

The others seem to consider my logic and expect it.

Tomorrow is going to be crazy.

* * *

I wake up exhausted as ever. My head it pounding, my chest feels like it's about to explode and my throat is on fire.

What the heck did I do to deserve this?

 _Just push through it. The others will make you stay in bed all day if they found out._

There is a knock on my door and I get up to open it. Will stands in my doorway.

"Hey..." Will trails off. "Percy you look horrible. Are you ok?"

Well there's that plan over with. I shrug.

"My chest hurts really bad but I think I'm fine." I try and convince him.

"Yeah, your fine." Will says sarcastically. "Percy, I will never understand you." I just sigh.

I get dressed and follow Will into his room. He looks over me and says I am fine but to be more careful because it can get infected if not taken care of properly.

Thank you for that. Now the crew going to be on my a** for the rest of the week.

That is exactly what happened now Jason and Thalia are locking he in my room. To 'rest'. Jason and Thalia are both my co-first mates and sence they both told me to do that I can't say no. It's a stupid rule I came up with before I became captain and there was 4 firsts mates. Me, Thalia, Jason and Grover.

If at least 2 first mates tell you to do something you have to do it. If it is reasonable. Now I have to stay in here, I hate it in here.

Someone help me.

At around 11:00 I get a massage from Katie that we are docking in a half hour.

Now I feel left out. I just can't help but feel like I shouldn't be in here. That I need to be out of this room. I feel trapped.

They made me captain but I get hurt 1 time and all of a sudden I can't do my job.

I hope they let me out after we dock. I really hope.

 **How was the length? How was the chapter? Do you think I'm getting into Percys head well?**

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Thank you all for reading it means a lot. If you guys have any ideas for this story feel free to tell me.**

 **with that, bye.**

 **-Kayla**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi.**

 **I apologize for not uploading yesterday. I went to a sleepover last night and didn't have the guts to ask for their internet password till yesterday morning and then I had this rediculous work picnic thing that lasted from 11am** **to 4:30pm sooooo I didn't really have time. Sorry.**

 **To make up for yesterday. Here is an extra long chapter.**

 ** _abcathena_ -thank you for your review is is much appreciated. I'm glad I got the perfect length last chapter and thanks for the edvise.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I know I haven't done one for at least 2 chapters so here is is for all of the one I've missed.**

 **I DONT OWN THE PJO OR THE HOO SERIES.**

 **POV:Annabeth**

It's not true. My brother is not a Pirate. My brother is not a traitor. Perseus didn't just list every weird thing I have notice about my brother.

Perseus is a pirate, pirates ly. They are horrible criminals. Malcolm isn't 1 of _them._

"Keep telling yourself that, Chase." Someone says barging into my room. She jumps onto the other bed. She looks familiar. But I don't know who she is or what's she doing here but I don't like it.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I spat at her. I don't want another talk from a filthy pirate. Forget trying to get out of here unscathed, I don't care.

"Woooh Chase calm down. Names Thalia. I'm 23 years old. I'm co-first mate, Captains cousin, and I've been on this ship for 8 years. I'm just here to talk." The girl- Thalia tells me.

"I don't want to talk to a filthy pirate. Especially a cousin of Perseus Jackson." Thalia smirks. She grabs 1 of the books on the floor I threw and opens it up.

"Perseus." She snorts. "Have you notice that everyone on the ship calls him 'Percy' or 'Perce' or 'Captain'? Cause he hate hates being called Perseus 'to long' he says."

She has been staring at the book she picked up the whole time she talked.

Why in the world is she talking to me like we've known each other for years. I don't want to talk to anyone.

"You a Shakespeare fan? Or Charles Dickens? I have never been a fan of reading but they can get the heart pumping." She tells me. **(I'm not a fan of either of them, but it's for the story so why not.)**

I shake my head.

I used to love reading but then my mom died and so did my passion for reading. When I finally wanted to start reading again my step-mom said that is was ill-fit for a princess. So I haven't read a book in a long time.

Thalia sighs.

"To bad they're good. They a ship favorite in fact. You probably wouldn't be able to read them anyway, all the books we have are in Greek or Latin." Thalia sighs. She closes the book and looks at me.

"I have a question." Thalia says. "Do you believe 100% that your brother isn't 1 of us? As in you have no doubts, you are not afraid that you will see your brother tomorrow."

I hesitate I have a lot of doubts but I can't tell her that. I nod my head.

"He isn't a pirate." I state firmly. She shakes her head.

"You hesitated. Your lying." I growl. I want her to leave me alone. I don't want to hear these lies.

"I am going to tell you something." Thalia starts. "Malcolms 4th or 5th time on the ship. He came on and said 'It's good to be home.' At first I thought it was a joke but ever sence that day, whenever he first gets on the ship the first thing he says is 'It's good to be home.'

One day someone, I think it was Katie, asked why do you always say 'It's good to be home' when you get on the ship. His answer was 'because I think this is my home. I have my friends here and I like to think of you guys as family. To be honest I think the only reason why I'm still at the palace is because of Annabeth, Bobby, and Mathew. I think if they were on the ship I would never go back.' Word for word.

I know you feel betrayed, hurt and confused but denial isn't going to help you. You can yell at anyone on the ship, say it's not true but it is. Like Percy always says, 'We may be pirates but we are not evil.'"

Lies, lies, lies, lies lies, lies.

 _Just give up. We know it's not true. Malcolm is a pirate, simple as that. Maybe he was forced maybe he was brainwashed or maybe he is just jealous that your heir to the throne but whatever it is, its true._

I feel defeated. I feel dead. Yet I also feel better. I've known sense the moment Perseus said my brothers a pirate that is was true, but admitting it feels good.

The worse part of this is the signs were there. There was so much evidence, how could I not see that sooner?

I really am blind. I am such an idiot. A bloody fool. **(I'm not British.)**

"Now that you have stopped trying to convince yourself that Malcolm's not a spy. Have any questions for me?" I think for a second.

"What's with the steaks of grey in everyone's hair? Everyone I meet has a streak of grey in their hair."

Ever sence I realized that pattern, it has been driving me crazy.

Clarrise-grey streak. Nico-grey streak. Perseus-grey streak. Conner-grey streak. Piper-grey streak. Leo-grey streak. Thalia-grey streak. The guy who got Perseus when I got kidnapped-grey streak. The guy who stood next to Piper when Perseus introduced himself-grey streak.

I haven't really looked at everyone on the ship but I see the pattern. I'm guessing everyone I haven't meet yet, does too.

"That's a question for Captain. I can go get him though." Thalia says. Well that makes no sense, why can't she answer it. I shake my head.

"No I don't want to talk to him. I'll ask later." She nods. Next question.

"Everyone I've meet. Piper, Leo, you, Nico, and Clarrise, even this 1 guy I don't even know his name looks familiar. Any idea why?"

"Every full crew member has a parent on the royal court. Which is who asks them yourself, it's not my place to tell you that. But my father is Zeus. Yes, Zeus. General of Olympias army. The guy who basically controls Olympia. I really don't want to talk about it now."

I am shocked. General Zeus basically runs Olympia like Thalia said. The king of Olympia is Jupiter but he only rights the rules. Who keeps the kingdom in order is Zeus. Even though he is not of Royal blood. **(So here's my explanation. I didn't want Percy to have royal blood. But I wanted Zeus to rule Olympia. But I wanted Percy, Jason, Thalia and Nico to be cousins. So I was faced with a problem and this is what I came up with. If you don't like it I'm sorry.)**

"But Zeus doesn't have a daughter." I argue. It's true Hera hasn't had a kid with Zeus _ever._

"Let's just say Zeus isn't very faithful." Thalia answers. Oh. "In fact he hooked up with my mother twice. I have a brother, Jason my _full_ brother, Pipers boyfriend."

That is shocking.

"I'm sorry about that." I say sincerely.

"Ehh. I don't really care. I mean if he and my mom never meet I would've never been born but... My dad doesn't care about me. That's all. I mean...Yeah." She shrugs.

Subject change now.

"What city are we stopping in?"

Thalia thinks for a second. She said she's first mate I'm pretty sure she suppose to know, right?

"Uhhhhhh. Antanan. I think. Sorry it changes everything we pick them up. Uhhhh yeah Antanan." Thalia stops for a second. "Why? You are not excapeing so don't even try."

I shrug not really knowing myself.

Wait hold on a second. Antanan? That place is loyal to my father, though. All of the kingdoms best Knights and guards come from there. I want to be found I really, really do but if Malcolm got caught with these people, nothing but bad things will happen.

"Isn't Antanan a royal city? As in completely faithful to my father?"

Thalia smirks and shakes her head.

"Nope. Antanan is allied with Percy and has been for about 7 years now. Also 80% of the docking city's in Athens."

That's not possible is crazy, no, ludicrous. 80% is not possible.

"Yeah, you don't know as much as you think Annabeth. We also have an alliance with New Rome, The Amazons, The Hunters, Half blood and just about every docking city in Olympia."

My mouth hits the floor. Not possible. That is... Is just...

New Rome is a neighboring kingdom, they are a small but they have a powerful army.

Half blood is also a neighboring kingdom. But they are more of a vacation spot for royalty and durning the summer it get really populated with tourist.

The amazons are a bunch of hit men (I geuss I should say women) hired to catch and (if necessary) kill some the most horrible criminals in the all the kingdoms. They were hired to capture Perseus and his crew about 5 years ago but kept coming up empty.

The hunters are the kingdoms most skilled women warriors in all the kingdoms combined.

They can't be all allied with them. Malcolm being a pirate is enough but this is rediculous. It's not possible.

"That is the most ludicrous thing I have ever heard. New Rome has been allied with my father for..."

"For 4 years, correct?" Thalia interrupts. "Hate to burst your perfect bubble over there, but it's not real we asked them to make it with you so we can get more information. We have been allied with them for 6 years. We are very good friend with Queen Reyna. In fact Jason, my brother, grew up with her.

By the way if it wasn't for us, Athens would've fallen to New Rome a long time ago. So your welcome."

I just sit there wondering why this is happening. Why does no one seem to like my father? **(Jeez I wonder why?)**

 _This could be useful for when you get off this ship._

Yeah it could be. But this is just too much.

"I would like to be alone please." I say.

"Yeah I get it. If you have anymore questions just come to my door. Just don't forget to knock first or you'll learn the hard way not to forget, like the Stolls and Leo. See yah." Thalia practically yells the last part.

 _I wonder... You know what never mind. I don't want to know what Thalia did to 'The Stolls' and Leo._

I lay down on my bed, which is surprisingly comfortable and think.

Malcolms a pirate and has been for 3 years. There's no way around, over, or under it. But why? Why would he want to betray father, what made him want to be a pirate?

 _They could have forced him, brainwashed him, threatened him, or maybe something bigger than those, who knows until we ask._

I don't think he will tell us. I mean we've asked the people hear and they all said 'we can't tell you.'

 _Maybe._

Urgggg. Conscience your no help.

I give up trying to make sence of everything and after the gods know how long I fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up to a banging on my door.

"Rise and shine Chase. We got a big day ahead of us." I reckonize the voice to be Clarrises' great.

I get dressed and decide that I better eat down with the other because I'm going to be here awhile no doubt.

I don't know why I think I should continue staying till its my time here is done. It may be because my brother is coming or because everyone seems nice (even Perseus) or if it's just because I have this weird feeling to stay or something but I geuss I'm staying.

I head out to the ladder and see a big pile up by the door to the dining room. I'm about to ask what was going on when I hear yelling on the other side of the door.

What the...

"Percy your not listening to us. Go upstairs before I drag you up there now." I reconize it as Thalia's voice.

"I'm fine. How many time do I have to repeat myself? I'll be okay. Lay off will you." Perseus yells back.

"Captain it can get infected if not taken care of properly. I told you this and walking around and going up and down the ladders can reopen the wound. You need to relax just for a few days till I can clearly tell if it is healing properly. Then I can figure it out if it is safe to walk around." I don't know who is talking now.

"Will I've told you. I'm fine. I'll be more careful but I can't stay in my room all day. I'll go crazy." Perseus pleads.

"Percy as your cousin I'm telling you to go rest. We have everything under control." I don't know who is talking again.

"Jason if you wanted me to sit around all day then you shouldn't have made me captain. No I have a job to do and I'm going to do it." Perseus.

"Perce, it's just a few days..." I think it's Nico.

"Yesterday was the longest day in my life! I felt like I was suffocating in my office please I'll sit up deck not moving or doing anything just please do not make me sit in a tiny room all day." Perseus.

"Percy you need rest if that gash is going to get any better." Who I geuss is Will.

"The thing is Percy is you don't even understand why we are doing this." Nico.

"Your right. I don't understand. I got a little hurt..." Perseus.

"A _**little** hurt!_ Percy you could have died!" Thalia definitely Thalia.

"But I didn't! I'm fine! I'm in front of you! Why are you still on that?!" Perseus.

 _What in the world are they talking about?_

"Because you could have _died!_ Do you think this ship would be the same without you?" Thalia.

"You would've gotten along fine without me..." Perseus.

"No we wouldn't! Your are captain! For a flipping reason! For once stop being so selfless and think for yourself a little! Just a little, think about us! We would still be doing what we are doing now but it wouldn't be the same!" Thalia.

"Would you rather have Leo killed?" Perseus.

"No of course not!" Thalia.

"Then I don't see the problem! I saved his life, I did my job, what else do you want from me?!" Perseus.

"To relized you mean something to the people on this ship. You could've done a lot to help Leo and come out unscathed." Thalia.

"Like what?! He had me pinned up against a wall with my hands above my head. It was either me or Leo and it wasn't, as far I have a say in it, going to be Leo ever!" Perseus.

"How about push Leo out of the way! Or him! Or worn Leo! Not go for his weapon!" I think Jason.

"I had to go for his weapon or else it would've been a longer fight and that idiot had reinforcements coming and if they got there you would've been captured!" Perseus.

"Who cares?! At least you would've been save and alive! We would've figured something out." Thalia.

"What if you didn't?! I'm just supposed to move on without you guys?! That will never happen. Period." Perseus.

"Percy, you are not seeing the picture here. Whether you except it or not weather you realize it or not there are people who care about you." Nico.

"I realize that but I just don't want to be in my room all day long." Perseus.

"Too bad. Percy I did want to do this, but I order you to go to your room for the rest of the day." Thalia.

What will that do. Perseus is the captain.

"I order you to go to your room for the rest of the day." Jason.

"What! You can't do that." Perseus.

"You know the rules, Percy. Go." Jason.

What rules?

Everyone move to the side and Perseus come through grabs a bowl of oatmeal. Then heads to the ladder without saying a word. Nico fallows him up the ladder.

He is wearing the same thing he was wearing yesterday. Black pants, white shirt, blue coat.

Everyone walked into the dinning room and a tense silence filled the room.

I sat between Piper and Thalia, though I'm not sure that's the best thing to do.

"Can someone tell me what that was?" I ask. I look across from me and I see Chris. Normally it wouldn't be an abnormal but this time it was.

Chris had lose black pants on and a tight brown shirt. He had a streak of grey going through his hair, a bright Crystal bronze sword, **(pretend it a normal metal that actually exist.)** he had a few scars on his arms that would have been normally covered up by his guard uniform. He looked taller somehow.

He looks up at me. Then down at himself.

"First." Chris says. "This is my normal cloths so get used to it. Second I have no idea what that was either."

The others look sad and shake their heads.

"The idiot." Clarrise mumbles. (Who is sitting next to Chris.) "I am going to kill him 1 day."

"But what happened?" Chris asks. I would love to know that.

"We stopped in Xanter the other day." Thalia growls out. "Half the ship was getting supplies because didn't see a ship in a few weeks. Then the a quarter of the people who weren't went off to do their own thing.

While, Me, Percy, Jason, Leo, Katie and Conner were hanging out above deck about 8 guards came and asked us for our docking permit. You know we don't have 1, just a fake 1.

1 guard looked at it and ordered to arrest us. We fought them and during the fight, 1 idiot went to stab Leo. Percy saw it and went to help him. Percy went for his weapon and gave the guy an advantage. He got pushed against a wall with his hands above his head. The guy who had Percy, gave him a centimeter deep gash going here to here."

Thalia put a finger on her right shoulder then drag to her left side.

"He could have bleed out. Luckily Will came just in time to help Percy. But Percy doesn't think he is important and thinks that we are mad at _him._

We really aren't, we are just scared. I almost lost _another_ family member and he doesn't relize that he is important to everyone on the ship. It's frustrating."

Everyone was nodding to the story.

"He's a loyal, selfless, idiot." Piper say to me. "If 1 of us had a knife press to our throat and the only way to save us for him to drink a bottle of poison, he would drink it in a heart beat."

The conversation dwindles after that. No 1 talked or anything really just stared at are food.

I don't know what to think.

Could it have been possible I was wrong about Percy?

* * *

 **POV:Malcolm**

I sit next to Rachel on the dock and just wait for someone to tell me the ship is docking.

 _I'll be final home for 3 months with my friends._

I love the ship. I being on it. I just wish I could _stay._

"Do you think Chiron stalled Diana's arrest till tomorrow?" I hear Rachel ask. I look at her and shrug.

"I really hope so." I answer. Percy not going to be happy when he finds out.

Rachel has shoulder length, fizzy, bright red hair, bright green eyes, she is taller thaaverage, a tad pale and has freckles splattered across her cheeks and nose. He has on her simple white dress with paint all over it and holes in the bottom, because she like ripping holes in her cloths when she's bored.

We are great friends but right know I think we're to lost in thought to have a descent conversation.

After what seemed like hours we finally get word that our ship has docked.

Both Rachel and I rush to the ship. (We don't really have anything, just the cloths on our back because everything we need is on the ship.)

We see the ship and run at full speed to it. Just about everyone's on deck. I look for Percy because this is important.

"Chase your finally here. We've been here for like 15 minutes." Leo yells at me.

"Where's captain? We need to tell him something, _now!_ " Rachel yells back.

"Down stairs." Jason comes up to us. "What's wrong?"

I give him the arrest warrant for Diana. As soon as he looks at it he rushes off to the weapons room.

"Malcolm what happened?" Leo asks comeing up next to me. I shake my head not really wanting to say it. Everyone stares at me but nervously continues around the ship, talking getting ready for the night.

I look around and my heart does a double take. Chris stands there in front of me obviously nervous.

"Chris what are you doing here?" I asks going closer to him. He takes a shaky breath.

"Well..." Chris says. "Annabeth planned on following you to Torque. But we saw the ship and the crew raided it and..." Chris trails off.

Annabeth followed me? They raided the ship she was on. Oh, please tell me she's not on the ship.

"Urrg, they took Annabeth. She down stairs in the grey and white room." Chris blurts out.

"What?!" I tell. Piper stops and come next to Chris.

"You told him?" She asks Chris.

"Isn't that obvious?" Chris whispers to her.

Annabeth is on the ship. This is... great and horrible.

"Have you lost your minds?" I yell at them. "What am I supposed to tell her?"

"You don't have to tell her anything. We already did she's just waiting to yell at you about probably 'how could you be a pirate.'"

I run my fingers through my hair and groan. This is not going to end well.

The door to the weapons room burst opens and Percy come out fuming.

"I want the quickest route to Bixton, _now!_ " Percy yells. Everyone looks at each other and quickly does what Captains says.

Percy come up to me. He does not look happy.

Percy takes a few deep breaths.

"Thank you Malcolm. Thank you Rachel." He says in a low voice. I nod knowing how important this is. "Do you know about your sister?"

I nod again.

"Sorry for putting you in this position but I had too.

Malcolm you'll be sharing a room with Rachel till further notice. Your color will be purple, is that fine?" Percy sighs out.

I nod again. I don't think it is a good idea to share a room with Annabeth right.

"Sorry captain but I have some family issues to take care of." I tell Percy. He nods telling me to go.

I walk to the weapons room.

 _This is not going to end well. I know it won't._

 **Sneak peak to next chapter. YELLING, YELLING, YELLING!**

 **I know this chapter was horrible but I'm sorry.**

 **How did I do with Annabeth? How was the argument with Percy, Thalia, Jason, Nico and will go? I know I suck I'm sorry.**

 **I am again sorry for not uploading yesterday but I hope this makes up for it.**

 **Thank you for reading this long chapter I hope you have enjoyed even though it is horrible.**

 **Bye everyone.**

 **-Kayla.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi.**

 **At the time I am writing this I am angry. I write my stuff on my iPad normally but for some unknown reason my iPad wants to be mean and whenever I go to my account it says,'no server can handle this request' or 'fanfiction is experiencing error type 1.' What does that mean?**

 **So now I have to write on my family computer. I am not good at writing on the computer because the last time I wrote on a computer was an essay for school. Sorry if you find a ton of errors grammar wise. This stupid thing better be resolved by the time I get to the AN at the bottom. Gerrrrr.**

 **' _annabethgr8'-_ thank you for your review it means a lot. **

**' _Abcathena'-_ I really don't know what to say. Thank you so much it means so much that you said that. I really can't believe you liked last chapter, it really wasn't that good. But I'm glad you liked it. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. This should be good. WaaaHaAaaaaaa.**

 **Disclaimer:*steps onto stage***

 **'Do you mikaza1498 own the PJO the HOO series?'-Leo.**

 ***takes deep breath***

 **No I have never and will never own those series.**

 ***gasps***

 **Is it really that surprising I could never come up with such master pieces.**

 **POV:Annabeth (Oh boy)**

"Okay, here are the books you will need to get started." Katie tells me, while handing me 3 small books.

Katie has long straight black hair, leaf green eyes, average height and olive skin. She had a green long sleeved dress on.

After breakfast, Katie and I struck a conversation and she suggested that I learn how to speak Greek or Latin. At first I didn't want to because I'm only going to be here a few months. But she made a far point in saying that it could help a lot to at least know the basics, because according to her they sometimes speak Greek or Latin at random moments so it could be useful.

I sadly agree, so why not. Plus I love learning new things and I geuss it could be fun.

I open the first book and start reading.

"I'll be in my room if you need me." Katie says. I nod and continue reading.

After a few hour my head pounds with all the information I have gathered. But strangely the words just rolls off my tongue perfectly as if I am speaking English.

It may take me a while to learn how to speak decently but I like learning how.

I hear a knock on my door.

"Chase." I hear someone yell through the door. I reconize it as Thalia. "We are docking soon. Your brother should be hear any minute."

My stomach twist into a knot and I feel like I'm going to throw up.

What in the world am I supposed to say to him?

 _Compromise._

Wow, you are a lot of help. I thought your supposed to give good advice conscience.

 _What do you want. I'm you. Just go for it._

You're no help.

I sigh and continue reading. I practice a few words then try to memorize them and what they mean.

After a good half an hour I hear a knock on my door. My stomach leaps to my throat but I push it down.

"Come in." I manage to croak out. The door open and guess who I see standing there. Malcolm. But not Malcolm. If that makes sence. He looked... different. A lot different.

Malcolm has long wavy blond hair with a grey streak going through it, like everyone else on this ship, dark grey eyes, tan skin, he had on a grey short sleeved shirt and black pants. He is muscular and lean. He has a few scars on his arms that I've never seen before. Even though he looked nervous and looked like he was going to be sick. He had the glint back in his eyes I haven't seen sence he was taken by these pirates.

We both stared at each other for a few minutes. Finally I get up and close the door.

"Look who it is." I say sarcastically. "My traitor of a brother."

Anger flairs inside me.

"Have you lost your mind, Malcolm?!" I yell. I don't care if the whole ship can hear me. I need to let all this out. "Your a pirate! A filthy traitor! How could you?!"

Malcolm looks a shock at me. He takes a deep breath and shakes his head.

"I knew this was going to happen 1 day. I just hoped it wouldn't be like this.

Annabeth there is a lot of things that you don't know and if you did know them you would be saying very different things. I get you don't understand but trust me when I say everything will be okay."

"Malcolm I don't care about how everything will turn out. I care about how you are betraying our father! The person who loves and cares about you! The person who helped make you!

Dad is a kind and fare ruler..."

Malcolms snorts.

"And yet," I continue. Ignore ping him. "Your still going behind his back and betraying him. Why?"

"I can't tell you."

The anger starts to boil inside me.

"Why not?! Why can't you give a explanation to why you are a traitor to your kingdom?!"

"Because if I told you right now, you won't believe me. You think you know everything that is happening in Athens but you don't."

"Obviously! My brother is a traitor to his kingdom and has been for 3 flipping years! Your a prince for the gods sake you should be against this! What would Mom say if she were alive and saw what you were doing?"

Malcolms eyes harden and he tenses up.

"I think, she would be proud..."

"How could you say that!? Mom would be furious at you! She..."

"Mom was all about doing the right thing! She was about kindness!

If mom was alive this wouldn't even be happening! Percy wouldn't be a pirate he would either be a knight or a sailor! His crew would still be on land doing whatever it was they were doing before they joined crew! We wouldn't be having this conversation!

But half the people wouldn't have met each other! Half the people here who are together wouldn't have gotten together!

Annabeth you don't know anything! I am proud that I am a pirate! Yes, I am a traitor! But, depends on who you are talking about!

Am I betraying Frederick and over half of the royal court or am I betraying the people of Athens?! If it's Frederick than yes I am a traitor! If it's Athens citizens than I am far from being a traitor."

I am shocked that he just yelled me, that he just called dad 'Frederick', that in his mind he isn't a traitor. **(If you really think about it. He is a traitor but he also isn't.)**

"What have they done to you? Dad represents the people of Athens. Your betraying both."

"The people of Athens hate Frederick!

You think Percy put this information in my head. Brainwashed me. Forced or threatened me to be a pirate. Your wrong. I made my choice and this is it...

If anyone has been brainwashed into believing something that isn't true. It has been both of us. The only difference though, is that 3 years ago I opened my eyes and saw what was really happening but you _still_ haven't opened yours.

Annabeth I love you, I always have, always will. Can you just trust me enough when I say that we won't hurt you and that we have reasons, good reasons, for what we are and what we are doing?"

I stare at him. I feel hurt and ashamed that my brother is doing this. I haven't been brainwashed and yet he is here telling me I have.

Malcolm has lost a lot of my trust but I still trust him enough to give him the benefit of the doubt. So I nod.

An old memory comes and I feeling of dread hits me.

"Does Bobby and Mathew know?" I ask Malcolm. I already know the answer but I have to make sure.

Malcolm takes a deep breath.

"Yes." He mumbles. "They begged me to take me on 1 of my trips and I asked Captain if I could bring them. He said yes and... they know everything but they are not officially apart of the crew because they're too young. They're just people who know we exists."

I sit on my bed.

Bobby and Mathew too. They know that Malcolms a pirate and they didn't tell me. They think it's okay.

"I want to be alone Malcolm." I whisper to him.

"Yeah. I'm in the red and purple room if you need me." Malcolm says then quickly leaves. As soon as he leaves I let some tears flow from my eyes.

I feel betrayed myself. Malcolm has been keeping secrets from me for 3 years.

We are twins he shouldn't have any secrets from me.

I don't know what to believe anymore.

* * *

 **POV:Percy**

I hate Thalia, Jason, Nico and Will.

I feel like I am dying in this stupid room. I hope we are docking soon because I can't wait to get out of here. If they will let me out that is.

Oh please let me out.

I hear the sound of a key sliding into a lock and jump up.

Yes, I'll finally be free.

 _But only for a few minutes._

Oh shut up at least I'll get out of here.

Jason opens and quickly closes the door.

 _Guess your not getting out of here._

Come on!

I see something in Jason's hand and start wondering what the heck it is.

"Percy," Jason gulps out. "We dock and Malcolm and Rachel are here. He gave me this to give to you."

Jason hand me some papers and I look at the suspiciously. I open the first 1 and start reading.

With each word I can feel myself growing more pale. My stomach feels like it has been cut in haft and boiled in lava.

The fear and shock is replaced with pure, white hot anger. I push past Jason and head to the deck.

I get past the weapons room door.

"I want to quickest route to Bixton, _now._ " I yell. Forget what the others say, I need to get to Bixton.

Everyone looks at each other then run to set sail.

I see Malcolm talking to Chris and go talk to him. I tell him thank you and explain a few things to him about the room sitchuation. He agrees to everything which make everything a whole lot easier for me.

"Sorry captain but I have some family issues to take care of." Malcolms say to me. I nod telling him to go figure things out with Annabeth.

He leaves and within a few minutes we are finally leaving for Bixton.

 _Thank the gods._

Katie come up next to me with a concerned look on her face.

"Hey Captain." She says. "Is everything alright?" I shake my head and hand her the papers.

"If you can tell everyone, that will be much appreciated?" I ask. Katie looks at it and covers her mouth with her hand. She look shocked at it, then nods at me.

I feel a sence of relief because I really don't want to tell anyone. Katie runs off to the others and I walk to Leo who is by the steering wheel.

"Leo." I say as soon as I get up there. "How long till we get to Bixton?"

Leo thinks for a second looking at the clouds and the sails.

"If everything stays the way it is. Tomorrow afternoon." Leo answers. "Captain why are we going to Bixton?"

I take a deep breath.

"They are arresting Diana for murder and is giving Tyson to Gabe." I don't think I need to say more so I don't. I look and see Leo has a worried expression on his face.

Tyson is my half brother. The sweetest, cutest kid on earth and his mom Diana has become sorta like my own mom sence my mom... died. **(Don't kill me!)**

Sally Jackson, my mom was accused of treason and was killed. About a year earlier Thalia mom went off the road **(like off the rail get it?)** and has been living with me and my mom. My mom died and we were given to Noble Gabrial Ugliano. We were with him for a month. Let's just say I don't think I was conscious for half the time I was there.

That's when Thalia and I stole the ship,(I later payed the guy back) and we have been on the ship ever sence.

When I allied with Bixton I learned that Diana had a son with Poseidon and I got really close to both of them. Diana became my mom in a way and Tyson is my brother. I love both of them.

I hope Chiron got to stall the guards long enough for us to get there. (Yes I know about Chiron. It was in the papers I read.)

I need to save them, I will not let Tyson go to Gabe.

 _Over my dead body._

I feel someone next to me and I already know it's Thalia.

"Kelp head. What if Diana gets killed?" Thalia whispers.

I don't really want to think about that but what If that does happen?

"If she does... die then we will do what she would've wanted us to do. Keep Tyson as far away from Gabe as possible."

I hope I don't have to do that, but if I do then that is what will happen.

"How will we keep him safe." She asks.

I don't know. What will I do?

"Cause I have an idea. Not the best 1 but an idea. It will involve us breaking 1 of our rules but I'm sure you want mind." Thalia finishes. I got nothing.

"Let's hear it." I say in a monotone voice.

"He stays on the ship with us. I know the rules that you have to 13 or older to join the crew but please. Perce he has no 1 else to go to. Frederick will find him. He can stay in my room..." I wave my hand in front of her telling her to be quite.

"I think it will work. Let's just hope we won't need it." I say.

She breaths a sigh of relief.

We both look at deck and just stare at it.

I hope we aren't too late.

 **Hello. My iPad is fixed yeah. How was this chapter. How do you think the argument went. What do you think about the Tyson sitchuation.**

 **I suck I know you don't need to rube it in. I'm sorry Sally is dead but it is part of the story. I suck yeah yeah. Please don't kill me.**

 **Do to think I should do a Bobby or Mathew POV? If I do it will be the next chapter forwards the end.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter thank you for reading bye.**

 **-Kayla.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi.**

 **I really have no news right now. Hmmmm. How was the Bobby and Mathew knowing about the pirates thing? I personally came up with it on the spot and liked the idea. Just a question.**

 **' _abcathena'-_ what is wrong with you. You make my day, seriously I love your reviews thank you so much. By the way if Sally WAS alive the time line would be very different. But yes I would have killed her off. If she WAS alive I would've made it so that Tysons mom died not Sally and Tyson was given to Sally and yeah.**

 **'guest' chapter 8-I am glad you like my story thank you so much for a review it is much appreciated.**

 **'guest' chapter 9- I am sorry for the spelling mistakes. In my first chapter I explained that I am not good at grammar and that I can look for mistakes and not find one but in reality there is ten. But thank you it is really appreciated. The era is sorta modern sorta not. It has mordern like clothing and and saying/words/phrases but it has very little modern tech. So no TV or phones or planes/trains. I am glad you like my story thank you very much for the review.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own PJO or HOO.**

 **"How no complaining or special disclaimer today."-Percy**

 **No, not today**

 **"To bad they are fun to read"-Leo**

 **okay I am just going to ignore you guys lets get started.**

 **POV:Percy**

I am in my office writing a letter to Beckendorf and Selena, telling them I will be a day late getting the new swords for the crew.

I need, and 5 others, need a new sword. I asked Beckendorf and like always he agreed to make them 3 months later and they're done.

I finish the letter and put it into a stack of 20 letters that are already ready to send when we get to Bixton.

I set my head down on my desk and down myself in my own thoughts.

 _What if Tyson already with the that monster Gabe?_

Then I'll take him. I don't care if I get labeled as a child kidnapper, he's my brother who is with a monster. That is what I'll do.

 _Do you think Tyson would even want your lifestyle? I mean he could not want to be a pirate. If he doesn't then what will you do?_

The rules are if he doesn't want to be a pirate he doesn't have to. So I'll ask him. If he doesn't want to be a pirate then I'll figure something out like always.

 _What will you do if Diana is there? Like still alive and everything._

I'll relocate her, under a new name, in a city allied with me, like always.

 _What if she doesn't want that? What if she doesn't want to move._

Let's hope that doesn't happen, besides she would do anything to protect Tyson so I'm sure she will.

I really just want to relax for a few years. This stress is going to kill me 1 day.

 _That or your loyalty._

You need to shut it.

 _You know it's true._

I hear a knock on my door and relax enough to ignore my dump thoughts.

"Come in." I yell. The door opens and Malcolm stands before me.

"Hi, captain. Dinner is ready." Malcolm tells me. I nod and get up ready to get out of this tiny room. I swear I'm going to become closterfobic by the end of this week.

"Captain." Malcolm says while I put my coat on. I turn to him and make a go on gesture. "Why did you tell Annabeth about me before I got here? It would've saved you the trouble to just wait and have me deal with explaining things to her."

I give him a strange look. Then shrug.

"It would've been really awkward. It probably would've ended in a bigger yelling match on Annabeths part."

I see Malcolm flinch when I speak the last sentence.

"You heard our argument?" Malcolm asks sheepishly. I give him an embarrassed smile and nod.

"Not all of it but I got the idea. Plus I kind of felt so guilty about not telling her and how she was _going_ to find out I just thought it would be better that way."

Malcolm nods. Then we both travel to the dining room wear we are having salted streak, fresh bread and rice. Then we have lemonade for a drink.

I really don't won't to get scurvy, but sucking on a Lemon **(fun fact about me. For over half my life I didn't know the difference between lemons and limes. I called them both lemons. I still do out of force of habit but yah.)** to get Vietnam C is not something I want to do. So mix it with water and a little sugar and a good tasting drink that won't give me scurvy is a winner in my book.

I sit next to Annabeth and Will. Across from Thalia, Malcolm and Leo and Calypso.

Calypso has caramel brown hair, braided over her shoulder like always with the grey streak in her hair to the side of her face, almond eyes, milky pale skin. She has a white, knee length, simple dress. She is pretty I won't even lie. How she fell for Leo I have no idea.

I am not cruel. Leo's words not mine.

we stick to normal conversation but I relize Annabeth hasn't said a word. Even when Malcolm was here he talked to us, sure not a lot but he said a word or 2.

"You know Annabeth you can talk." I finally say to her. She glares at me. If I was at all sain I would probably run for land but I have seen worse so I am not fazed.

"The questions I want to know, no 1 will answer." She says still glaring at me.

"You don't have to ask a question. Just join in the conversation. Say a word or 2, that's all." I explain. Annabeth seems to think for a second. I realize everyone is listening in. I don't mind.

"Thalia said you can answer this question." Annabeth say to me after a minute. "Why do you all have grey streaks in your hair?"

I am not surprised she asked that. I am not surprised Thalia wouldn't answer. It was me who started it.

"Grey stand for peace in a way. It stands for friendship." I explain. Now for the real reason I have a grey streak through my hair. "In my opinion it can mean hope. **(It doesn't I don't think just made it up. The color that symbolizes hope is green. I don't get it either.)** White is too perfect and when you hope for something it means you want to make something perfect. Black is too disruptive, sort of an evil color. It wants to make nothing good.

Grey is a mixture of both. The evils that you want to make white." **(I hope that make sense)**

My mom told me that all the time, it was her favorite color. That is another reason why I have the grey streak.

"So 1 day I put a grey streak in my hair and it kind of became our symbol for us. Some pirates burn marks into there arms, some put a scar in a certain place. My crew puts a grey steak in there hair." I finish.

The others nod, agreeing with me.

Annabeth looks a little bewildered but looks down at her food.

"Thalia said all of you have family on the royal court. Captain who is yours? If the rest of you guys want to answer feel free."

I have given up on the others but this is fresh blood maybe I can get her before it's too late.

"First of all don't call me captain or Perseus. It's Percy. Second, my father is Poseidon."

I look at the others urging them to tell Annabeth there Royal parent. Well kind of ly father is captain of Olympias Navy.

It went like this.

Piper-Prinsses Aphrodite (of Olympia) and Triston McLean (famous play actor)

Travis and Conner-Hermes

Will-Apollo(medical doctor/actor)

Calypso-Atlas(a criminal who is currently in jail for 1st degree murder)

Leo-Prince Hephaestus(Famous inventor/royal blacksmith/Aphrodites husband) **(hey if Leo is the son of Hephaestus and Piper is the daughter of Aphrodite and Hephaestus and Aphrodite are married. Technically, in this AU, they are half siblings. Cool)**

Katie-Duchess Demeter(of Half blood)

Frank-General Mars (of New Rome)

Clarrise-General Ares (of Athens)

Hazel and Nico-Noble Hades (brother of Poseidon and Zeus/ noble of Olympia)

Rachel- Duke Mike Dare and Duchess Caroline Dare (Of Athens) **(in the books they don't have first names. I'm sorry)**

Grover and Juniper have normal parents.

After that the conversation started heading to who's parent is better. But I want to keep t

alking to Annabeth.

"Anymore questions?" I ask. She stares at her food, then nods.

"2 more." Annabeth says. "This morning when you and the others were fighting. Thalia and Jason told you to do something and you did it. Your the _captain,_ right? You shouldn't have to listen to your first mate and your cousin."

Why didn't I see this coming.

"Both Jason and Thalia are first mates. The is 2. But anyway, before we had a captain we had 4 first mates. Me, Thalia, Jason and Grover. I made up this rule that if 2 tell you to do something, if it is reasonable, you have to do it.

So Jason and Thalia told me to do something, and I had to do it, even if I am the captain." I explain to her. She looks a little shocked.

"This is the strangest pirate ship I have ever heard of." She mumbles. I nod. Wouldn't be the first time I heard that. "Why don't you want me to call you captain?"

This question. I hope she stops, it get on my nerves after a while.

"1 day, we raided a ship and someone said 'I want to speak to the captain of your ship.' We did t have 1. Just 4 first mates that works together as 1 captain. But it got Grover and Thalia thinking and that night they said we needed to vote for a captain.

I think it was Frank who said it should be a choice between the First mates. Jason and Grover stepped down, Grover didn't think he could handle the responsibility and Jason liked the position he already was in.

So it was me and Thalia I was going to step down and give it to her, because I really didn't want to be captain, when she said 'I give the position to Percy.' Again I didn't want to be captain so I tried to give it to her. But she said I was basically already captain and that it was my idea that started are crew. I am the 1 who makes most of the important decisions and I work in the office the most. So she threatened me to take the position and here I am.

This was 6 years ago. I don't like being called captain because it makes me feel like they think I'm better than them or something." I explain.

She looks a little confused, like what the heck. It makes me giggle to myself a little.

"So why does everyone call you Captain?" She asks. I shrug.

"They like to annoy me." I say. I was very true.

I turn back to the tables conversation and is glad to see Annabeth joining in.

* * *

 **IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: In chapter 6 I think I said Thalia has been on the ship for 8 years. I made a mistake she and Percy have been on it for almost 10 years. im sorry.**

 **Also may have some slight triggers here. If you are not in the mood to read about death. Please skip to the next AN.**

* * *

 _I was 12, turning 13 in a week. Frederick had been the official ruler for about 7 months._

 _Frederick may have only been ruler for 7 months but I could see the place fall apart in front of me. People were going out of business and a month before was when he started accusing and killing people. It was not a good time._

 _I remember Thalia yelling at me to come to bed but I had to tell my mom good night._

 _I went to the kitchen and my mom was sitting there by the warm stove._

 _Sally Jackson had long, curly brown hair with grey speaks in her hair, she was thin, had a warm smile, kind features and bright blue eyes. She was beautiful._

 _"Good night mom." I told her. I gave her a hug. "I love you."_

 _"I love you too, Percy. Now get to bed before I get Thalia to drag you." She joked. I smiled and went to my room._

 _Thalia was already half asleep on the bed we both shared because we couldn't afford another 1._

 _I smiled evilly and jumped onto the bed, making Thalia fall to the floor._

 _"Aaaahhhh!" Thalia screamed. She got off the floor and glared at me. But it was more playful than angry. It made me laugh._

 _"I'll get you for that kelp head." She warned. Then she crawled into bed next to me. "Night kelp head."_

 _"Night, pinecone face." I returned. She stuck her tongue out and I did the only mature thing and stuck mine out._

 _We both slowly fell asleep._

 _I remember waking up to a loud banging and yelling. I sat up and listened carefully and listened._

 _I heard my mom start running to the door. I put my hands on Thalia and shook her awake._

 _"Thalia, Thalia, Thalia! Wake up!" I whispered/shouted. Thalia groaned and sat up. I think was about to ask me something when she heard the voices. We both gave each other a look and went to the door. I opened it enough to look into the living room, where are front door was._

 _My mom was in handcuffs already and was pleading with the guards saying that it must have been a mistake._

 _"Gentlemen, I never killed anyone. You have to believe me." She repeated. I gave Thalia a confused look. I gulped and kept watching._

 _"Your sentence is death on arrest." A guard say he pulled out his sword. Thalia pulled me away from the door and covered my eyes, but I got the point of what happened._

 _He stabbed her. The scream was enough._

 _I next thing I remember is the second guard coming in and dragging me outside. On he way out I got a look at my mom. She had a large gash in her side that was pooring blood out._

 _I felt empty and sick._

 _Both Thalia and I where pushed into a carriage and then they got into the front and we started moving._

 _I broke right then in there, I cried my eyes out and Thalia did too. I just didn't know what else to do._

 _We were given to Gabrial Ugliano, who when I first met him I wanted to ask when was the last time he saw a bathtub. I somehow managed to keep quiet though._

 _I wanted my mom I wanted to go home._

 _Llittle did I know I things would get worse._

 _I remember waking up 1 day, in something warm and sticky that smelled like rusted iron. It was maroon red turning a reddish-brown color. I felt weak and heavy._

 _I sat up and saw Thalia next to me. In the same sitchuation as me. I shook her awake._

 _"Thalia wake up! We need to get out of here!" I said._

 _she woke up and I told her we needed to get out of there. We didn't have a plan, we just bandaged ourself up and left as fast as we could._

 _We saw the a ship and got on it. Thalia new how to raise the sails and I new how to steer so we both got on and left._

* * *

 **I'm done. Basically it was a nightmare on how Sally died and how they got the ship.**

* * *

I wake up in cold sweat, panting. With my torso pounding against me.

A nightmare, a flashback.

I been having these stupid things for years and they haven't gotten better. The crew knows I have them and knows that it's never good.

It's in the middle of the night but I can't go back to sleep after a nightmare.

I fall against my bed and take deep breaths. After a few minutes I have calmed down enough to think straight.

I slowly get up and head to the deck because I have nothing else to do. I look and see Frank on his shift with Travis and Thalia.

One of the jobs we have on the ship is called night guard they protect and watch the ship while everyone else is asleep.

Malcolm, Thalia, Frank, Travis, Piper, Nico, Will and Clarrise are the night guards currently on the ship.

They see me and Thalia runs over telling the other to stay.

"Perce, what you are doing up here." Thalia asks. I give a look and she puts 2 and 2 together. She makes an ohhh face. "Okay you can stay but please be careful."

I nod and head to where Frank is steering for Leo, so he can sleep.

Frank is really tall and has a babyish like face. He has short black hair, and light brown eyes.

I stand looking over the rails, that makes sure no 1 falls onto the deck below.

 _I hope I don't lose another family member to Frederick._

* * *

 **POV:Annabeth**

There's another bang on my door again when I wake up.

"Annabeth time to wake up!" I recognize it as Malcolm and get up. I get dressed and head above deck this time.

I go to the wheel and see Perseus looking over the rail onto the deck. I stand next to him and do the same thing.

"Is there something interesting with the deck today?" I ask. He smirks and shakes his head. "How long you've been up here?"

 _Annabeth what are you doing?_

Talking to Perseus.

 _Why?_

Because I want to. He is... Interesting.

 _In what way?_

Be quiet.

"Almost all night." Perseus answers interrupting my thoughts. All night? That isn't healthy and he needs sleep if he wants that supposive gash to heal.

"Okay don't tell me." I say sarcastically.

"Why is it any of your business?" Perseus asks a little threatening. It surprises me because he seems really nice when he talked to me yesterday.

"I am curious. Plus if that supposive gash is going to get better you need sleep." He give me a weird look.

"And you knew that how?"

"I like to learn and ask questions."

"In short you super smart."

"Yes Perseus. I am smart." I roll my eyes. He smirks.

"So your a wise girl?" He asks. I glare at him and shake my head out of annoyance.

"Idiot." I mumble. I see him smile out of the corner of my eye and he shrugs.

"I've been out at sea for almost 10 years the salt water can do quite a lot to you." I don't understand this idiot.

"That is not possible unless you drink it, and I don't think even an idiot like you would do that." I reason.

"I thought you where a wise girl. Idiot isn't very original." He taughts. I roll my eyes.

"I had a nightmare." Perseus says out of the blue. "I can't go back to sleep after 1."

At first I don't get it until I remember what my original question was.

"oh." I say.

He nods.

"What's going to take you to stop calling me Perseus?" He asks. I give him a what look.

"Earlier you said 'Yes _Perseus._ I am smart.' What it's going to take to make you stop." He explains. I think for a second.

"I don't know. It's force of habit."

"Well force yourself to call me something else." We both stay quiet for a little while until someone named Juniper comes and tell us breakfast is ready.

When we get down we both sit next to each other and eat.

"Where are headed?" I ask Perseus.

"Bixton." I nod. I think for a second and I come up with a question?

"There are a lot of stories about you." I say. He nods. "Which are true?"

He thinks for a second.

"Most are true just not accurate. I did kill an old lady named Ms. Dodds but she was giving information to Frederick and I went to talk to her but she came charging at me with a sword in hand and said she had reinforcements coming. I was alone and really didn't have a choice.

I did steal the ship but I payed to guy who owned it 2 years later for it.

I did kidnap a lot of people but I have never tortured them if they say that it's because they work for me or are allied with me."

He shrug likes it not a big deal. Interesting.

We sit not talking for the rest of breakfast.

* * *

It is around 3 o'clock and the whole ship looks like they are over a boiling witches pot. They look so fearful and Perseus looks like he is about to throw up. He looks so scared.

I have had it. I walk to Malcolms door and knock.

"Come in!" I hear my brother yell. I walk through and sit next to him.

"Why is everyone so tense?" I ask. Malcolm hasn't been much better. He sighs.

"Captain will explain when we get to Bixton." He answers. I huff knowing he won't tell me. "Annabeth I'm sorry I never told you. I just couldn't because you would've told Frederick..."

He trails off but I get the point.

"Malcolm I get it. I just wish I know why you are a pirate." I say. He nods like he get it. We both fall into uncomfortable silence. Soon I get up to leave and head above deck.

I stand there not really not really sure what to do.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn and Perseus stands before me.

"When we get to Bixton I want you to follow me. Malcolm amd Thalia will be with us. Is that fine?" He says. At first I do t understand but I end up nodding.

What are we going to do in Bixton?

 **I know it sucks, I know this is garbage, you don't need to tell me.**

 **I think need to make this clear just in case this is a Percy*Annabeth story I hope that's ok. They may not have like an amazing relationship now but I have good ideas for later.**

 **How am I doing with Annabeth? How is it? I would love your feedback. You don't have to though.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed, even though I know it isn't the best.**

 **bye**

 **-Kayla.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi.**

 **So I got nothing. To the reviews!**

 **Kittycat3000-No it was not auto correct it was me being stupid. The line was supposed to be. 'But sucking on a lemon to get Vietnam C is not something I want to do.' Sorry about that. I have fixed it, so thank you.**

 **Abcathena-I think you are the person that reviews the most. Thank you so much and are you sure that chapter didn't suck. It seemed awkward or something I don't know.**

 **Fanuerysm-Cool name first of all. Second thank you for your review it means a lot and I hope you continue to enjoy this story.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's time to get started.**

 **disclaimer: I don't want to do this. Sissy you do it.**

 **"Do what?"-sissy**

 **the disclaimer, do the disclaimer.**

 **"Just deal with it! Will you?"-sissy**

 **Fine! I don't own the PJO or the HOO series.**

 **(I really did this with my sister. Sissy is her nickname.)**

 **POV:Annabeth**

We have docked and Perseus has already explained that Thalia, Malcolm and I will come with him to do, whatever it is he needs to do.

The whole crew looks nervous and fearful. Like they are think we will come back with a dead body or something.

I follow the rest of them, sence they all know where they are going and I don't. I find myself looking at the town and not really carding if I get lost.

Bixton is a wealthy, rich, beautiful, mining city with hardworking families and good people.

Whatever place this is, is rundown, old with the buildings that are stained with black soot and looking like they are about to crumble with a slight touch. The people look like the very light has been sucked out of them. With sad faces and covered in dirt and dust. They where all wearing stained cloths and men and women alike had pick axs in there hands, even children. They all looked tired and ready to drop with a snap of someone's finger.

They saw me and started whispering.

"It's her..."

"They finally took her..."

"They will tell her soon..."

"She will save us..."

"...only a matter of time..."

A bundle of nervousness build inside me.

Are they talking about me?

 _Seems like it._

Shut it.

 _Hey you asked._

I wasn't talking to you now shut it.

I feel a sence of satisfaction when the little voice inside my head that's supposed to be my conscience shuts up.

"What city is this again?" I ask. "Cause I thought we were going to Bixton." I walk faster and end up in between Malcolm and Perseus.

"This _is_ Bixton, Annabeth." Perseus says to me. "The 1 you have heard of, the nice, fancy, rich Bixton, hasn't existed for over 8 years."

It take me a second to process what he said. Then I get it and a heavy feeling settles in the pit of my stomach.

"What?! How?! What happened?!" I yell. He shake his head and continues to walk.

"A lot of things. First the taxes started to shoot up like a tree..."

"Wait, what do you mean? The tax is 15 gold coins."

"15 gold coins 10 years ago. The gaurds come take the money then leave. It became so much that even wealthy city's started falling apart."

"But the tax is 15 gold coins. The gaurds are stealing from..." My voice trails off. The truth hits me like a sack of stones. "The gaurds are corrupted."

"Give the girls a prize!" Thalia sarcastically yells. Perseus shoots her a glare but she just rolls her eyes.

"Yes, the guards are corrupted." Perseus tells me. "Far beyond belief."

We continue walking as I try to register what Perseus just told me. The others don't speak, probably knowing I need space.

We walk until we see a little house at the end of a street.

When the others see it they run like their lives depend on it to the door.

"Diana, Tyson, Chiron!" They all yell. I run after them and follow them through the door.

The floor is covered in dry blood and the place looks like a flood has been though the room, destroying everything.

 _What happened here?_

"Percy?" A voice says from a distant room. A man walks through the door in a hallway.

He is really, intense brown eyes, thining brown hair with several streaks of grey going through it, (I always thought it was from old age but now...) and worn out features.

Chiron. The man who trains most of the palaces Royal guards. The man I have known sense birth. Is a traitor.

Why is he a traitor? Out of all people? He loves my parents or I thought.

A little boy peeks out of the door that Chiron walked through. He looks at Perseus and runs towards him. He hugs his leg like it is his lifeline and starts to cry. Perseus bends down to the boys level and hugs him tight. Tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

Thalia goes over and hugs the boy from behind.

Chiron walks over to me and Malcolm with a horribly sad look on his face.

"Hello my dear." Chiron says to me. "I see they finally got you on the ship."

He turns to Malcolm.

"I am sorry sir. I tried but they wouldn't listen. I managed to get Tyson away but who knows how long until they realize he's here."

Malcolm has massive amounts of anger, guilt and sadness. He nods like he understands.

"What happened?" I ask. Malcolm sighs and runs his hand down his face.

Perseus get up and motions for Chiron to go talk to him. Chiron listens and goes talks to him. Now it's just me and Malcolm.

"Guards come in and accuse innocent people of crimes then murder them on the spot without a trial." Malcolm chokes out. "They accuse Tysons, the little boys, mom of murder and killed her.

Tyson is Percys half brother on his dad side. Loved both of them and protected them. Now Diana is gone and he doesn't know what to do with Tyson. He is not going to leave him here."

Looks like the guards are more corrupted more than I thought. This will definitely help when I get back home.

I need to tell Dad.

* * *

 **POV:Percy**

I see the house that Diana and Tyson live in run toward it as fast I can.

"Diana, Tyson, Chiron!" I yell along with Thalia and Malcolm.

The 3 of us burst through the front door and the sight makes me sick.

Blood everywhere and the house is trashed and destroyed. A heavy feeling of dread sit on my heart and I feel like my breath is being sucked out of me.

 _They got her. They killed her. Tyson, where is Tyson._

"Percy." I hear someone say from a different room in the hallway. I see Chiron walk through the door.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see the shock on Annabeth face.

 _Where is Tyson?!_

A little head pops through the door.

The boy has big round brown eyes and a mop of long messy brown hair. But his eyes bloodshot and he is shaking.

Tyson run out from behind the door and hugs my leg. He starts to cry into my leg and hold onto to me tight. I bend down and hug him back.

My eyes are blurry with tears but I refuse to let them fall. Thalia comes around and hugs Tyson from behind.

I hold onto Tyson like he will slip through my fingers if I don't. When I finally managed to control my tears, I give Thalia a look and we have a silent conversation.

"Tyson I have to talk to Chiron." I whisper into Tysons hair. "Thalia is here she will keep you safe. Is that okay?"

I feel Tyson nod and slowly pull away. I get up and see Chiron talking to Annabeth and Malcolm.

I motion for Chiron to come talk to me which he does. We both go a little away from everyone so no 1 will hear.

Chiron opens his month but I put my hand up telling him to stay quiet.

"I know you tried. I just thank you for helping Tyson." I usure him. He nods.

"What are you going to do? They will find him." Chiron ask patiently. I sigh and run my fingers through my hair.

The overbearing feeling of dread comes back.

"Thalia and I talked about it and we both agreed that, if Tyson want to, he can come and stay on the ship. I know he is only 6 but I really don't want to risk him getting into Gabes hands. I won't let that happen..." Tears come back but I force them to stay. "I can't lose another family member. Not again."

Chiron puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Lad I think it is a grand idea." He usures me. I feel a sence of relief. "Boy I need to go but I hope to see you soon."

I nod agreeing with him. Chiron starts to leave and says goodbye to the others. I walk to Tyson and put my hands on his arms.

"Tyson, I need to ask you something." I tell him. His big brown eyes stop leaking tears and he nods for me to continue. "We won't give you to Gabe. I talked to Thalia and we both agreed that you can come on the ship and stay. If you want."

His eyes widen to the size of a dinner plate.

"Really?" He asks. His voice is quiet and horse from crying. "I c-c-c-can live w-w-with you? I d-d-don't h-have to go to b-b-bad man?"

I run my hand through is thick hair and nod.

"I promise to protect you. I won't let you get within' 2 feet of 'bad man.'"

He gives me a small weak smile and hugs me so tight I think a hear a bone crack.

"I'm sorry mommy died, Tyson." I mumble into his hair. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"I s-s-s-stay with y-y-you, P-Percy." he stutters. I look at Thalia and she is smiling weakly.

"Come on. Can you walk to the ship?" Thalia asks.

Tyson hugs me tighter. I get the jist and pick him up. He wraps his leg around my waist and keeps his grip tight.

"Captain we better get going. Guards could be here any minute." Malcolm says in a hushed voice. I nod and we all start heading to the door.

"What are we doing with, erhhh Tyson?" I hear Annabeth asks behind me.

"We're taking him to the ship. Where he will stay." Thalia says.

"On a pirate ship? He is what 5, 6? I don't think that is a good idea." She argues.

"I would rather have him on a pirate ship safe and surrounded by people who love him than have him in the hands of Gabrial Ugliano." Malcolm says out loud. I'm not sure he ment to say it or not, but I agree.

"Noble Gabrial? What is wrong with him? He always volunteers to take orphans in. I get you would basically wouldn't see him for a long time but it is the safest thing to do." I tense up at how easily Annabeth defended him.

"You don't know him like we know him Annabeth." Thalia.

"I get it you don't want to give him to a member of the Royal court. But think about Tyson." Annabeth.

"We are. Tyson will not go to... What did you call him Thalia, Smelly Gabe?" Malcolm.

"Tyson is my cousin. He may be with a bunch of 'filthy Pirates' but he safest with us." Thalia.

"It doesn't make sense. It's illogical and an overall bad plan. I mean if you get caught you can get 'child kidnapper' added to the long list of your crimes." Annabeth.

"I don't care." I say. Interrupting them. "Tyson had a choice like every else. He chose to stay with me. If I get caught and get labeled as a child kidnapper, so be it."

"Have you seen the list of your crimes? It's huge and I'm sure Tyson has other family right? Why don't you take him to them..." I stop listening.

"Tyson, I'm going to set you down for a second." I set him down and round on Annabeth. I know she doesn't know but I'm sick of her trying to get me to give up Tyson.

"The only other living family he has is Poseidon and he doesn't care. He only has me, Thalia, Jason, and Nico as biological family. Then he has the crew as family friends. Who Diana conceded Tysons Aunts and Uncles. So no he has no other family besides us. So stop being a wise girl and trust us when we say he is safe."

She looks a little bewildered and she stays quiet. I go back and pick Tyson back up.

* * *

We get on the ship and explain what we are doing. The crew is sad that Diana died but is happy to know that Tyson is safe.

We arranged it so Tysons new color is aqua blue and she will share with Thalia, because she said so and I don't want to argue.

Everyone is trying to make Tyson comfortable and is being nice to him. Annabeth still doesn't think it's a good idea to have him on the ship but has managed to keep his mouth shut.

Tyson will be safe.

* * *

 **POV:Annabeth**

This ship is so confusing.

I don't get it, why won't the let Tyson go to Gabrial. I get it they don't want to give him to a member of the royal court but it will help Tyson in the long run. Plus I have met Gabrial he is a good man, with good ideas.

I'm just sitting in my bed thinking.

I should be asleep, like everyone else but I can't. My mind is jumbled up with a ton of different things. Perseus and his crew isn't that bad, Malcolm is a pirate, many ally's that I thought were loyal to my father are actually allied with Perseus, and many of the guards in city's and towns are corrupted, stealing and killing people for no reason.

Why hasn't anyone noticed before? Why hasn't Malcolm told my dad yet? What is really going on?

I give up. I grab 1 of my 'how to speak Greek' books. I go down to the dining area. I sit on 1 of the benches and start practicing.

After what seems like an hour and a half I'm still not even interested in putting the book down. The book also talks about Greek culture not just about the language, it's amazing. I never knew that almost everything that was Greek inspired the Romans. That the Romans based their gods off of the Greek gods.

I keep reading and I don't want to put the book down.

"Couldn't sleep?" I suddenly hear. I jump up in surprise and almost fall but I managed to somehow keep my balance. I turn to see a smirking Perseus leaning against the door to the kitchen. "Or are you such a wise girl that you've been here sence before lights were called out."

I roll my eyes at the nickname he has given me.

"Stop being such a hypocrite." I say. He is making fun of me for being down here yet he is right there.

"Hypo-what?" I him ask he me. I hear his boots come closer and he sits next to me.

"Hypocrite- a person who tells someone to stop, or make fun of someone for, doing a certain thing when they have, or are doing said thing as well.

For example you came in and is making fun of for being down here but you are also down here. So you are a hypocrite."

"Uhhh no. I ask if you couldn't sleep or if you have been down here all night. I never made fun of you." I think for a second and find that he is right.

"Urrhhg. I hate you."

"So I'm guessing I'm right. Wow, I've never been right before."

"Idiot."

"Again with the idiot. I thought you were a Wise girl. Again idiot isn't very original." I stare at him.

 _What is wrong with him._

"Do you have seaweed for a brain or something. Because there is something wrong with you."

"Everyone has something wrong with them. No 1 is perfect. And no I don't have seaweed for a brain, Wise girl. Though people have said I have kelp in my head." He says pointing to his head.

"Geez, I wonder why." Note the sarcasm.

"That's not very nice of you. I'm just trying to make conversation."

"Never tried to before." I spit at him. His eyes hardens a little but go back to normal I second later.

"I don't know if people told you, but I've been locked in my room all day. And the day before and the day before and the day before wasn't much better. Plus today I had to take care of my brother. I'm sorry but I didn't really have time to have a genuine talk with you but I'm making up for it now. So will you give me a chance?" The sincerity in his voice kind of surprises me.

He is being nice and is trying.

 _But he snaps at you all the time._

We don't know what is going on now. Maybe he has a reason.

I nod. Perseus takes a deep breath and nods after me.

"How is the crew treating you?" Perseus asks. I don't even have to think.

"They are all nice. They treat me normally." I say. "I know I have already asked but why don't you like Gabrial?"

Perseus tenses up. His eyes go cold and hard as stone.

"I don't want to talk about it."

 _Drop the subject, drop the subject!_

You don't think I know that?

"Okay."

We both sit in silence for a little bit. When Perseus' stomach growls we both jump in surprise.

"Hungry?" I ask. He nods and heads to the cargo hold. After a few minutes he comes back with a 8 bread rolls and 2 cups.

He sets 2 rolls in front of me and a cup.

"6?" I ask. He gives me a weird look.

"I have a big appetite and a fast metabolism. Yes 6 rolls of bread." Perseus says, rolls his eyes.

I take a look inside the cup he set in front of me and see the exact same drink everyone else drinks at meals. It is a clear-ish, pale yellow color. I have been wondering what it is but I have never asked.

"It's lemonade." Perseus interrupts my thoughts.

How could he tell I didn't know what it was?

 _Probably saw your face when you looked at it._

Shut it.

"What's lemonade?"

"Lemon juice, water and sugar. It's good try it." I look at the drink and take a sip.

It's sweet and a little sour. It does taste good.

"How did you come up with it?" I ask.

"It was Juniper. You know what scurvy is?"

"I know enough. Something to do a lack of Vietnam C."

"Yep. You get Vietnam C from fruits and vegetables. And fruit rots at sea. So sailors would suck on lemon slices to get there Vietnam C. But it's taste nasty. So Juniper added sugar and water to lemon juice and whalaa."

I nod, getting the point.

"I thought you were a wise girl shouldn't you already know what scurvy is and how you get it?"

I roll my eyes. He is annoying. 1 minute he is nice and is acting smart then the next thing you know he is being an idiot and making fun of me.

"There must be seaweed in that brain." I state.

"Well I am called kelp head."

"Not good enough. Everyone should call you seaweed brain." I take a large bite out of my bread and Perseus laughs.

"Finally Wise girl. You came up with something original."

"Why is that all you care about?"

"Well I expect more from a Wise girl like yourself. Plus if it get you to stop calling me Perseus feel free to call me seaweed brain whenever you want."

"I _will_ remember that." I usure Perseus.

 _I thought it was Percy. I mean it's obvious he doesn't want to be called Perseus so why not stop now before it get worse._

You are annoying, but fine.

"I have a question." I state. "Why are you down here." He shrug and puts his head down.

"I was asleep but I had another nightmare."

 _Oh._

We continue talking until I am practically falling asleep in the dinning room. At that point Perseus, I mean Percy told me to go to bed.

I feel asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

 **Good, bad?**

 **I don't know about it. I have no idea if it is good or not.**

 **Percy and Annabeth are finally actually taking. Wahahahahahwahaha.**

 **Don't kill me for killing Tysons mom. The reason is because it does have a small part in later chapters. Also Annabeth may get close to little Tyson and it may help when she finally figures everything out.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Thank you all for reading with that being said.**

 **Bye**

 **-Kayla.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi.**

 **27 reviews! what is wrong with you guys?! I never thought I'd get 5 reviews let alone 27. Thank you soooo much.**

 **I am sorry I didn't upload anything yesterday I just needed a break.**

 **Toooooo the reviews!**

 **Sci-fi girl (guest)- thank you for reading and liking my story. Thank you for telling me about my grammar mistakes. The ly instead of lie is simple auto correct put ly instead of lie and every time I tried to change it, it went back to ly so I thought that was the way you spelled it. The our and are thing is something I will probably struggle with throughout the story, I am really sorry about that. The 1 instead of one is more of a force of habit, but I will try to fix it.**

 **abcathena- I am sorry I just... I don't know... I** **have a really small ego. I have never really gotten the best grades in school when it come to writing stories. My teachers always have lists of mistakes and stuff like that and they would say things like "It's a good idea but you need more" blah blah blah. So whenever I write I kind of think of what my teachers would say and yah sorry. Vitamin C not Vietnam C got it. Thanks. But blame auto correct.**

 **guest chapter 11- read the review above for why I think the chapter sucked. You'll be at my book signing in 2025 huh? Well if I ever make in as a writer I think I will fall over from shock. But seriously thank you for the encouragement. Thank you for reading and for your review.**

 **Annabethgr8- I am sorry to disappoint you. But I think it is too soon for something like that. (Even if is a small thing.) but I have things planned for later. Waahahhaaaaaa.**

 **Guests- for all of you who said more in your reviews. Here you go.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter thank you for reading. Let's get started.**

 **Disclaimer:"I got this."-Leo**

 **Ohh no.**

 **"Kayla does not own the PJO or the HOO series or the fabulous amazing LEO!"- Leo.**

 **I am so sorry.**

 **POV:Percy**

After Annabeth leaves I just sit there with my head down on the table. I don't know why I am still here but I am. I don't even think I just sit there.

My eyes start to droop after a few minutes, so I get up and quietly make my way up to my room.

When I get in I get dressed into my night cloths. I crawl into my bed and lay down. I ignore my screaming chest for laying on it and just just close my eyes.

 _I hope I don't get another nightmare tonight._

* * *

 _It was my fourth year at sea. I had gotten many allies with lots of people. We had a good amount of spies, we weren't even considered pirates back then, or I thought._

 _It was back when I was nothing more than a first mate and the crew was very small. It was just me, Thalia, Clarrise, Will, Grover, Juniper and another girl named Zoë._

 _We were in this small village called Fahure it was one of the first places that allied with us. Fahure was a safe haven for us, a place we could go to for supplies, food, water or to just rest for a day or two._

 _We were planning on staying for the rest of the day, when a woman about thirty something years old came and told us there was one guard loyal to Frederick arresting someone, in a nearby cottage in the woods. _

_I new there was people who lived in the woods for there own reasons, so I believed her. Sence it was only one guard, we were there I thought it would be easy, knock the guard out get person who is being arrested out of the village. Simple._

 _At the time Thalia was helping Juniper buy supplies, Jason was below deck doing his side of the paperwork, Grover isn't really a fighter and Clarrise was sleeping and it's never a good idea to wake her up._

 _So it was just me and Zoë available._

 _Zoë had long black hair that made the grey streak pop out, she had really dark brown eyes that look black, she was average height and a slightly upturned nose. She was pretty._

 _We follow the women quietly, not wanting to make any noise._

 _The women looked back at us with an apologetic look then burst out running._

 _What the... I remember thinking._

 _About 10 Royal guards carefully come out of the woods, weapons drawn out._

 _"You are under arrest for piracy, murder, and treason." A guard shouted. "Lay your weapons down and come peacefully."_

 _I was not going with them. The sentence for those crimes was/is death on arrest._

 _"Percy what do we do?" Zoë muttered. She slowly took out her bow._

 _"We do what we have to." I muttered back. "They get us, we die, the ship will come over wondering what happened and they will get the same fate."_

 _I took out my sword and slowly made my way to a guard who was sort of separated from the others. I acted like I was going to give it to him._

 _When I got close enough I hit his helmet with the butt of my sword and got ready for the other stupid guards to come charging at me._

 _Zoë must have had the same idea because she was firing arrows at the ones who were comeing for me, so I wasn't as overwhelmed._

 _That was her problem and I was stupid enough not to see it._

 _I managed to knock out all the guards that was after me but Zoë was blind from behind. The guards easily snuck up behind and grabbed her._

 _There was 4 and I could see at least 6 more coming down the path. We were screwed._

 _"Percy!" Zoë yelled. "Get out of here!"_

 _When Tartarus freezes over._

 _"I will not leave you!" I shouted back._

 _"I'll be fine!" As if to prove it. She dug her heel into a guards foot then elbowed the other. She ran past the other two and came next to me. She started to launch arrows at the guards._

 _"I'll get to the ship soon. Get out and worn the crew!" Zoë yelled._

 _I didn't want to leave but I new Zoë could handle herself. She has been in stickier sitchuation anew has come out unscathed._

 _So I ran, I went to the ship as fast as my feet could run. I didn't stop till I got on deck._

 _"Get ready to set sail!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me confused. "We got guards comeing. Zoë is holding them off. When she gets back we need to leave!"_

 _The others didn't even hesitate, they got going._

 _Thankfully Thalia and Juniper were already back. Grover went to the wheel and we all raised the sails._

 _I couldn't help but get a horrible sence of guilt that seemed to build in my stomach whenever I thought if Zoë._

 _She will be fine. I kept repeating in my head._

 _A man came up to the ship after a moments of waiting for Zoë._

 _"They got Zoë." He yelled. The feeling of guilt doubled in size. "I don't know if they killed her or not but they got her. You need to leave!"_

 _My hands her shaking with rage. I couldn't just leave her._

 _"Set sail!" I heard Thalia yelled._

 _"What?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Thalia we can't just leave her. She can be still be alive."_

 _She looked sad and angry, like me._

 _"Percy we need to get out of here. You know the sentence for pirates. Zoë would want us to leave."_

 _I still couldn't just leave without trying._

 _"I'm going back." I didn't care what Thalia said. I had to try._

 _Thalia put her hand on my shoulder._

 _"I'm sorry Percy." She whispered. Then something that smelled like rotten eggs and vomit filled my nose._

 _After that all I saw was black._

* * *

I wake up shaking and panting. Another nightmare.

Zoë was the second family member to die at the hands of Frederick.

Zoe was the second person ever to join the crew and she was family to the people who new her. She was brave, smart, confident and strong.

I may have never saw what exactly happened to Zoë but I still get nightmares about her.

I don't know what triggers my nightmares. I have accepted my mothers death and I love talking about her. The memories I have of her are sad but they keep me going. Zoë took awhile because I sort of felt responsible but I have forgiven myself and I talk about Zoë whenever I can. I don't get them whenever I think or someone mentions Gabe so that's not it.

I just get them at random moment and when I do get them, it happens for a few days then it stops.

I just lay down and try and to bring my racing heart to a steady pace. When it finally goes back to normal, I change and head above deck.

It is around six o'clock so no one should suspect a thing. I head to wheel were Leo is on is.

"Hey, Perce." Leo says cheerfully. I stop. Leo being cheerful in the morning, this is not going to be good.

"Leo what did you do?" I ask warily. He continues to smile like the devil himself and shrugs. Oh gods.

"Leo, plea..."

" _Valdez!_ " I hear someone yell below deck. I hear the door to the deck slam open and an angry Nico comes storming up the stairs. Then get up I finally see the problem.

Nico is soaked from head to toe in water.

"Why Nico why are you wet?" Leo asks innocently. I turn to Nico.

"He did it." I say deadpan. I am not getting on Nicos bad side.

Nico pulls out his sword.

"Run." He whispers deadly quiet. Not even a second after Leo takes off at top speed. With Nico trailing behind him.

I laugh at the rediculous sight and head down stairs.

I do what I do every morning and wake the crew up. I skip Thalias and Tysons room but keep going.

When I get to Will and Nicos room, I see a bucket and water everywhere and no Will.

When I have banged on everyone door I round back to Thalias room.

I open the door quietly and see a sleeping Tyson on Thalias bed and Thalia laying next to him with her back to him. We have a second bed in here I guess Tyson just wanted to sleep with Thalia.

I go over and start shaking Tyson. I want to wake him up slowly.

After a few grunts, moans and Tyson subconsciously hitting my hand. He finally opens his big brown eyes.

"Hey, buddy." I whisper. "Time to get up."

He slowly get up and nods. His eyes well up with tears suddenly.

"Hey why are you crying?" He hugs me tight.

"I miss mommy." Tyson mutters into my cloths. I sigh and hug him back.

"Tyson everything will be okay. Mommy is watching you. She is protecting you. I know you miss her but remember you have us. You will be oaky."

"You won't leave, right?" He asks. I smile down at him.

"No, I'm not going anywhere." I gently pull away. "Now wake up Thalia then we will eat." Tyson nods happily.

I leave the room and go straight to the kitchen.

Grover and Juniper has almost everything ready for everyone to start eating. I walk into the dining room were there is already a few people there.

Annabeth is talking to Piper. Will is trying to calm down Nico with Leo hiding behind him. Clarrise is yelling at the Travis for who knows what. Just a normal day.

I sit next to Annabeth and put my head down.

I am tired, I will admit that. Not out loud but a nap without a nightmare would be wonderful.

* * *

 **POV:Annabeth.**

"I am not kidding." Piper says laughing.

Piper and I were talking when Leo ran in with an angry Nico behind him. I asked her what was wrong and she said Leo probably pranked Nico. Then she proceeded to tell me funny pranks Leo has done in the past.

She just told me a story about how Leo dressed a pig in a dress and had it run around a village they were in.

"Not even Leo would be crazy enough to do that." I laughed.

"Fine don't believe me." We both fall into comfortable silence. I can't help but slightly giggle at the idea of s pig in s dress running around a village.

I feel someone sit next to me and when I turn to see who it is. It Pers-Percy.

 _It's Percy. Percy, Percy, Percy, get it through your head Annabeth._

"Hey captain." Piper giggled. _Percy_ took his head off the table to look at Piper weirdly.

 _"_ Uuhhhh Piper, are you okay?" _Percy_ asks warily.

Piper nods

"Do you remember when Leo dressed the pig in dress?" She asks. Realization dawns on _Percy_ face. Then he starts laughing while nodding.

"How can I forget." He says.

Piper and Percy get into a crazy conversation about some of Leo's and the Stolls greatest pranks. Which all make me laugh as well.

Soon Percys brother Tyson joins the table, when he does Percy and Piper stop talking.

Percy smiles really big and Ruffles his already messy hair.

"Hey buddy. Did you wake up Thalia?" Percy asks him. He smiles really big and nods vigorously.

"Yeah, she growled at me and said funny words." Tyson say really happily. Piper raised an eyebrow while Percy chuckled.

"Knowing Thalia, Tyson please don't repeat them." Piper says. "How did you sleep?"

"Good." Tyson answered. "I had no dreams and Thalia was there to protect me."

"Good." Percy says. They talk to Tyson a little bit more and I listen. Tyson is so cute and just so innocent. I feel bad that his mom had to die.

When Thalia finally comes down she sits next to Piper. He looks tired and grumpy.

"Morning Thalia." Percy says.

"Good morning." She yawns out. "Percy is there a reason you asked Tyson to wake me up?"

Percy smiled and shrugged.

"I knew you wouldn't kill him. But I thought you would have held back on saying any 'funny words' to Tyson."

"Well you thought wrong." Thalia answered tiredly. "'Funny words'? Is that what Tyson calls them?"

We all nod. She smirks and she reaches over the table and pats Tyson on the head.

"Good boy." Thalia says.

"Thalia he isn't a dog." I tell her.

"ruff" Tyson says smiling. Everyone starts laughing.

"Apparently he is" Thalia argues.

We all talk and I feel like I've been here for a month not three days. We all get our food and sit back down.

After an hour or so everyone is done.

Jason stands on top of his seat and everyone quiets down.

"Alright." He starts. "This is a normal day at sea. So you know what to do. Annabeth sence your new you will be helping Juniper in the kitchen. Tyson you will be with Piper. Percy go to your room."

Percy groans but nods.

"Alright you know what to do." Everyone get up and leaves to do whatever they need to do.

I get up to find Juniper when I feel a tap on my shoulder I turn and see Malcolm.

"Do you know why Percy is going to his room?" He asks quietly. I nod and tell him the same thing Thalia told me.

When I am done Malcolm doesn't look happy.

"Thanks Annabeth." I nod and go to the kitchen to see what I need to do next.

* * *

I am cutting vegetables for a fresh soup and talking to Juniper. She is each really nice. I have been wondering how she got on the ship.

"Hey Juniper how did you get on the ship?" I asks. Juniper laughs to herself.

"Well Grover was spying for a few months in my hometown, to see if they would form and alliance with the crew. While there he met me and it kind of took of from there. We both liked each other. I wasn't exactly fond of Frederick, no offense."

"It's okay."

"When it was time to either deside to offer an alliance or not Grover said it was fine. My town allied with Percy but I did t want to stay. So I asked to join the crew. Grover and I started dating and two years later he asked me to marry him. Obviously I said yes." She held up the ring on her finger.

I nod. I wonder why she doesn't like my father.

Everything goes normal for the rest of the day. Until that night.

 **Wahhhhaaaaaa. It really isn't that big of a deal. Annabeth learns something but that is really it.**

 **I don't think this is a great chapter but... I don't know! Every time I say a chapter isn't very good you all yell at me! I think this chapter isn't very good there I said it! I don't even know why you guys are even reading this! The little English teacher inside my head is saying.**

 **"It is really awkward and characters aren't reacting realistically to anything that is in the story and you need more" blah blah blah.**

 **I am so sorry i just needed to get that out there. I really don't get it.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter I will see you later.**

 **bye**

 **-Kayla**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi.**

 **abcathena-I would love to here the plot twist. I said in the earlier chapters that if you had an idea for the story don't even hesitate to tell me. Okay. It's not that I care what people think of me cause I honestly couldn't care less. It's that I take pride in thing I work hard at and when I think it isn't that great it because I think I can do better. I don't like being complemented because it feels weird to me, I don't know why I just don't like being the center of attention. I read every review and I'm amazed at how people like my story because again teachers.**

 **To the story**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO or the HOO series.**

 **POV:Percy**

I wake up panting and my heart feels like it just ran a mile at top speed. Another stupid nightmare. The same one from last night.

These nightmares are draining me. I feel exhausted, mentally and physically. Not like this hasn't happened before but for some reason it's worse this time. I just want one good nights rest.

I lay my head back on the pillow and try to calm my heart, again.

 _What is wrong with you?_

You tell me. I don't know!

 _We'll figure it out! Sleep is something that we need. Now._

Really!? I had no idea! Not the sarcasm.

I can feel myself slip into another nap when I someone knocks on my door. I groan. I'm still half asleep.

"Come in." I manage to mumble out loud enough for the person on the other side to here. I hear the door open and sold footsteps come over. I hear a creak on the other bed in my room which means someone sat down.

"Are you asleep?" Someone asks. I reconize it as Katie. I subconsciously grunt. I just want to sleep.

"I'll take that as a half asleep." She says. I can imagine the silly smile on her face. "So let me guess. Nightmares. Tired. Want sleep."

I give her a thumps up. I hear her sigh.

 _Sleep! Nap!_

Shut it. I know what you want. Let's just hear what Katie wants.

"What is it? My thoughts are yelling for sleep." I mumble.

"Will want to see you in his room. Now." I groan.

 _No! Sleep!_

 _"_ I'm sorry captain. I know your tired but he needs to see you." I open my eyes and get up. My torso is yelling at me to not move but ignore it.

I follow Katie to Wills room. When I get there Will and Nico is laying on opposite sides Nicos bed facing each other. I lay down on Wills bed and groan.

"Your finally here." Will says. I nod. Then I bury my face into his pillow. I want sleep.

"Nightmares?" I here Nico ask. I think it's pretty obvious so I don't answer. "Come on Percy."

"There not exactly my fault." I say into the pillow. "Will, what is it?"

"Oh yeah. I wanted to look at that gash." Will explains.

 _Really? That what you wanted me for?!_

Stop complaining.

I get up the, take off my coat and shirt. Then I take off the bandages.

It's a large gash going from my right shoulder to my left side the gash is stitch up. It looks a lot better than it did 3 days ago.

Will looks at it, checks my heart rate and all the normal stuff I really didn't pay attention to.

Will has been on the ship for 8 years he is our doctor.

"Okay it is healing nicely it will take at least another week to close up fully. It will leave a horrible scar though. I think you can walk around now just not a lot. I don't think fighting is a good thing but you can go on raids and stuff. Training should be fine as well. But other than that you are good to go." Will says. I nod.

 _Now can I go to sleep?_

Why is that all you care about?

 _Because I'm tired._

I heard you the first billion times.

Will helps me bandage my chest and I put my shirt and coat on. When he is done with me I go straight to my room and lay down

* * *

I feel like I am moving against my will, with a pair of hand on me. I slowly gain control of my body and look to see who has woken me up. Tyson.

"Hey buddy." I mumble out. "What do you need?" Tyson smiles big and bright.

"Dinner is ready." He whispers. Why did he whisper I don't know.

I smile at how silly he is and get up. I follow him to the dining room and sit next to Tyson and Annabeth. Across from Thalia, Frank, Hazel.

"Hello captain." Hazel says cheerfully. "Were you okay in your room today." I scrunch my eyebrows together to try and figure it out.

On the one hand I slept the whole time and time went by super fast for me. On the other hand I had nightmares every time I went back to sleep.

"I was fine." I somewhat lie. "The time went by fast, if that's what you want to know."

The others give me a weird look.

"Percy are you okay?" Frank asks slowly.

"Could be better could be worse." I know they won't let this go so might as well tell the truth. Well at least half.

"Okay, who are you and have you done with Percy?" Frank asks jokingly. I smile and make a gesture towards my face. Where I probably look I didn't sleep last night.

No one seems to get it but after a few moments the all make 'oh' faces. I nod.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asks.

"Percy get nightmares sometimes. When he does get them he look really tired." Thalia explains.

"Ooh that." Annabeth says. "Wait he gets them a lot?" I don't think anyone knows how to answer this one.

"Well." Thalia starts. "He get them randomly. His nightmares could be month apart or six months apart. They just come and go and...l"

"And after one he can't sleep." Annabeth finishes. Everyone gives her a weird look.

"Kind of. How did you know that?" Thalia asks. Annabeth suddenly looks uncomfortable.

"Percy told me." Now the attention is on me. Which is weird. They ask like I have never told anyone about it.

"You told her? Willingly?" Hazel asks. Okay maybe the crew says I have to tell them about it and I mostly don't want to.

I nod. Know that I think about it she _is_ the first person who I told without the others telling me to or forcing me.

"She asked why I had been up all night. And I told her. What is the big deal?" I asks. The other look between Annabeth and me but quickly deside to change the subject.

Halfway through I hear yelling above us.

"Everyone stop talking." I say. Everyone gives me a strange look but end up hearing something from up above.

"People are on the ship." Jason says. Oh no. "Who has there weapon?"

Chris, Clarrise and Thalia raise their hand. Not enough.

"Malcolm go to the storage room and get dressed. Find as many weapons as you can in there, bring Annabeth." I order. Malcolm nods, grabs Annabeth and goes straight to the storage room.

This is not going to be pretty.

 **(Just to be clear this is the strange thing that happens because it was unexpected)**

* * *

 **POV:Annabeth**

I am dragged into the storage part of the ship.

I follow Malcolm to the far left corner of the room and Malcolm opens a dresser. He brings out a pen, ink, an eyepatch and a hat.

"What is all this for?" I ask.

"You know how we raid a ship right?" Malcolm ask rhetorically. "We sit in the water, not moving, and have the ship come to us. Well turns out, a ship seems to have seen us and is on deck. The problem is none of us have our weapons so we need to get the weapons from here.

This stuff is so no one knows it's me."

While he was talking he put on the eyepatch, the hat and dipped to pen in the ink and dragged it across his face.

The ink is grayish white so when you look at it, it, looks like scars. He put three lines on his face.

I'll admit, that is smart.

"Okay weapons." He says once he is done. He walks to the other side of the room and opens a box.

"Why aren't these up in the weapons room?" I ask.

"Because they're either broken or to dull to do the damage we need." Malcolm says. He pulls out three swords that look like they took a real beating. "But we keep them just in case of emergencys. Like this."

I pick up a few and carry them to the dining room. I set them down and everyone goes and try's to find a good enough sword.

Percy comes over and instead of just getting a random one like the others, he seems to be looking for a certain one. After a few moments he picks up the most beaten up one in the pile.

The sword is made of iron from what I can tell. It is about the length of his Percys arm, but it is really thin from being sharpened to many times. The blade is chipped and I didn't grow up around weapons but even I could tell it is dull.

"That one?" I say. He nods.

"This one was mine. Yeah, I know it looks bad but 9 years and the gods know how many fights has killed this thing." Percy explains. "Okay Annabeth if you want to help then you need to go and put on a something to hind your identity. If you don't want to then stay in the storage room."

I nod. I don't know if I want to help or not.

I go back into the storage room and look around.

 _You are not staying in here while everyone else protects the ship._

I go to the dresser and find about six eyepatch and twelve hats. I put one of each on and I make a straight line on my cheek to look like a scar.

After I'm done I go back out. Everyone is really quiet which is weird because Leo and the Stolls are here. Everyone is either by the door or hiding.

I go and stand next to Percy.

"They're looking in the rooms." He whispers to me. "We can hear about four up there."

I nod.

"When they get down here some will to up to the deck. We the ones that come down here up. Understand."

I nod again. I hear footsteps on the ladders and hear a thud.

"Hello anyone here?!" Someone yells. I hear three more thuds and footsteps.

"Someone's been cooking." A second voice says.

"This is creepy." A third voice says a little louder than the others. Everyone but me smiles like they recognize the voice.

"Let's hope we find survivors." A fourth person says.

The door opens up and three walk through. Clarrise grabs the one on the right. Thalia grabs the one on the left and the thirds eye roll into the back of his head and falls to the floor.

The fourth one stands behind with his sword raised like he hit the one in the middle. Jason goes and grabs him.

Clarrise and Thalia knock the ones they have out and Jason let's the last one go.

"Well it's good to know we have you here." Jason says.

Percy turns to me.

"That's Mitchell. He's one of my spies." He says. About half the crew goes up deck while the other half ties the three and Mitchell up. Mitchell so it seems like he isn't with them. Another spy.

"How many spies do you have exactly?" I ask Percy. He looks like he is thinking.

"Enough to fill a camp or two." He says. Then he shrugs. That is a lot of people. "Most are children from the Royal court. None are faithful to there spouses. Except for Hera." That is shocking.

"We both stand there until we hear yelling above us.

"Let's go." Percy says to me. We both go to the deck and everyone on the other ship is tied up. Jason steps torwards Percy.

"They want to speak to the captain." Jason smirks. Percy goes over to the pile.

"Who wanted to speak to me?" Percy asks. A man about forty years old spits at Percys feet.

"I did. Who are you? what did you do to the others who went down below deck." The man snaps at Percy.

Percy bows.

"I am Perseus Jackson. The others are not harmed just unconscious." The crew of the other ships eyes widen.

"The one who kidnapped the princess? Let her go you filthy pirate." Someone shouts. I want to but I am gathering information for my father.

"She has not been harmed. I promise you she is safe and should be given back to the King in a mouth or two."

I don't listen to the rest of the exchange. It was normal. After everyone gets the three From down stairs. We leave.

It was interesting and kind of fun. We got to get a few supplies we were getting low on. I just don't get it.

Percy ask nice around everyone but there are stories about how cruel he is. I also don't get why Percy asks for his spies to make up horrible stories about him. It doesn't add up.

* * *

I sit in the dining table not really doing anything. I still have a lot of questions.

I feel someone sit next to me.

"That hat suits you." I reconize it as Percy.

"Thanks Percy." I say not really paying attention. I hear a gasp.

What the...

"You called me Percy. It's a miracle." Percy says. I roll my eyes.

"Seaweed brain." I mutter.

"Wise girl." I can't help but smile at the stupid nickname. we both go into a comfortable silence.

"Percy, why do you want your spies to make up horrible stories about you?" I asks suddenly. Percy starts laughing.

"That is a new one. Well think of it this way if someone came up to you and told you that a pirate isn't that bad of a person. And has never killed anyone just because. What will you think?"

At first I don't get it but I end up thinking about the question.

"I wouldn't believe them and I would think they had a connection to the the pirate." I say.

"Right and?" Percy urges me to go on.

"I would have them arrested and use them to capture the pirate and the crew."

"Exactly." At first I don't get then it dawns on me. He is protecting the spy and the ship.

"That is really smart." I say. He shrugs.

"It was Thalia idea but yeah I agree."

I smile. I talk to Percy for a few more minutes and just hang out. I like talking to Percy. Soon a few others come and we continue talking about random things.

When I go back to my room I lay down and think.

 _You are getting to close to these people. They are pirates. Traitors._

Yeah, but they are different. Plus they definitely know a lot more about things than I do.

 _Yes but you are getting to close. You need to remember why you are still on this ship to gather information. Plus you are talking to much to that idiot who has seaweed as a brain._

Yes, he maybe a seaweed brain but he is fun to talk to.

 _Don't get to close to him._

I won't. Besides I miss my dad and my brother, even if they know, and Luke.

 _Huh, Luke so handsome and dreamy with his blue eyes._

See I'm not getting close to anyone.

My conscience shuts up after that and I drift off to sleep.

 **I won't even say anything about this chapter. I GIVE UP TRYING TO UNDERSTAND YOU GUYS!**

 **In my personal opinion it was kind of boring. This chapter is more of a filler. But Annabeth learned that the Royal court isn't what it seems. That it isn't perfect and how big Percys crew is.**

 **I tried to make it good bit I don't know.**

 **Tomarrow I will not update because I am going to a swim park! Yes!**

 **Thank you for reading my story, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Bye**

 **-Kayla**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi.**

 **I am going straight to the reviews.**

 **abcathena-YES YES YES AND YES! I LOVE IT! (I hope you know what I'm talking about) I am going to use it. It also gave me a bunch of ideas. THANK YOU!**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter let's get started!**

 **POV: Annabeth**

I have been here for eight days. I haven't really spoken to anyone in the last two days because as much as I hate to admit it, my conscience is right, I have been getting too close to these pirates.

If they weren't pirates I think I would definitely be friends with them but I can't be. I am a princess and once I am able to go back, I have to get them arrested. There is a part of me that doesn't want to but it'd the right thing to do. I maybe able to reduce their sentences but that is really all I can do. I kind of feel bad about it though.

 _See you are getting too close._

I just said I agree with you now shut up.

I hate my conscience.

I am in my room, reading from my Greek book. I have gotten really fat in it and I have gotten most of it down. So far I haven't really needed it though but you never know.

I hear a soft knock and jump a little. It has been really quiet and the sudden noise kind of scared me.

"Come in." I say. The door opens and Percy walks though.

"Hi Annabeth." He says. He goes and sits on the other bed. "How are you?"

I shrug. I've been fine but I miss my family.

"Okay." He says awkwardly. "Did you know that we are stopping today."

I skake my head.

"No. Where are we stopping?" I ask. Percy gives a weird look.

"Gingurer. I need to go to a blacksmith to pick up some swords. I want you to come with me. If that is okay with you."

"Why me? Can't you get Jason or someone to go with you?"

"I need to get you a weapon. So you need to go with me. Again you don't have to go."

A weapon? I don't need a weapon.

"Why? I don't really need one?" Percy is still looking at me weird for some odd reason. What is his deal?

"Well. It might help you later and it's only for right now. I got Malcolm a sword when he first got on the ship."

I don't really understand the point but I sigh and nod. I reopen my book and start reading. After a few minutes I think he has left.

"You are just like Malcolm I swear." I jump in surprise. Percy is still on the other bed looking at me with a curious look. "One minute he would be talking, acting like he is having fun and is our friend. Then next minute he would be quiet and closed off. I personally don't like it, especially with you."

I roll my eyes and continue reading.

"Wise girl, come on you need to talk to me." I ignore him. I hear him sigh and get up. "Be on deck in an hour."

I feel a little guilty about not talking to him but I push the feeling down. It is just a stupid thing to feel guilty about, right?

* * *

An hour later I am up on deck and what I see is amazing. The crew runs around like maniacs, yelling and ordering each other around. It is absolute chaos.

I see Malcolm pulling on a rope then Grover comes in and yells at him. I feel a sence of anger. Just like every ship there is a totem pole and Malcolm isn't very high up. Malcolm tell Thalia something and she switches places with him and she starts pulling the rope and he follows Grover.

Now I am confused.

"Organized chaos." I hear someone behind me. I jump a little but calm down when I relize its just Percy. "Everyone yells at everyone but we somehow manage to get the job done."

I frown but keep watching the others. People tell others to do something then they either get someone else to help or ask them to do what they are doing. Organized chaos is definitely a way of describing it.

Soon we dock and some get off the ship, some go back below deck and others stay and talk.

Percy tells me to follow him and I do. Tyson and Leo come bouncing behind me. I guess they are coming too.

We go down a few streets to this low building, with an open doorway. We walk though and the first thing that hits me is the smell. It smells like burning wood, smoke and hot metal. There are weapons everywhere from small knifes to large swords.

"Beckendorf!" Percy yells. There is shuffling and a man walks though a door on the other side of the room.

The man is really tall with broad shoulders, he has large hands with many cuts and callouses on them and is very muscular. He has short black hair, brown eyes and dark brown skin.

"Percy." He says. "Finally your here." Percy rolls his eye but smiles. Leo playfully glares at Beckendorf.

"What am I chopped liver?" Leo asks rhetorically. "Give your little brother a hug."

Beckendorf laughs and give Leo a hug.

Brother?

"They share the same dad." Percy whispers to me. Oh.

"Tyson!" Beckendorf says. "It's good to know your okay. I'm real sorry about your mom." Tyson gets a sad look and nods. Then goes over and hugs Beckendorfs leg.

"Hi." Tyson says happily. Tyson let's go and starts to wonder around looking at each sword with pure amazement.

Beckendorf turn and looks at me up and down.

"Don't believe I forgot about you princess." He smiles. "Names Charles Beckendorf. But everyone calls me by my last name. I am guessing Percy brought you to get you a weapon."

I nod and he smiles. Then he turns to Percy.

"I'll get your swords, you can pick out a weapon for Annabeth." Percy nods while Beckendorf goes back through the door with Leo trailing behind.

I start to wonder around with Percy next to me. I pick up a sword but it feels weird.

"You have little muscle." Percy says. Wow how nice of you to notice. "But you have fast reflexes and you're quick on your feet. I don't think a sword is a good idea or a spear. Bow's require streath so that is out for now."

He seems to be thinking. Then he heads to the end of the room and picks up a small box. Then brings it back to me.

"Try this." He says while handing it to me. I open the box and inside is a crystal bronze, doubles edged, six inch dagger with a soft leather grip. **(Sorry. There is no description of Annabeths dagger so I had to make this up.)**

I carefully pick it up and examine it. It fits perfectly in my hand and it's not too heavy or too light.

"It's perfect." I says. Percy smiles and nods.

I put the dagger back in the box just as Beckendorf comes back with a handful of swords. He sets them down and starts talking to Percy about sword facts.

I lean against the wall and tune out for a few minutes.

It was nice of him to get me this dagger.

 _Don't get too attached!_

Sometime I wonder if your talking about Percy or about a pig that I know we are going to butcher in a few weeks.

 _He is a pirate, you are a princess! Once this is over you will have to arrest him that is your job!_

I know that. That is what I am planning on doing.

 _You have to do it without any guilt though!_

Why? They are nice people. I just wish I could show them they don't have to be pirates. All they really need to do is tell my father and he will listen.

 _You can't reason with them. Get your head out of the clouds and come back to earth._

I am on earth. I just wish they weren't pirates that is it.

My conscience says a few other things but I ignore them. I tune back to the conversation between Percy and Beckendorf. Beckendorf holds up a sword. It is a three feet long crystal bronze sword. It is double edged with a leather grip and gold studs.

He hands it to Percy.

"This one is for you." Beckendorf says. "I named it Anaklusmos."

"Riptide?" Percy translates a little confused. "Why did you name it?" Beckendorf shrugs.

"I don't know. I just did. How is it?"

"It's perfect. Thank you."

Percy put the sword away in its scabbard and ties it to his belt.

Tyson come back and complements Beckendorfs sword making. Then Leo comes out from the back of the room and joins in on the conversation.

Beckendorf asks soon how long we are staying and Percy says for the rest of the day till tomorrow morning.

When it is time to leave we alley our good byes then leave.

* * *

 **POV:Percy.**

We left Gingurer this morning and I kind of happy about it. Don't get me wrong I love seeing Beckendorf and being able to relax for a couple hours but today is Sunday.

I think, by the way everyone is acting they have forgotten, which is a shocker sence they never forget.

I am in the dining room eating lunch. I wonder if they will realize what today is or will they have to wait till lunch is over. So far till lunch is over.

I continue to talk to the others, with Annabeth next to me being really quiet. She has been like this sence the raid 3 day ago and it's confusing me a little. I get that she doesn't want to get 'too close to filthy pirates', but this seems wrong to me.

After a few more minutes of listening to Annabeths silence I finally have had enough.

"Wise girl, you not talking is creeping me out so will you do me a favor amd talk a little." I say. I can see her roll her eyes and ignore my very existence. "Wise girl you in there?"

She continues to ignore me. I wouldn't mind if she tells me leave her alone I just want to get a word out of her.

"Annabeth seriously talk. All it take is one little word and I'll leave you alone I swear." Nothing.

 _She is one tough nut to crack._

What can I do to get her to say something? I think for a few minutes before getting an idea that I was planning on doing in the first place.

I look around and see almost everyone is done eating. Perfect. I turn to Jason who is sitting next to me.

"Jason." I say. He turns to me and gives a yes look. "I think everyone has forgotten it's Sunday."

Jason eyes grow wide. I knew he forgot.

"What?!" He yells. Everyone stops talking and turn to our direction. I love it when my plans work. (Which isn't very often.)

"I think everyone has forgotten it's Sunday." I repeat.

 _Three, two, one._

I hear everyone get up at once and running torwards the kitchen. I knew they all forgot.

I turn to see Annabeth is the only one still here besides me. She looks really confused.

"What so great about Sunday?" She asks. I smile. I knew that would make her talk.

"So she finally speaks." I taught. She glares and rolls her eyes. "Training day." I answer, getting up.

Everyone love it. We all work on our fighting skills and at the end we spare with each other. It's really fun.

"You have your dagger?" I ask Annabeth. She nods. "Okay go to the deck. We will explain everything when we get up there."

She nods again then leaves.

 _This should be interesting._

* * *

 **POV:Bobby(whaaahaaaahaaaa) the day after Annabeth was kidnapped.**

"Mathew!" I yell. We have been playing hide and seek forever and I still can't find him. I have looked all over the palace and I haven't found a thing.

 _He better not have cheated and is outside._

The palace grounds are so big that we have made a rule you can't hide outside.

" _Mathew!"_ I yell again. "I give up! You win!" Nothing.

 _Come on!_

"Mathew if you cheated I swear I will murder your f..."

"Robert!" I hear my mom yell. Great I hope she didn't catch that. "Robert! Where are you?" I stop and look at where I am.

"By the spare guest rooms!" I stop and wait for my sorry excuse of a mother to come over.

Last year Malcolm had to missed mine and Mathews birthday dinner because he was busy. So to make it up to us we begged him to take us out on one his mystery trips out of town. After many promises, crying, and giving him our famous puppy dog eyes and about two weeks we finally got him to say yes. Okay he had to get permission but I don't care.

That's when we learned that our step-father and mother is a monster. Who kills people for no reason? Who drains your people I'd money just because you 'need more money?'

What does my mother have to do with it? She knows all about it and she has even ordered a few people to be killed.

I also have no problem admitting I have never had the best relationship with my mom before that, either.

When I was little I didn't notice anything and loved her but that changed as I got older. My mom is always yelling at Annabeth for every little thing and she puts us on a pedestal.(It get annoying after a while.) I have heard her say that either Mathew or I should be hair to the throne, not Annabeth. She is also always asking for new stuff.

 _I want this, I want that._ Nothing satisfies her. All I really think she loves about my step-father is that he has money and power. He is her toy to play with. (I maybe nine but I am not oblivious, innocent or stupid.)

I don't care if it is mean to say something like this about your mother. She is a no good, rotten, slimy, slick, piece of...

"Robert." My mom interrupts my train of thought. "There you are. Where is your brother I need to tell you guys something." I shrug.

"Mathew and I are playing hide and seek. I have been looking for him for almost two hours. He won't come out."

My mom scowls at me. She says something that I don't even pay attention to. I already know what she says. 'It is not prince like to play such childish games.'

She calls for Mathew and soon I hear footstep come running. My brother come around the corner and I glare at him.

He has been hiding for two hours and he comes out when my mother calls him but not when I yell at the top of my lungs that he has won.

Mathew is the exact same hight as me. He has straight medium length blond hair, green eyes, light skin and his 'princely' clothing on, like me. I look exactly the same as him except I have blue eyes.

Surprisingly Mathew and I are not identical twins. We are fraternal twins. **(If you don't know what that is just search it up.)** Which is kind of funny sence everyone thinks we are identical twin.

"Mathew you are here, good." My mother says. "Annabeth has been kidnapped by pirates."

My eyes widen with shock. Not for the fact that Annabeth has been kidnapped because I already know it was Percy who took her, hopefully. But with the fact she looks and sound happy about it. Again I am not stupid.

"Who took her?" My brother asks.

"Perseus Jackson, the same one that kidnapped Malcolm." I knew it. I look down trying to act sad but I can't help but think happy thought.

 _Yes! They got her on the ship!_

"I know you are sad but they will find her." My mom says. I know there is more to her sentence, something along the lines of 'hopefully not.'

My mom smiles then leaves.

I turn to Mathew and we both jump with joy.

"They got her on the ship." Mathew whispers to me.

"Malcolm will be there with her." I whisper back. Then Mathew smiles falters and he groans.

"If I knew Annabeth would've been taken I would've asked Malcolm to come with him." Mathew groans. I frown and nod.

Everything is finally going to plan.

 **Huh. I got nothing.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter thank you for reading. I am sorry that this is so short I have no news right now so goodbye.**

 **-Kayla.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi.**

 **i have a problem. I'm addicted to 4 songs and I can't stop listening to them SOMEONE HELP ME! There just soooooooo goooood. Huh**

 **abcathena-I am glad you liked last chapter and thank you for the idea.**

 **Guest chapter 15-here you go**

 **disclaimer:Never, nope, only in my non-existent dreams will I ever own the PJO or the HOO series.**

 **POV:Mathew(I'm dragging this out a little. Waaaaawwaaaaaahaaa)(The day after they were told Annabeth was taken)**

You would think sence I'm nine I wouldn't have to be at these stupid Royal court meetings. But I am here and I feel like I am about to die.

It's the same story, the same problems, the same 'mom liked me best' between Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. The same chanting for a fight, whenever someone says something mean, from Mars and Ares. (Sometime I wonder if they are related in some way.) The same complaints from Dionysus that he can't drink wine.(He is king of half blood) and the same arguments between Aphrodite and Artemis about getting Artemis a husband.(Artemis represents the hunters)

The only part of this meeting that I enjoy is sitting next to Queen Reyna of New Rome and my brother. The three of us are a little apart from the rest of the court, so we talk to each without the others hearing us.

I turn to Reyna when there's a yelling match between Mars and Ares.

Reyna has dark brown eyes that look black, waist length, thick black hair that is braided down her back.

"Hey Reyna." I say. She turns to me and nods telling me to continue. "Did you hear about Annabeth?" She furrows her eyebrows and shake her head.

"No. Is she alright. I notice she isn't here today." She says. I smile really wide and Bobby leans over my chair with the same excitement.

"Captain got Annabeth on the ship!" Bobby whisper/shouts. Even though we are too young to be official members of the crew, we still call Percy captain and we plan on joining when we turn thirteen. Only four more years.

Reynas eyes grow wide. She smiles really big and sighs with pure relief. Bobby and I smile at each other.

When I heard that Annabeth was taken on the ship, I had a really hard time keeping myself from smiling, but it became easy to act mad and sad when I notice my Mother was happy that she was taken.

Annabeth may not be my moms daughter but she should still love Annabeth. It makes me mad sometimes, okay all the time.

"Frederick is lucky I am allied with Percy." Reyna mutters. She is looking back at the middle of the table.

I tune back to the middle of the table. My step-father is talking again.

"...six people who were found guilty of treason this mouth.

Hylla have you found anything on Perseus Jackson?" Frederick says. Reyna said she wanted to go to war with Athens six or something years ago but Percy stopped her because he thought it was a bad idea for many reasons. So she get really mad when he talks about how many people he 'found guilty of treason'.

Hylla, Artemis, Dionysus, Mars and just about everyone who is allied with Percy is glaring at Frederick. (Mars wants to go to war because it's Mars.)

"No." Hylla says. Hylla is the leader of the Amazons and they have been 'searching' for Percy but has 'never found anything.' "I have gotten a lead that he dock in this one city but it turned out to be false. I have some still at sea looking for their ship but they are good at changing corse."

Frederick puts his face into his hands.

"That monster has my daughter." Frederick growls. "I want you finding him to be your top priority."

Hylla nods. She is frowning and looking serious and so does everyone in the room but you can see the happy glint in some people's eyes.

"Of course, I will find them." Hylla says deadpan.

Hey, let's hope not.

* * *

 **POV: Annabeth**

I don't get why Percy is still bugging me. It's petty obvious I want to be left alone.

He says something else that I don't listen to and I just continue eating. I feel him turn away from me.

 _Finally he's gone!_

I feel kind of bad though. I like talking to Percy.

 _I don't care. You don't care! He is just some stupid pirate._

I guess your right.

 _Beside is not like..._

 _"What!"_ I hear someone yell. Everyone stops talking and looks at the sour se of the yell, it Jason. Why would he yell?

Then I realize that Percy is facing him. What the heck.

"I think everyone has forgotten it's Sunday." Percy says it like it is repeating himself. I think everyone heard because it's dead quiet.

I open my mouth to ask what is so great about Sunday when everyone in the room gets out of their seat and head straight for the kitchen door.

Percy turns to me.

"What's so great about Sunday?" I ask. Percy smiles really big.

"She finally speaks." He praises. Percy get up from his seat. "Training day. Do you have you dagger?"

I nod hesitantly. I know what training day is I just don't get why they are so excited about it.

"Okay, go to the deck. We will explain everything when we get up there." I don't get it point but okay. I nod then get up to leave.

I head to my room and grab my dagger then head above deck. Everyone is has some weapon with them and bouncing around with happiness especially Leo no the Stolls.

I head to the upper part of the deck and watch everyone. They all talk and are smiling like absolute lunatics.

The door opens and Percy comes through he over and talks to Thalia. After a few moments the break apart. Percy goes to the front of the weapons room door.

"Okay! Everyone set up!" Percy yells. The crew stops what they're doing and goes to barrels and boxes on deck and pulls out thing like small targets, wooden dummies and daggers. They all work n perfect sync as they set everything up.

Soon the deck looks like a little training area.

"Annabeth." Percy calls below me. "Come down here please." I huff and head next to him. When I give him a what look. "Okay you will be my partner for today. And no it's not because I want to get you to talk to me, okay maybe a little, but I also have no choice. The captain has to be the newbies partner.

Training is fairly simple you get a partner and you either do dagger throwing, sword practice, shoot arrows or practice on the dummies. Whatever you and your partners chooses. At the end, which is normally an hour before dinner, we spar with each other and at the end of the month we have a tournament. Which will be next week. Anyway for you and me I will just teach you the basics of fighting or dagger throwing, your pick."

I think about it for a second. When I was little I was amazing at throwing daggers and fighting, but think I throwing dagger will be easier to relearn.

"Fighting." I say. Like I'm going to go for the easier one of the two. Percy nods and goes to the upper part of the deck. I follow him and when we both get up there we turn to face each other.

"Get into position." He orders. I have no idea what to do. Does he really expect me to know I haven't done anything like this sence my mom died.

"Get into what you think is a good position to fight. then I'll help you." Percy explains. I think for a second and remember something about keeping your legs shoulder length apart and protecting your face, so that is what I do.

Percy nods like he is impressed with me.

"Stay low to the ground. It will help you keep your balance. Always keep your feet shoulders length apart."

He waited while I fixed my stance. Then he came over and moved one arm to my stomach area and the other so it's in front of my neck.

"Always protect your stomach and face. Never let your guard down." He stepped back. "Keep tension in your stomach. Got it." I nod and I follow his instructions.

"Perfect." He nods with approval. **(I don't know anything about this. This is all from reading and watching lot of PG-13 movies. I've been watching PG-13 action movies sense before I was 5 and that was 8 years ago. Sooooo I'm sorry if this is at all inaccurate.)**

He continued for awhile teaching me some simple moves. I remembered some and recognized others. When we were done I was sweating and tired while Percy doesn't look like he dropped a bead of sweat.

"Your are doing really well." He says. "Malcolm said you used to fight when you were little right?"

I nod.

"You must have been really good. Want to spar a little? Nothing fancy nothing crazy just a simple sword to dagger fight." I give a crazy look.

"Are you insane?" I ask breathless. "I am tired and sweaty while you look like you just got up here. Plus you have more experience and in a sword vs dagger fight, sword always wins."

Percy raises an eyebrow.

"You call me seaweed brain for a reason, right? I thought we both figured out I have lost my sanity a long time ago. And swords don't always win. It does take the quickest and smartest warriors to win a fight with them but you are smart and you quick on your feet. I think you'll do great on our monthly tournament next week."

I find myself smiling at the compliment Percy gave me but I quickly frown and roll my eyes.

"Well maybe next time." I say a little angry. Then I head downstairs. But the feeling of guilt doesn't leave.

* * *

 **POV:Percy**

Annabeth leaves and I sigh.

I really like Annabeth (not in _that_ way) she is fun and smart. I like talking to her and this little silent treatment she's giving everyone is starting to kill me.

 _Sometimes I think you do have kelp in that head of yours._

What are you talking about?

 _My little self you know what I am talking about you just won't admit it._

No I really don't.

 _Forget it. Thalia is right you are helpless._

I thought you were my conscience.

 _Doesn't mean I have to be nice to you. My job is to tell you what is right and what is wrong and to keep you from doing anything stupid. Like almost getting yourself killed last week!_

I am just going to ignore you.

 _You can't ignore me, I'm..._

I head to the lower deck and order everyone into a circle. I tell them it is time to spar and says some form of yes.

Everyone gets a new partner they want to fight and everyone gets in a line facing there partner.

I get Jason as a partner. Fine with me.

We both have sword but Jason's is imperial gold and is longer. More, what Beckendorf says, Roman.

We both get into are positions and face each other.

Jason, like always, charges first.

He aims for my side with his sword. He goes for a stab and a lash for my rips but I easily dodge or block them.

I aim for his legs using the flat if my blade but he dodges.

It went on like this for a couple minutes. Attack, block, attack, dogde, attack, attack, dodge, block.

Jason swings and I catch a mistake, he is off balance. I sidestep, grab his wrist and pull a little before letting go.

Jason stumbles and fall on his back. I put the point of my blade close to his neck and smirk.

Jason looks at it and groans.

"I win." I say a little breathless. I bring back my sword amd put it in its scabbards and hold out my hand. Jason takes it and I help him up.

"You always win." Jason complains. "Can't you go a little easy on me?"

I laugh at him.

"If I went easy on you then you would complain about it." I say. Jason smiles then start laughing as well.

"I guess your right."

 **(Again if this is inaccurate I'm sorry. I don't know much about fighting like I said earlier.)**

I watch the other fights that are still going on and just watch. I always liked watching the fight.

When the fights end everyone backs up and we all go down to the dining room.

We all talk till it was time for dinner. I notice that Annabeth doesn't show up and head to her room.

 **That is it. I am sorry this is short but I want to get a chapter out.**

 **i hope you have enjoyed this chapter thank you for reading.**

 **Bye**

 **-Kayla.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi.**

 **I didn't upload yesterday because of this, for some reason the site will only say my story updated after 24 hour which means I have to update after 24 hours and I was uploading (in my time) at around 4 pm, so I needed to wait over 24 hour to get the time I wanted to upload back on track. I upload at around (in my time) 12:00 (lunchtime). Sooooooo sorry.**

 **abcathena- There will percabeth I promise. It just that I hate story's were the characters are like "Hey I like you let's go out" or the "one look at him and I was in love" junk. I have never and will never believe in love at first sight. So it will take time, the first stage like being around each other ;). You idea will be used soon. Whaaaaahaaaaaa! Just remember I will change it.**

 **fandomnation12(guest)- The romance between Annabeth and Percy has started kind of, in my opinion. Like I said in the review above I don't like romantic relationships being rushed. I promise Annabeth will be a great fighter like in the book. Thank you for saying my descriptions of fighting is good and for your review it means a lot.**

 **guest(chapter 16)- here you go and thank you for liking my story.**

 **Well now that I got that done I hope you enjoy this chapter thanks for reading. Time** **for the story!**

 **Disclaimer: The day I own the PJO or the HOO series will be the same day book Tris and book Uriah from 'divergent' comes back to life. :'( (I love that series hate the ending)**

 **POV:Percy**

I walk up to Annabeths room and knock.

This is not about her ignoring me the last few days, okay maybe a little but I'm here to tell that she needs to come eat.

I hear nothing on the other side of the door, just silence. I knock again. Nothing.

"Annabeth." I say. "It's Percy." Nothing, not even a sound.

Now I'm really annoyed.

I get why she doesn't want to talk to me and the crew, I get why she has been ignoring everyone at meals but completely avoiding everyone by skipping meals is where I draw the line. The ship has a very simple rule that we try and give people a second chance, so they don't have to suffer from this rule, you don't eat with everyone else without a valid reason, you don't eat at all.

So for Annabeth it's eat now or wait to eat tomorrow morning.

"Annabeth, I'm coming in." I say. Not a single noise. What the heck is wrong with her.

 _She could be asleep._

Let's see.

I open the door and see Annabeth sitting on her bed with a book in her hand.

Looks like she isn't sleeping.

I sit down on the other bed, while Annabeth chooses to ignore my very existence. I look at her while she read.

I wonder if she is so sucked into her book that she doesn't know I am here or if she really is just ignoring me. Annabeth turns a page of her book.

"What do you want?" Annabeth asks, not even bothering to look up. Well that answers my previous question.

"Did you know that dinners ready?" I say. She should know, the Grover and Juniper always tell everyone.

"Yes, but I'll eat later." She says very deadpan. Yeah, no.

"It's a ship rule you eat with the crew or you don't eat at all, unless you have a valid reason, which you don't. So unless by later you mean tomorrow morning, then you have to come eat."

Annabeth looks over the top of my book and glares at me. Her glare can get just about anyone to run for there lives but I am not fazed in the slightest. She is scary but I've been through worse, glares don't scare me anymore.

"That's not true." She spits.

"Do I need a witness or something? It is true. Why would I lie about this?" I ask completely confused.

"To get me to talk to you." She growls. Did I do something? Or is she being reminded that I'm a pirate that has done many things that she doesn't agree with?

 _The second one you dope._

Thank you for that.

I roll my eyes. This is ridiculous.

"I am just trying to get to to eat." She closes the book and glares at me.

"Sense when do you care?" I close my eyes and take a deep breath. She is starting to get me mad.

"Obviously for a while sense I came and brought you food on your first day here." Annabeth deflates a little then she hardens again.

"Well why don't you be like every other normal pirate captain and stop caring." She demands.

"Annabeth, I know what your doing." I say. I'm done, I am done. I want the Annabeth who I liked talking to, the Annabeth who was nice to me, not whoever this is.

"Your pushing everyone away because you don't want to get close to the people on the ship. And the reason you you don't want to get too close is because your planning on arresting us when we let you go. You plan on telling your father and having us arrested and you don't want any guilt on your hands."

She stares wide eye at me like what the heck. She wouldn't be the first to have that plan. Malcolm, Will, Piper, heck Clarrise had that plan.

"I have more brain cells than you give me credit for Annabeth.

I know you think that you know everything but you don't even know the half of it, literally. You want us to get arrested. I bet you think you can put in a good word for us and maybe reduce are sentences at are trials, news flash Annabeth, the sentice for piracy, murder, just about every crime on my crews list is 'death on arrest.' Pirates don't get trials, we don't get 'but I had a reason.' We get a 'you are under arrest' then a stab in the chest.

I lost a lot of friends that way, good people that didn't deserve to die. Zoë, my cousin Bianca, my mom, Nico's mother, Hazels mother, Leo almost got killed for murdering his mother, which he didn't. Over half my crew, spy's or not have lost someone because they didn't get a trial. I wouldn't be surprised if there wasn't any evidence either.

I am sorry that you are confused and nothing really makes sense right now, but I promise that we will tell you everything soon."

Annabeth stares at me like I've grown a third eye, completely shocked. We both kind of stare at each other for a while. I am done talking and she seems to be finding the right words to say.

"Why can't you tell me? Make it easier for yourselves." She says. I think she ment to sound a little more angry but it came out like more of a whisper.

"Because you won't believe us. If we told you the moment you got on the ship that guards steal money from city's and towns would've you believe us?" I ask.

"No." She mumbles. Thank the gods.

"So can you please go back to the old Annabeth I enjoy talking to 'cause that would be nice."

She crosses her arms and leans up against the wall. Her eyes are looking at everything but me.

"Just because I talk to you doesn't mean I trust you." She says after forever. "I will admit I like talking to you too but I still don't trust you because I don't know what's going on."

I sigh with relief, finally. That was long overdue.

"Well thank you for agreeing with me but ignoring everyone isn't going to help you learn what is going any faster, what so ever."

Annabeth rolls her eyes but nods.

"Let's go to dinner." I say. She get up and we both head down to the dinning room.

* * *

 **I am sorry if the characters are OOC. I am trying to get into the characters heads if they were in this type of situation and I think they would do this. Again I am sorry**

* * *

 **POV:Bobby**

Annabeth has been missing for exactly two weeks, fourteen days and I miss her but it needs to be done.

"Bobbbbbbby." My brother Mathew groans on his bed into his pillow. We are in our room bored out of our minds. There is nothing to do! "I am soooooo borrrrrreeddddd."

Trust me, I know. I put my head over the edge of my bed so I am upside down and sighed.

"I know, I am too Mathew." I say. "Want to play a game?"

"Did you really have to ask?" Mathew muffled voice comes though. "What do we play?"

"Uhhhhh..." I have no idea what to play. We're not allowed to play hide and seek, even though we play it all the time. Plus we have been getting a little bored of it. Tag, out because my mom will kill us. Rock paper shears, na to boring. "I have no idea."

Mathew groans into the pillow.

I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I yell. Chiron walks through our door. "Hey Chiron. How are you?" I say in a monotone voice.

"I am doing well, thank you, your highness." Chiron says in an equal voice.

"Don't call us 'your highness' Chiron." Mathew says face still in his pillow. Chiron gives an 'is he okay' look.

"We're bored with nothing to do." I sigh.

"Ah." Chiron says. "Why don't you go to the library and find a book?"

Mathew pops his head out of the pillow. (Finally.) I make an 'I don't know' face.

"Read?" Mathew says. "We are bored not desperate." I nod agreeing with him.

First reading is very boring and confusing because of all the big words they have in them. Second me mother doesn't like us reading for some reason.

"Boys, reading can be fun if you find the right book." Chiron says. "Just try. Find a book with an interesting title, then read the summary, if you like the summary, then read the first chapter. If you don't like the first chapter than don't read the rest. That is all. You know you sister loved reading when she was young."

I look at my brother and shrug.

"We are desperate Mathew." I say. Well at least I am. Mathew groans but get up.

"Let's go." He growls. I jump off the bed and follow him.

"Thanks for the edvise Chiron!" I yell after we are out the door.

"Your welcome." He calls back. Let's just get this over with.

* * *

I don't know how long we've been on this library but I feel like I am slowly dieing in this room.

There was a few books that looked interesting but the first chapters were terrible or had big words I don't understand.

I grab six more books off the shelves and head back to the table Mathew is at. We are bring books from the shelves then we are going through them to see if any look good. Mathew has a big pile of books for me to bring back to the hundreds of shelves and about three that we plan on looking at.

I set the books down and grab one of the 'interesting' book.

The title is 'And then there were none'. **(This is a real book. I've never read it but apparently it's really good and most horror books are based on it. It like the classic of all classics or something. It is based of this really weird poem call 10 little soldiers boys.)**

I read the back and find it looking very interesting. It looks like a scary book, this is going to be awesome.

I open the book and starts reading the first chapter. When I am done with it, I am hooked. I close it though and hand to Mathew for him to read.

I grab the next one and read that one, boring.

Mathew takes the book I gave and quickly flips through the pages, about two papers fall out.

"What the heck." I curse. I grab one and open it up, it a royal document. On the top it says, death certificate, Lord Neptune of Athens. **(Hehehe)**

The next one is a news paper article that says, Queen Athena getting remarried to commoner Frederick Chase.

"Remarried?" I mumble. "Athena wasn't married before Step-Dad right?" I ask Mathew. He furrows his eyebrows.

"No I don't think so." He says. He flips through the book again and find nothing.

"If step-dad wanted us to know he would have told us." Mathew mumbles.

"Or Malcolm or Annabeth or Percy." I say.

"Maybe they don't know." Mathew gasps. "Maybe no one knows! We have to find more papers, look in all the books!"

"What if we don't find anything?" I say.

"There has to be more, we just have to look. Plus we need to find out who Athens was married to before!"

"I don't know about this." I say hesitantly. "What do we do if we do find more?"

"We'll tell Chiron. Bobby if we find something the crew doesn't maybe Percy will makes us apart the crew sooner. Maybe for our tenth birthday!"

Our birthday is pretty close.

"Do you know who Lord Neptune is?" I ask.

"No idea." Mathew says quickly as he flips through books.

"This will take awhile." I say, picking up a book.

"It'll be worth it, trust me."

"I think I stopped trusting you when you went hiding for two hours the other day."

"Not my fault you suck at seeking."

"I yelled that you win, I give up."

"We both agreed that you can't give up."

"Sense when!"

We both argue about the subject for awhile.

What other papers could be hiding in these books.

 **That is it for today. For the one of you that knows what is going on I told you it** **would be soon.** **This will get interesting, whaaahaaaahaaaaaaa!**

 **I am sorry this is a really boring chapter but yeah, sorry.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter thank you all for reading, it means a lot. Please if you want to tell me how I am doing with the characters. That would really help.**

 **Thank you and**

 **bye**

 **-Kayla**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi.**

 **No news, sorry. TO THE REVIEWS!**

 **abcathena-I am glad I did you idea justice. I will make sure you get full credit for the idea when all is revealed! Wahaaaaaaahaaaaaa**

 **Bookieweekie-thank you for liking and reading my story, I am glad you like it.**

 **Megamegexxx(chapter 1)-thank you for reading and liking my story. Thank you for the review it is much appreciated and thanks for liking my story.**

 **Guest(chapter 17)- here is more.**

 **POV:Mathew**

Okay I'll admit, we have been here forever trying to find more documents. I swear we have looked in over half the library and nothing.

"Mathew," I hear Bobby say across the room. "We have been here for hours trying to find more documents. Why don't we stop and try again tomorrow? I am exhausted."

I sigh. I am too but I won't give up, this could be important.

"You can go." I say. "But I am staying." I hear Bobby groan.

 _Sissy._

"Fine but can we think about this logically." I wrinkle my noise with disgust.

"Logically? Your starting to sound like Annabeth. Maybe you should go to sleep." I joke trying to lighten the mood. I flip through another book and plop it back into the floor when I find nothing.

"Think about it maybe all the information we need is in the papers we have. Or at least clues to were the others are." I hear footsteps coming closer to me. I feel someone next to and I turn around. "Like in the death certificate."

"What can we find in a death certificate that is of use to us." I say a little frustrated. Bobby rolls his eyes.

"Lost of things. Time of death, cause of death, living family members, spouse, children. **(Is it weird that I didn't look anything up on death certificates yet I know what is on them and what they look like. Yes. I thought so. I have never seen one in the flesh!)** Maybe we can even figure out why we haven't heard of this guy. I mean if step-dad didn't tell us about him, this Neptune guy must have done something."

He unfolds the paper and looks at it. I see his lips moving but no sound.

"Speak up dude, I can't read lips."

"It says, Lord Neptune Rome **(sorry I had to come up with something)** of Athens. Time of death, between the hours of three am and six am. Cause of death, heart attack. No living family members. He has a wife but the writing is too faded. Children-none. This was written about nine months before Annabeth and Malcolm was born.

There is nothing in the notes. The signature of a family member who signed it is in really fancy handwriting. So I can't read it." **(A family member or someone of importance to the person has to sign the death certificate to make the death official. Or last time I checked.)**

"What do you mean 'really fancy handwriting?" I ask.

"You know. Like the handwriting step-dad uses with the connecting the letters and the lupes and the curls and the..." Bobby make a wild gesturewith his hands that is impossible to describe. I laugh at the stupid sight and nod. It may not make any sense what so ever, but I get what he means.

"Is that it?"

"Pretty much. Uhhhh." He folded it up and unfolded the news article. "This says,

Queen Athena of Athens is getting remarried to commoner Frederick Chase. It has been nearly a month sense her late husband, are you kidding me? The name is blacked out. Urg... died of a heart blah blah blah. The wedding is set on the same day of Qeen Athena coronation which is in a week. Blah blah. Want the..."

"Language." I interrupt. Bobby growls.

"What the _heck,_ is going on. Whenever it sounds like it going to say her olds husbands name its blacked out. Uhhh want to here something really weird?"

"What?" I say eagerly.

"The article was written a month after the Neptune guy died. _And_ they died the same way." I think about it for a second.

"Just because they died in the same month and they died the same day doesn't mean they're the same person." Bobby is starring at the paper, his eyes going back and forth across the page.

"Yeah, but let's not throw away the theory completely. We definitely need more papers." Bobby mutters.

"Thank you!" I say. I turn back to the bookshelf and started going through books.

Book one, nothing. Book two, nothing. Book three, yeah nothing!

I continue to look in books and keep finding nothing.

 _We are never going to..._

I grab another book and there is papers sticking out of them. I open it up to find three papers all folded up.

I turn around at the exact same time Bobby does.

"Bobby/Mathew I found more." We both say at the same time. Bobby has three folded papers in his hand.

"Come on," Bobby says happily. "Let's go to the table."

We both make our way to the table in the corner of the library and set the papers down.

Bobby takes out and opens the first two we found. He sets them on the table.

"Okay. Death certificate and the news article. Which new one do we open first?" Bobby asks. I look at the six new papers and pick one that looks like a news article.

I open it up and read the tile, _Princess Athena gets married to Neptune Rome!_

I feel Bobby come up next to me and read it. Well that answers that question.

 _"_ They were married." I mutter. I am not that shocked sense we kind of figured it out from the other papers but wow.

"Wait a minute." I say. "If Neptune was married to Athena why didn't it say 'King Neptune Rome of Athens' on his death certificate."

Bobby gives me an are you serious look.

"Mathew, according to the articles we have Neptune and Athena were married for about three months. The law in Athens is a queen can't be crowned unless she has a husband for some reason.

Athena gets married to Neptune and so now she can get crowned Queen, he dies a month before the coronation, so technically she wasn't queen when he died, so technically he wasn't King."

I smile at the fact he knew that. I guess I could of figured it out but I'm lazy.

"This is why you are the smart one out of the two of us. And surprisingly the one that has a dirty mouth.

Bobby rolls his eyes and picks up another folded paper. He frowns when he looks at it.

He mouths 'what the...' and keeps reading.

"Dude, what is it!" I basically yell. He keeps reading.

"It's Annabeths birth certificate." He mumbles. Bobby picks up another paper and opens it. "This one is Malcolms."

I stare at him. Why would anyone put birth certificates in a book. Then something else comes to mind.

"Wait." I say putting my hand up. "Forget the fact that why in the world someone would out a birth certificate in a book, doesn't Annabeth and Malcolm have their birth certificate, their original ones, in their rooms or something?"

Bobby scowls and nods.

"But _these_ are the original ones. That doesn't make any sense."

He stares at it for a few minutes and does a double take.

"What the..."

"Language." I say bored. Bobby glares at me.

"What the _heck._ Happy? Jeez. It says Annabeth and Malcolm were three weeks overdue."

I stare at my brother like when he spoke Greek for the first time to me. What?

"Three weeks _overdue,_ step-dad always said they were two weeks _early_." Bobby looks at it and suddenly his eyes grow wide, his jaw starts to hang loose on the air and he pales to the color of a cloud.

"Dude are you okay?" I say warily.

"Mathew," Bobby breaths. "Think of it like this, step-dad gets married to Athena he get her pregnant and nine months later minus two weeks he get two twin children. That is What everybody thinks.

On this birth certificate take away three weeks and nine months you get the around the days _before_ Neptune died."

I think about for a second. Then it hits me.

"What are you saying." I have two theory's, none of them very good. He hands me the birth certificate and under father it says, 'Neptune Rome.'

 **(Thank you abcathena for this idea. You are absolutely amazing, thank you for all your reviews, and thanks for letting me use this.)**

Annabeth and Malcolm isn't Fredericks children. This was one theory of mine but it better than the other one, still shocking though.

I am trying to stay calm but still, this is crazy.

The other three papers come to mind and a feeling of dread settles on the pit of my stomach.

"Come on we have three more." I whisper. I grab the next paper and open it up.

Its _my_ birth certificate. Why would it be hidding in a book.

"It's my birth certificate." I say. Bobby frowns and holds out his hand. I give the paper to him and he grabs a second paper then opens that up.

"And this one is mine." Bobby says. "Why would are be in a book and there's nothing wrong with this, nothing is different from ... What ... We... were" Bobby trails off.

"What the..."

"Language." I growl. Bobby scowls but not at me but at the paper.

"We were about fifteen months old when our mom married step-dad. We were three months old when Athena died. So mom got pregnant with six months before Athena died. _Before_ mom and step-dad knew each other. This our original birth certificates _but_ under father it says Frederick Chase."

I stand there thinking for a minute. I don't get it. Realization hits me like a sack of stones.

"Let me get this straight." I say. "First we find out that Athena was married before step-dad, then we find that Annabeth and Malcolm isn't Fredericks kids. Now you are saying that not only that Frederick _cheated_ on Athena for six plus months, that... that step-dad is _our_ **biological** father!"

Bobby nods. He runs his fingers through his hair and takes a shaky breath.

"I knew that our lives were..."

"Bobby, control you month for once." I spit angrily.

"Were screwed up. But this is..."

"Bobby." I warn.

"But this garbage is absolute insanity!" Bobby yells.

I pick up the last paper and opens it. It's three letters folded in one. I read them. The pot of rage that has been sitting in my stomach starts to boil.

"Bobby." I whisper lethally. "Let's just say, Athena didn't die from a strange disease."

I hand him the three letters and he read them. There letters written between Frederick and a hitman named Kronos.

I have heard of him but he died along time ago when he was arrested and killed for murder in Olympia.

"We need to get this to Chiron." Bobby says. He starts grabbing the papers and folding them and I help.

When we are done we run to Chirons door. We knock quietly because it's late. We must have been in the library for a long time.

The door opens and Chiron give a confused look.

"Boys it's late. What is it." He mutters tiredly. We hand him all the papers not saying a word because we are out of breath.

He unfolds them and read them. We have to explain some of the but he gets it in the end.

"We need these to get to captain." I say once he has viewed all the papers.

"Indeed." Chiron says. He goes to his desk and starts writing a letter to Percy. When he is done he has Bobby and I sign the letter.

He then head to the mail room and nods it under a few other letters.

"May the gods have mercy on Fredericks soul." Chiron whispers.

I couldn't agree more.

 **That it for today.**

 **I literally just got my text books and schedule for the new school year. This summer has gone by fast.**

 **Well I know this chapter is short but I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Good**

 **bye**

 **-Kayla**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi.**

 **School is starting soon. I can't wait to see my friends and stuff. That and I have an obsession with history. history is my favorite subject. I know I know it's weird, don't judge me.**

 **As soon as school starts I will put up a schedule,** **so look out.**

 **How was last chapter I didn't get a ton of responses soooo I don't know what you guys think.**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Abcathena-trust me Annabeth will probably go absolutely mental when she finds out. I am glad you liked the last chapter thank you.**

 **BookieWeekie-I hope the new chapters are good to.**

 **guest(chapter 18)- here is more**

 **POV-Percy**

Annabeth has been on the ship for 15 days. Two week and one day. Tomorrow is the monthly tournament and everyone is exited.

At first we did the tournament because people were arguing who was a stronger fighter, Jason, Clarrise, or Me. I honestly didn't want to participate but I really didn't have a choice in the matter.

I one and we did normal training like ways. Clarrise was not happy that she lost to me and a month later she asked for a rematch, I won. Eventually I decided why not make it a tournament were everyone who wants can complete against each other. Now each month that's what we do. There is no prize, just bragging rights but it's really fun.

I will not be participating in this time because, one Will won't let me and two, I want to give Annabeth a chance to win.

She has been practicing all week and she is _really_ good. I honestly fear for whoever she has to fights life and the crew knows it as well.

I crawl into my bed and my brain starts to wander.

 _This is going to be very fun._

Yes it should be.

 _Especially with Annabeth fighting, she is a monster with her dagger._

She truly is.

I am glad to stay that Annabeth is talking to everyone. True she still has her wall up high but it's good to have her talking and the few times she has let those walls down its fun. She is a great friend.

 _When do you plan on telling her everything, well the rest of everything._

Not sure. When she is ready like everyone else.

 _Let's hope it's soon._

My eyelids start to droop and my mind goes blank, exept for one thing.

 _Please no nightmares, please no nightmares,_ just keeps repeating over and over.

I haven't had one in a few days but I never know if it'll start up again and I am hoping nothing will happen.

Please!

* * *

 _Nine years ago. The crew was at it's smallest with just me, Thalia, Zoë and Grover._

 _Grover was a friend growing up and when I was eight maybe he moved far away. I happened to dock in the city he lived I at the time and we reconnected. When I found him we were at sea for only six or so months, at the time Grover was seventeen. Thalia and I never asked if he wanted to join the crew he asked us. He says he joined for because he didn't want us getting into trouble and sense I was thirteen and Thalia was turning fifteen in December._

 _Zoë was a different story entirely. She was a hunter who saw us at a dock and she didn't know who we were but she knew there was something wrong with us. She somehow talked Artemis (the founder of the hunters) into letting her sneak onto the ship to check out what we were up to. What ended up happening was she managed to sneak on but she couldn't sneak off without us knowing, so we left the dock with a stowaway in our storage room._

 _She was on the ship for four hours before we noticed. We couldn't turn back, we definitely weren't going to kill her, (not on my watch) and we would rather drink a bottle of poison then throw her overboard. We really didn't have much of a choice but to let her stay until we got to the next dock._

 _Lucky us the next dock that we could actually **dock** in was two weeks away. _

_We stupidly assumed that Zoë knew about Frederick and we brought it up without actually explaining anything. For example we would say things like 'That no good sea scum of a king.' Zoë went mental, it was hilarious and scary at the same time._

 _When we explained everything, after lots of yelling, and maybe a few punches and threats thrown between Zoë and Thalia, Zoë didn't believe us but eventually she did. When she reunited with the hunters she told Artemis and she decided to stay with us._

 _That day we were at sea was pretty normal. We nothing was different._

 _Around the time we ate lunch Grover, who steered the ship, came running down to the bottom where Thalia and I were cooking food. (Yes, I know how to cook.)_

 _"Ship, there's a ship. I think it's from New Rome!" Grover said._

 _"Grover it's fine, just stay off deck and it will go away like ever other ship we've seen." I said to him. This was when we didn't raid ships they, saw us and they left not caring._

 _"I did! They're coming torwards us!" Grover yelled. Now that got my attention. I stopped what I was doing and headed up to the deck. I looked out the window in the spare room upstairs. (The weapons room.) I saw the other boat almost right next to us._

 _I called for everyone to get up there because I didn't know what to do. The ship docked next to us and put a plank across. Then they five men came across to our ship. I could tell it was a Roman ship by the way the people dressed._

 _"What are we going to do?" Zoë whispered/shouts. "We can't hide because they will find us. If we fight we are doomed because we are out numbered ten to one."_

 _They weren't good odds at all but we really didn't have a choice._

 _"We don't have a choice." I whispered. "Let's wait for the people to come in and we will ambush them. We will have to fingers out the rest later."_

 _"Percy." Thalia said. "We need to bound them in ropes or something."_

 _I nodded agreeing with her. Zoë brought out three long ropes from a box in the room._

 _"There is way more then three people." Grover mumbles. I brought out my sword and cut the ropes. I gave each person ten pieces of the cut ropes._

 _We all wait by the door. When the door opens we all go for someone._

 _Only three people came through the door, while the other two went back to the ship and didn't even see us._

 _We easily bound the three._

 _"Who are you?" One said. "Untie us know!"_

 _The guy obviously didn't have very many brain cells._

 _"My name is Perseus Jasckon." I said. "This is my cousin Thalia Grace and my friends Zoë Nightshade and Grover Underwood. We can't untie you, sorry."_

T _he the guy growled, "Aren't you two a little young to be pirates?"_

 _He meant Thalia and I by 'you two.'_

 _"I don't know." Thalia spit, she was glaring at the man. "Aren't you a little old to be beaten by a thirteen and fourteen year old?" That shut him up._

 _I turned to Grover and told him to watch them while Thalia Zoë and I felt with the rest of the ship outside._

 _The next twenty minute were pretty much the same. Find someone bind them until the whole crew was in a pile on the deck. Grover brought out the three we originally bound and set them down._

 _I noticed that the crew members were looking around and muttering things under their breaths. They also kept looking at the hatch that led downstairs._

 _I told Thalia and she told me that someone could still be down there. I volunteered to go down and check it out._

 _The first level I found nothing. The next level was different. I could feel someone was there, I just didn't know who._

 _I had my sword out and was watching my step._

 _I found nothing. When I went back to the stairs to go back up but I felt somethings cold press into my back._

 _"Don't move." Someone said behind me. "Follow my directions and I'll let you live."_

 _"Buddy," I mumbled. "Big mistake."_

 _I quickly turned around and knocked the sword the guy had out of the way. I didn't get a good look at the guy because he kept attacking me._

 _The only thing I could make out was it was a guy and he had blond hair and was tall._

 _With every attack I blocked or dodged. It was clear to me that he was planning on hurting me or worse._

 _I don't know how I did it, but I disarmed him and had him up against the wall with my sword at his throat. I wasn't going to kill him but I need time to think. I ran out of ropes I couldn't get Thalia because I wasn't going to leave him alone down here. But something stopped me from so much as moving._

 _The guy was my age, he was two inches taller than me, short blond hair, electric blue eyes and tan skin. The thing that set me off was a tiny white scar on his lip._

 _Jason._

 _Thalia mother was seen as a incapable mother and got Jason taken away to who knows where. At the time Jason was four while Thalia was six and visiting me and my mom. Jason was my friend, I was close to him and wasn't very happy when he got taken away._

 _When we were little we have little dull knifes that we used as swords and I_ _accidentally cut him on the lip._

 _He had the same hair, the same blue eyes, but his eyes were cold and he was glaring at me._

 _"Go ahead." He growled. "Kill me."_

 _My grip loosened on the sword and I just stared at him._

 _"Jason?" I mumbled. I took a step back and put my sword away._

 _"How do you know my name?" He asked. I really didn't know what to do. I just ran up stairs._

 _Jason thought I was going to tell the crew and chased after me. When I got up to the deck Thalia saw Jason and grabbed him._

 _She had a silver dagger on his throat._

 _"Hello, what your name?" Thalia said as she tied him up._

 _"Thalia." I said. "It's Jason."_

 _She stared at me._

 _"Jackson, if you are messing with me..." She muttered lethally._

 _"He has the scar on his lip." I said pointing to him. Thalia grabbed his face and looked his lip._

 _He went to bite her but she pulled back._

 _"Don't touch me." Jason growled. Thalia grabbed me by the arm and pulled me away._

 _"Percy." She said. Her voice broke a little. "What are we supposed to do?"_

 _I didn't know. How in the world do you tell someone you were just about to kill if that was what he was going to do, that you are his cousin. I wondered if he even remembered me or Thalia._

 _"We haven't see him in years." Thalia whispered. "We can't leave him."_

 _"We can bring on the ship." I whispered back. "Your choice."_

 _She thought about before nodding._

* * *

I wake up slowly.

I remember my dream and I am really confused.

I get up off the bed and look at the time, it's about three in the morning.

What the heck. I have never had that dream before and it was pretty much normal. That was a hard day though. Jason got on the ship and wasn't happy what so ever and we explained to him that we were related to him, he didn't believe us. It took awhile but he eventually, that was hard.

I am fully awake and I don't can go to sleep. I get dressed and head to the ladder. Right before I get there Annabeths door opens. Annabeth walks out and sees me, she looks at me confused.

"Hey Percy." She mutters. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Can't sleep." I whisper back. "What are you doing?"

Annabeth shrugs and goes back into her room.

"I don't know. I woke up and I can't go back to sleep so I was just going to go to the dining room and read."

I sit on the other bed and nod.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Annabeth asks. I don't know, it was a weird moment but I want scared or worried or felt any guilt in the dream. My nightmares remind me of all the bad moments in my life, the times were I felt mass amounts of guilt. That wasn't one of them.

"No," I say honestly. "It wasn't a nightmare..."

"But?" Annabeth says urging me to continue. I explain my dream and what my normal nightmares are and why they are hard moments. Annabeth listens and seems to be thinking.

"I don't know Percy." Annabeth sighs. One thing I have learned about Annabeth is that she hates not knowing anything and is very prideful. "I am shure you'll figure it out."

I smile and thank her. We sit for a while and just talk about anything and everything, except why she is on the ship because she knows I will tell soon.

After a while both our eyes start to droop and I fall asleep.

* * *

 **POV: Malcolm (haven't done him in a while.)**

I wake up on my own.

My eyes slowly open and I sit up with a snorting Rachel sleeping on the other bed. I get up and get dressed without a sound being made.

 _Hold up. You woke up by yourself. What time is it?_

I look at the clock on my trunk and see it's almost nine o'clock.

What? Captain always wakes us up at seven. I get out of the room and go to his room. I knock on the door and nothing happens.

Caltain is a heavy sleeper but he always wakes up at the same time. I open the door and see that his bed is empty.

 _What in the world._

I walk around the ship and don't find anyone but Leo at the wheel. He says he hasn't seen him.

I go to the dining room and look in the storage room, no one is down there. My last and most dangerous resort is Thalia. I head to her room and Tyson is already waking up.

"Malcolm." Tyson yawns. "What time is it?"

"It's almost nine. I can't find Percy, do you know were he is?"

Tyson shakes his head. I wake up Thalia and she glares at me.

"Chase, what in the name of almighty Zeus do you want before seven?" She grumbles.

"It's almost nine. I can't find Percy." I tell her. She get off the bed and heads to his room. She find the same thing I did nothing.

"Were in the world could kelp head be?" She mumbles. "Did you check the deck and the dining room and the storage room?"

I nod. She thinks for a second.

"I have no idea. We didn't dock the middle of the night, did we?" Thalia asks. I shake my head. She goes and wakes up Jason, Nico and Hazel. She asks all of them if she has seen Percy they all say some form of no.

At this point I think we are all worried. Percy is our captain, he is a friend to all of us and he is missing.

I feel something tug at my shirt. I look down and see Tyson is smiling.

"I found Percy!" He practically yells. I fell a sence of relief.

"Where is he?" Hazel says. Tyson wakes past us and points to Annabeths room.

"Tyson, are you sure?" Nico say. Thalia puts her hand on doorknob.

"Yes." Tyson jumps. "He has water on his face."

I think we are all extremely confused.

Thalia shakes her head and opens the door. I walk in after Jason and see none other than Percy Jackson.

He is fully clothed laying on one of the beds. He is somewhat curled in an awkward position. Now I get why Tyson said he had water on his face. Percy is drooling all over the pillow.

Annabeth is curled in a comfortable position, with a blanket wrapped around her but she is fully clothed and has a book on the floor.

My guess is, they were talking and fell asleep.

"I think captain had another nightmare." Hazel whispers as she leaves the room. "And Annabeth happened to be up and they started talking. I mean they always talk after Percy has a nightmare, and they fell asleep."

I follow her out then Jason then Nico then Thalia.

"I think that is what happened." I say. Tyson is already out and looks happy he found Percy.

Jason and Thalia agree and Nico shrugs.

"I swear they like each other." Jason mutters. Thalia sighs with relief.

"I am not the only one. Thank the gods." Thalia praises.

"Percy is oblivious," Nico says. "He may also may be trying to keep it professional. But Annabeth, I think she is trying not to admit it to herself because he's a pirate and she doesn't know ..."

"Nico." Jason warns. Nico rolls his eye.

"she doesn't know anything." Nico finishes.

"If Percy doesn't make a move by the time she has to go back to her lunatic father, I swear I will throw him over board." Thalia says.

"I'll help." Nico smiles.

"Dito." Jason raises his hand.

"It'll be fun." Hazel says. It is very obvious that they at least are going in the direction of having a crush on each other but I really think it will go down to who will admit it first, Percy is oblivious when it comes to this stuff (when he is in the equation) and Annabeth is to stubborn.

"I don't know about you." I say. The others look at me like 'oh no, I forgot he is here.' "But if neither of them make a move I'm throwing them both over board."

The others laugh and agree with me.

Percy is a good guy, who would rather die than hurt anyone. Especially when it comes to a romantic relationship, so I know that he will treat my sister well and if he doesn't then he will have me to deal with.

 **Sup.**

 **This will be kept short.**

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter I want to know what you guys think of the chapter, but I don't care if you leave a review or not.**

 **Bye**

 **-Kayla.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi.**

 **ohhhh God I read last chapter and nearly killed myself to at how many grammar mistakes there are, I am so sorry about that.**

 **PLEASE READ THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

 **For me the school year starts this Thursday(Friday for the people in the eastern hemisphere) so I sadly will not be uploading everyday like I have been.**

 **This is my schedule every Saturday or Sunday. (For eastern hemisphere people Sunday or Monday.) I will try very hard to keep my promise on one of those days but if I do miss the time I upload expected a really long chapter. I will not be one of those people who disappears for three months then does a only AN saying how sorry they are and that they will upload soon when they don't for another three months. The longer I miss my date the longer or the more chapters you get I promise you that.**

 **I will continue to upload everyday (or I'll try) till Thursday or Friday depends on where you live.**

 **To the reviews! Today I got 50 reviews I thought I was going to die. Thank all of you so much.**

 **Abcathena: I don't know how a story has healing properties but thank you very much. I hope you enjoyed your time in Vancouver, was it fun?**

 **DecemberRome:I think this answers your question.**

 **guest-thanks both of you for liking my story.**

 **POV:Percy**

I wake up slowly blinking the sleep out of my eyes.

I twist myself into into a more comfortable position and close my eyes again. I take a deep breath.

 _Time to get up! Time to get dressed and wake everyone up._

Five more minutes.

 _No more minutes!_

Didn't I get dressed when I woke up earlier.

 _Yes, wait what? We're are we?_

I open my eyes and shoot up from the bed. Where in the world am I?

I take a look around the room and see Annabeth sleeping on the other bed.

Did I fall asleep while I was talking to her?

 _Jeez, I don't know maybe you can wake her up and asks. Or maybe you can use your brain and think about it yourself and relize that is exactly what happened you dope._

Sometimes I wonder if a hate myself or something.

I get off the bed and start shaking Annabeth.

"Annabeth, time to get up." I grumble, sense I am still half asleep. She moans and hits my hand away.

"Ten more minutes." She whispers. She turns her head and buries her face in her pillow. I yawn, gods I've never felt like this waking up before. Well rested but wanting to back to sleep. **(Has that ever happened to anyone?)** I always feel tired and I have to force myself out of bed but I keep myself quiet and don't complain to anyone.

"Annabeth trust me, I would like nothing more than to go back to sleep but we need to get up." I say. I shake her again. This time she looked up at me and glared.

"Don't you normally bang on my door?" She mumbles. I sigh and quickly nod.

"Yes, but we both fell last night, so I am still in here. Time to get up." I Leave soon after and head to my room to check the time.

I look at the clock and my eyes are threatening to come out of my eye sockets. Its almost twelve o'clock.

 _Oh great! Fantastic! Brilliant! Amazing! The other no doubt probably saw you and Annabeth sleeping in the same room. We are never going to hear the end of this!_

I am just wondering why they didn't wake me up and embarrass me like they probably want to.

 _Maybe is because your an idiot! It will be worse for you if they didn't wake you up!_

I wish there was a 'turn conscience off' switch.

I shake my head to get the devil called my conscience out of my head and head above deck.

I open the door in the weapons room and walked onto the deck. There aren't very many people but enough to make me uncomfortable when they stare.

Travis and Conner are trying very hard not to laugh. Someone punches me in the shoulder and scares me half to death. It's Nico.

"Hello water boy." He smiles. I glare at him. I don't remember a time he didn't call me that, though it has been a while.

"Death breath." I shoot back. "Why did no one wake me up?"

Nico smiles widen. Nico almost never smiles and when he does, may the gods help you.

"We thought you and Annabeth would like some time together." He responds innocently. I glare at him but he just glares back.

I am the first to break away with an eye roll and I head down to the kitchen.

I step off the ladder and head into the dining room. I sit by Rachel and across from Jason, Frank, Thalia, Will and Malcolm

"Hey, sleepy head." Rachel says, giggling a little. Oh this is going to be fun, note the sarcasm.

"Soooo Percy." Frank says stretching out to 'o'. "Why were you Annabeth room?"

"Yes." Jason says rubbing his hands together 'evilly'. "Spill your guts." I glare at them.

"Jason, you sound like Piper after Will and Nico started dating." I say honestly. Will blushes a little and other start to hide their giggles. Jason roll his eyes.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Tell us!" Jason complains. It's my turn to roll my eyes.

"Okay, teenage girl. I had a dream last night, I woke up, I got up and was going down here when I bumped into Annabeth. We started talking and we feel asleep, that is it end of story, next subject."

Everyone sighs at the same time.

"Eínai agnoeí ." Thalia sighs. (He's oblivious.)

"Eínai agnoeí , ótan ektòs tou óti ton aforá ." Rachel points out.(he's oblivious when apart of it involves him.)

"Care to tell me what you guys are talking about." I say. The ignore me and continue talking to each other in Greek, very vaguely.

I try about eight times to get them to tell me what the heck they are talking about, nothing.

I give up.

"When is lunch?" I ask interrupting the others. "Because we need to eat so we can start the tournament now."

The others finally stop talking and look at me.

"Yes, I am serious." I growl.

Thalia gets up and goes to the kitchen.

I set my head on the table and close my eyes.

* * *

 _One month before we have been on the ship for two years._

 _It was me, Thalia, Jason and Zoë._

 _Grover was spying in a town to see if they would form an alliance with us. (How he met Juniper.)_

 _It was just the four of us. I steered, Zoë cooked, Thalia did the paperwork, (it was either that or cooking.) and sence Jason was the newest member he got cleaning the rooms._

 _At the time Zoë was up with me dealing with the ropes, not that I minded._

 _"Hey Perce!" Zoë yelled from below._

 _"What is it?" I called back._

 _"Is that a ship!?" She asked pointing into open water. I looked and saw the faintest outline of a ship._

 _"Raise the sails!" I yelled. I went down and helped her, then we both went to the extra room. Zoë went to get the other while I stayed up and watched the ship come closer. We mostly didn't_ _want to have to deal with ships because we had such small numbers._

 _When it became obvious that they were checking in on us we weren't very happy. We had very little arrows, so we couldn't use bows for long. Zoë and Thalia both had silver daggers but they aren't the best with them. We were waiting for Jason's sword so we weren't in the best of sitchuations._

 _"The ship is from Athens." Jason growled. I rolled my eyes._

 _"Their ships never have good fighters." Zoë say cockily. "We will beat them easily."_

 _"Don't be so sure Zoë." I muttered. "It a ship full of knights from Antanan." Antanan has the best Knights in Athens. Everyone looked conserved once I said it._

 _"We are so dead." Thalia said._

 _"Note to self." Jason said to Thalia. "Make an alliance with Antanan." We all nodded with agreement._

 _"Well I don't think we will live long enough to make one." I whispered. I know very optimistic._

 _The ship docked next to us and pit a plank across. The whole deck was covered in Knights._

 _"We are good as dead." Jason panicked. "Look at how many people are there."_

 _I was thinking at a furious pace. (That is something I don't do often.)_

 _I smiled when I came up with something._

 _"Thalia do we have extra bottles of poison?" I asked quietly. Thalia hesitatly nodded._

 _"Get all of them, I have an idea." I said. Thalia gave me a look before going. We watch as more and more people got on the ship. Soon almost everyone from the other boat was on our ship._

 _When Thalia finally came back. I opened the door a crack._

 _These people maybe Knights but they were not very smart. They didn't even look at the door. They just kept looking for a way down outside._

 _I took a bottle and gently rolled it out the door, so no one noticed. I few times people saw it but they just picked it up and looked at it._

 _We all watched as one by one all the bottles where picked up. One 'smart' person opened the bottle and smelled it. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out. The poison spilled onto the deck. Others around him got the same fate and people started falling over._

 _Some people got concerned over there team members and dropped the bottles to go help them. Some shattered and the chemicals made more people fall over, while some got stepped on._

 _The poison we used cant kill anyone, they just make them pass out._

 _We waited twenty minutes for the fumes of the poison to leave before stepping out. The other started getting everyone onto the other ship and looting everything._

 _Jason went down stairs but came up after five minutes saying some else was down there. I went and found a person in a prison cell._

 _She looked at me and smirked, as if to say, "what is this sorry excuse of pirate."_

 _"Hello." I said deadpan. "Who are you?"_

 _"Could ask you the same thing." She said._

 _"My name is Perseus Jackson but I go by Percy. This is my cousin Jason Grace. Now your name."_

 _"Clarrise La Rue." She said. "So prissy what do you want from me. I'm guessing you want me dead. Go ahead I'm being sent to my death anyway might as well get it over with."_

 _I knew this was some sort of trick. This girl didn't look like the type to just give up, she looked like a warrior who would keep fighting even if she was the only one left._

 _"Nice try." I said dryly. "I know your game. What are you here for?"_

 _She growls loudly at me._

 _"I'm here for theft in Olympia." She growled._ _"I'm got arrested halfway to Athens and I'm going back to Olympia for my trial. Yah."_

 _"Why Athens?" Jason asked._

 _"Because they have a good King. I'll be safe from Zeus there and Ares is my father, according to my mother. Plus I am a great fighter Athens could use me."_

 _I felt bad for her._

 _"We will bring you to Athens." I said. I went looking for the keys._

 _"Perce." Jason muttered. "I don't think this is a good idea."_

 _"Jason she maybe a thief but I'm going to let her sail go her death or starve in Athens because technically we are thieves as well." I whispered back._

 _Jason sighed but went looking for the keys._

* * *

"Jeez he's out like broken lamp." Someone says.

"Your all idiots. Here..." I feel some one grab me and throw me onto the floor. I land with a thump and I groan.

"He's finally waking up." Someone giggles.

I open my eyes and see Clarrise hovering over me with a smug look an her face. I look passed her a little and see I'm still in the dining room.

"Hey captain. What you doing on the floor?" She mocks. I know she did it.

"Just a question." I say tiredly. "What happened to 'Prissy'? I like that a lot better than Captain." Clarrise furrows her eyebrow before understandment Comes over her.

"Hey I forgot about that." She says. "Thank for reminding me Prissy."

She then leaves like nothing happened.

Thalia come over with a hidden smile on her face.

"Come on, time for the tournament." She says before dragging me away.

 **Important please read.**

 **I put up me schedule for this story up top. Please read it.**

 **Sorry for it being so short. I didn't really had time but I wanted something out.**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you have enjoyed it see yah.**

 **Bye.**

 **-Kayla.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi.**

 **Sorry about not uploading the last few days, I just decided why not just start my schedule now, make it easier on myself. This chapter is a filler but it should be fun, the tournament is here!**

 **Hopefully you will like this!**

 **To the reviews!**

 **abcathena-thank you for understanding and I am glad you had a good time at Vancouver.**

 **annabethgr8-I don't know whether to laugh or yell, but 'OMG IM FROM CALIFORNIA!' So it would be the same day, depending on were you live depends on the time though. Question do you hate the California stereotype? 'cause I sure do. NO NOT EVERYONE IN CALIFORNIA HAS BLOND NAIR, BLUE EYES, SKINNY, TAN, WELL BUILT AND SURF! NO WE DONT GO TO THE BEACH EVERYDAY! NO WE DONT SAY BRO, DUDE, TUBULAR OR ANY OTHER ONE OF THOSE DUMP WORDS AFTER EVERY SENTENCE! Thats a Southern California thing BUT STILL!**

 **Just remember that California was at one point property of Mexico, so there is a ton of Mexicans that live here. Heck, IM HALF MEXICAIN! Jeez.**

 **Okay now hat that is out of my system one with what you came here for.**

 **Disclaimer:I'm running out of ideas here.**

 **"WHAT!"-Leo. "You can't run out of ideas!"**

 **Well I have deal with it. *clears throat* I don't own the PJO and HOO series.**

 **"Soooooo boring!"-Leo**

 **shut up.**

 **POV:Annabeth**

I make my way down to the dinning room at a sluggish pace.

I had a good nights sleep but I woke up for no real reason and couldn't go back to sleep. When I left my room Percy happened to be up as well and we started talking until we both passed out.

We were on separate beds across the small room from each other but even I know we are never going to hear the end of it. Especially sence they didn't wake us up.

I walk down and sit at a table not really paying attention to who I sit next to.

"Hey Annabeth." Someone says. I look up and see Rachel smiling. "You doin' okay?"

I lay my head on the back of my hand.

"I'm fine." I yawn. "Just tired."

I have never really talked with Rachel, if I see her I'll say a few words but I've never had a real conversation with her.

"I can't tell. Just please don't fall asleep like Percy." Rachel smiles. I look around the room with my head still on my hand and see Percy with his head down, with a little drool on his face.

"He had another dream last night. He must be really exhausting."

"Trust me. I know every nightmare he has, none of them are something I would want to remember and after every season..."

"Season?" I interrupt.

"It kind of confusing but I'll try to explain. So his nightmares are very random and we can't predict them, so we call each time he gets a nightmare a season. Not sure why that's just what we call them.

Anyway, after ever season Percy is down right exhausted, falls asleep randomly, sleeps really late. We all get worried about him."

I nod. To be honest I am concerned about him as well, Percy has told me two of his nightmares and they seem horrible. The Zoë and the Bianca one, but last night wasn't a nightmare. It didn't even scare him it was just a flashback about how he met Jason.

"Last night wasn't a nightmare." I say out of the blue. "Not a normal one. It was how he got Jason on the ship."

Rachel frowns and her eyes furrow.

"That's weird." Rachel mumbles. "I don't know, Annabeth. It's really strange."

We continue to talk for awhile because we don't want to turn are brains to mush trying to figure Percys brain out.

Thalia comes through the door and opens her mouth.

"We are skipping lunch for the tournament! Everyone on the deck _now_!" Thalia yells. Everyone in the dining room gets up and head to the door, except me, Thalia, Rachel and surprisingly Clarrise. We all have the same thought, Wake up Percy

I go over to Percy and start shaking him. After a few tries I feel like giving up because he won't so much as budge.

Thalia goes and starts yelling into his ear, how he managed to stay asleep is a miracle in its self.

Rachel went to the kitchen and came back with a flat bread with coco in it that the others call 'cookies.' **(Your crazy if you think I would leave out cookies.)** she sets hem next to Percys nose and starting saying things like 'Percy wake up and you get a cookie.' Nothing.

Rachel huffs when she sees that her idea didn't work and puts them away. When she comes back she stands next to me glaring at Percy.

"Okay." Thalia says. "Nothing is working. Any ideas? Does anyone know any tricks?"

"We tried all the tricks." Rachel tell Thalia. "Nothing worked, so unless someone want to grab a bucket, go to the deck, get a bucket of water and clean up after we pour it on Percy than I don't have an idea."

"He's out like a broken lamp." I say. Clarrise rolls her eyes like it the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're all idiots." Clarrise says. "Here..." Clarrise grabs Percys arm and throws him onto the floor.

Percy lands with a thud and he groans loudly.

"He's finally waking up." Rachel giggles. I can't help but try and hide a few giggles myself, after all this time, all it took was a little violence and he's waking up. I guess he deserves it, seriously it took forever.

Percy opens his eyes and sees Clarrise hovering over him.

"Hey captain. What you doing on the floor?" Clarrise asks innocently but Percy doesn't look impressed.

"Just a question." Percy says groggy. I can tell he's still not all here. "What happened to Prissy? I like that a lot better than captain."

Wow wow he must really hate being called Captain.

Like everyone else Clarrise seems confused at the nickname, until understandment fills her face.

"Hey I forgot about that." She says. Am evil smirk settled on he lips. "Thanks for reminding me Prissy." Clarrise then leaves like nothing happened.

Thalia goes up to Percy and pulls him up.

"Come on. Time for the tournament." Thalia says. She grabs him and drags him away.

* * *

Rachel and I stand next to each other talking, while everyone else is getting their own weapons and getting ready.

"How does this work?" I ask. Rachel smiles.

"It confusing when you hear it, but it makes sense when you see it." she says. "One person challenges another in a fight, though there is rules to who you challenge but that's complicated, the winner fights the second round winner which is pretty much the same as round one. Then that counts as round three, after that the fourth round is made of two new people and the winner from there, fights the winner from round three and it continues like that. When everyone has gone there should be only one person left and they fight the winner of the tournament from _last_ month but he's not competing this time."

I don't understand at all.

I think about everything she just said trying to rap my head around it.

After a few minutes i give up, I just hope I figure it out when I see it.

"Do you have your dagger?" Rachel asks. I nod, it's strapped to my waist. "Good we're starting."

"Listen up!" Someone yells above us. _Percy._ Everyone looks to the raised part of the deck and sure enough there is Seaweed Brain along with Thalia. "Today is are monthly tournament, normally we would just get on with it, but today we have someone new with us so Thalia and I will be explaining the rules."

"This is supposed to be fun." Thalia carries on. "You are not allowed to hurt your opponent. You can give them small cuts, put them it awkward positions, or twist their bodies in a weird way, but any meager cuts, broken bones, or twisted ligaments will result in elimination, a week of unpleasant chores and helping the person you harmed with their every need, no matter how stupid, till they get better. Am I understood?"

"Yes." Everyone shouts.

"Trust me don't do it!" Clarrise yells. Why am I not surprised?

"Normally the winner of the previous months would fight last with the winner of the second to last round but he will not be competing today." Thalia yells.

"So it will be the second place winner from last month. If he is competing." Percy finishes. I wonder who came second place last month."

"Nico, will you be competing?" Percy asks.

"Heck yah!" Nico shouts back.

"Then meet last months champion Nico Di Angelo!" Thalia yell. **(Don't judge me. -_-)**

I guess that answers my question.

"Do me proud Nico!" Percy shouts.

"Wait everyone." Leo says. Everyone stops what there doing to look at him. "We actually have a chance this month. Percys not competing!"

Everyone starts laughing and and saying things like, 'That's so true' and 'Yiur right Leo. Wow I never thought I'd say that.'

"Percy won last month." Rachel whispers into my ear. "He is a beast with his sword but he didn't won't to complete this month because, one nightmares, and two he wanted to give you a chance to win."

I find myself smiling at the kind gesture. That was nice of him.

"What's the prize?" I whisper back.

"Big time bragging rights and Juniper will make you a sweet treat." Cool, I wonder what she will make.

"The people fighting will be, Jason, Piper, Clarrise, Chris, Malcolm, Annabeth, Frank, Thalia, and obliviously Nico." Percy shouts. Everyone claps and shouts.

"Nico pick a challenger." Thalia shouts. Nico looks around the crowd.

"Chris your up." Nico says. Chris smiles and grabs Malcolm. Everyone makes a circle and Chris drags Malcolm to the center of the circle.

"I wonder who your fighting, Chris." Malcolm says sarcastically, while he pulls out his sword and gets into position. Chris laughs and does the same thing.

"Ready?" Nico asks. Both nod torwards Nico. "Starts when someone makes a move."

The two stare at each other a few minutes. With each passing second the tension becomes heavier and heavier.

Chris aims the flat of his sword for Malcolms feet. Malcolm jumps over it and swings his sword for Chris's waist, Chris blocks the attack with his sword and pushes Malcolm away from him.

This would nerve racking enough but my brother is up there and that adds to the tension for me.

Chris goes to kick Malcolm is the side but Malcolm steps to the side and moves behind Chris. Chris kicks air and falls off balance while Malcolm kicks Chris's feet out from under him. Chris easily falls to the floor with his sword still in hand. Chris swings his sword even at the awkward angle he is in. Malcolm steps back to avoid the blade, giving Chris enough time to jump up.

 _This is intense._

They really take this thing seriously don't they.

 _I wonder what will happen when we get up there._

Oh, gods this is going to be bad.

Chris goes to kick Malcolm in the side again.

I slightly yell at him. Chris did the one move that almost made him lost again, I may have just started fighting again but even I know that's a horrible idea.

Malcolm grabs Chris's foot with both of his hands and I see what the trick is. It was a fake kick.

Chris pushes his foot down back to the ground hard. Malcolm gets off balanced and Chris kicks Malcolms feet. Malcolm falls to the floor and his sword falls out of his hand. Chris puts his foot on Malcolms chest and points the tip of his sword to Malcolms throat.

No one moves or makes a sound. Suddenly Malcolm groans loudly.

"I was sooooo close." Malcolm whines. Chris laughs and gets off of him. He hauls Malcolm back up.

"You need to be faster, dude." Chris says.

"And Chris's winning streak between Chris and Malcolm continues!" Leo shouts dramatically. Every laughs for a few minutes and the tension falls.

"Round one goes to Chris." Percy says from above. "Chris pick the next challenger."

"Frank." Chris says. Frank steps forward and Chris goes back into the crowd, while Malcolm goes to the upper deck with Percy.

"I challenge." Frank says. "Piper."

Piper hops up to the center of the circle. She pulls out a crystal bronze dagger. It kind of looks like mine but it's bigger.

Frank has a spear with him and a bow strapped to his back Along with a quiver full of arrows.

The second round goes on like the first round and it was just a tense. After ten or so minutes, Frank get pipers dagger out of her hand and has her pinned against him his his sword at her throat. It was a really close match.

"Dang it." Piper graons. "I ways lose to you, Frank."

Frank smiles and let's her go.

"And there goes that rivalry." Conner snickers. It's seems to me that everyone is picking a person they aren't to happy or have some sort of rivalry with.

"This is what I was talking about, rules on who you challenge." Rachel says to me. "You must pick someone as good or better than you. The thing is as you get better so does everyone else, so mostly the same people here stay on the same level as everyone that was on your level last month. Even if you raised a level, so some of these people challenged each other repeatedly because they were constantly on the same level. Which resulted in a few fun, harmless rivalrys.

Chris vs. Malcolm. Frank vs. Piper. Jason vs Thalia. Thalia vs Percy. Nico vs Jason. It's really messed up. But it's still fun."

"Alright round three. Chris vs. Frank." Percy shouts.

Piper goes up to the upper deck and Chris come to the center of the circle. Frank gets back into the position.

The fight is just like the first two rounds, close and tense.

The fight ends when Frank has Chris's sword in his hand and Chris pinned to the floor.

"Round three goes to Frank." Percy says. "Pick a challenger."

Chris goes up with the other 'losers,' while Frank looks up at Malcolm.

"Malcolm why don't you pick." Frank shouts. Malcolm smiles evilly and looks at Clarrise.

"Your up Clarrise. Good luck." Malcolm says. Clarrise smiles and gets to the center of the circle. She point to me.

"Come on princess. Let's see what you got." Clarrise smirks. I take a deep breath and go to the center. I bring out my dagger and get into the same position Percy has been showing me all week.

Okay just remember what Percy taught you. Fighting with a dagger is like hand to hand combat. You only use the dagger when you really need it and I need to put the most power behind my elbows and knees.

Lets see how this goes.

Clarrise charges and points her spear to stab me in the ribs. I dogde the attack and go for a kick in her stomach. Clarrise jumps back putting her off balance and I attack with my dagger for a stab in her side. Clarrise grabs my wrist with her free hand and I pull hard so she fall to the ground. She lets go of my hand and lands on her stomach. I kick her spear away and put my dagger behind her neck.

 _Hey that was actually quite easy._

The deck is stone quiet, the tension from the fight is replaced with awkwardness that is thicker that my arm.

I remove my dagger and Clarrise rolls over and looks at me stunned.

I look around and I can feel my face heat up with all the amazed stares. Malcolm and Percy are smiling on the upper deck.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask nervously. Everyone seems to snap out of their daydream and Clarrise gets up.

"May the gods have mercy on you Frank." Clarrise says before heading to the upper deck.

"Round four goes to Annabeth." Percy says.

"Wait I won?" I say disbeliefed.

"Yes!" Everyone shouts.

"No has ever gotten Clarrise down that fast expect Percy." Jason says. I smile kind of proud of myself.

 _We did it!_

I guess we did.

Frank steps to the center and gets ready.

Frank was a little harder than Clarrise but that was because he has two weapons with him but I got him down as well.

"Round five goes to Annabeth." Percy smiles. I smile Frank says I did really well. "Last up is Thalia and Jason."

Thalia steps up and has a silver dagger with a bow and quiver. Jason has an imperial gold sword.

Brother vs. sister, oh boy.

This round was the closest yet. It was tense and nerve racking at how easily they fought each other. The very thought of me having to fight one of them is making me want to forfeit but I know I can do this.

Jason ends up winning.

"Round six goes to Jason." Percy says. "Round seven semi finals, Annabeth and Jason."

I step up and Thalia head to the upper deck. She does not look very happy to lose to her brother.

Jason takes deep breath and looks over me, a scientific look.

He is the first to strick with a stab to my ribs. I barely dodge and Jason goes for another attack by slashing at my waist. I side step and elbow the same arm hold his sword. Jason groans I can tell his sword is all balance now. I have the upper hand. I go for a slash to the chest and he blocks it without a hesitation. Jason pushes me away and goes to jab me in the ribs. I dogde and punch in the right shoulder that is holding his sword. Jason grabs his shoulder and almost drops his sword. If I keep this up I'll win. Jason slashes at my waist and I block it with my dagger. Jason pulls away and goes to kick my side. I dodge and grab his hand with the sword in it and twist a little. Jason let's go of his sword and it falls to the floor. I twist Jason around and put his hand behind his back while my dagger goes to his throat.

 _I win._

"Round seven goes to Annabeth!" Percy shouts. I let go of Jason and he falls to the floor.

"Dang Annabeth." Jason groans. "You bruised my shoulder."

I smile and help him up.

"Your good." I say. Jason smirks and points to me.

"Your better. I think Percy may finally have a run for his money." Everyone start laughing at Percy and Percy just shrugs.

"Maybe." He says once the laughter died down.

"Final round Nico and Annabeth." Percy says. Everyone claps and Nico steps up.

"Alright Chase." Nico says taking out his sword. "I am not going easy on you. Good luck." I smile and get into my position.

Nico goes for a slash to my ribs amd I try to do the same thing I did with Jason but Nico is a lot smaller and faster. He attacks quickly and blocks easily. Soon he has me unarmed and on the floor because he threw me off balance.

He won the whole thing. But I am second which is good as well. **(Sorry this was short but I imagined it to be not very exciting and the other ways it could've came out didn't seem... genuine.)**

"The tournament goes to Nico!" Percy shouts. Everyone cheers and congrats both him and me.

Malcolm comes over to me and hugs me.

"We both have one thing in common." He says into my ear.

"And what that?" I ask as I pull back. Malcolm smiles really big.

"We needed to be faster." He says. I laugh because it's true. Percy comes up next to Malcolm and smiles really big.

"You did awesome Annabeth." Percy says. "You came second congrats." I say thank you and I feel someone tap on my shoulder.

I turn and see Nico behind me.

"Hey you did well." He says. He hold out his hand. "No hard feelings."

I shake his hand and tell him I'll beet him another day.

* * *

It's dinner time now and everyone is eating like they haven't seen food in days. I am sitting between Percy and Malcolm and across Clarrise, Nico, will, Jason, and Thalia. Tyson sits next to Percy and Rachel and Leo sits next to Calypso and Malcolm. With the others on the sides.

We only just sat down so no one really is talking. I take a drink of the fresh lemonade Juniper made.

"Prissy." Clarrise says. "I think Annabeth is just as good as a fighter as you." Percy smiles and shrugs.

"Maybe." Percy says.

"Ooh new nickname for Percy." Leo says. "I'll add it to the list." Everyone laughs, including me.

"Please tell me there actually isn't a list." Percy says. Everyone starts laughing harder and in my opinion if that doesn't answer his question I don't know what will. "That's cold guys."

"Sense when do we care." Leo asks Percy. Percy rolls his eyes and looks at his food.

"Prissy is actually pretty old." Percy says. "Clarrise just forgot about it for eight years."

Everyone stares at Percy with a curious look.

"I called him prissy when I first met him." Clarrise explains. "Haven't used it sense... Hey now that I think about it how did you remember it."

Percy starts looking really uncomfortable.

"Um. When I fell asleep here I had a dream about how I met Clarrise for some reason. Then when Clarrise woke me up I asked what happened to the nickname and she remembered it." Percy says awkwardly.

"Hey I remember that." Jason says. "Clarrise said something like, So what do you want from me prissy."

"'So Prissy, what do you want from me?'" Percy corrects. Jason rolls his eyes.

"Right word, wrong order." Jason says bored. A little question starts to nag at my brain.

"How long has Clarrise been on the ship?" I ask. Everyone starts to think while Percy and Clarrise stiffen up like a deer caught in torchlight.

"What's the date?" Nico asks. I think about it and easily come up with a pn answer.

"August fourteenth." I say. Everyone gasps and looks at Clarrise and Percy.

"O theoí." Piper yells. (Oh gods.) "We almost forgot!" Percy and Clarrise simultaneously groan and bang there head against the table.

"Thanks Annabeth for reminding them." Percy says sarcastically.

"What did I do?" I ask.

"August sixteenth is Clarrises anniversary of being on the ship." Malcolm says. "And August eighteenth is Captains birthday."

"And they don't like to make a big deal out of it." Thalia finishes. Everyone glares at the two and nods.

"So you won't do anything?" Percy asks hopefully. Thalia smiles evilly.

"We didn't anything last year, and you swore in the river Styx that if we didn't do anything last year we could do whatever we want this year." Thalia says. Everyone starts laughing at Percy. I may not have been on the ship for that long but I learned that, that's the most important promise a pirate can make.

"Fine, whatever." Percy grumbles. "Just don't do anything that will attract attention to are selves." No seems to hear because they're to busy celebrating their accomplishment at getting Percy to agree.

"Can we stop by Quintin to pick up some more food?" Juniper asks. Percy nods and Piper squeals.

"I can bring Annabeth to Drews store and get her some better clothes!" Piper yells. Percy smiles.

"That's not a bad idea." Percy tells her. Leo eyes grow wide and he jumps of the bench. (Not literally.)

"The Stolls and I can hit liquor store and buy some booze for the whatever we're doing." Leo shouts.

Percy rolls his eyes but sighs.

"Sure but not a lot." Percy warns. Leo and the Stolls and about five other people shout yes.

"We should play, 'when I was at sea one day.'" Jason says. Everyone even Percy says yes.

"And 'locked in a room.'" Tyson giggles. Percy says sure and Ruffles the little guys hair, while everyone else starts talking about how much they love that game.

"It's settled Percy." Nico says, with a smirk. "You and Clarrise are getting a party." Clarrise shrugs and Percy sighs an oh well.

"How old are you turning Percy?" I ask. Percy smiles shyly.

"Twenty three." He says. "And Clarrise has been on the ship for eight years." Clarrise must be one of the older members of the crew.

Percy is turning twenty three years old, he's older than me by a year. I turned twenty two last June.

 _He doesn't act older than you. He acts like a five year old._

You need to shut up, Percy is a nice guy.

 _Don't. Get. To. Close. To. Him!_

I. Don't. Care. What. You. Say.

I wonder what a pirate party is like?

 **Lucky you! This chapter turned out longer than I thought but I bet you all don't mind. Sorry for all the mistakes I didn't have time to proofread.**

 **Hey if anyone has any game ideas that is sorta pirate themed, then please tell me the name and how to play. I swear I'll give you full credit when it comes to pass.**

 **I hope this was a good chapter and made up for the wait but I dot know.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading and**

 **bye**

 **-Kayla**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi.**

 **School is fine, I mean I like school call me a nerd but I like to learn things, it's just first few days are either really boring or I get like a few homework assignments that take up a lot of time. For example I had to write this business letter to my English teacher about myself, and I hate talking about myself, as in personally, as in what I think about myself because I am honestly not sure or good at that stuff. While some people could just go on and on about themselves I am just like, can we change the subject. Yes, I know I am rambling. TO THE REVIEWS!**

 **abcathena-Yes I know last chapter was a filler but I felt like after what happened chapter 18 and the other stuff that is going on I just needed to write a fun filled chapter. I will tell you this because you mentioned in your review but it's kind of a spoiler, not really, it just answers what you said in your last review, but still, so read at your own risk. Yes, I swear to you Annabeth will join the crew. I planned that from the beginning. Secondly Malcolm will figure out what happened with the document thing first and Annabeth will find out way later, for reasons that you will have to wait to hear.**

 **Aveca-Thank you for reviewing and liking my story it is much appreciated. I will try to be more descriptive in my story but I like my readers to use there own imagination to fill in the blanks. I tell you what you need to know and you come up with rest, that just the wa** **y I am, but I will be more descriptive. I promise and if you feel like it's not enough tell me, I'll fix it.**

 **Guest- Here you go. But I wouldn't mind if you left more for me to read. I mean I like to hear your opinions and stuff.**

 **Disclaimer- the day I own the PJO or the HOO series will be the same day I start thinking the director of PJO movies did a good job. (Did he even read the books or did he read the plot and be like 'I know exactly what happened.)**

 **POV:Bobby (We are getting back to the serious stuff. Oh boy.)**

To tell you this past week has been awkward, crazy, nerve racking and full of anger, would be the understatement of the millennia. Bobby and I have stopped calling Frederick 'step-dad' when he is not around. We don't have a choice when we are but still. Mathew and I had to put all the books away before anyone found out we were in there and I can't help but feel angry.

I am going to be honest, all my life I wouldn't mind if I at least got a name of my father, a title, anything. I always thought I would never meet my biological father and to find out that you have known him all your life, calling him step-dad, him being a complete monster, is not something I would have imagined in a million years. It is just way to much. Yet here I am having to deal with it.

It also doesn't help that I remembered this morning that today is Percys birthday. Knowing him he would try and keep it from everyone, but if I just remembered a little earlier then I wouldn't have to hope that the rest of the crew remembered. Now I wish more than ever that I asked Malcolm to go with him.

I really just want to talk to Mathew. I just got out of talking to Frederick and I need an excuse to keep it that way.

I walk along the dirt paths of the palace, that is lined with different bushes, flowers, and a tree here and there. This path leads to the ball court/training area. When I make it there I see Mathew and Chiron doing their sword training.

After are first trip with Percy we begged my Frederick to give us sword fighting lessons and reluctantly he agreed.

The arena we practice in is 50 yards long (150 feet) and 15 yards across (45 feet) that is lined with white stones. At the ends of the court is a hole on top of a pillar going sideways, the hole is carved in stone. **(A basketball hoop sideways without the net)** On the sides is stadiums for the watchers. The aim of the game is to use your feet, knees, hip, head, anything but your hands, to get a ball into the sideways hole. **(This is an actual game played by the ancient mezo-amaricans. The only difference is no one dies if they lose.)** But we use it for practice.

Mathew has been out here for about one hour and practice should end any minute. Mathew is wearing a light brown shirt and black pants. He has a plain iron sword, the length of his arm, in his hand, going through the movements we have already mastered thank to Percy.

I can't help but feel a tad bit jealous. My brother gets to train on Tuesdays and Thursday's, while I train on Mondays and Fridays. He's lucky cause he gets to clear his head for an hour while I'm dying in my room with everything swimming in my head. The things we have learned making me feel like I am drowning. I need to clear my head, with what, I don't know. Then to add to the pile he gets to wear actual clothes today. Comfortable clothing that doesn't make you feel like your suffocating.

I am wearing a tight, long sleeved, white coat with gold lining. The fold of the coat go over each other and butten up to my neck and down to bellow my stomach. The buttons are brass painted gold. There's a collar that goes tight around my neck. The back on my coat splits into two pieces at my waist and stops at my knees while the front end at my waist. I am wearing tight white pants that leave red mark on my skin when I take them off, long white socks, and heavy black boots that are three times two big.

There is only four conditions in Athens, where I live, warm, hot, really hot and lava hot. This stupid outfit makes if five times worse even when it freezing at night, I still feel like I'm in the desert. Not to mention that normal coats are rough or weird feeling on the outside and nice and soft, comfortable, on the inside, while this piece of garbage is the exact opposite. Nice and soft on the outside to 'make it look nice,' and the inside feels like a feather with needles stuck to the quill.

I am wearing this against my will. Tonight is another stupid meeting with the Royal court and my mother wants everyone to 'look absolutely perfect.' One of these days I will throw up because of how stupid she is.

I don't care if it's rude to say, it's true. I don't think I ever thought of her as my mother, it's a fact that's what she is my mom but just because she is half of me, just because she made me, doesn't give her the right to be my mother. Annabeth is more of a mother to Mathew and I than her. The girls on the ship I only get to see a few times a year is more of a mother to us than my biological mother.

I remember that I rarely got to see my mother she I was little, I was always with Annabeth, always with a nanny or a maid, I was never with my parents. That's why Mathew and I still called Frederick step-dad even though we've known him all are lives. He was never around. My mom really didn't start paying attention to us till _after_ Malcolm was kidnapped and found. That's when she started to think 'oh my gods they can get my babies too,' and she started getting all 'watch you guys like a hawk with a telescope.' Seriously she is always on are backs.

"Dude." I hear someone say. I snap my head up and see my brother standing in front of me. He has his sword next to him. His hair is wet and he looks tired but he has a happy glint in his eyes. "You've been here for twenty minutes, staring off into space. You okay?"

I sit down on one of the hard stone seats and shrug.

"I just got out of talking with Frederick." I sigh. "And this suit is going to be the death of me. But other than that I'm just dandy." Mathew sits down next to me, his normal silly, determined self gone with a serious person that I've never really met.

"Thanks for reminding me about Frederick." Mathew grumbles. "I can't stand him. But I can't hate him, no matter how hard I try I just can't hate him. I... don't feel anything when I think of him." Mathew groans and puts his face in his hand. "Am I crazy?"

"No." I say instantly. I don't know who told me but someone said to me once that it's not right to hate someone. We are all human and everyone makes mistakes and bad decisions. Even if they know what they are doing, even if they did it on purpose, even if they take _joy_ in what they do, you can't hate them because most likely someone else has done the exact samething. You can not like them, you can feel nothing for the person, but you can't hate a person.

As much as most purple probably think that is the most ridiculous thing they ever heard, I agree with it. The person you 'hate' doesn't deserve the feeling, they don't deserve your attention. They deserve nothing.

That's what Frederick deserves, nothing.

"I want to go home." Mathew muttered. "I don't want to be here. I want to go home. I want to see Percy, Malcolm and Annabeth. I hate it here."

We both have never really considered the palace home. Not with are parents her anyway.

We both sit in weird silence. It's not awkward, comfortable or angry. We are both angry, we don't know what to say, but we don't need to say anything.

"The meeting is going to start soon." I mumble. I get up, along with Mathew. "Let's go."

* * *

Mathew got dressed and we are both sitting in our chairs. Everyone waiting for the meeting to start.

Across the tables from us is, King Dionysus, duchess Demeter, Captain Poseidon, Hylla, Queen Juno, King Jupiter and lord Hades. On my side of the table is princess Aphrodite, prince Hephaestus, general Ares, Artemis, Me, Reyna, Mathew, General Mars. At the ends is Frederick, my mom and at the other end is General Zeus and lady Hera. In every corner is a servant and in one corner is Hermes. He looks happy as if he expects a show.

All the girls are wearing fine silk dresses and the men are wearing suits similar to mine and Mathews just different colors.

"This is the Royal court." My father says first like always. "We have important matters to discuss this so week we must control ourselves. Does anyone have anything to discuss or should we go straight to end of this meeting?"

No one speaks. Not a sound. I guess they got what they wanted to say at. The last meeting.

After a few more seconds Juno raises a finger.

"I personally would like to discuss Perseus Jackson." She says. Everyone starts mumble in agreement. "Should we begin?"

Frederick nods.

"Perseus, as you all know, has kidnapped my daughter." He growls. "This is not the first time, he has kidnapped one of my children before as you know. Hylla have you found anything?"

Hylla keeps her face blank but I know she is laughing in the inside. I know I am.

"No my lord. I have not found anything. He has managed to evade all my resources. He is like a fish. Unless you have bate you can not catch one. And we don't have bate." She says simply. Frederick takes an angry breath.

"This is not the first time he has kidnapped a royal courts member child." Dionysus says bored. This is actually the farthest they got into this. Normally it's a topic everyone avoid or ignores.

"Yes!" Aphrodite yells. "He kidnapped my daughter and no one knows what's happened to her!"

"The one you had with Tristan." Hephaestus growls. Yes the one with Tristan.

"Be quiet. You have had your far share of affairs." She argues.

"At least I try and keep them secret." Hephaestus hisses back.

"Quiet both of you." Reyna says loudly. "Aphrodite you are not the only one who has lost someone to that pirate. I lost my friend Jason Grace and I haven't seen him sense." That's a lie and mostly everyone knows it.

"I had a son." Hephaestus sighs. Leo, thank Frederick for that.

"Apollo had a son." Hermes says out loud. "And I had three kidnapped by him. And one of them joined him and the other two who knows." You do. (He knows about Percy.)

"My daughter." Demeter says tears in her eyes. I little over kill Demeter.

"A son." Mars and Ares says at the same time.

"As did I." Hades grumbles. Everyone turns to him, shock written on everyone's face.

"What? I had a son and a daughter. My daughter... died and my son was kidnapped." Hades says, his eyes glazing over. He blinks a few times before looking back up. "Enough all of you." He hisses.

"Poseidon son is who we are talking about! So enough of the disbeliefed faces! And Zeus and two children as well. Last time I checked Perseus first mate is his spawn." Hades says pointing to Zeus.

Everyone has a mixture of shocked and confused faces. I try and look confused by turning to Reyna.

"This is going to be gold." I say in a fake confused tone to show I'm acting. She frowns.

"Yes, it is." She says it like she has no idea what she is talking about.

"Hades." Poseidon says very confused. Inside, I'm laughing so hard. "I have no son." Hades hisses in response.

"Does Sally _Jackson,_ ring a bell? If you all went through Perseus files like you were supposed to, you would know that was his mother and under father on his birth certificate it's blank. I remember you saying you met a nice lady by that name and spent a few nights with her. Has it also enter your mind, Poseidon, that that was twenty three years ago and Perseus turns twenty three today.

If you went through his files you would also know that Sally was murdered and Perseus and his _cousin_ Thalia Grace, Zeus. Was given to Noble Gabrial. They both ran away and stole the ship, The princess andromeda. Poseidon your spawn is the reason for all this mess!" Hades is the smartest out of these people. I think he has the right to know. I think I'll tell Reyna when this is over.

Poseison swollows hard and is pale white.

 _Ahh, and the truth is revealed._

"And don't you get me started on you Zeus. I'm already going. Thalia Grace and _Jason Grace,_ Reyna your friend from earlier. Your children. There mother Beryl Grace. Remember? Thalia grace is Perseus's first mate. So enough with the looks!" Everyone is frozen is disbelief. I am laughing tears inside.

Their faces look priceless.

Hera is red with anger, Poseidon is White because he now knows his son is the 'cause of everything.' (Not really.) I can tell. And everyone else is trying to figure out what to say.

Frederick clears his throat awkwardly.

"Well then let's continue." He says. The meeting goes on really awkwardly. Gods it was great! A a lump has formed in my throat from holding in all my laughter and I can tell many of my friends are as well.

After the meeting I tell Reyna about Hades.

"Bobby, I'm not sure that's a good idea." She whispers. "We need to ask Percy first." I frown.

"Yes. But he also said that if you think this person can be a game changer and is really important, and if you think he or she will agree, then you don't have to ask." I say. Reyna is hesitant and looks at Hades.

"He could be our key to getting an alliance with Olympia. And he and Frederick have never had a real relationship." She mutters to herself. Her eyebrows knitted together. "I'll speak to him."

I smiles really big. Reyna puts her very serious and scary face on.

"Hades." She says loud enough for him to hear clearly be t not yelling. Hades looks at us and Reyna waves him over. Reluctantly he comes over.

"Yes your highnesses." Hades says monotone. He doesn't look happy at all.

"No need for the formal talk Hades." Reyna says. Hades shoulders relax.

"What do you want? I would like to go home." He says a little angry.

"We have information on Nico." I say happily. Hades eyes widen. His jaw a little slack.

"How did you know his name?" He whispers. Reyna hands Hades a note.

"Don't lose this." She hisses. "Don't tell anyone we had this conversation or I swear to the gods above I will not hesitate to kill you." Hades glares at her and opens his mouth but Reyna cuts him off. "I know you won't threaten to have me arrested because you want information. We will talk somewhere more private. Either my palace or Half Blood your choice."

Hades shuts his mouth and glares at Reyna.

"You will tell me now, Reyna." He growls. Reyna does not even flinch.

"Half blood or my palace? Or do you wish to leave this conversation completely?" Hades scowls.

"My palace or now, Reyna I will not leave with you." Hades says. Reyna shrugs.

"Nico was kidnapped, Bianca is dead, you know that. But do you know what happened to Maria?" Reyna asks innocently. Hades eyes grow wide.

We've hooked him.

"No I geuss not. Well if you don't wish to meet my demands because me talking to you about this can have me killed." Reyna glares. "I'll just leave." She walks a little past him, then stops to turn to him.

"Maria was convicted of child abuse. Bianca was murdered and Nico wasn't kidnapped." She says simply. Hades turns to look at her.

"Lord Hades. This is important." I whisper to him. Hades looks down.

"Half blood." He says. Reyna smiles and turns to leave with Hades at her heals.

I can't wait to see what he says.

* * *

"What do you think he'll say?" Mathew whispers to me as we walk down the halls to our room. I shrug.

"I think he'll ar least agree to keep it a secret. Weather he agrees to form a alliance with us is a different matter all together." I say. Mathew nods. We keep walking when we hear voices around the corner.

"I just want my daughter back." Frederick. Of course. "She will take over my Thorne one day and if she isn't here then the kingdom will fall to one of the others. Malcolm has been a _disgrace_ , he does not want the throne and I will not be surprised if he leaves for a normal life one day."

My heart pounds in my chest.

He can't be serious! After all this he thinks Malcolms a disgrace just because he doesn't like your lifestyle!

"I love Robert and Mathew but they are to immature to ever rule and Malcolm has been getting into their heads lately. Annabeth will carry on the family name. We must find her."

Is this all he cares about!?

"If only I could find a liable husband! I need a man who will keep her distracted. Who will get in her ear and help her keep this kingdom together. Cause I know she will tear all my hard work apart! But he can't be a dislikable person."

Mathews face is bright red with anger.

"What about me?" A new voice says. Luke. I always knew he worked for Frederick, Percy told us.

"You?" Frederick asks.

"Yes me. Annabeth has a crush on me the size of Olympia she would say yes in a heart beat. I can get into her ear, heck if you wanted me to I can get her to give _me_ full rule over Athens and it's as good as done. I can marry her and I am perfectly heathy to have a child to keep this kingdom in the family. All you have to is say yes and I'll do it your majesty." Luke reasons.

I start to taste bile at the thought of Annabeth and _Luke,_ of all people, getting together and having a child. I can tell Mathew is feeling the same. Though knowing him he is being more err... _imaginative_. **(*gage*gage* *throws up*oh god why. I just want to punch myself sometimes. Please do, if you want.)**

 _Please say no. Gods above please let him say no! Say no please!_

"You are a genius. I apove Luke. You did try to save her. Your perfect..."

Mathew takes off, with his hand over his mouth and I stand there looking at the carpet with great interest.

This did not just happen.

I did not just hear this.

This is a joke.

I am dreaming.

I need to get this to Percy.

Just when I think it couldn't get any worse the fates decide to screw up our lives even more.

 **I can't believe I just typed the last part about Annabeth and Luke. *Shudder* if you couldn't already tell I'm a percabeth fan forever. Please someone punch me I beg of you.**

 **Okay know that _that_ image will haunt my dreams and possibly all you other percabeth fans dreams as well.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I would like it if you left me your opinions, they are helpful. But you don't have to, seriously you don't have to.**

 **The next chapter should be up next week see you then.**

 **bye.**

 **-Kayla.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi.**

 **Guys, I hate saying this, like really hate saying is, as in my stomach feels weird saying this but, I NEED REVIEWS! I got one last time. I mean I loved your review don't get me wrong but I want your guys opinion. You don't have to leave a review but if you have an opinion on it tell me please. Again you don't have to but if you can take a second to say 'this is good.' Or 'or this is complete *fill in the blank*' it would be much appreciated.**

 **To the review!**

 **abcathena-This love triangle thing is going to complicate Percy and Annabeths relationship. Haaaaa I love it. Hahhaaaaaa. But I absolutely hate talking about Annabeth and Luke together, no just no. I feel like my stomach is going to come out of my stomach whenever I think of them together. *shudder* I am glad you liked the Bobby/Mathew POV thing. I did it because we needed a break from the ship and yeah I thought people, would be thinking 'what's going on with Bobby and Mathew?'. No your idea doesn't change my plot because I've been planning it for a while. Hahahaha. Well at least you have something to look forward to again. Sorry this was so long.**

 **Disclaimer: I, I, I...**

 **"Just say it!" -Leo.**

 **I don't own you or the other characters from PJO and HOO! *crys***

 **"What? I just wanted you to say you thought Leo was the best!"-Leo**

 ***rolls eyes***

 **THis is what I get for putting _you_ in the AN.**

 **To the story.**

 **POV: Reyna (ohhhh new POV.)**

I walk through the Fredericks palace looking for someone before we leave. Hades is at my heels muttering incoherent **(no not a typo.)** things under his breath.

I look around trying to find the person with no avail.

 _Where in the name of Zeus is he?_

I turn a second corner to the right and find the man I'm looking for at the end of the hall.

"Butch!" I yell. Butch stops in his tracks and turns around. Butch is tall and all muscle, he is strong, with broad shoulders, his arms covered in tattoos. He has a hard face and a shaved head.

He is wearing the normal guards uniform. White pants, a light grey, butten up jacket with crystal bronze amor under the uniform, and high rimed, thick leather boots. He has his sword strapped to his waist like all the other guards.

I walk as fast as I can to him. He frowns at me but for him a frown is the same as a smile, I can never tell if he's frowning because she's happy or because he's confused.

"Hello, your highnesses, what can I do for you?" Butch asks in a monotone voice. I wave my hand.

"No need for the formal talk Butch." I say. "I need a favor."

Butch glances behind me and his frown deepens. He is definitely confused. I look back to Hades and he does not look to pleased.

"Reyna I do not wish to be rude but I thought we had something to discuss." Hades says accusingly. I turn back to Butch.

"Calm Hades. I need to pick something up and this man will give it to me, if he will allow me to ask." I look at Butch and he gets my message. Butch nods urging me to continue.

"I need all documents consuming Captain and his biological family. As well as Valdez." Butch looks back at Hades and seems to put the pieces together.

"Who is 'Captain'?" Hades asks at the same time Butch asks. "Did captain approve of this?" I decide to answer Butch first.

"Captain would most likely. Bobby has reminded me that I have right to tell someone if I believe they will join without much of an argument or if this person can be of use in the future. We can get an alliance with Olympia through him." Butch nods and heads off.

"What are you talking about?" Hades says confusion poring out of his mouth. "Olympia and New Rome have been in an alliance for five years. Not to mention he's Fredericks guard and you are talking like he is your guard. And I ask again who is this 'captain'?" I try and keep a blank face, whether I am accomplishing this I do not know.

"Captain is someone you know very well, considering you new more about him than his own father. And I was not talking about my kingdom I was speaking about a completely different alliance, one we have been trying to accomplish for quite some time now. I believe you are the most reasonable out of the three of your brothers.

Zeus is to stubborn and as soon as I got the first sentice out he would have my head cut off. Poseidon, though is the nicest, no offense Hades but you know it's true, is not best terms with Zeus and he is who we need this information to get to, maybe even Jupiter. And you are on best terms with both. I also saw how upset you were over your son and daughter you deserve to know the truth."

Hades frowns and seems lost in thought. Soon Butch returns to us and give me the papers I need. I give them to Hades telling him to hide them in his coat.

We both leave the palace and get in a carriage with Dionysus or Mr. D as he perfers. He complains but only a little, he may act like he does not care about this but I know he thinks it's important. He does care for his kingdom even if it's in a chaotic way. **(So true.)**

Once we are a far distance away I turn to face Hades.

"May I have the documents." I say, its not a question and Hades knows it. Mr. D groans loudly, he knows we're this is going. As annoying as he is, Mr. D has proven to me that he can easily explain what is going on and that is something that could be of use at one point or another.

Hades narrows his eyes at me.

"I do not believe this is good timing." He says vaguely. Mr. D snorts knwing what he means.

"Ohhhh, uncle, I know what you mean and I know more than you so I wouldn't be complaining. You could've gotten that Peter brat." Mr. D says.

Why Mr. D calls Hades uncle I had no idea. When Hermes and Apollo met it was an instant friendship. (I honestly was not surprised either, they could be the same person.) Artimis and Apollo are siblings and I think that's how it started. Hermes and Apollo were messing around one day and came up with some ridiculous account that sense Apollo and Artimis are siblings and they are on the Royal court, (Apollo of sorts.) just about everyone on the court is related as well.

Zeus and Hera are siblings who married. (I think they just wanted to make their relationship as strange as possible.) Poseidon, Hades, Demeter and a fifth member named Hestia are sibling of Zeus and Hera.

Then Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Athena, (when she was alive) Dionysus, Aphrodite, Hephaestus and Ares are all Zeus and (some) Heras 'children'. They came up with the most ridiculous backstories for each one of them. It sort of caught on with everyone. Again ridiculous.

Hades glares at Mr. D and Mr. D rolls his eyes.

"What could you know that I do not." Hades growls. Mr. D rolls his eyes and snorts.

"A lot more than you." He replies.

"Enough." I say. I do not want them to start a pointless argument. "Hades the documents."

Hades frowns before handing them to me. I quickly check to see if I have all of them. I do.

I sort them out and look back to Hades. He is scowling at the papers in my hand.

"Those are Royal documents." Hades says. "Did you get permission to take them?" I shake my head and he suddenly becomes panicked.

"Reyna we could get arrested for stealing them! We must bring them back before Frederick notices." I keep a blank face.

"These are only duplicates. There is nothing to fright over. Now," I begin. "What would you like to know?" I have learned that asking is the best way to start.

Hades gulps most likely not satisfied with the answer I have givin him.

"I want to know about my children and their mother. I want to know who this 'Captain' is, you speak of him as if he is of higher rank then you. And the hint you have given me about me already knowing him has left me blank as an answer." He says sternly.

I take a deep breath prepared for the yelling that is to come my way. But I remember something Hades said and make a change to how I was going to begin.

"Captain may not be higher than me in a legal government but he helps make all my big decisions. For example who I alline myself with, or who I go to war with. Which deals I make and what information I need. So to speak I am a spy and I would rather die than deny it." I say steadily. It is true I run my own kingdom but sense I joined Percys crew as a spy, he helps make the decisions on who I alline myself with. He told me to make some sort of alliance with Athens I did just that. Not because he forced me, it's because I believe in what he is doing.

"So you are being controlled by some third force?" Hades says shocked. "Reyna even I have a hard time believing that you of all people would become corrupted." I inhale an angry breath.

 _How dare he?_

"I am not corrupt, I'm fighting for some thing I believe in and captain has shown me the truth like I am showing you. And if you truly believe this than over half the Royal court is corrupted as well." Hades frown deepens.

"Who exactly?"

"Me, Malcolm, Bobby, Mathew, Hermes, Artimis, Apollo, Mars, Hylla, Dionysus or what he perfers Mr. D, Demeter, Hestia, in fact this is why she left the court and now you. Hopefully, if you agree, your brothers and the rest of the court, except Frederick and Helen. They can not find out anything." I glare at him to prove my point. He shifts in his seat.

"I do not like this." He says smoothly though there is a hint of fear. Good.

"You do not have to." Hades looks away and Mr. D sighs loudly.

"Can we get on with it?" Mr. D says sounding extremely bored. I nod.

"I will ask only once more." Hades says without any hesitation. "Who is your captain?" I look away, he is not going to react to this well I know it. I notice Mr. D gulps a little out of the corner of my eye. At least I am not the only one worried.

"Perseus Jackson. He is my captain. He is who I trust with my kingdom and life." I say honestly.

Silence. Dead, thick, heavy, awkward, sickening, dreadful silence.

I turn to face Hades and complete horror is masking his face.

"Reyna have you lost your mind?!" Hades yells. "The pirate! The man who kidnapped my son! Who kidnapped many people! Who has killed many more! Who has tortured countless innocent people! Who has Kidnapped your friend! His own cousin! The same man that..." He was speaking so fast it has taken me a second to process what he told me. When I do, fury becomes my master.

"Enough." I yell. I have never gotten this mad, I do not understand it. Maybe it has something to do with the fact he said he kidnapped Jason. That is not acceptable. "Let me speak!" Hades gulps and stays quiet.

"Perseus, or what everyone else calls him Percy, has done nothing of the sort! First he saved your son! He has kidnapped many people _but_ he has never tortured them or killed them! He has killed people but for good reasons, like protecting his friends! He did kidnapped Jason _but_ it was for a reason!" Hades shakes his head.

"No," he says. "He kidnapped my son! No one knows what happened to him!" I take a deep breath to calm myself down.

"No he didn't." Mr. D says. "If it weren't for Peter he would've died." I nod.

"Hades." I say. I bring out a piece of paper. It's an arrest warrant for Maria De Angelo. Sentence, death on arrest. Crime, child abuse.

I give it to Hades.

"Nine years ago, Maria was falsely accused of child abuse. Frederick was the one who accused her. He has been accusing innocent people of horrible crimes and even came up with a new sentence, death on arrest. Maria died because of Frederick." Hades face falls and his eyes start to burn with rage. I continue.

"Bianca was sixteen and Nico was eleven almost twelve. Bianca started taking care of Nico and moved to a seaside town named Poldur. The town was allined with Percy and told him that new people were there. Percy came and spoked to them and learned that they were cousins. Percy instantly told them they were safe and he would protect them.

A year and a half later Biance just turned eighteen and Nico was thirteen. Bianca had an arrest warrant, from Frederick, for murder and her sentence was death in arrest. Nico also got accused of thelf and attempted murder and was sentenced to the same fate as Bianca." To prove my point I hand him two more papers, both arrest warrants. Both are signed by Frederick in way no one can copy.

"Percy was visiting and went to see them. Bianca died but Percy was able save your son Nico. Ever sence that day Nico has been on the ship, sometimes getting off as a spy but you should be glad to know that he is happy and has a boyfriend."

Hades looks at the paper I have given him, taking deep breaths.

"I don't believe this." He whispers to himself. His eyes start to glaze over.

 _And that's just the beginning._

I hold out my hand to take the papers from him and I give him another.

"You know Luke Castellan?" I ask. Hades nods. "Luke was friends with Thalia Grace. Thalia's mother wasn't... all there. Not a suitable mother but Thalia stayed because of her brother Jason, my friend. She told Luke one day about her mother and about three week after Luke went back home to the palace, because he only visited every so often, Thalia went to visit her cousin Percy and his mother Sally without Jason. When she came back Jason was gone, taken by guards because Thalia mother was an unsuitable mother. It was true but the weird thing was, why didn't they go looking for Thalia? After they became pirates they learned that Luke gave the lead about Thalia's mother and told them that only one child lived there, but Luke new Thalia had a brother. So when the guards went there they only took Jason. The person who signed the document to take Jason away was Frederick. He was given as a 'gift' to one of New Romes nobles.

One day he went on a ship for trading purposes and on that trip, Percy took over the ship. He found Jason and Jason didn't recognize him, so he took him on the ship. Jason has been on it ever sense." Hades looks at the documents. This is to prove Percy didn't just kidnapped just because, he always had a reason.

Hades shakes his head.

Next I tell him about how Percy really became a pirate, with some help from Mr. D. The real reason and that he payed the original owner of the Argo ll years later for it. Hades was not happy about that story either.

I just have to show how much of a monster Frederick is so I'm telling him Leo's story.

"Leo was about fourteen years old when an ascendent happened. His mother was a blacksmith and the shop were she sold everything burned down while she was in it. She didn't make it out. Leo was not even close to the scene when it happened but Frederick still charge the boy with premeditated man-slaughter. **(planned, cruel unnecessary murder.)** Leo managed to escape his punishment and lived as a orphan for years till he befriended Piper. The two were good friends and Piper was royalty so it helped with Leo's sitchuation. They both went on a trip one day and Percy took both of them because when he chose one to be knocked unconscious, so they could untie the crew after they leave, the other would tell them to take them instead. Percy saw that they meant quite a bit to each other and that they were very loyal, so he had them kidnapped. They have been on the ship ever sense."

Hades eyes are on fire, I know he is not the happiest person in the world. I know he has a temper, I know he may act like he does not care, but he cares about others well being. He is also a man of his word and when he became a noble for Olympia he promised he would be fair to all subjects of his, whether they are in a different kingdom under an alliance or not.

"I should have known. Why didn't no one see it?" Hades growls. I shrug, we have all been blinded. "He shouldn't be in power." I nod. "He should be in a prison cell." I nod again. "He is a monster." Another nod. "Why hasn't Perseus done anything?"

I answer without much hesitation.

"Does it look like he has a choice?" I ask in an obvious tone. "He would need to basically over throw a whole kingdom. Yes he has help but trust me when I say Frederick has many allies that believe in what Frederick does that outnumbers Percys forces ten to one. Not only that Percy doesn't want to start a war, he just wants Frederick out of the thrown room."

Hades shakes his head.

"Uncle." Mr. D yawns. "I don't want a war either no one who knows does either. But we need allies. Even though I think it's ridiculous to get them."

 _Last I checked you agreed to getting more allies._

"What do you want from me?" Hades asks. I look at Mr. D, this is what he is best at.

"Uncle let's give you some numbers." He says bored. "In Athens, over ninety percent of all towns, within a thirty mile radius of the sea, is allined with Captian Peter. The other ten or less percent they can't get to because there is too many loyal guard to Frederick living there. In Olympia over ninety-eight percent are allined with Peter within a twenty mile radius of the sea.

Peter has _somehow_ made an alliance with Hestia and me and with Reyna. So all of New Rome and Half blood is allied with Peter.

According to Reyna we need Olympia on are side as well. We are asking for an alliance through you." Mr. D stops talking and sighs. I urge him to continue. There is more he just doesn't want to say it because it makes him look like he cares and actually pays attention.

"Fine." He mumbles. "Here's the deal." Mr. D starts off.

"You do not have to agree with any of what we say. The only thing we need from you is to agree to keep your mouth shut, understand?" Hades nods.

 _Gods I hope he agrees._

"What we really want is this. For you to meet with Peter we don't care when or how, you need to talk to him, get an alliance with him. Just with you and after that we would like you to try and get an alliance Olympia through you. Again you do not have to agree, you just have to agree to keep this conversation a secret."

Hades nods. This is were I come in.

"We need you to tell the others," I say. "that Captain isn't a heartless, violent criminal without a soul or a sence of right and wrong. I have proven to you that he is the opposite. I understand you may have your doubts but the least you can do is speak to him and the others."

Hades is sits still and is looking down at his hands. He doesn't move, doesn't talk, doesn't even seem to breath. A few minutes pass, even Mr. D seems to get nervous.

"I will help." Hades mutters. "I agree to meet with Percy and try and get Olympia to agree with his terms but I can not be sure if the others will agree to the same."

I feel a sense of relief.

 _One more step closer._

 **I am completely aware that this chapter is not the best. Oh who am I kidding. Whatever, I'll let you guys decide.** **This chapter is boring and just urnhhhhhggg. That and the characters seem OOC to me but they need to be for the story. Garrrrrrrr. *sigh***

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, thank you all for reading. Some feedback would be nice. I'll see you next week,**

 **bye.**

 **-Kayla.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi.**

 **Review time!**

 **abcathena-I am glad you liked the new POV, Annabeth is going home soon, maybe chapter 29 or something. I don't know I kind get lost when I write I just go with the flow and if I like it is stays, yeah sorry. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. :)**

 **guest(chapter 1, 2, 3, 7, 8, 10, 11, 12)- I am assuming your the same person sorry if you are not. First, I know it's spies not spy's, heroes not heros. It's grammar mistakes I've missed when I was editing, I'm very sorry. Second, I'm glad I did better with grammar in the second chapter. Third, I don't really understand the review in the third chapter so I'll just ignore that one. Fourth, I know it's heir, again mistake that I missed. Thank you for telling me it's heiress, I'll be sure to use it in later chapters. Fifth, I know it lie not ly, my auto correct kept going to that when I did lie so I just let it do that because I was tired of trying to change it. I was going to go back to it but never did. Sixth, I won't even comment on that one. Seventh, this is the one that got me mad, if you take offense to this I'm sorry _but I don't care if you don't like, I don't care if you think it's annoying, I don't care. _ It's my story and I have always liked it when Percy called Annabeth wise girl and Annabeth called Percy seaweed brain so I will keep using it. I don't mean to be rude but if you have something you put in your fanfiction, that was in the original because you thought it was cute and someone told you to stop doing it because it was annoying how would you feel. *sigh* Eighth, the last comment aside, I know it's vitamin not Vietnam, I blame auto correct because I didn't know how to spell it and when I went to spell check Vietnam was the only thing that came up. Sorry this was so long.**

 **guest(chapter 21)-I don't know if this is the person up above but I'm just going to put this as a separate person because of the time frame. Okay, thanks for the info I did not know that. But lots of people use word that technically aren't words or use a word in a way that isn't in the words definition. (A slang word) So can you honestly blame me?**

 **Sci-fi girl- I don't mind at all that you correct my grammar. Since not sence, got it. AUTO CORRECT WHY YOU FAIL ME! I really just don't like it when they put it as if it's** **the most obvious thing in the world or say it rudely. I mean I'm only human come on it's not like there isn't going to be mistakes. I also don't like when people ask me to _not_ do something in my story other than that have have no problem.**

 **Imdonewithschool-I am glad you liked last chapter thank you so much for the review. Percabeth soon yes. But remember it's really complicated because of lots of reasons. Sooooooo yeah.**

 **Wow I** **wrote a lot sorry about that.**

 **Diclaimer-Me no own PJO story, understand.**

 **POV-Annabeth**

My eyes open slowly and I sigh with happiness. The rocking of the ship threatening to pull me back to sleep.

Sadly a loud bang comes from my door along with a familiar voice (I wonder who it could be) telling me to wake up.

I get up and grab one of my new clothes. A light grey, short sleeved, dress with a lower than average collar. It's simple and it tightens around the waist, then it turns into a loose skirt to below my knees.

After I'm done getting dressed I head above deck instead of going to the dining room and lean against the fence of the upper deck. Leo is at the wheel and we have a simple conversation before he drops anchor and heads below, with a promise from me that I'll be down soon.

I've been on the ship for five weeks, three more weeks and I'll be going home. The thought is very... no extremely bittersweet.

On the one hand I want to go home. I want to see my father and brothers, even if they know, and Luke and the nice servants there. I want to see my room and read the books in the library again. I just want to go home.

 _But_ on the other hand I don't want to leave, gods forbid, I want to _stay._ I love it at sea, the smell of saltwater, the rock of the boat calms me to sleep and traveling around, even if the towns aren't what they used to be thanks to the guards. I'll miss everyone on the ship, all the friends I've made. I love talking to them. Being a princess I was only allowed to go where my father said I could go and I was really only allowed to see people that entered the palace, so I never really had friends. Now I finally do and of course they have to be pirates.

Not to mention I am a _princess_ and it's my duty to get these people behind bars for there crimes but the closer the day of my release comes and the more I get to know the people on the ship the more I am dreading that day.

I do have an idea how to get both of what I want, to go home and to still see my friends but it requires both sides to agree to it.

I want to, no I _need_ to tell my father about the guards and if I tell father that Percy and his crew aren't that bad and tell him everything, maybe he will let them go with only a minor sentence but Malcolm is apart of the ship so he will be punished as well. To top it all off I have a bad feeling Percy will not agree to that or what if my father doesn't believe me and you can add 'brainwashing the princess' added to Percys crimes.

 _Percy._ Probably the person I'll miss the most after this. I don't know he is just easiest to talk to, he listens to me and is an absolute idiot but is really nice. His sweet and trustworthy, kind, honest, smart (don't tell him I said that) and modest. I can tell he is very loyal just by watching him and from the stories I hear. At the palace I would hear stories about Percy and each one made me want to throw up but I hear the same story from the pirates point of view and I get why they had to do what they did.

I have never really considered why they did it besides they just _could._ That they didn't have a reason they just wanted to. I never really considered trying to figure out there point of view, ' _hey maybe this is why they did it_...'

That is something that make me get mad at myself, even pirates deserve to be treated equally to the citizens, instead of cannibals with no soul. It's something that a princess promises they day they are born, to treat all citizens equally and with respect, something I haven't been doing for the last couple years.

I geuss I want to stay more than I want to leave now that I _really_ think about it. I don't know its like something is keeping me here something that wants me asks to stay and never leave I just don't know what it is. **( :) *wink*wink*)**

Huh, I geuss I started to really realize I felt this way two weeks ago at the party.

Oh my gods, the party.

I don't know what I was expecting but it was crazy. As a princess I've been to lots of balls, party's, social gatherings, lots of different things most of them are the same. Lots of people mingle around taking about stupid pointless things, laughing at horrible jokes just to be polite or to get the person to like them, soft music that plays in the background that isn't very good or gets annoying after a while, and the stupid same dances that your forced to do.

That did not happen at all.

The music was loud and fun, it was always a different song that was louder than the last. Everyone was shouting and laughing just plain going crazy. Everyone was dancing in weird ways and more than a few people got drunk.(Cough Leo, Conner, Travis, Clarrise, Thalia plus others cough.) We played about six games all of which made me laugh till I thought my stomach would explode.

My favorite part of the night was when I just got to sit with Percy and talked. I explained to him what I was used to when it came to party's and his response was, 'Well that sounds boring as hell.' He asked if this was better and of course I said yes.

He told me that when Leo came on the ship and became part of the crew he made this joke that inspired there first party on the ship. According to Percy, Leo said ' _Here's a toast 'cause we just don't care!'_ **(If you know where this is from God I love you! Please if you do tell me. Here's a hint it's a lyric from a song.)** That lead to Clarrise, Thalia, and Leo planning a party. The story made me laugh.

I don't know how long the party lasted, at one point I just went to my room and fell asleep.

The thought of the party puts a smile on my face. Those type of things I could get used to.

The door on the lower deck open and Percy comes through he looks up at me and smiles. An odd feeling forms in my mind.

"Hey." Percy says. Percy is wearing the same thing, a blue coat that goes down to his knees, a white shirt, blank loose pants and black boots. I don't think I've ever seen him wear anything else. I cover my mouth to hide a smile as a memory comes through.

 _"Do you have anything else to wear?" I asked. It was at the party and he was wearing the same thing._

 _"No. I don't, besides what wrong with it?" Percy asks genuinely confused. I remember just shaking my head in fake disapproval._

 _"I've just never seen you wear anything else." I defended myself. Percy shrugged._

 _"I'm a pirate. I don't need anything else." He argued. I looked over him and smirked._

 _"Well you do have the whole 'classic pirate Captain' thing going for you, except for one thing." Percy smiled._

 _"And what would that be?" He asked playfully confused._

 _"A hat." I said seriously. "You need a triangle hat with a feather in it. It would totally complete the outfit." I finished in a girly voice that made Percy laugh. For some reason I found myself feeling proud I made him laugh._

 _"I do have a hat. I just don't wear it." That was actually kind of funny. I dared him to wear it one day and he just said maybe._

Two week later and I'm still waiting.

Percy come up and stands next to me.

"What you getting all smiley about?" He asks me. I look at him and say in my most serious voice.

"The fact I'm still waiting for you to wear that hat of yours." Percy scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"I can't believe you still remember that." He says. I roll my eyes in return.

"I have a good memory." I shrug. Silence comes between us as we look at the lower deck. It makes me smile. What's with me and smiling lately?

"I came to get you. Your food is getting cold." Percy sighs. He starts heading to the stairs. When he notices I am not following for some reason that is beyond me he stops. "You comin'?" He asked eyebrows raised.

I nod and I follow him down.

 _What on earth was that?_

* * *

Last week I started getting chores to do around the ship. Wash dishes, clean rooms, check for rotten/rotting food, cook. Simple, at least better than most of the others chores. They normally only take me a little while, maybe three hours.

I just finished all my chores and I want to see if there is anything else I can do. So I am going to Percys office. I knock on the door because I still want to be polite unlike other people.(everyone.)

"Come in Annabeth!" I hear Percy yell behind the door. I frown and walk through the door. Percy sits at his deck with about five letters he got from town two weeks ago that he has been putting off till know. He has three cabinets open trying to file everything and he looks tired and bored. He has ink and blank pieces of paper out, probably for letters that he needs to write back to.

"How did you know it was me?" I blurt without thinking. Percy smirks without taking his eyes off the papers he currently has in his hands.

"Your the only one that knocks. What ya need." He sighs. I bite my lip.

 _Why did I come here? Oh yeah!_

"I was wondering if there was anything else I need to do." I state. Percy doesn't say anything just continues to look at the paper. I wait a few more seconds.

 _Did he not hear me?_

I open my mouth to repeat what I said.

"No." Percy interrupts me. "I don't think there is anything else. You can just relax till lunch." I nod and my curiosity turns to the paper in his hand.

Its really none of my business but he seems really into the letter, I wonder why.

"What are you reading." I ask. Percy shrugs like he doesn't know.

"It's just a letter but I try and read carefully because sometimes they put secret messages in them and I'll just skip over them. I'm sorry if I seem like I'm ignoring you." He says genuinely. Well that explains that.

I go over and slowly grab for one of the letters making sure he knows I'm grabbing it so he can tell me if he doesn't want me to read it. He says nothing but he still may not know I'm taking it.

"You can read it, I've already finished it." Percy says nonchalantly. I smirk and open it up. The letter is pretty plain with just some information on how everything is going on in a city in Olympia. I was just able to read it because it's in Greek, I geuss that shows how far I have come in that.

I linger there for a few more minutes before I sit down in one of the chairs.

"We're docking later, right?" I asks. We've been at sea since the party and I heard we are docking today. Percy nods and opens up a second letter with a huff.

"These things are going to be the death of me." He mumbles. I force down a smile at his pain and boredom. "Don't you dare laugh at me." Percy says louder. I put my hand over my mouth.

"Okay whatever you say." I say my voice shaking from trying not to laugh. My throat starts to hurt from not letting my laughter out but I push it down. Percy rolls his eyes which doesn't help my sitchuation at all.

I take deep breaths to try not to laugh. Percy raises his eyebrows.

"Do you want to read all of these." He says holding up about a dozen more letters some of them really thick and look heavy. I shake my head. "I didn't think so."

Percy goes back to reading and I put my head on the back of my hand which is on the desk in front of me.

After about six more minutes Percy puts the letter down and leans back into his chair.

"What's wrong?" I ask. He groans.

"My eyes hurt, I've been doing this all day." He responses. I feel a little patch of sympathy for him sense I'll probably being doing the same thing once I get married.

A knot twist in my stomach at the thought.

 _Me getting married so I can become Queen._

The thought has never haunted me before, in fact I was always excited about one day getting married. Why all of a sudden do I feel like I'm going to throw up at the thought. Why do I feel like it's a bad idea to get married.

 _Or maybe it has nothing to do with it, maybe it has to do with the person._ **(*smiles evilly*)**

That makes no sense.

I shake my had to get rid of the thought and feeling with no avail.

"You'll be fine." I assure Percy like its the most obvious thing in the world. He opens his eyes and looks at me.

"No I won't." He says seriously. "My eyes are going to roll out of my head, can you finish reading so I can keep my eyesight." I scoff and shake my head.

"You can lose your eyesight for all I care." I say. Percy pouts and tells me that was very mean of me to say like a five years old.

We both sit in silence for a little bit before my mind starts to go to this morning.

 _Oh great._

I sigh. I know in need to ask him but I'm afraid of what Percy will say.

I muster up as much courage I can and take a breath.

"Percy can I ask you something?" I ask. Percy make a 'humm' sound. He closed his eyes again and looks like he is about to fall asleep. "Why don't you tell my father about the guards?"

Percys eyes instantly open his eyes and he leans forward in his chair sigh his eyes narrow.

"Why?" He asks suspiciously. I gulp. I knew this was a bad idea. I slowly shrug.

"It's just." I begin. "If you told my father why you are a pirate he will understand and will get you of with a minor sentence at best, five years each with parole I swear, all you have to do is ask and he'll listen..."

"Stop!" Percy yells. He is obviously annoyed. He start to rub his temple in his annoyance. "Don't you think I've done that already?" He says obviously not in a happy mood and not looking for answer to come out of my mouth.

"'Cause trust me I have. And trust me when I say if I where to meet him face to face I'll have my head off my body before I can get the first sentence out. Not to mention we have already discussed that pirates don't get proper trials we get a you are under arrest and a stab in the chest and that's it. You can put in a good word you can't hope we'll be fine but it won't help because we already know what will happen. Annabeth I'm truly sorry but no, I can't, I won't have it happen end of story."

I stare at him and Percy puts his head on the table and mumble a sorry for snapping at me. I expect against my voice of reason will.

 _He is always getting snappy at you Annabeth! Why don't you order him to give him answers and take you home! Not to mention he's a pirate for the gods sake!_

My conscience yell a few more things using more _colorful_ vocabulary. It yell at me for a few seconds till it says something that my mind catches.

If Percy has told my father about the guard why hasn't he done anything? I mean he is a kind ruler he should have understood, right? Maybe he didn't get the letters or maybe somethi bigger is going on. What aren't people telling me?

I voice my thought to Percy and Percy bangs his head against the table for making a 'dumb mistake.'

"listen Annabeth." Percy sighs. "I promise on my life that I will tell you everything before the end of the week but right now isn't the time for us to talk okay."

Though I want to drill him till I get an answer I expect the deal because Percy is a stubborn thing that won't so much as squeak if I where to threaten him.

We both make polite conversation before its time to dock and I have to go help. But the whole time I can't get the thought that something sinister is happening with anyone telling me.

* * *

 **POV: Percy**

 _What in the gods name have you gotten yourself into you crazy idiot_.

I bang my head against the desk and groan. I am such an idiot. I have never made a mistake like that before, ever and the strange thing is if I ever have made one I know I wouldn't have felt half as guilty as I did when I snapped at Annabeth.

These past few week have been so weird. It started around a few day before my birthday party. My stomach has felt weird at certain times and people keep looking at me weird like they're expecting me to do a flip or something. And the dreams I have been having aren't helping at all. There just rememberable event on the ship it just doesn't add up to me. So in short I've been acting weird and I am _so_ tired its not even funny. **(Ahh I love messing will these dimwits heart strings like this. ;) )**

Plus this paperwork isn't helping _at all_. I know I have to finish this while everyone else is docking, _fantastic_.

 _At least your not in here because of your injury!_

Yeah about that, my gash has completely healed and is know just a large pink scar going across my chest. As long as I don't agonize it I hope, no I pray it will be fine.

I finish the rest of my paperwork in record speed of five hours! Not the sarcasm. I finish writing all my letters and I finally am done around four thirty in the evening.

I groan in half satisfaction and half in pain. My eyes are so stained it wouldn't surprise me if I end up with reading glasses by the end of this year like Jason. (Yes he has reading glasses.)

I have a respect for anyone who does this everyday of their live 'cause this is seriously hard...

The door flies **(sorry if spelled wrong I'm lazy)** open and Thalia come through with an evil smirk on her face. She plops down about thirty letter in front of me.

I groan loudly and curse my life before picking up one that looks feels like it weighs a pound.

"Thalia why do you hate my?" I whine. She smirks again and grabs one for herself.

"Because your a kelp head that's why." She answer innocently. I roll my eye and I'm about to thow them into a cabinet and say 'screw it,' but two letter catch my attention.

There both thick and look heavy as anything but it's the top that gets me.

The first one says in neat fancy Greek script,

 _To Perseus Jackson_

 _The town of Woloah_

 _From Chiron Burner_

 _'You must read this my boy. Read with Jason, Thalia and Malcolm present.'_

The second one says in Latin,

 _To Percy Jackson_

 _The town of Woloah_

 _From Queen Reyna of New Rome_

 _'Dont get mad, and this could be a game changer.'_

Why would they send letters to me? They normally send letters out every couple months and I got a letter from both of them less than a month ago.

I pick up Reynas first and tell Thalia to get Jason and Malcolm.

What in the world could this say that is so important?

 **I am soooooooo cruel. Making you guys wait another week. Ahhhhhhhh. I love it.**

 **Well thank you for reading a review would be nice though not required. I'll see you guys laters I hope you have enjoyed.**

 **Bye**

 **-Kayla.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi.**

 **Over 70 reviews. What in the world is wrong with you people thank you soooo much you have no idea who's much this means to me. I never thought I get 1 review god thank you.**

 **Ahhhh. To the reviews.**

 **abcathena-ahhhhh it feels good to leave people hanging. But I'm sorry wasn't it you who told me to try and leave things on a cliffhanger. Or am I thinking of someone else. I'm sure it's great knowing what's going on, can't say the same about half the things going on with me. Thalia will forever hate Percy, yes. Yeah no spelling mistakes. Ahhhhh I won't get yelled at this chapter maybe.**

 **T1meSpyAG-Your not the first to ask for percabeth and I'll tell you the same thing. Soon, but it is really complicated. Listen hear me out, The plan to get Frederick out of the throne room to tell Annabeth, she becomes queen and she throws Frederick in jail and she fixes everything. Wala. Here's the problem Annabeth likes Percy and vise versa but for Annabeth to become queen she has to get married, in Athens the person could marry for love till there thirtieth birthday or the pervious ruler dies, then they have no choice who to marry. Annabeth is twenty two and Frederick is in perfect health. Do you see the problem. More Tyson on the way, I swear he mostly hangs around others and does chores. How did you get the I hate Luke from, he wasn't even mentioned in this chapter, but I agree, Luke is the worst, at least in my story.**

 **Guest(chapter24)- thanks for the review and I glad you enjoy my story, Hephaestus does know about Leo. I don't mean to make you feel bad I mean I get information mixed up literally all the time, so it's fine.**

 **Guest(chapter 24)-Here you go.**

 **Disclaimer-I own na tha**

 **POV:Percy**

I open the letter with my thoughts running.

What could be in this letter that is so important? Thalia, Jason and Malcolm come in and I tell them why I needed them.

I bring out about six different papers in the same envelope and open them up.

I don't know what they will say but I hope they're important because this can't end well. I just know it won't.

 _"Dear, Captain Percy_

 _Before I continue with my letter I ask that Nico and Hazel be present."_

I read it out loud and Malcolm leaves without me asking to get Nico and Hazel. I can feel the tension in the room. Everyone is wondering what is in the letter. It's the only thought in my mind.

Within minutes Nico and Hazel come through the door with Malcolm and we explain what they're here for. They both frown and urge me to continue. I repeat the sentences I've already read but continue farther this time.

 _"During the last Royal court meeting you became the main focus of the meeting. Frederick mentioned Annabeth being missing and Mr. D said that is wasn't the first time you have kidnapped a Royal court members child. Everyone started calling out if they lost a son or daughter to you, whether they knew about you or not. Hades said he lost a son to you."_

Nico frown depends and he leans forward in the chair he's sitting in to hear me.

 _"He became quite upset, and when he notice that others where looking at him strangely he revealed that you were Poseidons son, which no one, who doesn't know you, knew, idiots. And that Thalia was Zeus' daughter. Hades became quite upset about his lost son and his dead daughter."_

Nico expression turned sad at the memory of his dead sister. I remember how angry and sad he was when Bianca died, keeping his emotions in, telling people to leave him alone and lashing out.

I remember how he would say no one will ever understand, and everyone wondering what he meant. Will started to talk to him and he started to stop lashing out and start eating again but he still wasn't the happy Nico I new him to be before his sister.

Everyone on the ship knew Will was gay and when we noticed he was acting weird (mostly around Nico) we all knew why. But we really didn't mention it till one day Will said when he thought no one would hear 'Why is it always the straight guys?' The teasing was fun, sadly since we didn't know about Nico, Will kind of thought it would never work out.

Yeah, that was until we were eating one day, with Will on shore spying for us and a letter came through from him that day about how uncomfortable he was. Apparently some girls thought he was cute and were hitting on him, you can see how that worked out. When I mentioned this at dinner Nico blurted out without thinking/thinking no one can hear him, 'Well they aren't wrong about him being cute.'

Oh gods it was funny. The truth was out and Nico was so embarrassed and thought we would think he was a freak. No that didn't happen and the rest is history.

Nico still isn't the same before his sister but that is normal, he is better and has learned to let go.

I smile at the silly memory I wouldn't mind having that as a dream **(spoiler alert. It will be)** and continue to read the letter.

 _"Bobby said that we should tell Hades about the crew. I agreed. Before you all start yelling, you must know that we could get an alliance with Olympia through him. So I told him everything."_

The room was quiet. Everyone in the room knows that the next couple sentences could either be really good or really bad.

 _Please gods let it be a good thing please_.

Hesitatly I read.

 _"Mr. D told him are conditions and Hades agreed to everything. He has agreed to an alliance with you. He can't speak for Olympia and his brothers or the others but he is behind you."_

Everyone relaxes and I release a breath I have been holding.

 _"Hades would also like to meet you in laxyison. He want to speak with you and meet Nico, I also told him about Hazel and he said he didn't know he had a daughter with her mother. He can't wait to meet them. There's two letters for Nico and Hazel from there father."_

I instantly grab the other papers and look for the two letters and give them to Nico and Hazel for them to read later. They both look dumbstruck and happy.

There is one more paper left and it looks like a newspaper article. I ignore it and continue reading out loud.

 _"The last paper is something I will have you read and discuss. It is not happy and something I found out very_ _recently to me writing this letter. I hope you have no anger towards me for taking the risk, it was worth it though in my mind._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Reyna."_

We all sit in silence. I grab the last paper and open it up.

I don't read newspaper obviously because I can't read it. I try and understand the title but what it says to me is,

'mya nanatheb Pcensris tge wehni/f hes ramreid funod is.'

My eyes start to throb from looking at the words that make no sense for to long.

"I can't read this." I say. I hold it out to Malcolm since he can read just fine even though he's dyslexic as well.

Malcolm take it and looks at it. He eyes widen and his jaw goes slack.

"What?" Jason says. Everyone is staring at Malcolm waiting for him to continue.

"Princess Annabeth may get married when/if she is found." Malcolm says reading off the article.

My stomach twist into a hard knot and a feeling that is a mix between anger, discuss and sadness comes over me. My mind is yelling for it to not be true.

 _Why in the world to I feel like this?_

I've never felt this way before why do I feel like it's not right, it's wrong.

 _Why do I feel jealous?_

Wait is that what I feel, jealousy. Why would I feel jealous about something so crazy. What am I jealous about. I have absolutely nothing to do with Annabeth and this, in fact it was part of our plan, why do all of a sudden I do not want it to happen, I mean it's not like I have anything to do with Annabeth. I don't like her or...anything... **(Aaaaaaaahhhhhh fiddle sing Fiddle sing. I play Percy heart like a fiddle, sing. Aaaaahhhhh)**

 _You messed up idiot of a seaweed screwed brain! What the heck have you gotten yourself into!_

It's official, I have the most messed up life in the stupid universe!

Malcolm continues reading while I seriously reconsider my life choices.

"Princess Annabeth has been kidnapped by Perseus Jackson for three weeks now and everyone is still looking. King Frederick is very worried about his missing daughter and says that he has seen one man look the hardest for his daughter.

'A kind young man, you can tell he truly love Annabeth and someone who is worthy. He has been friends with Annabeth since Annabeth was born. I'm sure he will do well.' King Frederick said to us.

Are maybe future king is... Luke Castellan." Malcolm stutters over the last bit. The room goes cold at the name. A person that if I were to ever meet again it would be to soon. That man tore my family apart. He took Jason away from Thalia, leaving her with her sorry excuse of a mother. Then he still came back years later and broke Thalia's heart like it was a stick, one of the main reasons Thalia hates men.

He had some nerve to come back a few years before we found Jason and talk about how Thalia must miss him and how pathetic it is. Oh gods he just keeps showing up again and again.

The knot in my stomach turns more, threatening to throw out what I had for lunch.

Malcolms eyes have murder in them and so does Thalia and Jason.

"He will ask for Annabeths hand when she is found." Malcolm finishes lethally. His eyes are red with anger and I can just imagine steam going off of him.

 _I do t think it was a good idea to give him the newspaper._

"That good for nothing, sorry excuse of a human being, with no heart or soul is not going to marry my sister, not when I have a say in it!" Malcolm yells as he crumples and drops the piece of paper.

 _Yeah not a good idea._

Everyone else probably has the same thing on their mind, including me.

"But Annabeth would be made Queen." Hazel says quietly. "We could finally get Frederick out of the thrown room. Wasn't that the plan."

"The plan didn't include Luke. If I had a choice I would've had his head at the bottom of the sea by know." Jason mumbles. I didn't know what to say, I started to rub my head trying to think.

"Can't she marry him, get the job done, then divorce him?" Hazel asks. Hazel is from Olympia, she doesn't know much about Athens.

"No." I say. "In Athens Royal marriages never lasted long and because of it it's know law that you can't get a divorce if you are royalty in Athens. Unless you want to be ripped of your rank. For example Annabeth get a divorce to Luke, she and Luke become nobles and Athena's bloodline stops there. A new king and queen come and all the available ones are all loyal to Frederick. Wouldn't surprise me if Frederick somehow convinces them to have Luke continue as King."

The room goes quiet and everyone is trying to find a loophole.

"It doesn't help that my sister likes him." Malcolm groans. The feeling in my stomach grows.

Thank you Malcolm so much.

"So here's the problem." Thalia says. "Annabeth is going to be proposed by a heartless monster, this is the only way she most likely can become queen, and she can't get around it. Not to mention we have are little _likey likey sitchuation._ " Thalia finishes motioning her head towards me.

Everyone eyes go big and Malcolm slaps his hand against his head. He curses his life and starts cursing his 'no good father' in Greek.

"I won't even mention the head thing." I say with a sigh. Hazels eyes brighten up a little bit.

"Wait can't she say no. I mean you can marry for love right?" Hazel says with a hopeful smile on her face.

Nico smiles sadly at his half-sister and shakes his head.

"Yeah, she can but once she turns thirty she doesn't have a choice. And that is in eight years, we all know Athens isn't going to last that long I mean it's a miracle it's lasted this long. And if it _does_ guess who Frederick going to make Annabeth marry. And with our _sitchuation_ Annabeth won't marry for love." Nico answers for all of us. **(I don't have to explain what he meant right. I hope so.)**

 _Screw my screwed up life_!

Well we don't have a choice and my current situation and my stupid feelings aren't going to make this any easier.

I shake my head and grab the other letter from Chiron.

"Let's just get this over with." I mumble. Everyone gulps at the letter as I start to read.

" _Dear Percy,_

 _My boy, Bobby and Mathew went looking in the library for a book to read. (Yes it's them, they were bored and I suggested they find a book.) and in the books they found Royal documents and letters you must read them. I have circled the parts that are significant, Malcolm must know this, it's huge information to take in._

 _The boys are furious and so am I. The boys tell me they want to go home. (Go on the ship) I'm truly sorry._

 _From,_

 _Chiron. Bobby! and Mathew!"_

This is not a good way to start a letter.

Malcolm looks nervous and the others look confused.

I pick up two papers that are folded together and open them up. Birth certificates, more specifically, Bobby and Mathews.

"Bobby and Mathews original birth certificates." I say confused. I start looking for the circled bit and when I land on it my jaw goes slake.

 _For the gods sake._

"What is it?" Thalia says annoyed. I set it down and point to the two black circles on the papers.

This is not happening. I'm imagining things, please gods up above tell me this is a joke.

"These can't be the original." Jason says. "And even then why would it say Frederick is their father?" Everyone know the answer even if they don't want to say it. Malcolm is bright red with anger.

"That good for nothing monster cheated on my mom!" Malcolm yells. He instantly calms down and slumps in one of my chairs. "I want Bobby and Mathew out of there." Malcolm mumbles.

No one acts like they heard him, maybe because they feel like they'll talk about it later or because they didn't hear him.

I grab what looks like a newspaper and find two folded together. I can't read either so I hand them to Malcolm, whether this is a good idea or not I have no idea.

Malcolm read it and he pales a little. He leans forward and reads more.

"What does it say!" Thalia yells impatiently.

"Princess Athena gets married to Lord Neptune Rome of Athens. Queen Athena gets remarried to commoner Frederick Chase." Malcolm says out loud slowly. I close my eyes trying to imagine this little scene.

For the love of Zeus.

"Wow." Nico says awkwardly. "Well at least it isn't that bad." I guess he is right, it could've been a lot worse.

"Yeah but according to this article Neptune died of a heart attack. If he was still alive this wouldn't be happening." Malcolm mumbles sadly. Sadly he has a point, a bad one because it's true.

"But you wouldn't be here." Thalia points out. A very good point because it's true.

"Yeah, and a world were we aren't friends together is a world I don't want to live in." Hazel says stubbornly, crossing her arms.

"I don't think that's true." Jason says. Thalia elbows him the ribs.

"Ow." He stifles. "Not what I meant. Look..." He hold up one of the papers. I guess he took it when we weren't looking.

"It's Annabeth and Malcolms original birth certificates. Under father it says, Neptune Rome." The room becomes quiet and understanding and shock fills everyone's face. "Apparently you and your sister, Malcolm were three weeks late, not two weeks early."

Malcolm drags his fingered through his hair and starts cursing his messed up and screwed life again.

"What's next?" Malcolm asks annoyed. "I'm half God as well? I was born out of my mothers mind?" He is obviously not looking for an answer to out of our mouths. **(Too bad, Malcolm!)**

"In another universe maybe." Nico mutters. Hazel elbows him and tells him that was rude.

I grab the last papers folded together ready to get this over with and go take a nap to sleep on this.

I read over them and find that there letters. Between Frederick and... Kronos.

The more I read the angrier I get, I knew Frederick was sick but this is beyond cruel.

I read the letters out loud.

Oh he was smart, he put a tasteless, odorless, colorless, addictive drug that slowly kills major organ cells. A cruel invention made by Kronos. Then gave it to Luke Castellan (of course he had something to do with this) to give to Athena in her drinks, then when she was 'sick' he gave them in pills to her saying that is 'Medicine' from Apollo. Which made everything worse

 _strange decease my f_...

My thoughts scream a few more colorful words that would earn me a slap in the face if my mother was still alive.

When I'm done, Thalia eyes are red with fury, she and Annabeth have become close friends and she know this will kill her. Jason, Nico, Hazel look like they need to vomit after one of the letter explain how the drugs work. Malcolm... I don't think it's legal to be that white and have that look on his face. Deadly, murder, pure anger.

If this is what a devil looks like I never want to meet one.

"He isn't my father. He cheated on my mother. My mother was married before Frederick. Frederick murders innocent people just for the heck of it. He bleeds people dry of their money. He takes pleasure in taking children and throwing them to abusive caretakers. And to top it all off, he has murdered my mother. The Queen of Athens." Malcolm says in a even deadly quiet tone.

Everyone gulps and I bite my lip.

 _Did the fates just take everyone's misery in the world and pore it on Athens and Malcolm and his family? Because this is beyond disbelief how majorly screwed our lives are._

"Malcolm are you okay." Hazel asks nervously. We all stare at him for an answer.

"No." Malcolm mutters. He looks up at me and takes a deep breath. "If this is half the garbage you've been through Percy how in the world have you gotten through it?" I frown, I would feel like he's going through more, but I shrug instead of answering.

Everyone looks at me and knows what I am thinking.

"Percy?" Malcolm says slowly. I can tell he's trying not to cry. "I want Bobby and Mathew out of that palace. I want them as far away from that place as possible." I can hear the begging in his voice.

To be honest I was going to say the same thing. Bobby and Mathew are like my brothers cute, sweet kids, but I need to make the decision with Jason and Thalia.

I look at them asking my question. The reason why I have to ask them is because we're running out of rooms. I mean we have plenty of space but couple normally like their privacy. We may need to rearrange the rooms a bit, maybe I'll have to get a roommate which is okay with me but still. **(*wink*wink*)**

Jason and Thalia both nod. Along with Nico and Hazel who has caught on with our silent conversation.

"Well figure out how to get them on." I say. I can see the relief in Malcolms eyes, then he gulps like he is regretting something.

He shakes his head and looks at me in the eyes.

"I wish to switch my main job status." He says evenly. Everyone's eyes go wide and my jaw goes slack.

 _Well I was not expecting that._

The thing is I can't deny him, not only that I understand what's going through his head. He's mad and he knows, heck I know, if he sees that monster again he'll say something he will regret and may give away everything. Sometime taking a step back is the best thing to do, for everyone you care about.

"What is the position you choose." I say, I'm not asking because I already know.

"Position one, captain." Malcolm says sadly. "You know I can't face him after this." I nod and make a note to change his position later.

The others shake their head with anger.

"I hope he rots in the underworld." Nico says.

 _You and me both, buddy._

* * *

 **POV:Annabeth**

Percy, Nico, Jason, Thalia, Hazel and Malcolm have been in Percys office for about forty minutes and I can hear some of the yelling across the ship.

Whatever is going on in there isn't good. I can't tell what they are saying but still.

I hope everything is okay but you never know.

I sit with Tyson talking to him about random things. We are both on the upper deck by the wheel.

I've got to know him the last few weeks really well and I swear he and my younger brothers could be triplets. They are all so energetic and fun. They both love to talk and go on and on about the silliest things.

But he is so smart for his age and is always talking about blacksmithing. He tells me about the big swords he want to make and his dreams of becoming a blacksmith like his cousin Beckendorf.

He draws almost perfect pictures of swords, spears, bows, even a little sling shot. He is just so cute with his big brown eyes and big dreams. He reminds me of... well me when I was little, how much I wanted to be an architect and make a whole city. My dream died a long time ago because I have to be queen one day but not this little guy. I encourage him to become a blacksmith, which puts the biggest smile on his little face.

Right now I am asking blacksmith questions, all the ones I have asked he has answered easily like its second nature to him.

"Okay what is the best metal to make a sword?" I ask. Tyson has a pencil and a piece of paper out, drawing an anvil. He has a smile on his face and looks like he is having the best time in his short little life.

Tyson has on a big brown shirt and black pants. His hair is crazier than ever and he mostly goes bare foot when possible.

"Crystal bronze!" Tyson says excitedly. He said it so eagerly too. "Because it's really strong and can bend easily when hot and it can used for anything and it doesn't break easily."

I just love how excited and happy he is. It really hurts that he had to go through his mom dead at such a young age. _And_ on top of it she was murdered for no real reason by some heartless guards.

He acts so happy for someone who has lost his mom though.

"Tyson how are you?" I ask. I can't help it. "I mean, how do you feel about your mom?" Tyson smile turns sad and tears start to form in his eyes. He sets his pencil down and slumps a little.

"I miss her." He mumbles. "But Percy says she is in a good place, and she is with my aunt Sally and she is protecting me. Plus I get to stay with Percy." Tysons eyes brighten and he jumps on top of me in a hug. "And Aunt Annabeth!"

I gape at him. He has never called me that before, sure he has called everyone else that except for Percy, Jason, Thalia, Nico and Hazel but I never really thought he would call me that.

I hug his little self back and Tyson goes back to his drawing.

I talk to Tyson a little more till I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and Piper is standing behind me.

"Hi Annabeth." She waves. "Umm, have you seen Jason? I have been looking for him everywhere."

"He's in Percys office." I say. We are docking for the night and Piper went out for food about an hour ago. She must have just gotten back. "Percy, Nico, Malcolm, Hazel, Thalia and him have been in there for about an hour or something. They seem to be talking, or arguing about something." Piper sighs and shakes her head.

"What could it be this time?" She mumbles. I shrug.

I just hope it isn't a huge thing.

Piper sits next to Tyson and we all talk together.

Another twenty minutes pass and no one comes out of Percys office, at this point I wouldn't be surprised if someone is putting their head against the door. (cough Leo, Travis, Conner cough.)

"What do you think they're talking about?" I ask Piper. She shrugs in response.

"No idea." She sighs. "I mean, I have no idea what they are talking about that requires _all_ of them to be in there."

Tyson is looking up at us with a curious look on his face.

"Thalia went in with big stack of paper. Then she came out and got Uncle Malcolm and Jason, then uncle Malcolm got Nico and Hazel." Tyson tells us like he is saying the most important thing in the world.

 _A stack of paper_?

Percy has been doing paperwork all day and probably has been regretting it the whole time, why would he continue it when he can do it other time. Not to mention he would probably throw it into a cabinet and say 'screw it.' Then forget about it/put it off for three weeks.

 _It just doesn't add up_.

"Dinner is ready!" I hear Grover yell on the lower deck. I get up and help Tyson put the papers is a neat pile before going to the dinning hall.

We enter the dining room and we sit together. Tyson sit in the middle and people start to trickle in.

Leo sits next to me, calypso sits next to him and Rachel site at the end by her. Chris sits by Piper and Clarrise sits next to Chris. Will sits directly across from me, Frank and Katie next to Will. Next to Katie's other side is Travis with Connor at the edge. By Frank is Grover then Juniper.

We start off with normal conversation, while eating what we have almost every night. A somewhat dry biscuit, well seasoned peas, a small, salted slap of beef, and sometimes mashed potatoes, tonight we are lucky to have the treat and lemonade. You would think it wouldnt taste very good but Grover and Juniper do a really good job at making it taste pretty decent. Soon all our conversations turn to the same thing, the missing cousins and my brother.

They've been in there since around four forty and it's almost six.

What in the name of almighty Zeus could they be talking about that could take _that_ long?

"Will do you know what they're talking about?" Frank asks. Hazel is in there and he is super protective of her, I just think he's worried what they're talking about that could involve her.

Will shrugs.

"No," he frowns. "Nico was reading and I was making a list of medical supplies we'll need, when Malcolm came in and said captain needed Nico in his office. What they are talking about I have zero clue. I honestly don't even think Malcolm knew what was going on either." I frown, that doesn't make any sense. Why would Malcolm not know what is going on if he is in the conversation.

"He's been in there since the beginning." I point out. "It wouldn't be logical for Malcolm to not know if he is in there." Will throws his hands up in a 'I surrender' position.

"I bet they're just talking about where we're going tomorrow." Clarrise says sounding really bored. That doesn't make sense either though.

"I don't think so." Piper pipes up. **(Joke heh heh. I know it's bad. LEAVE ME ALONE!** **)** "I mean they've been in there for over an hour _and_ Percy hasn't asked anyone opinion about where to go since he became Captain and everyone literally said 'I don't care where we go, your the captain, you decide.'" Everyone nods at this.

 _That is what I was thinking._

" _And._ " Katie says looking at Clarrise. "You can here them arguing from across the ship." There is a corse of yeahs and she's right.

Clarrise mumbles something about 'everyone being complete know-it-alls' before she continues eating.

"So what _could_ they be arguing about?" Chris asks. Everyone looks at each other and either shrugs or says some form of 'I don't know.'

"I'm just wondering," Leo says seriously.

"Hold on." Calypso interrupts Leo. "Who are you and what have you done with Leo." Everyone snickers and the couple. I was actually going to do the same thing, I mean since when is Leo ever serious.

Leo rolls his eyes.

"I can be serious if I want to." Leo whines then pouts. Calypso sighs and mutters 'its him.' "As I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted." Leo glares at calypso even though the look is ruined by his goofy smile. "Was I'm just wondering why all of them are in there? What could they be talking about that involves all of them? That's what I want to know." Everyone gives Leo a strange look.

Leo has a very good point I think that's the problem.

Conner reaches across the table and puts the back of his hand on Leo's forehead. Leo swats his hand away and glares at him.

"Okay." Travis says slowly eyes narrow at Leo. "I think he has a point." No one speaks, everyone has a thinking face on them.

Tyson is looking around everywhere like he has no idea what is happening. He just sighs and goes back to eating.

"Well," Rachel says. "Maybe..." The knob on the door to the kitchen turns and the topics of our conversation walks in.

To put it nicely, they look horrible. They all look pale, (like a piece of paper for Nico.) and tired. They look like they're about to drop any second. Percy and Malcolm look the worst on the bit of being tired and Nico wins on being the most pale.

 _What the heck_?

People start moving to the side to give them room.

Percy sit in between me and Tyson. Nico and Hazel sit in between Will and Frank. Jason goes next to Piper and Tyson. While Thalia and Malcolm sit at the ends next to Clarrise and Juniper.

None of them have their food and they just stare at the table in front of them.

The quietness in the room turns awkward and no move or makes a sound. After a while I clear my throat to take away some of the awkwardness and it seems to break the ice enough for people to start moving.

"So," Will says mostly looking at Nico. "What were you guys arguing about." The people in question look up and give Will a look.

"Arguing?" Nico asks sounding completely confused. Will frowns at his boyfriend.

"Yeah you can the yelling from across the ship." Will try's to defend his reasoning. Nico makes an 'ohh' gesture with his mouth.

"We weren't arguing." Percy says massaging his temple. "We were reading some letter about something." Everyone gulps or groans or says some form of 'great,' sarcastically.

"Hey guys." Percy try's to get everyone's attention back. "We are getting some more people on the ship and we are switching the rooms a bit." Everyone stops what they're doing and looks at Percy giving him their full attention.

I don't care who I may end up with, it maybe nice to have a roommate.

"Okay, talk." Clarrise orders. Percy puts his head on the table.

"Don't make me regret this, Connor." Percy says loud enough for everyone to barely hear. "You and Thalia will be sharing a room."

No one speaks at all.

"Um Perce." Travis says calmly. "Do you not remember the last they shared a room? 'Cause I sure do." Percy sighs a little.

 _I wonder what happened last time?_

"Yes I remember but since Tyson will also be in the room I hope they will restrain themselves." Percy finishes looking directly at Thalia. She rolls her eyes and looks back at the table. "And do to other people..." Hazel starts to giggle, Thalia, Nico and Jason smirk, while my brother smiles innocently. Percy turn his head to me "They are making you share a room with me." Perdcy says mostly to me.

My face stays normal and I just nod. My stomach on the other hand is doing flips and doing little dances.

 _Hold on me! Why do you care that your sharing a room with Seaweed brain? He is just some guy... Wait... No, no, no, no! I like him, you like him! What is wrong with you._

My thoughts are swimming with the realization. **(I know this sucks I couldnt figure anything else out.)** What have I gotten myself into. I mean I'm a princess who like a pirate! Gods I'm an idiot.

 _I told you to stay away from him! But did you listen, no!_

The rest of dinner is in silence and as soon as dinner ends I'm out the door to the deck.

I go up against the railing on the lower deck and look at the city in front of us. The city is called New York. **(I found a way to include it! Ahhhh it feels good to.)** It was a really big, booming trading city. Keyword, was.

The building look decades older then they probably are. The people look worn down and tired from standing in the sun all day trying to sell things. I can see from here most of the buildings are abandoned, the cobblestone roads are filthy and are covered in dirt. Trash is everywhere. It just looks like a dump.

It saddens me to think such a great city can look like this.

"Sad huh?" Someone says behind me. I jump a little from surprise but don't turn around because I know who it is. Percy.

"Yeah." I mutter. I feel Percy stand next to me and put his elbows on top of the railing.

"Did you know I'm from here?" Percy asks next to me. I frown and shake my head. I was never allowed to look at criminals personal files for some reason. **(TAKE THE HINT ANNABETH!)**

"I remember when it was a huge lovely city. Hundreds of people that lived here, all of them out of their homes and walking around making it look like there was millions of people. The sweet smells, and treats coming from the bakery's, the sweet smoke from restaurants and the smell of oil from the blacksmiths all colliding together. The dozens of ships that would dock here everyday.

"And then one day everything changed everything and within two years, it started looking like this." Percy flicks his hand out towards the basically abandoned city.

My heart start to ache. I feel sorry for the people who had to slowly see there city turn to ruins in front of them and they couldn't have done anything, like when someone sees their house, their home burn down in a fire.

 _How could anyone do that to a place like this_?

"Hey Annabeth." Percy says. I make a hmm sound. "Follow me, I need to talk with you." He pulls away from the railing and starts down the plank on to the dock. I frown out of curiosity and follow behind him.

 _What does he want to talk to me about?_

 **6281 words. To make up for me sucking last week I decided to update a day early and make this chapter extra long. And ascendent I made it 6281 words! You should feel lucky I did this for you, you good for nothing rats. *hiss* I'm joking but seriously it took me forever to write and all of my free time. I hope you guys don't mind the length. And sorry about the cliffhanger. No I'm not doing something like this next week, or most likely ever again, when there is school in the picture. Sorry everyone.**

 **Anyway I hope you have enjoyed this chapter thank you all for reading, see you next week.**

 **bye**

 **-Kayla.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi.**

 **The most reviews I have gotten on a chapter is 6. Now we didn't break it, I got five last chapter but in the one I got six (chapter 1) it took me like over a month and a half to get that many. In less than two days I got five reviews. I can really only say thank you, like wow thanks. We got 77 reviews and I hope I can get more, just wow.**

 **Okay enough of this calm deadpan writing! Thank you! Again! Anyway time to do the traditional thing I like to call! Reviews!**

 **abcathena-why are you a guest, oh never mind it doesn't matter. I am glad you like the early update, as far as I can tell your not the only one. Just don't expect it to happen very often, maybe like one every two months or something. I honestly have no idea what you mean by 'secret', either I have forgotten something or what I think is obvious isn't. Probably both, since I have a very bad memory and I have a reputation for thinking something is obvious and it really isn't to other people so yeah. A _nyways_ I am just going to guess you mean either the documents or the 'King Frederick is evil' thing, whatever I'll just have to wait. **

**KittyCat3000-NO! I WILL NEVER UPDATE AGAIN! I AM DONE! SEE YAH LATER! (Kidding.)**

 **Sci-fi girl- yes what Thalia said means that Percy likes Annabeth. You are not stupid, not everyone is going to get it, I probably would have to really think about it if I read this in a different story. (I have by the way and I felt stupid after as well)**

 **GamerV-You were the first to get mad at me for the cliffhanger, no one even yelled at me on chapter 24 huh. Oh well. Dude, (I don't care if your a girl or a guy I will call you dude either way!) you are not the only one that needs an update, chill. Again with the percabeth, eh I can't blame you I am a hardcore percabeth shipper, I just can't read other PJO** **stories without Percy and Annabeth together, I just can't. But I will tell you the same thing I told everyone else, soon, like really soon, okay. For the love of god if someone asks me that one last time I think I am going to go crazy!**

 **guest(chapter 25)- i wish you left more for me to read. Oh well, here you go.**

 **Disclaimer:I own nothin', zilch, none, na tha, zero, not a drop, okay okay.**

 **POV:Annabeth**

I literally have zero clue where we are going.

Percy and I have walking for a good twenty minutes around taking lefts and rights to the point where I am just following Percy hopelessly.

Soon we stop at a tall building. It isn't the tallest not even close but it is still taller than buildings I would see back home. Percy walks inside despite the warning sigh out front.

"Percy are you sure this is a good idea?" I ask, I walk through the front door slowly trying not to go far in.

"Yes Wise Girl it is perfectly safe. I promise." Percy says.

That isn't what I'm afraid of. I don't like being in an _abandoned building_ with Percy. I also don't see how this has anything to do with what Percy wants to talk to me about.

Percy starts to climb some starts like he has done it a billion times, then disappears around a corner but continues up. Reluctantly I follow him.

About twenty-five minutes and a thousand flights of stairs later Percy notices I am lagging behind dramatically.

I may have gotten more muscle and lung capacity over the last five weeks but this is ridiculous.

 _I am tired and my legs hurt and I can barely breath anymore and I am sweating like a maniac._

Percy stops and looks at me when I finally reach his level. He has some sweat on he forehead and he is breathing a little heavy but other than that he looks completely fine.

 _How in the world?!_

"Come on Annabeth we only have ten levels left." Percy says encouragingly.

 _For the love of the gods, ten more flights of stairs!_

"Are you Kidding me Percy!" I yell. "How many have we climbed?!" Percy gives a confused look. Then rolls his eyes.

"About forty." He says nonchalantly. I gape at him. How is this normal at all?

"Are you kidding me? My legs are going to fall off and how in the name of the gods above do you look fine after climbing _forty flights of stairs?!_ " I yell. I can't believe that I am the one complaining about this, Percy should be complaining not me. The things that he can do and I can't is unbelievable.

Percy shrugs.

"I used to live on the top floor of the second tallest building in the city, trust me Annabeth, this, this is absolutely nothing." He turns and starts going up more stairs he turns the corner while I stand and try my best to catch my breath. Soon Percys stupid head pokes around the corner with raised eyebrows.

"You coming or what?" Percy says teasingly. I glare hard at him and his idiotic seaweed filled head.

"Screw you, Percy, screw you!" I yell. I see a smirk forced off his lips so he _really_ doesn't get in my bad side.

 _Too late, knucklehead._

I follow him up slowly growing more tired with each step.

 _Whoever is able to do this everyday deserves an award or something 'cause I am just about dying over here!_

When we finally get to what I hope is the top, I just about collapse onto the floor. Percy, he looks great. I can't fined the difference between him ten flights ago and right now.

"Annabeth your kidding right?" Percy says. He doesn't even sound breathless at all. My heavy breathing must give him the answer he so preciously needs. Percy shakes his head with mock disappointment. "Your a disgrace to all New Yorkers everywhere. You know that?"

I curse him using the most colorful words I can come up with.

"Yes, we can do that later." Percy says with an eye roll after my last rant. **(Try and guess what she said! Just so you know I am joking)** "Come on. Your not afraid of heights, right?" I shake my head. He smiles and grabs my hand, he gently pulls me up and I ignore the tingling and goosebumps that runs up my arm.

 _What is he doing to me!_

He then pulls me through the door and I find we are on the roof. We are really high up but it is so beautiful. Most of the lights are in the buildings and it's starting to get dark with the disappearing sunset.

The streets bellow look small up here.

 _Wow._

I go up against a railing near the edge and put my elbows out on top of it. Percy does the same.

"You like it?" Percy asks. I nod which makes him smile a little. "This is the best view in the city. It may not be the tallest but the view is amazing. I used to come up here all the time with my mom and... oh gods Annabeth I wish you could've seen it in its full glory. Coaches would be go through the streets, people trying to get home, all the city lights would be on." Percy finishes with a sigh.

Man I wish I could've seen it.

We both sit in silence. I almost forget we came up here for a reason. _Almost_.

I sigh this time.

"Percy why are we up here?" I ask finally. "I know you didn't bring me up here _just_ for the view." He smirks.

"And if I did?" He asks boldly. I glare holes into his head so hard I expect seaweed to tumble out of where his ear should be.

"Then I'd see if I would of beaten you in last months tournament." I growl. His smile widens.

 _If he did then so help me..._

"Then it's a lucky day for me then." Percy smirks. I hate him.

His eyes grow hard like when he talk to me about important matters. It scares me, it honestly does.

"Annabeth, if I were to ask you, right now, in all honestly, if you wanted to go home _tomorrow_ or stay on the ship for the rest of month, what would you say? Would you tell me you want to go home or tell me you wanted to stay?" I tense up.

 _Really? That is the question?_

I hope he has more to this.

And there is more on my part, I don't know! I want to go home but I want to stay too. What do I tell him.

I sit there for a few seconds.

"Honestly?" I finally say. I see Percy nod in the corner of my eye. "Honestly... What does this have to do with anything?" I blurt out. Delay, delay as much as possible!

That and I am seriously curious about it.

Percy raises an eyebrow. He mouths a wow and mumbles something along the lines of, 'Haven't heard that one before.' Of course it is sarcastic.

"It is just a question, Annabeth." He says loud enough this time for me to hear. He gives me a knowing look. "Just answer it okay. This isn't my first voyage on the Argo Annabeth, I know what you are doing."

I really want to slap him or something for being so smart at the stupidest times, when I am not entirely in my right mind.

 _I can't believe he got something on me again_!

I growl and put my head on the railing.

"I have no idea." I answer weakly. "I want to go home and see my family, see my room, the servants, and get back to normal life." Percy nods understandingly.

"But?" He asks. I bite my lip, but I just let it all out.

"I want to stay. I love it at sea, I love traveling and seeing new places, I love the ship and the friends I have made. Strangely I'll miss the responsibility of doing chores, I'll miss waking up early to someone banging on my door, I'll miss the work, I'll miss the smell of the sea and the adventure, I'll miss my friends and you, I'll miss..."

"You'll miss me?" Percy asks with mock shock. My face burns but luckily it's getting dark so he won't be able to really see me till his eyes focus again.

"You know what I mean." I groan pushing him away.

 _Not really_.

"Your one of my best friends on the ship, okay there I said it, happy?" I growl. He smiles.

"Very much yes." He says happily. I roll my eyes even though he can't see me.

"Idiot." I mutter. I ignore the last three minutes of my wasted life and continue. "I'll just miss being out of the stupid palace. I never really realized how good I had it till I got on the ship. At home I don't have to do _anything,_ it feels... Good to be apart of something you know?" Percy nods.

The sun disappears behind the horizon and more lights turn on in buildings. My eyes start to focus a little and I can see the roof better and Percy.

His hair looks so much blacker and messier, his dark sea green eyes look pale almost whitish in the darkness with only the moonlight on him. His coat looks like it's black but you can just barley tell its blue.

Handsome.

 _Don't think like that! Remember you are going to arrest him! It is your job! Or at the very least act like you've never met him_!

I hate my conscience with all my being right now.

"Annabeth." Percy sighs. My attention comes back and I look back down at the city. "I understand perfectly if you get mad but just... listen and answer my questions, okay?" I frown and tell him okay.

He runs his fingers through his hair and sighs again.

"Is there anything weird you have noticed about you dad?" Percy blurts. "I mean, something he has said or done or a rule he put up that your thought was weird?"

My brain instantly goes defensive.

 _Why does he want to know? What will he gain out of this? Why is it so important? Why doesn't he ask Malcolm? Does he want certain information that only I can give him? He shouldn't be asking me this. My dad is a good King, he shouldn't question my dad_.

But he has done weird things and he told me not to get mad.

"Of course he has done weird things." I say instead of the other things. I notice Percy perks up a little "But doesn't everyone." I finish. Percy deflates a lot and sighs in disappointment and sadness before nodding.

I stand there thinking.

I didn't want to lie to him completely so that is why I said that to him but it has seemed to have disappointed him.

What is his game why is he upset with my answer? Maybe I should continue, then he will tell me.

"Well," I mutter. Percy looks at me giving me his full attention. "He won't allow me to see criminals personal files. Most of the time when I was little he wouldn't allow me to go to Royal court meetings after my mom died. He gets defensive about certain things." I frown.

Now that I think about it there is a lot of weird things my dad has done. **(I am disappointed in Annabeth right now. AND IM WRITING ABOUT IT)**

"He mostly talks at Royal court meetings, the amount traitors they've caught that month, or taxes, or crimes or you. He allows my mom to do whatever she wants even if it's not exactly, completely legal. My mom expects me to be a perfect little maid, a proper lady from the 1800s or something. My mom has closed off the library and won't let anyone in it and my dad doesn't care. My mom yells at me and my dad lets her. My dad puts the younger boys on a throne. I'm not jealous about it but I find it weird how different he treats them and how he treats me." I bit my lip. Wow that was a lot.

Percy smiles out of relief.

"Why are you smiling?" I asks my eyes narrow. My eyes have completely focused so I can perfectly.

"Annabeth, I need to tell you something." Percy says. His smile falls off his face and his eyes turn sad. He then tells be about how his mom died how he was taken away from her. It sounded like how Diana died, it made me want to hug him. Then he explains Leo's story to me and it wasn't much better.

It made me think how could guards go from the way my mother had them and the way they are now. It makes no sense. But despite my wondering mind I continue to listen to Percy, hearing story after story. Some mad me angry, some sad and there was the odd few that made me want to throw up. It was always the little details, chopping the people and throwing in the sea or burning them in the center of town so the smell filled the whole city.

Eventually I had enough, the _things_ Percy had to witness, the people and friends he has lost, the long time scars he has, I just had to hug him.

I wrap my arms around him and put my head on his chest. He smell like the sea still and I like it. Percy hesitates a little, probably from shock, but end up hugging me too.

He puts his chin on my head and continues with a few more stories before stopping.

"Annabeth, this _doesn't_ just happen without the king _not_ knowing." Percy says abruptly. I frown and confusion and pull away from him.

"What do you mean?" I ask. Percy gulps and closes his eyes.

"Frederick isn't the perfect king you think he is. _He_ is the one that is behind it all." Percy says a little shaky. Percy pulls out some papers and hand them to me. Each of them are court orders to arrest people and kill them on arrival. One of them is a court order to kill Diana. Each one signed by my dad and approved. Some even have specific ways to kill the person, I see a few for children around five years old.

"He kill the parents then sends the children to other places." Percy says darkly. "Mostly as slaves to other kingdoms, Spain **(I'll put some real kingdoms in it)** for example, or to nobles or lords to in Athens, Noble Gabe for example. But he gives them to abusive caretakers and when they're done with the kids, they throw them on the streets. Little girls, twelve, thirteen, eleven, fourteen, years old have a really high chance of getting sexually assaulted."

My mind is blank, my heart is in my throat, I don't know what to say. The worst part is, it makes _so_ much sense and I just want to slap myself for being so stupid. My father was always talking about taxes why didn't I see that he was raising them.

I just feel like I've been hit with a house and now I am angry.

How can a king do that to his own people, how can anyone do this to another person. I want to go and yell at my father for what he is doing.

I put my head in my hands to calm myself. I feel Percy arms wrap around me. It helps me calm down and less angry but it makes my heart pound in my chest.

"When I was with Gabe," Percy continues, "he would hit me and Thalia till we past out and even then would keep going. I was with him for a month and I don't remember over half of it. I still have some of the scars he left and so does Thalia. He wouldn't do anything to Thalia but he would _touch_ her. That is why I don't like him or trust him." I feel so bad. My heart is aching, why am I so stupid?

Noble Gabrial caused him and many others pain, I can't believe him. I close my eyes and take deep breaths to stop myself from punching someone, that someone being Percy.

I feel useless. My mother had me promise her I would be a good queen, kind, fair, trustworthy and just. I haven't been any of those things and I'm not even the queen. I let my people down and how can I show myself to people after I just learned that my father has blinded me for years.

I feel bad for Percy. At a younge age he had to give up being a kid really. He had to look after his cousin and soon a small crew at not even sixteen years old, he allied himself with towns that he promised to protect, he had spies he had to look after. He had to learn fast and grow up faster and somehow had to keep his sanity! I don't think I could have done that, I don't think I would have wanted to do that.

To top it all off he is _still_ going, after losing friend after friend, after being convicted a pirate, after nearly getting killed dozens of times, after going through sleepless night with nightmares about his past memories, he is still fighting.

He shouldn't have had to go through that, ever.

"The guy you were crushing on," Percy interrupts my thoughts. "it was Luke Castellan, wasn't it." I can tell it isn't a question. I nod.

I am still hugging Percy and I don't want to let go but I do.

"Why?" I ask. Percy covers his eyes and tells me the story, everything Luke has done from beginning to end.

After... the only thing that comes to mind is, I can't believe I liked him. Percys then hands me the newpaper article. He gives me the letters sent between my father and Kronos and gives me space to read them.

Anger and sad tears blur my vision. How could he do such a thing? Both of them.

"I am not marring Luke. I will kill myself first!" I yell, my voice cracking and a few tears slipping. Percy puts his hands on my shoulder and explains the sitchuation with Luke. The rule that I have to marry someone, the thing about Athens not lasting long and just about everything.

"I don't won't you to marry him." Percy says honestly. "Not one ounce of me does but for Athens you have to, but I'm not going to encourage you to ruin your life so weather you agree to marry luke is all up to you." I thank him mentally for giving me a speech on how much I have to agree to Luke's proposal.

I am mad about my father killing my mother but that was years ago, I'll get him for doing that later but I need to focus on the present and I just want to get out of this mess. An idea comes to mind.

"What if Malcolm becomes king, men don't have to be married to be crowned." I ask Percy. Percy looks scared. He tells me about Malcolms desition and the reason behind it. I get it, doesn't make me any less disappointed.

 _Great, I really don't have a loophole, do I_?

I just let myself cry without sound. My life is ruined and I just found out information that I wished never existed.

"Don't cry Annabeth." Percy says quietly. He hugs me again but instead of stopping I cry harder.

For the next however long we were up there, I just cried and Percy just comforted me till tiredness and sleep decided to invade my body.

* * *

 **POV:Hades (Ohhhhhh interesting. A squirrel** **is wearing a Hat! I'm joking.)**

After Reyna explained everything to me, I sent letters to my bothers and I went to Half blood to wait for them.

It has been two weeks but I do not mind for I gotten word yesterday that they are coming, horrifyingly in the same carriage, so I have something to look forward to. My brothers should be here soon.

It is no secret that we do not entirely get along, but it is mostly Poseidon and I against Zeus for he is and forever will be the youngest of us. It also does not help the fact that Hermes and Apollo came up with the whole 'Royal court is a family' thing that makes Hera and Zeus brother and sister before husband and wife. I can not remember a time I laughed more and how many times I have thanked the two for the joke. Zeus likes to act high and mighty but it really put a dent in his ego that he so desperately needed.

I sit on the balcony of my room at Dionysus Palace.

I hear someone knock on my door. I yell at them to come in, I have a feeling of who it is. I hear heals against tiles and I know that it most likely is her.

"Hades." _Hestia._ Hestia was the ruler of half Blood but one day she said she would like to give up her post as Queen to Dionysus. She left without a proper reason but I have a feeling most have stop questioning it or have forgotten. All except Hermes, Hephaestus, Poseidon, Demeter and I. We all talk to her sometimes and we all still question her decision but she has kept her lips sealed tight.

I turn around and see she has not changed much since the last time I have seen her. She has warm brown eyes that reminds you of a lit fireplace, dark brown hair and olive skin. She wears a modest, long white dress, with long sleeves. She has a dark blue shall around her neck that she puts on her head when she wants to.

She's very pretty, I won't lie.

"Hestia." I nod. "How are you today?" She curtsies and says she is well. She asks me the same thing, I tell her I could be better.

"I am sorry to hear that." Hestia comes over and looks over the balcony. She is silent for a moment. "Reyna informed me why you are here, Hades." I know that she knows about Perseus but I wonder why she is here.

"And?" I asks. Hestia sighs.

"And I am very happy that you agreed to this." She says relieved. "Athena did so well to make her kingdom as powerful as it was, I just feel like all of that has gone to waste because of Frederick, ruining people lives for pleasure. All I hope now is your brothers agree."

I have the same feeling.

Athens wasn't the biggest or the strongest or the wealthiest but it was the strongest of all the kingdoms. New Rome has a very powerful army but it is awfully tiny, and New Rome doesn't make much money. Olympia is the biggest but it's army is substantial and it isn't very wealthy. Half Blood is the wealthiest because it's mostly just a resort year round and it's army is descent but it's smaller than Nes Rome.

Athena and I had our arguments but I respected her and I don't like that some people are just waiting for Athens to fall apart and garb what is left. Athena did a lot to help keep Olympia on its feet and I will repay her by helping.

A carriage comes over the horizon. Time to greet my brothers.

 **Why am I cruel? I don't know I just am.**

 **I did plan on putting more but then my I pad reloaded and everything that I wrote got deleted and I just kind of was like 'Ohhh come on now I have to write it again! You know what screw it I don't care!' So yeah you have blame the electronic devices for reloading at the DUMBEST TIMES!**

 **I would li,e to remind people if you have any ideas for this chapter to not hesitate to tell, I do not have writers block but suggestions are always nice.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, reviews are great but you do not have to. I hope I will see you guys later.**

 **Bye**

 **-Kayla.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi.**

 **The reason why I didn't update last week is very simple, I am lazy and just didn't want to do it. Yeah I found like six fanfiction that I read and just kept reading so I could put off writing this and yeah. My excuse is dumb I know. I am the worst I know. I suck, yes yes I know. I am sorry.**

 **Anyway reviews!**

 **abcathena-ohhhhhhhhhhhhh that makes sense and I am really losing it what new plot twist? If you feel like I should figure it out myself don't even mention this at all. About the papers of Annabeth and Malcolm not being Fredericks kids, all you need to know is, Annabeth fell asleep, Percy really didn't get the chance.**

 **guest(chapter 26)-First I WAS JOKING OH MY GOD YOU WERENT SUPPOSED TO ANSWER! Oh well. Second here you go.**

 **percabeth4ever-yeah sorry. I was lazy and just didn't feel like writing and yeah, horrible excuse but... WHY AM I EVEN TRYING TO SUGUR COAT THIS? Okay I'm sorry really I am I will take any yelling in the comments that will be coming my way!**

 **Disclaimer:I own... uhhhhhhhhh...nothing. Dang I don't own anything in this! (I do not own the HOO and PJO characters)**

 **POV:Hades**

After I saw the carriage I ushered Reyna and Dionysus into my room. It is just a precaution because there is Athens guards here that neither Reyna, Hestia or Dionysus recognize from Percys crew and they have not talked to them about it either. That is a risk I am not willing to take.

I stayed at the front door to Dionysus palace while the carriage stopped in front of me. I hoped my brothers would restrained themselves for once.

Sadly it was not meant to be. As soon as the carriage door was open Zeus stepped out, yelling, pointing a finger back into the carriage, angrily. ( _Typical_.) Then out of pure surprise Jupiter stepped out of the carriage with his fist clenched and curses fling out of his mouth. Next was Poseidon who looked he was trying to do two things at once, one.) keep the two from killing each other and two.) trying to enjoy the show that is just as good as any play.

That was twenty minutes ago and I do not think Jupiter or Zeus knows I am here. I know Poseidon has seen me and we have both silently agreed on one thing, the fight is getting interesting. The gods only know what they are arguing about and I do not find myself caring anytime soon so, why are they arguing, no idea.

I remember one story that Apollo and Hermes came up with saying that Zeus and Jupiter were the same person just different versions of the same person. It was weird and very hard to explain so I won't go into detail but I find myself looking at these two dimwits, I find they have so much in common they are bound to have a conflict whenever they meet up. It just like that old phrase goes "opposites attract and equals reflect."

Jupiter being the more violent of the two raises his fist first, not surprising, and Poseidon finally gets in between the two.

"Enough." He says sternly, like when an adult handles a troublemaker child who didn't listen the first five times. "We are here for a reason and last I checked it wasn't for the two of you to start gossip among the Royal court."

Poseidon likes to dress casually most of the time so it does not surprise me that he is wearing something that if they were to take a first glance at the trio they would probably expect Poseidons head to be rolling on then floor any second. He wears long grey pants, and a simple v-neck aqua blue shirt. (I bet he has his normal, 'fancy' white coat still in the carriage or deep at the bottom of one of his bags.) he has black army boots, his hair is a wild disaster and in his right hand is a dark blue captains hat. (with no feather, of course because if they have a feather it means they are a pirate.) **(I don't think that is true but I don't care.)**

He cleans up nice at the Royal meetings, but I have a feeling that has something to do with his wife.

Zeus looks like a general. He wears a sky blue coat that ends at his waist, it's outlined with bright white and the brass buttons on the coat is painted yellow. He has a button up undershirt that is long sleeved, (I can tell because the ends of his white shirt come to his wrist and fold over the ends of the sleeves of his blue coat.) and it has a high collar. He wears black pants that clings close to his legs and the ends are neatly tucked inside of his black boots.

Jupiter is like a mixture of both. He wears a simple long sleeved white shirt with a v-neck. He has his coat in his left arm that is dark blue with black outlines and light grey buttons. His coat goes past his knees and he has loose, black pants that goes on the outside of his boot instead to the inside like Zeus'.

Jupiter and Zeus continue to glare at each but at least calm down enough to realize I am here. As son as they see me they turn a little red. I smirk then wave a little.

 _Idiots_.

"Hades," My youngest brother says regaining his composure. His eyes narrow and he straightens up. "our apologies." The three walk up the stairs and each shake my hand.

They wanted to talk about why they were there and I just told them to follow me. We get back to my room. I order all the guards and servants to not disrupt us.

Hestia and Reyna sit together in a chair next to my bed, while Dionysus is laying on my bed lazily eating a bowl of grapes. They are talking quietly and instantly notice when we come through.

"About time." Dionysus says annoyed. "You left half an hour ago, what took you so long?" I point my thumb over to Zeus and Jupiter, and give him a 'do I need to say more' look. Dionysus grunts and throws another grape into his mouth.

"Hestia." Poseidon bows. "It has been awhile sense I've seen you. I am sorry I haven't been able to stop by lately."

Zeus looks at him weirdly. It is one thing I do not like about my youngest brother, he does not make it a requirement for himself to look after others and I think he expects others to do the same; mind there own business. Jupiter is the same sadly.

"What are you doing here." Zeus asks bluntly to the three siting down.

 _Why am I not all that surprised._

Hestia shrugs, Dionysus gives him a 'really' look, while Reyna keeps her composure. I head over to my desk and sit in my chair. I gesture for them to sit down. They do _not_ look comfortable _at all_.

After they sit down, Zeus on the floor next to my bed post because there is no where else to sit and he _refuses_ to stand, like the child we all know he really is. **(Ahhhh so true)** Jupiter just leans against my front door and Poseidon is sitting next to Dionysus, enjoying the bowl of grapes along with it.

"So why are we here?" Poseidon asks politely. Reyna, Hestia Dionysus and I share a glance.

Now I know how they feel; nervous, my adrenaline is flowing with nervousness because if one of say one wrong thing, well we better get are morals in order because we are will definitely die. I wonder how Reyna did this with me, I wonder how anyone can do this and _not_ have a heart attack.

I just hope Zeus and Junipers 'kill now, asks questions later' side stayed in Olympia, though knowing them that is about as likely as my favorite color being pink.

"Well," Dionysus drawls out. Everyone has their eyes on him. He throws his hands up in the air. "Don't look at me, since when am I good at this junk!"

Hestia reaches over and hits him on the back of the head. Reyna glares at him, while the ones who know nothing look confused.

"We have information on Perseus Jackson." I say quickly.

* * *

If my, wait let me rephrase that, is anyone's reaction was even half of theirs I'm kind of surprised, Dionysus, Hestia and Reyna still have their heads attached to their body's.

When I said we had information on Perseus, (Percy, whatever.) they were intrigued and then Reyna said that they have for awhile and that kind of got some angry looks from them.

It went downhill from there.

Hestia explained that we all worked for him, that we trusted him and have so for awhile. That didn't sit well with them. Poseidon was shocked and kind had that I want an explanation look on his face. (Now I know what Reyna meant by 'Poseidon though the nicest'.) Zeus and Jupiter were not as kind. They screamed with anger and went for weapons that, thank the gods, were not there. Zeus yelled about all the crimes that he has done, Jupiter yelled curse word after curse word about how we could betray the Royal court.

Now I know how Reyna felt, angry, Frederick betrayed more than the Royal court. He betrayed his people, he's been lying to everyone, he stomped on the treaties we all made with each other. The treaties we made said we will treat all people, whether they aren't in their specific kingdom or not, to treat them fairly. That was broken as soon as he signed the first death order.

Perseus, he had his _childhood_ striped from him. I haven't even met him and I can't help but relate because I lost Maria, I still had feelings for her, why do you think I had _two_ kids with her. Perseus lost his mom for no reason just like I lost Maria for no reason. Perseus at thirteen had to take care of his cousin, within two, three years he had a small crew he had to take care of, not including spies and allied cities. He saw death after death, he went through mental abuse, he went through psychical abuse, he felt guilty (according to Reyna) of many peoples death. And he's only twenty three years old. Ten years he has slowly seen Athens crumble and people die and there was nothing he could do about. He just needed people to just stop and listen for just a few minutes and see that something is wrong.

When I was listening to Perseus's crimes, I suddenly saw the problems with each of them. The raided ship were either so powerful there was no way a small crew like them could take them, they stopped next to each other and the 'raided' ship gave them there cargo. Or it was from a city, kingdom, town that wasn't (as far as I'm told) allied with Perseus. Now the fact that the Hunters and the Amazons haven't found Perseus makes sense.

 _Gods I am an idiot_.

 _I_ was the one that yelled for them to shut the _heck_ up. They got scared and did as I said, that's when Reyna and Hestia told them everything.

Yeah what a surprise, Zeus didn't believe a word Poseidon looked confused and Jupiter still look like he was looking for a weapon.

I had to show them evidence and it took forever for them to believe me, Poseidon looked really happy and sort of proud that his son was helping others, not killing others. Zeus he was still not happy, along with Jupiter but they attually agreed to help with whatever Perseus needs, through Reyna and I of corse.

After we were done and everyone went back to their own rooms to rest Poseidon came in and asked if he can come along on my meeting with Perseus, hestiantly I agreed.

I'm just glad, we're one step closer to getting this over with.

* * *

 **POV:Percy**

You know I had a feeling Annabeth would be tired after I finished explaining everything to her. I wasn't really prepared (well is half a lie) for her to fall asleep, on the rooftop of a fifty floor building halfway through.

Man and I still had to tell her about her her real father and Frederick cheating and Mathew and Bobby coming on the ship, man I hate my life sometimes. (okay a lot of the time.)

Worst is she fell asleep _with her arms around me_. I mean I don't mind it, like I _really_ don't mind it but it's kind of awkward because I need to get up without being attached to her.

I gently remove her arms from me and stand up. I go over and head to one of the side of the buildings I pick up a torch I set up there and light it. This is so hopefully the crew will see it and know we are still up here and are safe.

I go back to Annabeth and pick her up bridal style and go down one level I head to a room I know is furnished. (Thank the gods.)

I put her the bed and I find some blankets and a pillow then crash on the floor.

I can't find myself to look away from Annabeth up above me on the bed. She looks peaceful and her chest falls and rises evenly.

 _Beautiful_.

Someone slap me.

I shake my head to get rid of the dump thoughts that haunt my mind.

 _Seaweed brain_.

I fall against the pillow and force myself to look away.

Sleep is something I need tonight.

* * *

 _"Percy!" I heard from the office. The door slammed open and Jason stood in the doorway looking like he just saw a ghost who said 'your death is near' or something._

 _His eyes where wide with worry. He was pale_ **(if this is wrong sorry lazy)** _like a sheet of paper and he was bouncing with nervous energy. And not in a good way._

 _I didn't, still don't, like it when he got like this. Jason is a relatively cool, relaxed, 'keep calm' kind of guy, all I knew was whatever did this to him must have been bad._

 _"Jason, what's wrong?" I asked nervously. Jason gulped and told me to come to the spare room up deck. I did as I was told._

 _The spare room was what is today the weapons room. We used as extra storage, eventually it would become the weapons room because that is the main thing we used it for._

 _I looked out the little window on the left side of the room and saw a ship heading for us._

 _I was confused, we had finally gotten the hand of raiding, sure it was perfect but it was something. That and this was/is Jason's specialty._

 _"A ship?" I asked dumbly. "We raid it if it docks next to us and if it doesn't we don't." Simple as that, right?_

 _Jasons shook his head and gave me a telescope._

 _"Front, starboard side." Jason said nervously._ **(Starboard=right)**

 _I took the telescope and looked where he told me. I forced down a gulp of air._

 _Queen Reyna of New Rome and Queen Hestia of Half blood._

 _Jason when he got taken away was given to a noble who was close friends with Queen Bellona. Reyna and Jason grew up together and then Bellona died. Reyna became queen about six months earlier. Then there was Hestia, why she was there I still don't know._

 _I did not want to deal with a bunch of confused Queens, who think there friends was kidnapped a little less than a year ago._

 _"What do we do, Perce?" Jason whispered, shouted to me. It was me, Jason, Thalia, Grover, Juniper, Zoë and Clarrise. I looked at the deck and saw about eight guards, times that by two, add about eighteen_ _crew members and you have how many people should be on the ship. Easy._

 _But the Queens were on there and the guards will kill to keep them safe. Challenging but not impossible._

 _But Jason couldn't get out there because of the queens, who will without a doubt recognize him. Grover and Juniper, are not fighters so they will not be able to help. Very difficult to nearly impossible._

 _I thought we were dead. Our karma has finally caught up us._

 _"I have no clue." I whispered honestly. "You can't go out there." I put the telescope down. A hard lump formed in my stomach._

 _"Do we have anything to hide my identity." He mumbles. The ship is almost right next to us._

 _I think for a few minutes._

 _"I think I have a hat for you to wear. And eyepatch is laying around somewhere." I told Jason. He went to the hatch and quietly yelled 'hands on deck' and we both made our way down to the storage room. I found the hat but the eyepatch was missing. Jason came up with the idea to mix black and white ink together to make grey and put it on your face to make scars._

 _He stuffed his hair into the hat till you could barley see it and the bits you could see looked white. He put on baggy clothes, and a long sleeved shirt that covered his hands a bit. He had one 'scar' on his neck two under his eyes and one on his forehead._

 _I remember thinking if I haven't known it was him, I probably would take me a little while to figure out it was him._

 _When we get back up the others were already out. We made are way and quickly got the crew and some of the weaker guards down. The Queens were missing but Clarrise came up with both of them with a smirk on her face. We did a shakedown and found every last person till I could see it in the eyes of the other ships crew that there was no one left._

 _We quickly raided the ship and I made sure the queens didn't get a good enough look at Jason to figure out it was him._

 _I ignored the yelling from the crew to talk to them, till someone asked if we were Perseus Jackson's crew._

 _I walked right over to the guy who asked. I leaned down and meet his eyes. He had/has Sky blue eyes, sun blond hair, dark tamed skin. He was/is a little taller than normal. He was wearing a white shirt and red pants. I had no idea who he was._

 _"Why do you want to know? Or care?" I asked him. He gulped a little._

 _"My name is Will Solace." He whispered back. "Lacy sent me." Lacy was one of my spies. She said she was sending on of her trusted friends to come check on things. She couldn't go because she had something else to do that I forget. She also said he had information on something. He was the reason we were on this route._

 _"Thalia!" I yelled. I stood up straight and waited for her to come._

 _"She's dealing with some prsioners down stairs." I heard Jason yell in a deeper voice._

 _Smart._

 _I turned and faced him. He was keeping his head down looking at the floor._

 _The crew of the other ship was silent because they wanted to know what the heck Will said to me and why I was asking for others._

 _"Clarrise?" I asked._

 _"Went for a nap. Knowing her she's asleep already. I don't feel like dieing today either." He said obviously not wanting to be there._

 _"Zoë?"_

 _"Filling out paperwork for this ship."_

 _"Grover, Juniper?" I said getting a tad annoyed. They all just had to leave when I needed them most._

 _"Down in their room." He said with a shiver. Fantastic! If I got Jason to do what I needed him to do, he would've had to be really careful not to look at the queens._

 _"He," I said pointing to Will. "Needs to get onto the ship. Now." Jason looks up a little then to the side where the Queens are._

 _"Alright." He mumbles._

 _"No!" I heard someone yell. I turned my head and saw Reyna looking at me with hot anger. She was struggling against the bounds on her wrist and feet. "If you so much as lay one cell on him you will forever regret it!" She yelled. "You don't think I know who you are! You kidnapper! I will not have you kill or harm him! Like you did with Jason!" I stared at her. She had angry tears in her eyes._

 _"Did she like you?" I mumbled to Jason. He sighed and nodded._

 _"Yes, but I just thought of as a friend." He whispered back. I was very close to yelling every curse word known to man kind at him._

 _That just made this that much worse._

 _"Your majesty." I bowed. "I sincerely apologize for this little dilemma but I think I have a good reason for tying you up." Rey a growled._

 _"I hope you rot in the fields of punishment!" She yelled. I just looked at her blankly._

 _"Jason made his choice and I am sorry it is not the one you would've picked." I said vaguely. I picked Will up by the arm and gently pushed him torwards Jason._

 _That was the first of about three encounters I will have with the two queens._

* * *

 **POV:Annabeth (this will be weird but I don't care)**

 _Everything is, no was, black. _

_Pitch black, like when you close your eyes in a dark room. I look, looked, around me trying to figure out why I was, am, here, where I am, was, at, what's the date, how I got there, here?_

 _Still blackness, I can't, couldn't, even see myself, I just know I am here, there, wherever I am._

 _A loud scream fills my ears._

 _"Captain!" It said, says._

 _Still I see, saw, blackness. A lump forms, formed, into my throat. _

_What was, is, going on._

 _Banging filled, fills, my ears. Fist on wood, like a door._

 _"Captain, get up you lazy idiot!" The voice screams, screamed. "I know your tired and the nightmares aren't doing you any good but please wake up!" _

_A bright light fills, filled, my eyes and I am, was, on a bed sitting up straight. I looked, look, around and see, saw, Percy laying on a bed._

 _He looks, looked, horrible._

 _His eyes are, were, puffy and swollen, like he has, had, been crying. With bags under his eyes like he hasn't gotten any sleep. His hair is, was, a disaster and not in the natural cute way, in a crazy lunatic way._

 _I can't, couldn't, help but feel sad, ready to give up. Like nothing was worth it. I recognized the lump in my throat wasn't from being worried or scared, it's from guilt, sadness, and from sobbing all night._

 _Can't she leave me, him, alone!_

 _"Captain!" The voice, Thalia maybe, yells, yelled, through the door. "Please open the Zeus darn door, it's about Nico!"_

 _Percy's eyes went, goes, wide and he sprints out of the bed, unlocks the door and goes, went, past Thalia without a word._

 _As soon as Percy goes, went, through the door, everything fades into blackness again._

 _My mind is a jumbled mess._

 _What just happened?_

 _"I had to!" Blast, blasted, into my ears. I jump, jumped, from the sudden noise. "He was going to go after her, what did you want me to do?! Tie him to the floor?!"_

 _"This stuff has short term memory loss side affect! What if he doesn't remember anything!?" A second voice yells. It sounds, sounded, male._

 _"Keywords, side affect and short term! I am sure he will be fine!"_

 _"How do you know?!"_

 _"Ever heard of faith!"_

 _"Man I wish Will was here."_

 _A sharp pain fills, filled, my head. _

_"You idiots are giving me a headache." I heard, hear, __someone mumble. Light comes into my vision that make the pain in my head five times worse._

 _I am, was, standing in the corner of a crowded room._

 _I mean boxes are, were, everywhere. Books stacked on top of each other, there is only two beds an one is covered in notepads, pencils, pens, closed bottles of ink, and sketches. The other had, has, Percy on it. _

_He had, has, his hand on his head like I am, was, tempted to do right now, then._

 _"Percy are you okay?" I finally notice Jason and Thalia standing next to the bed Percy was, is, on._

 _"My head is going to explode, my lungs feel like they've been cooked, my stomach is in a knot, my bones feel like lead, my nose is burning, me mind is a jumbled mess of shghygggrgh sdhbxrjvdf, and my eyes feel like they've been through the wringer. Other than that I feel completely absolutely totally fantastic!" Percy says, said, sarcastically._

 _My head starts, started, to throb and I feel, felt, like I was, am, going to collapse._

 _"Perce what do you remember?" Thalia asks, asked slowly._

 _Percy groans, groaned loudly._

 _"I was in the forest. I was with Zoë and we were checking on a house where some guards were at. The girl who was showing us sprinted off. Then everything is back" Percy grumbles, grumbled._

 _"Perce, there was an attack. Zoë told you to run and warn the crew but she" Thalia tails, tailed, off._

 _Guilt washed, washes, over me and my head starts, started, to pound._

 _"She died." I heard, hear, Percy whisper, whispered. "It's all my fault."_

 _Everything goes black again._

 _"I give the position to Percy." I hear, heard, some say. I open my eyes to the dining room at the bottom of the ship._

 _Percy and Thalia was, are, standing, Frank, Will, Clarrise, Jason, Grover and Juniper are, was, sitting at the table._

 _Percy whips, whipped, his head to Thalia._

 _"What!" He yells, yelled. "I can't be captain. I am not fit to be captain! You have lost your mind Thalia! No, no, no, I will not be captain!"_

 _I can't be, he can't be, I can't, no he can't be captain. I got, he got, Zoë killed and Frank is a fugitive because of me, him. I can't, he can't, couldn't, be captain._

 _"Percy it was your idea to take the ship." Thalia said, says, sternly. "You are fair and brave. You deserve it, besides I can't handle being captain, to much work."_

 _"No." Percy says, said stubbornly._

 _"Perce" Jason said, says softly. "We all think you should take it." Percy shakes, shook, his head._

 _"I can't." He grumbled, grumbles. _

_"Perce if you say no I will give you the worst chores for four months and I will lock you in your room for two of them." Thalia threats, threatened, him._

 _Percys eyes go, went wide._

 _"You wouldn't." He said, says._

 _"Try me." Thalia tossed, tosses back._

 _They have, had, a glare off. Thalia won._

 _"Fine." He says, said, at last. "But I don't want you guys calling me that."_

* * *

I blink my eyes a few times. It's really dark and I can't see a thing.

 _Like in my dream._

I sit up completely, my head buzzes and spins.

What in the freaking world was _that_?

 **The new Magnus chase came out monday! My aunt is letting me borrow it and I love it so far. Also I have a funny feeling Percy will be in the next one*squel* and I found out Wednesday that The next Magnus chase will be the last! I mean only three Magnus chase books how is that fair!**

 **I am very sorry for not uploading last week I don't have an excuse and I won't make one up but I am truly sorry.**

 **I hope this made up for the forgotten update though I know it really doesn't.**

 **I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter again sorry I will see you guys next week!**

 **bye**

 **-Kayla.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi.**

 **Wow you guy really liked last chapter, thanks. The last bit was a last minute thing. Hahahaha. Am I going to explain it, haaaaaaa you wish. Kidding if you want an explanation go to my reply to 'percabeth4ever's review.**

 **Reviews!**

 **Abcathena-the name of the Magnus chase, the one that just came out is the hammer of Thor. The next one that is coming out fall 2017 is 'the ship of the dead.' This is why I think Percy will be in the next one and the last line in the the hammer of Thor. :) was the 'has, had. Was, is.' The thing that was confusing it was supposed to be that Annabeth was confused if it was present tense or past tense. Present tense is 'He _has_ on a very nice shirt. His eyes _are_ a dark blue.' Past tense is 'he _had_ on a very nice shirt. His eyes _were_ a dark blue.' Hahaha it was meant to be confusing.**

 **aveca-I am confused. Why are you saying its okay? Were you talking about me apologizing about being late. Wait... Ohhhhhhh. Yah you were. Jeez I'm slow. I am glad you like my story.**

 **Percabeth4ever-yup. It was supposed to be some of the low moments in his life. The whole 'is, was.' Thing was she was confused over whether it was in the present or in the past. Like when I do flashbacks with Percy its past tense and with the actual story it's present tense. So it was kind of like she had half of Percys emotions. '** ** _I can't be, he can't be, I can't, no he can't be captain. I got, he got, Zoë killed and Frank is a fugitive because of me, him. I can't, he can't, couldn't, be captain.'_ And ' _why can't she leave me, him, alone.' _Are supposed to be his thoughts molded into hers. And she's confused on if it's hers or his. Not a bad idea for something I made up on the spot, or a horrible one, I don't know. Glad you liked it.**

 **poppyOhare-I am glad you liked it, here you go.**

 **Guest(chapter 27)-(Don't take that you are last personal I do guest, without a name, last. Sorry I have a system when I do these things and I am seriously OCD when it comes to thing like this.) I said it was okay for answering. I don't mind and I get it it was kind of funny. I am glad you liked last chapter. Here you go.**

 **Discclaimer- I don't own anything in this.**

 **"Really I had no idea captain obvious!"- Nico.**

 **Shut up! I can make Will break up with you in my story if I wanted to!**

 ***nico shuts up***

 **(don't worry guys. *i whisper to you so Nico won't hear.* I would never do that.)**

 **Pov: Percy (I have a problem with flashbacks. Ohhh well)**

 _"Percy!" Someone yelled through my office door. It was Frank._

 _Frank came on the ship the day Zoë died. After Thalia knocked me out, Frank came on to help move me out of the way into a room. Sadly when he went to get off the guards saw him and he had to stay on the ship. He became a known fugitive and he decided to stay on the ship. I felt so guilty that he didn't really get a choice on wether he stayed or not. I still kind of do._

 _Frank opened my door with the Stolls behind him._

 _The Stolls got on for a very simple reason. They tried to steal our cargo and ended up on the ship when we left the dock. Thalia didn't like them at all. She said that they had to pay for their trip back ashore and they didn't have anything. I didn't like it but I wasn't going to mess with Thalia when she had that angry fire in her eyes, when she first met them. __Again they didn't have money to pay and Thalia said they had to work on the ship. To even it out because I wasn't to happy with the arrangement,(it didn't seem fair to me) I had Travis stay with Thalia._

 _Worst mistake I have ever made._

 _Thalia nearly killed Travis, as in Thalia had the knife of his throat, close. Anyways they started their jobs and never got off, to much of Thalia's dismay.(And I really don't care about her feeling on the brothers anymore.)_

 _"We got a ship right now." Frank said a little out of breath. This told me two things he ran down there as fast as he could or they had tied the other crew up already._

 _"Tied up?" I asked. Frank nodded and Connor opened his mouth to probably go into full detail of what happened. "I don't need details Connor."_

 _He deflated a lot but he came back up with a smile on his face._

 _"So what's the problem?" I asked. I was itching to get out of that office but Thalia was really mad at me. I was having trouble with Zoës death and it just wasn't copping with it very well. It was more of me being depressed and not as... what's the word, willing to trust myself with anything. Thalia was mad because I had... thoughts, of giving myself up to Frederick. That didn't go well with her, so she locked me in there._

 _Why do you think I hated being in the office when I got that gash?_

 _So whatever the problem was it had to be_ _big_ _._

 _"Queen Reyna and Hestia are on this ship. They're tied up. But umm..." Frank trials off. Great! Fantastic! The queens that haunt my dreams are on the other ship. "Princess Piper is on as well." Frank finished. I was tempted to slam my head to the table._

 _Just what I need!_

 _"Do you want to hear More?" Travis said with a smirk. I was dreading getting up there more and more. I just didn't want to deal with their abuse and assumptions. Without even answering Travis he answered. "Jason is making googoo eyes at Princess P."_

 _Conner started to laugh really loud._

 _"I swear," he said. "His eyes were going to pop out of his head when he saw her!"_

 _I got up reluctantly and got on my gear before heading up._

 _Travis was right. (That is something I will never admit) Jason was staring at The Princess like a poor person looking at a million gold coins. It was both hilarious and sad at the same time._

 _Queen Reyna was already arguing with Thalia and Will._

 _"How could you!" I remember Reyna yelling at Will. "Supporting a pirate! A criminal! Your betraying your kingdom for a couple coins. Will, you were such a smart young man, what happened to you?" I remember Will looking hurt and angry._

 _"I opened my eyes." He said so darkly, I almost did a double-take. "It's about time you did as well." Thalia stepped in between of the two, facing Reyna._

 _"He made his choice Reyna. It's about time you excepted it." Thalia said pushing Will back. Reyna scoffed and struggled with her bounds. Hestia was being observant and the princess was speaking to a young man next to her._

 _"Gave him a choice." Reyna mocked. I still stood to the side, watching. It was interesting. "Did you give Jason a choice when you killed him?" She said her voice rising._

 _Thalia gave her a sideways glance._

 _"He was my brother. I loved him very much and he was ripped from me like a leach still attached to the skin. I cried for weeks when he left. Do you really believe I would let anyone lay a hand on him, ever?" Thalia whispered quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear._

 _Reyna's face fell a little bit but over all stayed firm. Her eyes hardened and she hissed._

 _"Then where is he?" She snapped. Thalia smirked._

 _I didn't mind if she told him. Reyna will freak. I needed a good laugh._

 _"Right in front of you." Thalia said innocently. She then pulled Jason in front of her. She took off his hat and rubbed off the ink. Reyna looked like she had been hit with a brick in the side of the head._

 _"Alright Thalia." I said firmly. "That's enough." I walked over and asked the basics. If the ship was raided. Is everyone tied up. We're there any complications. Blah, blah, blah._

 _When that was over Reyna still looked like a dieing fish trying to speak a foreign language and had a hooked stuck in its throat._

 _I just grabbed someone random and (gently) threw them at Will. He already knew what to do._

 _"Wait!" Someone yelled. I turned my head it was Princess Piper, she looked panicked. "Don't hurt him! Please." She begged. She looked really worried and scared. Whoever I took meant a lot to her._

 _I turned and the same man she was speaking to earlier._

 _"Name?" I asked. He looked ready to go running up an eight mile hill and curl into a ball at the same time. Jumping with nervous energy and a horrified look on his face._

 _"L-leonardo Valdez. Leo for short." He stuttered. His voice heavy with his Spanish ascent. I turned back to Piper._

 _"You want to take his place?" I asked emotionless. Her eyes hardened with determination._

 _"Yes." She stated firmly. She didn't even hesitate. Leo protested telling her that she was crazy. That it wasn't fair. Piper_ _did the same._

 _"Decide now." I demanded. I wanted_ _to see were this was going. Reyna of course had not shut up and was arguing with me but it went in one ear and out the other._

 _"Me." Piper told me. She wasn't moving just looking at me with pleading eyes to spare her friend._

 _"No." Leo told Piper. "P, you can't, your a princess! I'll be fine!" These two obviously cared for each other. They didn't want either of them to 'die.'_

 _I grabbed Piper and pushed her to Jason. I grabbed Reyna and put her in Thalia's hands._

 _"These two," I pointed to Leo and Piper. "Érchontai mazí mas. Válte kai tous dyo sto domátio nkri kai lefkó. Kleidóste tous stin." (_ _Are coming with us. Put them both in the Grey and White room. Lock them in.)_

 _"Her majesty," I mocked facing Reyna. "will be going down below."_

 _A few screams and calls of protest later I had everyone on our ship, Reyna knocked out below the others. We left and it was chaotic with the other ships crew being ready to kill a charging bull._

 _No surprise Piper and Leo didn't trust us at all. But they did, eventually._

* * *

 **POV:Annabeth**

My heart races a million miles a minute.

 _Those were real events. Those actually happened to Percy. **So why in the world did I feel guilty about what happened! Why was it so confusing on wether it was a memory or a dream! Why in the world was I thinking it was my fault Zoë died.**_

I shakily get up. Unlike the weird dream I can sort of see around myself. I'm on a soft bed, carefully tucked in and fluffy pillows next to my head.

Memories from last night come flooding into my skull. Percy and me climbing to the top a building. He telling me things about my father.

 _How did I get here_?

I look around the room. The place seems bare. Nothing on the walls, the bed seems to be the only furniture. There is no door.

I hear some shifting next to me and my heart starts to beat faster. I look over the bed and see a dark shape on the floor.

Grey skin, night black hair, blackish looking close, and a handsom looking face.

Percy?

What is he doing on the floor? Where are we?

A small lamp is by his head and I pick it up. It's an oil lamp, all I need to do is turn the knob...

 _wahhhlaaa_.

A small bright light fills the room, temporarily blinding me as I let my eyes adjust.

Like I made in my earlier predictions. The room is bare with dull yellow paint and rotting wooden floors. The ceiling has cracks and spider webs fill the corners.

I shiver at the sight of cobwebs. I hope there aren't any spiders around right now.

There is no furniture besides the bed and it's a single room about twenty by fifteen feet rectangle with no door.

A big window with torn up curtain has a clear view of the moonless night and the sad streets of New York.

A small groan makes my gaze go back to the sleeping Percy.

He looks... way younger. There are no worried wrinkles on his face. The grey streak in his hair pops out beautifully and his closed eyes are relaxed.

He actually looks his age. Then there are the funny part of his sleeping form.

His mouth is wide open and a pool of drool forming onto the floor of his sleeping head. His hand is twisted and curled through his own hair and the other is under the pillow his head is on. The blankets are bunched up next to him in a small ball at his feet.

He looks priceless.

I giggle a little at him.

He is just too cute. It's just isn't fair.

A great guy like this had to go through ten years of torture. Again not fair.

Percy makes a sound like a pig snort and he twists himself around a little.

A small is forcefully takes place on my lips.

Percys eyes start to twitch and his breathing starts moving faster. He moves around a few more times and his mouth closes. The lines and stress start to appear back on his face.

 _He just has to wake up_.

Part of me is urging to do something to soothe him back to sleep but I can't think of anything that if it doesn't work would seriously make Percy unconfortable and make me feel embarrassed.

His eyes blink open a few times before closing and he groans loudly and converse his eyes with one of his hands.

"Someone turn off the sun." He grumbles. His voice deep and shaky with sleep. It makes my heart flutter.

 _He is an idiot_.

Really can't argue with that but I do not care.

"You drool when you sleep." I blurt without thinking. Percy jumps, removes his hand and opens his eyes. He closes his eyes again and falls back almost lands face first in the puddle of spit next to him.

"Ahhhh." Percy moans. "I'm blind."

"Hardly." I snort. I put my blanket on top of his little spit puddle and I sat next on top of it. I pat Percy crazy haired head. "You'll live, I promise."

"Where in the world is that stupid light coming from." Percys whines.

"The oil lamp you dope." I say. Percy removes his hand, blinks a few times and after saying a few colorful curse words does he get used to the light.

"You alright?" I ask. He nods. He sits up and leans against the bed.

"yeah. Just tired." He sighs and raps one of the blanket around him. "And I don't drool in my sleep."

"Uhh yes you do." A glare forms on Percy face but it is playful.

"No I don't."

"The wet spot on my blanket and the floor says other wise." I move to the side and lift up the bottom of my blanket. I smirk victoriously at Percys face.

"I still don't drool." He replies stubbornly.

"Do you want me to asks Thalia?" His eyes harden and he grumbles a 'you win.'

We both sit in silence. I really like it, I just love the ability to talk to Percy so easily. I don't feel like I've known him for only a few months. I feel like I've known him my whole life and I am closer to this guy who kidnapped me than I ever was with Luke or my father.

Percy turns his head to face me and gives me a gentle smile.

"Got anything on your mind?" He asks quietly. Yes. Yes. Yes. I really want to ask him about my dream what is was about. If Percy can talk to me about his dreams than I can talk to him about mine.

I explain the dream using great detail on how I felt the confusing thoughts, everything. I finish and pore Percy looks really uncomfortable.

"That's... really weird." He states the obvious. I roll my eyes.

 _Stupid Seaweed filled head_.

"Well I know that." I say. "I just want to know if it really was real." Percy looks down.

"Word for word. What you felt was how I felt too." He sighs. "Again weird." I shoot a little closer.

Then I hit him over the head with the back of my hand.

"Your an idiot. Nothing that happened was your fault. I hope you still don't blame yourself and if you do I'll slap you." I threaten. He rubs his head and whines about how mean I am. He _says_ he doesn't blame himself anymore.

I don't believe him one bit. But I let it go.

"Annabeth we need to finish last night." Percy says after his last round of whining. I frown and urge him to tell me more.

* * *

My dad is a soulless monster, okay. He killed my mother, okay. My long term crush is a killer and rips families apart, _okay_. My home has been in ruins for over eight years, _okay_. My dead mother help keeps the fact that my biological father isn't who I thought it was, **_okay_**. My father, wait let me refraze that, my ' _father_ ' cheated on my mom and married his mistress after he killed her. _This is where I draw the stupid line!_

I don't blame Bobby or Mathew. I don't think they never should have been born. In fact they are the best thing that thing that came out of this stupid mess along with Percy and the crew, so thank you Gods up above for making Bobby and Mathew. I am mad at those stupid 'parents' that should have never stepped foot into the palace in the first place.

"Is there anymore?" I asks, my voice dark and stormy. Percy puts his hand on my shoulder, a friendly gesture. He tells me to relax. Which I somehow manage to do.

"Okay," Percy mumbles soothingly. "Just one more. We are getting Bobby and Mathew on the ship. Just for a little while. Well maybe, if they really want to they can stay permanently but we'll still deciding on it." He looks like he is expecting me to slap him.

Without a single clear thought entering my head I tackle him into a hug.

"Thank you." I breath. I don't want two out of the three only good things to come out of this mess with the beginning of the problem. I want them to leave and never come back.

Percy is the best. He is just amazing. He knows just what I need to feel like maybe everything will be all right.

Percy hugs me back and just hold me.

"It was Malcolms idea." He says.

"Your the one that had to agree to it." I point out. I keep my face buried in his coat and a few tears slip out somehow.

He is peace. My safe place, I just need to be next to him and I'll be okay. How did that happen.

"Annabeth," Percy sighs. He pulls me back and she he looks at me he bites his lip. He removes a few tears that remains on my face and he pats my head stupidly. "Your a princess and I am a pirate. I know you know that, right?" My heart starts to race.

Does he know I like him? Does he not feel the same way? Am I just overthinking this?

"Yes." I say shakily. Percy looks like he is about to have a heart attack. The butterflies in my stomach are flying into my throat.

"I need to tell you something." He goes and says his voice cracking. Well then thanks for putting me on the edge of having a heart attack. _What!_ "Please don't hit me or kill me or worse." He finishes, with his eyes pleading for me to agree.

"I can't promise that unless I know what it is." I point out. Gaining control over my emotions a bit.

 _Of course this has nothing to do with me liking him. It's probably has to do with more information. Stupid crazy girl!_

Percy closes his eyes and opens his mouth. He opens and closes his mouth trying to find the right words for whatever he wants to tell me.

Percy opens his eyes and just stares at me. After a few seconds I bite my lip.

Why is he so nervous?

"Don't get mad." He repeats. I decide to nod. Might as well, I mean we're not going anywhere right now.

Percy grabs my head gently and... in a second... I feel something on my lips. Soft and rough. Gentle.

My head is a mess.

 _Perseus_. _Jackson_. _Is_. _Kissing_. _Me_.

 **THERE YOU GREEDY VULTURES! I DID IT. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD. I DID IT. ITS HORRIBLE AND A LET DOWN? NO REALLY? TELL ME SOMETHING I DONT KNOW! Urgggg I now it's horrible but I like it. Sooo sorry everyone.**

 **Why am I doing this? You know what, Whatever.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next week.**

 **bye.**

 **-Kayla.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi.**

 **I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY!**

 **I got over ninety reviews total. Wow thank you. Thank you so much! You guys do realize my most reviews record in a chapter was six! And that was the first chapter! And it took me months to get that much! Last chapter you guys broke it with a Seven! Seven! Dang Percy kisses Annabeth and you guys suddenly go nuts!**

 **You know when Annabeth kisses Percy in the battle of the labyrinth. And then how awkward it was between them when they meet up. Sorry in advance for how awkward it's goody goody to be between Percy and Annabeth at first.**

 **Reviews!**

 **abcathena-(I am going out of order here but I don't care) Have I read the lunar chronicles? Hahahahahahahhahahhaha! Oh my god! I freakin' love that series! It's my favorites besides Percy Jackson! I own Farest, Cinder, and winter, but I don't own Cress or scarlet because I borrowed those one from my aunt. Ahhh they are so good. Questions who is your favorite couple? Character? (My favorite character is wolf and I love scarlet and wolf together.) anyways off track here.** **I am glad you like last chapter. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **PoppyOhare-You can't wait. Well if your here than I am guessing you could. ;)**

 **DecemberRome-yes finally.**

 **BelleTheCountryStar-I am glad you like this chapter thanks for reviewing.**

 **Percabeth4ever-I am glad you enjoyed the percabeth. I am the best writer besides Rick? Uhhhh that is going way, way, _way,_ to far. **

**Greekisbomb-I am glad you like the kiss. Thanks for the review.**

 **Guess(chapter 28)-ummmmmmm what? What challenge is that?**

 **Disclaimer-I own na-th-ing.**

 **POV-Percy (ohhhhh)**

Have you ever had to do something, but couldn't do it because you knew it will end up with you getting slapped across the face. Then you try to do it but you just can't. So you decide to do it a different (way easier) even though you know it will end up worse by doing it the easier way.

Like oh I don't know a slap across the face for the harder way or you die a painful death for the easier way. (Slap, death, slap, death, slap, death, slap, death?)

Most people would say slap, no problem. Yah try admitting to your crush that you like them when you know for a fact they don't feel the same way.

So slap plus embarrestment, plus awkward conversation, plus yelling, plus possible ruined friendship. (Hmmmmmmm, not so easy now is it!)

I went for death. I just couldn't get the words out. So I grabbed Annabeths head and kissed her.

Which leads us to here.

Annabeths lips are soft, they taste like lemonade and salt (weird but nice combination) and she smells like honey mixed with salt water from being at sea the last few months.

I really, really, _really_ , hate myself.

I pull away against my crazy minds will. Annabeth eyes are the size of dinner plates, her face is bright pink and her mouth is a little open.

 _At least I got one chance_.

My face is probably bright red. All hope that she might feel _something_ floats away.

"I'm sorry." I say my voice high and cracking. "Annabeth I... really like you." She closes her mouth and just stares at me emotionless.

I position myself at a new angle so I have time to sprint out of here if I have too without much of an effort.

Gods this is _so_ going to end badly!

"I'm sorry." I repeat 'cause I have nothing else to say. Annabeth on the other hand just sits there! It's not helping the pounding in my chest _what so ever_. "Annabeth say something." I plead, desperately.

One thing I know for sure about Annabeth is, is that if she is quiet and will not speak to you it means two things. One there's something wrong, or two she is plotting your death.

Just a few minutes ago when I finished up talking to her about her dad, her eyes went all stormy and I swear I saw lighting flash in them. She looked like she was ready to plunge her nails through someone's throat or something. (And by someone I mean me.)

I gulp. I knew this was a bad idea.

"Annabeth?" I try again. Annabeth shakes her head and looks at me with something in her eyes that I and have never see before. I don't like it. "Should I start running?"

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid! I am starting to believe my brain is made of seaweed. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I mean why, how, can a girl like Annabeth like me. Not to mention she's a princess for the gods sake_!

Annabeth pushes me to the ground, (onto my butt) forces my back up against the bed post and sits right in front of me. The way she has us sitting makes it so I can't run without her catching me first. I try and get up and she will just push me back down. I somehow get up then she will just grab my leg and trip me. I can't excape.

"I should've ran when I had the chance, huh?" I asks dumbly. Annabeth eyes wander up and down me, more of a scientific gaze like she was thinking about what to do with me.

 _I should have ran when I had the chance_.

If you think I am joking about her killing me think again. This crazy, amazing girl can gut me like a deer, cook me and eat me with no remorse.

"Is this a joke?" Annabeth asks suddenly. I frown at her.

 _A joke_? Does she really think I am messing with her? Does she really think that low of me? Why does she even care if it's a joke? Why would she even think I would lie about something like this?

Annabeth is the first girl to ever make me so much as turn my head. She's the first girl I ever thought of in _that way._

I don't believe in love at first sight, it's stupid. And no I am not saying that is what happened when I met Annabeth. But I addmit that there was something that caught my eye when I first met her. Whether it's was her stubbornness, her smarts, her sarcastic humor, or her beauty, something made me feel like I can talk to her about anything.

The night I brought her food the first day is a perfect example. I would have never done that with anyone else, normally I would just leave them be. That they needed the space, but nope, not with Annabeth. Then the time I told her about my sleepless nights and nightmares that refuse to leave me alone, with anyone else, heck even Thalia, I had to be forced to tell them about it. Annabeth, I told her almost immediately, sure I was a little hesitant but I gave up without much of a fight.

It kind of hurts that she thinks I could do something like that to her. No it _really_ hurts.

"I am not that shallow." I mumble to myself in disbelief. "I really, really, really, _really_ , like you. I am _not_ playing some cruel, sick joke on you."

Annabeth doesn't look convince. She looks doubtful, which is beyond me.

She looks like when I first saw her at my birthday party a few weeks ago. I told Annabeth that she looked nice in her new dress. I remember how she scoffed and said that she looked ridiculous. I continued to complement her for most of the night and she always, rolled her eyes, like she didn't believe me.

Why would she not believe me?

"Your just so," I try and come up with the words to explain her. I need her believe me, even if it's the awkwardest thing I have ever had to do. Even if my face turns redder than a cherry. "Amazing." I finally say. My face starts to heat up at the look Annabeth is giving me. It's scary, the way she looks like she is still deciding how to kill me.

I am surprised she hasn't died to kill me yet. But there is still that look of doubt in her beautiful stormy grey eyes.

I break like a twig.

"You are so smart, brave, kind. You talk with a passion about everything and I love it. You are confident and caring. You love your family and hate it when they get hurt. Your honest and you are so easy to talk to. Your fun and strong. I feel like I've known you my whole life..." I start to trail off as I notice what an idiotic move I just made.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, you're such a seaweed brain_. Starts to play in my head like a chant.

"Your beautiful." I finish because there is no reason why I shouldn't. Why did I have to develop a crush on her?

An overly awkward silences takes over, well by the way Annabeth is still looking at me I am guessing it's just me.

"Sorry." I mumble, again. I look down, trying to save what little dignity I have left.

"You're an idiot." Annabeth says under her breath. I nod. I lift my head and make a move to get out of the situation before I make a bigger fool of myself. "Sit down." Annabeth says.

I do as she says. I don't want to make her mad. As far as I can see she is going to let me off easy.

Annabeth shakes her head.

"You are such an idiot." She says, again. I gulp at the sound of her voice. It sounds angry, lethal.

 _Maybe not_.

I brace myself to be punched or hit. Let's face it I had it coming.

Annabeth comes forward and kisses me.

I freeze.

 _What is happening_?

She pulls away with a smirk on her face.

"I like you too." She says. "You are an idiot for not seeing that."

My mind refuses to rap around what is going on.

She likes me?

I smile and kiss her firmer. Which she obliges.

We both pull away and I smile again. I give her a small hug.

"How are we going to make this work?" Annabeth mumbles into my coat. "I have to marry Luke and he is smart. He'll figure out if I am having an 'affair'." She puts air quotes around affair.

"And I want to be apart of group two. I want to be a spy and work on the ship. So he will figure out if I am doing something."

I bite my lip.

 _She wants to be apart of the crew. I can't say no. What are we going to do?_

Annabeth practically jumps off of me. Her eyes are wide and happy.

"Why didn't I think of it?" She slaps her head with her head. "Percy why don't I marry one of your spies?" My mouth drops a little, okay a lot.

 _What_?

"Think of it." She pleads. "They know everything. They will understand and won't care that I leave for a couple of months every year. They will understand our... Uhhh. Whatever this is. They will agree to do it if it helps our home.

Besides it will just be a fake relationship. I can marry for love till I am thirty. I can meet whoever we decide is best and 'fall in love', we get married, fix everything. Even thow Luke in jail! Then we can divorce. I don't care if I lose my status. It's not perfect but it's better than Luke." Annabeth eyes are wide with hope.

 _A spy? One of my spies? They can marry her, they will do this on a professional level and they won't care if they are seeing other people 'behind each other's back'. In fact it will kind of be like a friendship, they just have a 'label' attached to it_.

I give her a quick kiss.

"You're a genius!" I say. Annabeth smiles, it so pretty and bright like a freshly painted painting.

We talk for the rest of the night about our new idea. Who would be best, how they are going to 'meet'. This is so important, we need to make this believable. It doesn't take long we before we have a plan. It helps many troubles that I have been having.

This is going to be good.

* * *

 **POV: Hades (about one and a half weeks later)**

Today is the day Poseidon and I met Perseus. We are hoping he shows up, but the fact that we are Royal court members and the short notice, we are not very hopeful.

When I picked the city laxyison I didn't know what to expect but I know it wasn't this. I heard that laxyison was a simple city with simple people.

What I saw was, crumbled homes, unstable structures beyond repair, half the city was burned down. Some parts of the street were stained with something a rusty brownish-red. The once lovely stone streets, were basiclly gravel at my feet. The streets were empty and quiet.

I got out of the carriage at the edge of the city because the roads were just to bumpy and unstable for the carriage. My younger brother follows behind and his eyes were filled with an disbelief awe.

"What in the wide world?" He all but shouts. "What happened here?"

 _"Frederick_." I growl. This place looks horrible. I start to walk in the direction of the sea. Along the way I don't see one building that looks even a little stable. The closer I get to the center of town the more I realize why they aren't very people on this side of town.

The streets are hacked to pieces, old pieces of paper are nailed to the walls, thing like 'wanted. _insert name here_. Dead or alive ' Some are crossed off as if to say ' _they were caught but we are going to keep them up just so you know this could happen to you_.' The smell that becomes more and more noticeable the closer we get to the center is beyond foul. It smells like rotting meat that has been left out in the sun, inside a bucket of garlic and throw up. I don't even want to know what that could mean. The streets become more noticeably with the strange brownish-red color.

I round the corner to that leads rights to the center, the smell is unbearable as Poseidon and I cough and choke on it. My eyes start to sting from the mixture of the smell and the dry atmosphere.

It really is a shame I could still see through my watering eyes.

The scene that is in the center make my stomach churn and flip. Blood soaks the streets and a big dug up pit is in the center. The thing that smells so badly and the thing that make me want to head straight to Fredericks palace and kill him, is what is in the pit.

Rotting meat, left in the sun, filled a little (about a foot) with sewage water. The ' _meat'_ is what make my blood boil. **(I don't want to outright say what it is. But if you still don't know what type of meat I am talking about, God bless you)**

I leave the place as fast as I can, the image refusing to leave me be.

My heart is in my throat and I have a feeling I will be having nightmare this night, if I can even sleep tonight.

My brother doesn't look any better, if anything he looks worse.

The image doesn't go away, even when I get to the dock it's still in the back of my mind. Even when I see some people peek around a corner. Even when I see a man slowly walk up to us, it's still there.

"Your majesties." The man says quietly. His voice is dusty and hard, like he hasn't used it in years. He wears clothing with large holes in them. They're are dirty and faded, the man is skin and bones with little hair. He looks like he is fifty years old yet I have feeling he isn't even close. "It's an honor to have have you here. But may I asks why are you here?"

"We are hopefully meeting with Captain Perseus." My brother says in a shaky voice. "Have you possibly seen his ship?" The mans eyes triple in size and tells us to follow him. We do as we are told and we go to the far right corner of the massive dock.

A single ship rest there. About four or so people wander the top deck and seem to just be waiting.

Most of them I recognize immediately and others look all too familiar. We stand the bottom of the plank that leads onto the deck and listen and watch the people on the deck.

"Do you think they're coming?" One who looks an awful lot like Ares in the way she presents herself asks another.

"They better. We got two more days before we are leaving and we are running out of supplies." Another that without a doubt Hermes spawn responds back. He looks familiar too.

"LEO!" Another yells that can heard a mile away. "Where is that little piece..."

"Hey, no one needs to hear you in China." The girl from before shouts.

"Shut your mouth Clarrise! You be the one that wakes up with sand in all your drawers." The boy yells back. The girl, who I think is Clarrise, rolls her eyes.

"Will! Come calm down your boyfriend!" A fourth yells. He look familiar. Blond hair me blue eyes.

A fifth walks onto deck, also oblivious to my brothers and I present at the bottom of the plank. He gets one look at the short, black haired boy. He scoffs.

"Yeah right, unlike you I don't have a death wish." The boy, Will? Walks away to the wheel.

I look at the over all ship and see and the back of the haul in big letters, ' _The Argo ll_." The man from earlier seemed to have disappeared.

 _I don't think this is the right ship_.

"Hey! Who are you?" A sixth person yells. He is certainly another Hermes spawn. The other five seem to finally see us. I freeze in fear.

What do I say?

"Well, well, well." The girl Clarrise says with a wide smirk. "Look who decided to finally show up. Connor tell prissy his guest are here." The sixth person fakes salute and leave the deck.

Poseidon and I stand there a bit feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"You coming up or what?" The nameless blond boy asks. We awkwardly walk up the plank. The blond boy extends his hand. "Jason, good to meet you." Well that explains why he looks familiar.

The others but the short, black haired boy and Will shook our hands and introduce themselves.

"This is Will," Hermes son, Chris says to me. "And..." Chris points to the small boy, looking like he is trying to find the words. "This is Nico."

I stare at the boy a little shocked.

 _This is my son_?

He looks so different. His hair is now black, but he had brown hair the last time I saw him. His eyes are a darker color. His skin is whiter and he looks skinnier.

"Good to see you my lord." Nico gulps. My brother and I stand there in a bit of an awkward silence.

 _What exactly are you supposed to say to your son who you thought was dead or worse_?

Eventually the door opens and Conner, I think, comes through. He says Percy is ready to meet us and tells us to follow him, Nico as well.

I follow hi down below deck.

 _Here goes nothing_.

 **I have about, five or six more chapters left in this story. Then a sequal/part two because this is getting too long. :) Just thought you should know.**

 **Well that is all for this chapter sorry if it sucked.**

 **I will see you next week.**

 **bye.**

 **-Kayla.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi.**

 **What am I going to do with you guys, like really. You guys are so amazing! The end of the quarter just ended and just... It's been so hard with so many thing due and stuff. It amazing how much you guys reading and reviews have effective my love to write this story. Thank you so much.**

 **Okay enough with the mushy blah. REVIEWS!**

 **abcathena (or should I call you Cinder Luna ;) )-Thank you. I recently reread my story and... wow, i was not expecting to see such a change in my writing, it was kind of cool. You still haven't read Winter. Shame on you, shame. It is really good. And kind of sad but it's realistic and I really like that. Prepare to get teary-eyed. :)**

 **P.S cool new name.**

 **PoppyOhare- here is more, you can wait one week. I have stories on my profile that only update like once every five months, it I can live with that than you can live with this. :) (I am not being rude. I am just teasing you. Sorry if it comes across as mean.)**

 **AquaPolarBear-That's a phase you don't hear... ever. 'I love the awkwardness!' It made me laugh till my side hurt. But I am glad you liked it and I am glad you thought it fit the situation. Thanks for the review.**

 **Guest (chapter 29)- this is the one that said "good". That's it? Huh well at least I know you like it. (Can you be more specific about what you like about last chapter. Thanks.)**

 **guest (chapter 29)- Thank you so much for taking your time out of your day to read my story. It means a lot to me. I am so glad you like my story and I am sooooo sorry for all the grammar mistakes in it. I hope you continue to like my story and I hope you continue to review.**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own anything. Okay? Okay.*five minutes later***

 ***cough***

 **Oh right here's the story.**

 **POV: Hades**

I follow Connor down to the deck bellow. It's a long hall way with multiple doors on either side and one at the end. Each door has paint blobs on them, ranging in different colors.

Connor skips (literally skipped) to the end of the hall way and barges into the room. The door closes before I get a look at what is inside.

I look at my brother to see if any of this is weirding him out as well. He just continues to walk to the door with me close behind him. We both walk through the door.

What I see is a man shifting through a cabinet behind a desk, with Connor pestering him about something unknown to me. A girl and another boy talking to each other, with their chairs up against the left wall.

The man, going through the cabinet, is basiclly an exact, younger, copy of Poseidon.

Long, messy dark black hair, nice tan skin, good build, and the same green eyes. Its doesn't take much to guess this is Perseus.

Nico pushes past me and head over to a desk in the back of the room. He leans over it like he is trying to see something.

"Percy what are you looking for?" He asks. No one seems to notice, or care, that my brother and I are here.

"Nothing much." Perseus? Says. "Connor don't you have something else to do?" He finally turns around and stops Connor from poking him. Connor smirks and a says no, then as if on cue, someone yells his name at top of their lungs. Connor visibly flinches and groans.

"Percy why did you have to pare me up with that witch!" Connor whines. He stumbles lazily to the door and opens it. A black haired girl with electric blue eyes stand on the other side. He face is bright red and her eyes start to spark.

"Did you just call me a witch!" She screams. The girl grabs Connor ear and start dragging him away, all the while saying colorful words at him.

Perseus yells a "behave yourselves!" and keeps going on with looking with through the cabinet like nothing ever happened.

 _What type of ship did I walk on_?

Perseus tells us to sit down and we do.

This pirate is like never have I ever heard of. It seems to be just one big crazy family on a ship.

Perseus pulls out a piece of paper with a happy shouts. He hands it over to the boy in the corner.

"Found it?" The Nico mocks with a smirk. "It only took you half an hour. Congratulations." Perseus glares at him and but he seems to be playing.

"Oh shut up." Perseus grumbles. He finally looks at us and stretches out his hand. "Percy. Good to meet you." Perseus introduces us to the other two in the room. Hazel and Frank. They both seem nice and my daughter looks just like her mother.

"Alright." Percy says with a smile. I can tell he is trying to get us comfortable but I see its strained.

I noticed something that haven't about Perseus. He has purple bags under his eyes and he looks tired. He has many lines on his face from stress. He just looks like he needs a nap. The strange thing is, he still looks both his age and older. He looks like a normal twenty-three year old, but he looks so much older because of the stress that is obvious on his face.

"Let's get down to business." Percy says. "Frank will be righting down our agreements, if any, because I have dyslexia and can't write English very well. There is no fine print, exceptions, ifs or buts in my deals. Agreed." I look at Poseidon and he nods a little.

"We accept." I tell him. Perseus takes a breath of relief. Nico stands against the door watching with great interest. Hazel and Frank seem to be doing the same thing.

"Good." Perseus nods. "Here's the thing, I do not like one-way trades." I clench my jaw to keep myself from yelling.

I am risking my life to come here and I am helping him get his get an alliance with Olympia without asking for anything and he dares say we aren't giving him anything? We are giving him an alliance, we are giving him troops of warriors if this idea of his turns salty and he doesn't think that's enough?

 _Maybe this was a horrible idea_.

"So what do you want?" Perseus interrupts my thoughts. My brain shakes itself back to reality.

"What?" I hear Poseidon asks confused like me. I don't understand what he's asking anymore.

"I don't believe in one-way trades, so what do you want?" Perseus repeats slower this time. Upon seeing our confused looks he continues. "You're giving me something I desperately need, an alliance with Olympia. I know your going to ask for something In return So what do you want? I can't offer you much because of obvious reasons but I'll try to give you something to make this fair."

I take back all previous comments. He really is a kind person.

I mentally smile at him and a wicked idea comes to mind.

Though we are here to make an alliance, my curiosity takes over and I want to see Perseus squirm.

"What makes you think I am here to make an alliance, Perseus?" I asks. I just want to see what he will do. "For all I care, and for all you know, Olympia can plan to over take Athens, why should my kingdom help you?" Nico and Hazel simultaneously slap their hand to their heads.

Perseus eyes harden and he glares straight at me.

My heart starts to pound at the look. All life and humanity seems to drain from his eyes. He looks wicked, cruel, evil. I can't help but think I made a mistake in challenging him. Somehow I keep my composure though on the inside I am anything but calm.

"Well for starters your here." Perseus says. His nice, friendly composure Melting away. "Two Olympia can't survive without Athens want to know why?" Perseus says mockingly.

"Olympia has an amazing population and size. Sadly that does not count for army or economy. Athens has the wealth that you need, the connections to make your army strong. Without Athens Olympia is as good as gone." He softens up a bit but keeps his hard eyes on me.

I don't have to look around to feel the look people are giving me. Probably something along the lines of 'He just had to challenge Perseus.' I bet my brother is just as scared as I a, and he isn't even the topic of Perseus speech.

"Three I know you Hades. You may not have liked Athena very much but you respected her a great deal. She took a kingdom in ruins, poverty, what it is today but a lot more chaotic and built a strong kingdom from scratch, you don't want all that ruined just because of some heartless ruler." Perseus gives me an 'Am I right' look.

Pits freaky that he knows so much about my thought process. It's even more scary that he hit every mark imaginable.

"Do I need to continue? Or do you just want to give up your little trick you have here and get down to our deal?" Perseus ask with a raised eyebrow.

I can't believe he knew I was messing with him.

I nod for him today stop.

"Good. Now what do you want?" He asks again. In all honesty I have no idea. I didn't really expect anything like this. I start to think hard.

Perseus has managed to capture hundreds of ship. There are many stories of his great fighting skills and his crews unique way of working together that always seems to get them on top of a fighting situation.

Perseus is right. Olympias army is weak and uncooperative. They will barely serve any help if Perseus decides that the only way to keep Athens from falling(and just about every other kingdom surrounding it) is by going to war and starting a rebellion, possibly a revolution.

I voice my thoughts to Poseidon and to Perseus. "I think it would good to have some of you spies or really whoever you choose to help train Olympias army." I say finally. Perseus says something to Frank in Latin, I think. He nods and writes it down.

"I think," Perseus smiles. "That is a great idea. I will have five of my spies at Olympias palace as soon as I can get a letter out to them." I see my brother smile that he agreed.

"Their names?" I ask. Perseus goes to his cabinet and starts to look through them till he starts to pull out files one by one.

"Blackjack Wings. Buford Toble. Daedalus Labyrinth. Gleeson Hedge. And Lou Ellen." Perseus puts the files down. "I don't know when they will show up but they'll be there."

I look at each and they seem good enough. I accept the five people.

"Alright. Sign on the paper." Perseus points to the paper now I front of us. I can't help but think how this is fair if he wrote it.

"You wrote how do We know if it is fair?" My brother says. Perseus rolls his eyes and shrugs.

"Well I can't read it and Frank wrote it so I trust his judgment but again I can't read it. You can." He takes the paper and signs the paper with unbelievable sloppy handwriting. "I am basically signing this paper blind."

He hands it to Poseidon and I. I read it and find no errors, everything Percy has said about this deal is true. No fine print, exceptions, ifs or buts, just like he said.

I sign the darn thing and my brother follows.

"Okay there." I hand it back and Perseus files it into his cabinet. "Our business is done here." Perseus nods.

"Yes, Frank tell the other we're sailing in an hour." He orders nicely. Frank nods and leaves quickly. "You three..." Perseus points to me, and my two children. "Have an hour to talk."

With that Perseus leaves.

Leaving me with my two children who I do t know what to say to. I am just glad Poseidon is here.

Where to start?

* * *

 **I am going to save you guys the pain Of my horrible writing.**

* * *

 **POV:Percy**

For the love of Zeus I have never had a meeting like that and I don't want another like that ever again.

I walk into my room with a sigh. Annabeth is sitting criss-cross with a book in her lap. She has been engrossed(Thanks Annabeth for teaching me a new word) in my Charles Dickens collection all week.

She wears one of her newer outfits a black top and white pants. She has an owl necklace that she saw while in New York and I got it for her. I am pretty she hasn't taken it off since.

After New York we moved Annabeths stuff to my room and everything has been fine. We also moved Connor into Thalia's room and well... It could be better, defiantly could be worse.

"How was the meeting?" She asks without looking up. Without a second hesitation I spill my guts. At one point Annabeth puts her bookmark in and sets it down next to her.

I take my coat off while I talked to her and set it on my bed before jumping onto my bed.

"So what's the problem?" She asks when I am done. I shrug not knowing pretty much anything. "Ohhhh."

"What?" I ask. Seriously Annabeth knows something I don't, what is it?

"Nothing. Your just tired." She says and Annabeth picks up her book again. "Go to Sleep." I roll my eyes and tell her no. Big mistake on my part.

She glances over the top of her book and gives me a 'really' look.

Annabeth gets up and pushes me into my back.

"Go to sleep." She repeats lethally. I gulp.

"You know if someone walks in they are going to get a very bad idea of what is going on." I tell her so she can get off of me.

Though we have been... What are we anyways? I don't know... just so you get the idea, I'll just say we've been dating. (I have no idea) We haven't told the crew. Mostly because of three reasons. One, it's never come up. I am not just going to say 'hey guess what. I kissed Annabeth!' No. Two, I don't want Thalia and Malcolm to get mad at me because I'm a pirate and Annabeths a princess. Plus I don't want the whole 'brotherly speech' from Malcolm. Three, I just don't want to know yet. Simple as that. Annabeth feels the same so we just keep it under the water. We don't act any different around each other than before New York so that helps us.

Anyway, Annabeth being Annabeth, rolls her eyes and says 'nice try' before getting off of me and throwing me a blanket, adding a threat to it.

"Go to bed." She repeats. Annabeth throws herself onto the bed and picks up the book again.

I give in because I am not going to win this war. I close my eyes and wrap myself up in the soft blanket. I lay there for awhile trying to get to sleep

"Percy?" Annabeth asks before before my brain is able to fully shut off. I answer her with a groggy 'what?'. "Told you were tired. We're picking up Bobby and Mathew in a three days right?"

"Yes." I says, though through my cloudy and nearly shut off head it sounds like 'yuis'.

I think Annabeth says some else but I pass out before I can make out what she says.

* * *

I can feel someone shaking me but I can't feel the rest of my body. My mind is foggy

I groan subconsciously. (I can't feel my feet what make you think I'll be able to talk)

"Percy wakey wakey." A muffled voice says. Well I think that's what they're saying. A groan again. Hopefully they will get the message; Leave me alone.

The shaking stops.

Finally.

Next thing I know I feel like I am falling and I land on something hard and rough. All feeling comes back and I open my eyes.

Annabeth stand next to me with a happy smile on her face.

"Wake up. Dinner time." She says slowly like she is talking to a five year old. I glare at her but she stays firm.

"How long was I asleep?" I mumble as I get up. She grabs my arm and helps me from the floor. I hate it when she does that.

"We left about two hour ago. Sooo... three hours." Annabeth says after a minute. She grabs my coat and give it to me. I hate it when she does that too.

"Your dad wanted to talk to you." Annabeth sighs. I freeze because I didn't expect him to want to talk to me. He kind of just looked at me the whole time like he was trying to figure out if my existence is a good thing or if I'm the devil in disguise. "Obviously you were asleep so he talked to me. He wanted to say he was sorry about Sally. He also wanted you to know that he was disappointed when he found out you were his son, back when he thought you were... Evil is a word I guess." She smiled at me then picked up her book. I gulp.

I really don't like it when people talk about me when I'm not there. Call me paranoid but I just don't like it. I don't want people saying how much they hate me behind my back when they can just say it to my face. I also feel like the crew gives me credit for things I never did. I like being there to clarify stories.

"He says he is proud of you though." Annabeth continues. "He just wanted you to know. That no matter how this whole thing turn out. He will be by your side." You know I never really cared for my Poseidon, never really wanted his approval but it still feels good to get some praise from your dad. Just a little encouragement. But it feels so weird too. I feel like I don't deserve it, many people have died because they worked for me. I don't understand why Posiedon would want to give his approval of some messed up, crazy kid.

Annabeth smirks and gives me a kiss.

"He is glad to call you his son seaweed brain." She says to me. "Accept it." I guess my face told her everything. She leaves the room after that leaving me to finish getting ready for dinner. (Fix my clothes, brush my bed head hair.)

Wheni get there, I see visable changes in Nico and Hazel. The last few days they've been rects not knowing what their father would think of them. They look relaxed and calm. This gives me a clue that their talk went well.

I sit down next to Annabeth and Rachel. Cylispo, Tyson, Nico, Hazel and Will are directly across from me. Malcolm is next to Rachel, then it after that is goes Grover, then Juniper. Next to Annabeth is Thalia, then Piper, Connor, then Katie. Next to Will is Frank and Jason. With Leo and Travis at the end next to Cylispo.

"How did your little meeting go." I ask Nico and Hazel. They both smile.

"It was awkward at first," Hazel says. "but then we started talking and... I dot know. It was really nice talking to Hades." She shrugs. I know that all she's giving me. What they talked about is personal and they don't want to talk about it. I don't mind.

"Hey Perce." Leo calls. "We are picking up your mystery guest to tomorrow right?" Leo asks. I nod. After we came up with the plan to have Annabeth marry one of my spies I came up with the perfect 'Husband'. We still haven't told them the plan just that we need to get to a small town outside of Qutar called Jatre. I also told them that we are picking someone up, other than that they are in the dark.

"then we are heading straight back to Antanan. On the way there we will pick up..." Leo coughs into his shirt and says 'kidnap'. "Bobby and Mathew. Drop off Miss lovely Future queen Annabeth and be done with her for a while?"

I give we the people around him a look and they all happily hit Leo in the back of the head. For good measure Annabeth throws her bread at Leo.

"Ow, ow, ow. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Leo repeats over and over till they stop. I smile from the way Leo pleaded dramatically as if we were killing him.

"Your still not telling us who we're picking up tomorrow?" Jason asks. I shake my head.

"You'll have to find out tomorrow." I say.

 **Bad? Yes. Good? No.**

 **You don't have to tell me guys.**

 **All i really have to say is HAPPY HALLOWEEN! If you don't celebrate it, I'm sorry. But I love Halloween.**

 **I am going to be a nerd. My sister convinced me to be one. She said, "You don't even have to do anything, you just have to wear your normal clothes." Wow. Thanks sissy. she of course was joking but it made me laugh.**

 **See you next week guys. I hope you have enjoyed!**

 **bye.**

 **-Kayla.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hi.**

 **Huh. Guys we need to talk.**

 **I got 100 review! I never thought I'd get on review! Let alone 100. I know that there is a ton of other people who have 100 reviews but it means so much! I wasn't sure about this story but... thanks so much!**

 **Review Time!**

 **AquaPolarBear-I am so glad I got percabeth down! I was so nervous about writing percabeth, not because I don't like it because I have no experience with that sort of thing. I haven't even had a crush yet. So yeah. I'm glad you like last chapter. Thanks so much for your review!**

 **Percabeth4ever-everyone is exited Percy and Annabeth are a thing. What don't you get about Annabeths plan? Well this chapter should explain the plan. Yes, Annabeth likes Percy. 100%. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **-God don't even get me started on how sorry I am about my past grammar! I am soooooooooo sorry about that! But the reason I don't fix it is because I like seeing my change in my writing and I think others should see that too. I'm sorry if that's stupid but it makes sense to me. I'm so glad you like my story. Thanks for the review!**

 **guest(chapter 31)- What?**

 **Disclaimer-I don't have kids or married or male! So I can't be Uncle Rick!**

 **POV:Malcolm.**

Everyone is trying to beat the answer out of Percy and Annabeth who we are picking up and why, but there lips are sealed tight.

Its honestly the most annoying thing in the world. Well the second most annoying thing in the world. The most annoying thing is Percy and Annabeth haven't made a move on each other yet. Honestly how hard is it to tell if someone like you!? (I'm pretty sure everyone has bets on when they will finally hook up.)

Anyway, everyone is practically falling out of the ship trying to see who is waiting for us. Percy and Annabeth provide no help because they are basically rolling on the floor with laughter at our very wrong guesses for explanations.

Before the ship docks I see a person I've met only a couple of times before and he is just leaning against a pillar for the dock. I believe his name is Austin Lake. **(I swear he is a real character in the books. In the trials of Apollo. Which I haven't read. So if he is very OOC I'm sorry.)**

He is tall with dark brown skin, he has brown eyes and medium length light brown hair. He has a black jacket and brown pants on with black boots. **(No description of him though.)**

He waves and I toss him a rope that he grabs and ties to a pillar.

"Austin?" Jason yells over to him. He shouts back a hello and puts another rope on a pillar. "We're picking you up?" The thing is, It doesn't really make sense, at all. Austin only does spying. Why would he want to get on the ship?

"Don't you already know?" Austin calls back. Jason snorts and shakes his head.

"Percy hasn't told us anything!" Austin laughs and ties the last rope.

"Yeah it's me." He says through his laughter. Jason and I put the plank onto the dock and Austin, still laughing, walks on. "And if he hasn't said anything than I'm keeping my mouth shut as well."

Jason and I groan at the same time. We seriously have to wait longer.

We tell him that we are supposed to take him to Percys office. Austin nods and we go down together.

We get down there and Percy and Annabeth are talking, well more like Percy trying to protect himself while Annabeth hits his shoulder and yells at him for being 'a stupid seaweed brain.'

They instantly stop 'talking' and glare at each other while they get back into normal positions.

"Hey Austin." Percy greets. Austin smirks and fakes a salute.

"Hey captain." He says with saccasm dripping from his voice when he says captain. Percy rolls his eyes and tells Jason and i that we can stay.

"ready for the explanation?" Percy ask us. Jason and I give him a disbelieved look.

Is he serious? We have been waiting for this explanation for over a week. Yes we are ready!

jason voices my thoughts exactly and Percy smirks.

"Wise girl?" Percy asks Annabeth. Annabeth takes a deep breath and puts on what i named a long time ago, her 'princess face.'

"When Percy was telling me about Da-Frederick." She begins. "I found out Luke is going to propose to me. I will not have it. So Percy and I started thinking of loop-holes, everything that we came up with ended with a dead end. But I did come up with an idea that will most likely work."

My eyes widen with excitement. If Annabeth found a way to get out of marrying Luke, I'm all in.

I never liked Luke. I thought he was annoying and shady, it all came to a head when I found about his little scheme with Frederick. I tried hinting to Annabeth that he was a bad dude but all she saw was an amazing boy who couldn't be any less perfect. (Gag.)

It nearly made me throw up to think of that killer marrying my sister but we really don't have a choice. I just hope this plan can prove me wrong.

Annabeths continues.

"I thought what if I marry one of Percys spies?" Annabeth stops as if to see Jasons and I's reaction. I motion my hand in a 'continue' gesture. "Percys spies know everything about Athens. They won't find it suspicious if I leave for a few months because they know why I'm leaving. They won't try anything." She looks at Austin with a 'right' gesture.

He quickly nods.

I smile, I think I know where this is going.

"And they won't care if I end up seeing someone else." She finishes. "And I won't care if they are doing the same thing. So Percy and I started coming up with back story. Who will be my 'husband' and everything else.

"Obviously Austin has been chosen to be my 'husband'." Annabeth gesture to said man. "And our backstory is, We met on the ship. When I was taken, Austin was already on and we formed a bond on the pirate invested ship. We both helped each other 'escape' in the end."

"I was 'kidnapped' on the ship." Austin picks up. "And I moved city's because mine wasn't in an alliance with Percy. Supposedly I'm still missing, assumedly dead." Austin smiles stupidly. "A perfect romance story if you think of it really."

Annabeth nods and looks back at me.

"What do you think?" She asks me nervously. I tell her I love it and Jason agrees.

"It will definitely work." Jason says with a relieved smile. "Then Luke can be arrested as well." My face grows grim at one last thing.

Annabeth likes Percy (Why is Percy so oblivious.) and she will, eventually, make it known.

Whats going to happen about the whole 'royalty divorces, they lose their status' thing.

I voice my thoughts and Annabeth rolls her eyes.

"Since when do I care?" She asks bluntly. "I'll get a divorce. I don't care if I lose my status. And if we are being completely honest here, good rides."

Leave it up to Annabeth to tell you her exact thoughts.

"Okay." I say. I love this idea. I just hope this works.

Not everything is full proof.

 **POV:Percy**

Today has been exciting. Austin finally got on the ship and we told the other about our plan. They were so happy and they kept saying that it will work for sure. Annabeth is glad everyone like her idea and so do I.

It's night time now, well past ten-o'clock. I have my head down on my bed wrapped up in my blankets and facing Annabeth. She is facing me and we are just talking quietly about just about anything. Today's events, picking up the boys tomorrow. It's really calming.

I always liked talking to Annabeth, she is just fun to talk too. I guess that's why she is the easiest to talk to about my dreams. She just knows the right thing to say. (Speaking of dreams. I haven't had one in a few weeks!)

We haven't said anything for a while. I think we are both trying to go to sleep now.

"Percy." Annabeth whispers tiredly. "What are we going to do if this thing goes to war?" It just about wakes every bone in my body. It also gets rid of my happy mood. It makes me forget everything.

I would be lying if I said I never thought of that. I'd be lying if I said the thought didn't scare me. I'd be lying if I said it's not a possibility. I'd be lying to myself if I said our plan is full proof and that can't happen. Because it still can.

"I..." I stop and think to myself for a minute. It'd be more than just the people trying to get a new king. Itd be Olympia, Half blood, New Rome and just about everyone in the royal court against Frederick and his other allies.

Like Tartarus, Underworld, The ancient Lands, and a ton of islands that are nicknamed The Sea of Monster because the seas surrounding it is absolutely deadly. They have great army's. We would be screwed if it came down to fighting them and they are not, at all, going to get an alliance with us.

I have spies in those places, they hate it there and just can't stand it. The places have zero respect for there people and can't care less about Athens. They want Athens to get as weak as possible so they can swoop in and take the territory. Along with the surrounding kingdoms because they know the other kingdoms can't survive without Athens in the middle of everything.

I just don't know.

I guess that's what scares me the most. Not knowing. Not the part about not knowing if I'd live to see tomorrow or not, not the part of dieing or getting badly hurt or worse than both of those combined. I lost that fear when my mom died, when I was getting my first punch from Gabe, when I got onto the ship for the first time, the first time I had to kill someone. I lost that fear such a long time ago.

The part about not knowing whether or not my friends are going to be okay or not is what scares me. The part not knowing if every _single_ one of my _family_ is going to _live_ the lives they _deserve_. The part where I might have to see people I consider my bothers and sisters die in a war that we are just destined to lose is what keeps me up at night.

I would die for anyone of my friends. Everyone single one of them. I wouldn't even hesitate. It's because they deserve to live more than me. I barely deserve to be alive right now. So many have died because of me because of my stupid ideas.

It is my worst fear thinking that one day all my friends might have to die because of me.

"Percy?" I feel a hand on my shoulder. I jump back to reality. I just can barely see the outline of Annabeth sitting on my bed. "You're not dead right?"

I snort but my pounding heart refuses to be ignored.

"No." I say. I clear my throat and push Annabeths hand off of me.

"Are you okay?" Annabeth asks. I can practically see the frown and glare on Annabeths face. It makes me shiver.

"Yeah I'm fine." I probably would've done a better job at lying if my voice didn't crack more than when someone crumbles a piece of paper. I can now feel Annabeths glare on my head, drilling me for the truth.

"Okay." She says, obviously not convinced in the slightest. "Time for bed." Annabeth gets up and goes back to her bed. "Sleep." She demands.

I gulp as hard as I can, because I don't think I'll be able too. My heart is beating too fast, tears are blurring my vision and I refuse to let them fall, my mind is completely awake and it won't shut off. I start to shake, not because I'm cold because I'm scared. Horrified.

If we go to war and my friends die and it will be my fault. They would have died believing my dumb ideas.

I barry my head in my pillow and start taking deep breaths to calm myself. I said earlier I thought about this before, Its always in the back of my mind and I always get like this when I think of it. That's how much it scares me.

I don't know how long I sit there, trying to sleep. After what seems like years my eyes start to droop and I close my eyes.

* * *

 _"Get on the ship Thalia!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I ran as fast I could to the wheel with my heart beating a million miles an hour._

 _"Percy are you crazy!?" Thalia yelled back. I just wanted to get out of there, before Gabe realized we were missing and guards found us. We might as well sign are death certificate if we get back there. "We can't steel a ship! We don't even know how to sail it!"_

 _"You know how to raise the sails?" I asked. She nods. "And I know how to steer. Now go before the owner comes back!" Thalia shook her head._

 _"What aren't you getting through your head, kelp head!" Thalia yelled. She pushed me to the ground and put her hand on my mouth. My heart pounded so loud I am pretty sure Thalia heard it._

 _We heard a few voices talking loudly about hearing something._

 _I was shaking with fear. I could only think, "we need to get out of here."_

 _"We can't steel a ship." Thalia whispered her voice shaking. "If we get caught later along the line we will be arrested for grand theft!"_

 _I took Thalia's hand off of my mouth and whispered back with the hardest glare I could muster up._

 _"I would rather rot in a prison for thirty years for theft. Than rot in an abusive home, with no food, for the rest of my life, for nothing." I was still shaking. "And you don't think I don't know about what Gabe has been doing to you!?"_

 _Thalia flinched hard and shook her head, like to get bad memories out of her head. I know it was a low blow but it was the only thing I could come up with._

 _"What's going to happen when he decides goes all the way?!" Thalia flinched again._

 _"W-we still can't do this." Thalia whispered in a low voice, I almost missed it. I was starting to see red._

 _The fear, the adrenaline, the anger, it was starting to boil and stir. Not a good combination._

 _"Then tell me how to raise the sails and I'll do it." I yelled quietly. "But I'm not leaving any other way, or without you!" Thalia looked at me and then looked at her hands then back at me._

 _She groaned as loud as she dared and seemed to wait. Finally she got up and ran to the sails. I never felt so relieved in my whole life._

 _This is the part where I should wake up._

 _I know it's a dream, when it's a dream I'm not really going through it, it's like reading a book. You can see what the people are saying and whaut the characters are feeling but you h_ _ave no control on what happens. I always want to just get out of it, but I learned the hard way that if I try to fight it... it just doesn't end up well._

 _But nothing happens, time seems to be frozen. Thalia is stopped in her tracks and I can't hear anything._

 _Everything starts to fade into hundreds of dots, its like splashing water on a water color painting. It just runs together into blobs of mixing colors till everything is just black._

* * *

 **If you are not into horror-y things. Do not read the rest. Please don't.**

 **also I realize I should have uploaded this on halloween but than last chapter would have been way to long and I didn't have enough time. Sorry.**

* * *

 _Nothing. That what I can see. Absolutely nothing._

 _A bright light fills my eyes and it almost blinds me. I find myself on the upper deck by the wheel. The sun seems to be right in my face and my heart is pounding._

 _The sun fade with a bang and suddenly it's night. Rain pores from a cloudless night and lighting flashes almost right next to the ship, the thunder is almost deafening. Almost._

 _A loud scream fills my ears lorder than the thunder, my heart pounds ten times faster._

 _"Help!" The unrecognizable voice screams. My body starts to shake and the rain start poring faster. But still no clouds and the waves are calm, way to calm._

 _"Help!" It screams again. I cover my ears involuntarily. "Help!" The voice repeats, over and over till I feel like my ears are going to explode._

 _Something's wrong. I have never had this dream before. I don't know what's going on. I just feel like I shouldn't listen to the voice. "Help!"_

 _Ignore it, a new voice says in my mind. It repeats this over again, but the voice calling for help is drowning it._

 _"Help!" This time I recognize the voice, it sounds like Piper. My heart just about drops to the ocean floor._

 _I regain the ability to move when I take my hand off my ears._

 _Ignore it! The voice of reason yells. Then I hear Piper yell help again._

 _I ran. I ran down to the door that leads to the weapons room. As soon as I open it, my heart just about stops._

 _All the weapons are covered in blood. Then Piper is in the center of it. She is covered in blood and has cuts all over her face, with Jason laying next to her. His body is lifeless and his eyes are glazed over. He has a sword in his side and it is covered in blood as well. Piper screams another 'help.' Tears streaming down her face._

 _I can feel my stomach in my throat._

 _Thats when I realize Piper has a dagger in her stomach, her clothes are torn and her eyes are blood-shot. She screams again before her eyes grow lifeless and she falls to the ground._

 _I can't move. I'm frozen._

 _The whole scene fades. Till it's just the blood covered weapons but I can still feel Jason and Piper there._

 _"Your fault." Someone says behind me. I turn around with Riptide in my hand._

 _I didn't even know I had riptide._

 _Juniper stands white as a corpse. Her eyes are pure white and her hands are bloody. Her hair falls into her face and the bottom of her skirt and face is covered in dirt._

 _"Your fault Percy." She whispers. She fades and Grover replaces her. He looks like Juniper but more dead and bloody._

 _"You're responsible. You are to blame." He whispers. He fades to dust. I step back my hand shaking so much I drop my sword._

 _Its just a dream, I think._

 _But a tear slips out of my eyes and I find myself in Thalia's room._

 _"You did it." Rachel shimmers into existence with her hand on her throat. "You made us do it." I realize she has bruises all over her neck. Her hair is in clumps and her dress is torn. One of her hands is disfigured and she has grass stains all over._

 _She tilts her head and repeats herself before crumbling to non-existence._

 _I don't understand. I don't get anything._

 _"Pranks were our thing." Three voices chorus together. The Stolls and Leo walk out of the shadows. Blood covers on a side of each of there heads eyes dull like murky water. Gashes and cuts litter their bodies. They sway in the heels of their feet. "Little did we know the biggest prank was going on right under our nose."_

 _I blink and find myself in another room. The grey and white room._

 _"We trusted you!" Someone yells behind me. I turn around and find Malcolm and Clarrise sitting on the bed. They have large gashes in their sides and their eyes are unfocused. Mud and dirt stain the clothes they are wearing. An arrow is stuck in Clarrises chest. "And you betrayed us. Lied to us!"_

 _I want to ask what they are talking about. I want to ask what is happening. But my stupid dream takes away my ability to speak._

 _"The fields of punishment is in your future." I cold voice says into my ear at the same time a cold hand lands on my shoulder. I reaconize the voice to be Nico._

 _I turn around and see Nico swaying on his feet. He is completely black and misty. I feel like I'm looking at a shadow._

 _"Evil." He whispers pointing to my heart. He sinks into the floor and disappears._

 _"They sing Lalalalalalala!" A familiar voice whispers. "But we will no longer be singing." Will takes Nicos place. "I should have never listened to you."_

 _He doesn't have eyes. His hands look like deformed lizard claws. Blood covers his clothes that they are dripping._

 _its just a dream. I think again._

 _He disappears and I'm in a different room._

 _My office._

 _Calypso, Thalia and Tyson are huddled into a corner, crying at the top of their lungs. They have tear stains on their face. They are covered in dirt and blood that's not their own._

 _They yell for mercy and swear they will listen to 'whatever you say.' But with one last scream they fall forward lifeless and white._

 _I close my eyes and scream for it to stop. I can't listen to this anymore. I beg to whoever is giving me these nightmares to stop it. But I just hear another bloody murder scream._

 _"Please make it stop!" I yell but my prayers are ignored when I get thrown into another room._

 _My room._

 _"please stop!" I plead again. Tears are poring down my face and I fall to the floor screaming to wake up._

 _It's just a dream. I play over and over in my head. But it still doesn't help my heart. It still doesn't help my panicking mind._

 _"Don't hurt me!" A new voice yells in front of me. I look up against my will and see Annabeth pinned against the wall with knives, crying blood red tears. He hair is a mess and her clothes are falling off of her body. She already has cuts on her but they are survivable._

 _My heart crashes and Just plain stops._

 _I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing._

 _"Not her! Not her please! Make it stop! Please. Have mercy! Stop!" I scream._

 _My pleads go unheard as a dagger appears in her stomach._

 _The tears continue to run as I feel something cold wrap around my wrist. The daggers holding up Annabeth disappear and Annabeth falls off the bed and right in front of me._

 _"No." I scream. I try and help her but my hands are tied to the floor. My feet are like lead, dead and useless._

 _The light leaves Annabeths eyes and I cry again._

 _Over and over._

 _The tears won't stop._

* * *

 **I now this horror-y thing sucks**

 **Would you believe me if I said horror isn't my thing. (Your most likely answer-Yes)I hate it. Like hate it with a passion. So why in the world did I put this in.**

 **I have no idea.**

 **Well I know why. But why did I do it in this way.**

 **No idea.**

 **(tell me what you think about this if your going to leave a review.)**

* * *

 **POV: Annabeth**

As soon as I lay down I bed. I start to drift off. But that doesn't stop myself from wondering about Percy.

I was thinking about it all evening but I just remembered it, what will happen if we go to war. Percy seems a little uneasy about this question for some reason. He didn't even try to answer it.

My eyes start to droop at the same time I hear Percy whimper and start taking deep breaths. Before my mind has time to register it I fall asleep.

* * *

 **Though a lot better then the above dream. This one has mentions of abuse.**

* * *

 _Black._

 _Its a word. It's what I see. It's what I don't want to see._

 _Percy gave me some tips on how to tell if something is a dream. This is most definitely a dream. Percy also told me to not fight it. Just keep going till you get to the end._

 _I sigh and prepare myself for whatever dream will be coming my way._

 _I hear something that sounds like a carriage on cobblestone. I blink and find myself on the side of a road. Like I said earlier there is a carriage rolling down the road. It stops outside a house that I hope to rip apart later._

 _Gabrial Uglianos house._

 _The carriage doors open and two little kids get out. They look scared and their eyes are puffy and their cheeks are stained red._

 _I frown and step forward just a bit. The unmistakable sea green eyes meet mine. Percys eyes are lifeless and dull. It make my heart rate pick up._

 _"Go on you lazy idiots." A guard sneers at the young children. The girl must be Thalia. They stumble up the steps to the front door and the guard knocks._

 _Gabe opens the door with a hard look and evil eyes._

 _"Two more." The Guard says before leaving. Gabe smiles at the two young ones._

 _"Two nuw... Stwess relievers." He whispers once the guard is out of earshot. He smiles wickedly at Thalia. It sends a shiver through all our spines. "An-d a nuw... toy-y."_

 _He drags the two in. I teleport inside the house._

 _The place is trashed. It smells like cheap wine and hard whiskey._

 _"Yullo pe-u-ts." Gabe slurs overly happy. I see a scared kid in the corner of the room, with a waiting tray and another kid unconscious in front of me. Bruises Line the pore kids face. A large cut in his forehead._

 _"Tis is yer nuw hum." Gabe continues._

 _"Mister..." Peacy is about to say, his voice shaking and cracking. Gage draws his fist back and make his fist connect with Percys jaw. Percy falls to the floor, a bruise already starting to form on his cheek._

 _"Tou will coll meu Sur." Gabe slurs. Thalia's eyes are wide and she is shaking._

 _For 'good measure' Gabe kicks Percy and stumbles away._

* * *

 _The scene fades, thankfully._

 _I find myself on the ship._

 _It's night time, about midnight, and everyone is either asleep or helping with docking. Percy is helping._

 _Percy is wearing what he alway wears but his coat is gone so he is just wearing his classic shirt, pants and boots. It's understandable, it's really hot right now._

 _Jason taps Percy and points off deck._

 _A guard is watching them. His eyes are hard and drained of humanity. The guards 'buddies' show up next to them. About five of them now._

 _Percy frowns and whispers the Jason to wake up the others. Jason nods and leaves. When the docking plank is down the five guards walk up the plank._

 _"There was no ship registered to dock this evening." The leader tells Travis. "Where is your captain?" Travis glares at him before pointing to Percy._

 _The five guards head to Percy. At least three more show up at the bottom of the blank._

 _"Where is your docking permit?" The guard leader asks. Percy gulps nervously and calls Travis over, he tells him to get the docking papers._

 _My throat dries._

 _I should have realized it when the guards showed up, I should have realized it when the guards said that they wasn't a ship registered to dock that evening, I should have definitely realized it when more guards showed up._

 _This is when Percy got hurt, when he almost died._

 _Travis comes back with the papers, he hands them to the guard. Percy makes a motion with his hand. Travis and Percy take a large step back, and the others put their hands on their weapons._

 _The guards look at the paper. Then take one long look at Percy. The guard pulls out his sword and puts the tip on the deck._

 _"It's a fake." The guards states the obvious. "Do you have a real one? Or did you lose it and this is the only one you could muster up?"_

 _Percy shakes his head and says in a calm voice that it is real. He sounds so sure of himself, it makes me think he really meant it and that it really was real._

 _"No." The guards say annoyed. "It's a fake. No ships are supposed to dock today." The guards eyes narrow. "And Perseus Jackson was seen only a mile away a few hours ago."_

 _Thr guard extends his sword, the tip under Percys throat. The rest of the guards take their swords out and so does everyone on the ship. But there is only Clarrise, Percy, Travis, Leo, and Jason up. The rest are asleep or just getting up, or can't fight._

 _"You Perseus Jackson are under arrest for piracy, murder, petty theft, grand theft, kidnapping, treason, illegal docking and a conspiracy to kill the king." The stupid guard shouts bitterly._

 _A few more guards show up and one has a bow. Now it's ten against five and one can't even fight. (Sorry Leo)_

 _The door to the weapons room opens with Thalia and Connor coming through but they serve little help when an arrow gets shot next to them. They don't have weapons either._

 _Percy puts his hands up and makes another gesture with his hands. Jason jumps onto the docking plank and blocks it off. Travis take his sword and puts it against the leaders throat. Clarrise puts her sword against the one with a bow._

 _Percy steps away from the sword and speaks in perfect Greek for Thalia and Connor to go get the others. They both nod and rush back inside._

 _Everyone is in a stand still. It's awkwardly quiet._

 _"Do you have any idea what you are doing." The leader guard spits at Percy. I want the idiotic seaweed brain to say yes and say some comment about how dumb the guards are for challenging him._

 _Instead Percy snort and says no._

 _The seaweed brain._

 _Nico, Frank and Will come up with Thalia and Connor but this is about as big as it's going to get. I somehow know Piper is Ina different town less than a half mile away visiting a friend. The town is too small to have a dock, so they decided to dock here._ _Then the rest are useless in a hand to hand combat fight._

 _They are screwed._

 _The fight starts when the leader stomps on Travis's foot._

 _Everything is chaos. Mixed voices yell at each other and the guards are yelling for reinforcements._

 _Leo is panicking and run into the weapons room._

 _Percy doesn't have his weapon it's down stairs in storage. Percy fights hand to hand but it's clear to him that he needs his bashed up sword. He tries to get one of the guards sword but he just kicks percy away. Jason comes and protects Percy. Percy gets up and runs to the weapons room and down the ladders to the storage room._

 _When he run in, Leo is pinned against the wall by the guard leader. Leo is shaking and has a bunch of bottles filled with green liquid in his hand._

 _Percy creeps over and gets his beat up weapon from on top of a box._

 _The_ _guard brings back his sword to stab Leo. Percy come in and grabs the hand with the weapon in it. He pulls the leader away from Leo and Percy makes the guard face himself. Percy puts the tip of the sword under the guards chin._

 _"Leo. Get out of here." Percy say sternly. Leo stutters a protest till Percy yells for Leo to get out. Leo leaves quickly after that._

 _"Want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Percy asks sarcastically._

 _The guard spits at Percys feet and kicks the sword out of Percys hand. The blade skitters across the floor and lands on the other Side of the room._

 _Percy turns white as do I._

 _The guard aims his sword at Percys arm but percy dodges._

 _Im begging Percy to go for his week points. I'm begging Percy to try and weaken the guard,p but instead, just like the story,_ _Percy goes for the mans weapon._

 _I close my eyes as the next series of events are very easy to imagine. Percy make the mistake of going for the weapon, gives the guard the upper hand. Percy gets thrown around and beaten up._

 _Im forced to open them by my dreams will. Percy is pinned against the wall now. His shirt is ripped and he looks tired._

 _The guard has a dagger close up to Percys throat. The guard says something, before jabbing the tip into Percys skin on his left shoulder. The guard drags it slowly down and ends at Percys right side. Percy yelled in pain but his cries where drowned by the fighting on the upper deck._

 _The guard lets go of Percy and punches Percy square in the temple._

 _Percys eyes roll into his head and he drops to the floor._

 _My heart down right stops._

 _The guard smiles before leaving back up to the fight._

 _Percy continues to lay there as blood from the gash starts to make a large pool on the floor._

 _My vision turns weird, I can see what is going on the deck and what people are saying but I'm still with Percy and I can still see him._

 _The fight start to die as the guards get tired and Leo start making the guards smell the poison. The leader gets a good bonk on the head and passes out cold. The fighting continues Until it's just the ships_ _crew._

 _Thalia takes charge and yells for everyone to set sail. A few drag the guards off the ship while others set sails. As soon as they are off, they stop and take a breath._

 _All the while Percy is still laying in the floor the pool of blood getting larger, Percys face getting whiter and his steady breaths becoming unrhythmic._

 _I can't move, if could let me tell you, even if I couldn't change anything I would at least be next to percy._

 _Leo is panting at the wheel. Everyone is awake and shaking from the close encounter. Nico is the one to lookaround._

 _"Guys." Nico says loudly, worried. "Where's Percy?" Everyone looks around and Frank asks who was the last to see him._

 _Leo yells that he was bellow deck and should be up by now. Everyone exchanges a look before Nico, Jason and Thalia head down stairs._

 _Jason and thalia are told to look in the rooms while Nico looks in the dinning room and kitchen._

 _Nico heads past the kitchen and into the dining room. He find nothing._

 _I beg Nico to come inside the storage room._

 _Percys breath are getting shallower and he's turning whiter. The pool of blood is continueing to grow._

 _Nico shivers as he open the storage room door(thankfully) only to stop in his tracks when he sees Percy._

 _Nico yells at the top of his lung for help and rushes to Percys side. With shaking hands nico takes Percys torn shirt and and tries to stop the bleeding._

 _Thalia and Jason come in next. Then Will._

* * *

I wake up. My heart is beating quickly but everything is okay. It was just a past events. I lay back down and think about my dream. I know what happened but I didn't get the whole story and I want to slap Percy for it. He was an idiot to do that.

I shiver when I realize just how close Percy was to dieing. He lost a lot of blood, but when Percy describes it, he makes it sound like a small cut.

deep unsteady breaths, twisting and turning and loud whimpers draw me out of my thinking. I turn my head and look at Percys bed, where the noises are coming from.

I take the oils lamp that's by my bed and turn it on. Percy is white as a ghost, he has tears streaming down his face and he is tossing and turning. He is breathing heavily and has his mouth open like he's ready to scream.

I jump out of my bed and start shaking him. It's doesn't seem to help in fact it seems to make it worse.

He start to cry harder and all I can do is hold him while he goes through the nightmare.

I pull Percy closer as he start to thrash again. His cries getting louder. Suddenly they stop but the tears keep doing and Percy jumps into the world of the awake. He quickly sits up as soon as he wakes up.

Percy starts to hyperventilate and the tears keep going.

"Percy?" I ask hesitantly. Percy turn around and sees me. His whole body is shaking and his eyes are full of nothing but pure fear.

He crushes me into a hug and starts to cry harder, all the while muttering 'your okay.'

 **You must hate me.**

 **This chapter suck I now but please be kind. I'm writing this at midnight you really should be great full.**

 **God I'm tired.**

 **im just going to end it. Sorry for all the mistakes.**

 **bye.**

 **-Kayla.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hi.**

 **You now one day I'm going to have a heart attack when it comes to all these reviews. I got 8 reviews last chapter! You guys broke my review record! What is wrong with you! True there are people with stories who get dozens of reviews an update but it seriously it means a lot. I know I say that a lot but I don't think you get just how much it means to me. Thanks.**

 **Okay. Reviews.**

 **PoppyOhare-I got something right last chapter! I'm glad my horror thing was good. I wasn't sure about it though. Huhhh. Thanks for the review!**

 **Artemis Izzy. (Chapter 11 and 31)-Hmmmmmm. You just found my story I'm guessing. Welcome! I'm glad you liked chapter eleven. Hmmmm a cliffhanger? It wasn't supposed to be one. Oh well. Ha! Im A good writer. Don't make me laugh! Seriously though I'm not. Yeah I did the horror-thingy right! The review is much appreciated!**

 **Percabeth4ever-Good you get the plan! I wasn't sure at first. I'm glad you like the plan. You're like the perfect expert on percabeth. I swear I didn't even realize I did that. AND I WROTE THE DANG THING! Thank for reviewing.**

 **Leylisfriends2000- I'm sorry... what did I do? Here is more. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Gretchen- Why thank you. I'm glad you like this story. I try to get these chapter out when I say I will. I have this thing against breaking promises. Really? My story one of your favorites? Are you sure? Seriously I have a hard time believing that. Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest (chapter 31, the one that started with please continue.)-I answered your pleads! I'm glad you like my story. Thanks for the review.**

 **Guest (chapter 31, the one that began with NNNNNOOOOO)-Good it wasn't supposed to be a cliffhanger. Malcolm will be the first to figure is out man. I swear. The review was much appreciated.**

 **guest (chapter 31)- abandon this story? I would never... Hey now that I think about it. It would solve a lot of problems. Maybe I should... I'm joking. I would never! Thank for the review!**

 **Disclaimer-YOU WANT A DANG DISCLAIMER READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS! Jesus Christ!**

 **POV-Annabeth**

I really don't now what to do. I have never ever seen Percy cry before. Not in my dreams not even when Diana died. In my dreams he looked like he has been crying but I never saw him shed a tear.

In all honesty I have no idea what to do. Instead trying to figure out what to do, I do what I would want someone to do if this was me. I just wrap my arms around Percys torso and pull him as close as I can as I let him cry all over my night-shirt shoulder sleeve. He keeps repeating 'you're okay,' like he is trying to convince himself that.

I'm not going to ask what he means or what he dreamed about.

I now it's the cliché thing to ask what happened, then the person you're asking tells you everything but let's be realistic. If you have a bad dream that make you wake up in cold sweat, even if someone is awake and ask you what's wrong, you are not going to instantly tell them everything. You lay in bed and think about it and if it's the middle of the night you go to bed and then Tell someone in the morning. And if it's morning you mostly just don't say anything till awhile later.

At least that's what I do.

Add to the fact that Percy didn't wake up in a cold sweat, he woke up crying. And he was crying in his sleep. Would you talk to someone about what exactly happened in your nightmare if you woke up crying. Plus Percy is more than crying, he is sobbing, hard. Whatever his nightmare was, it really... broke him. He isn't going to talk to me about anything. At least not now. Not while he is sobbing. Plus even if he tried I'm pretty sure I wouldn't understand.

Instead I just try and comfort him the best I can. Even if I'm not doing the best job.

I whisper nice, gental things into his ear and run my hand up and down his back. I'm hoping this combination will sooth him back to sleep but he said after a nightmare he can't sleep.

 _Yeah, he said that and he fell asleep when was in your room a few weeks ago._

But that wasnt a nightmare it was just a flashback. A dream, it didn't have anything bad in it.

This is very different, I can just feel it.

Percy sobs, thankfully, turn to soft whimpers as he clutches my clothes like I'm his saving grace. Like I'm the only real thing in the world left at this point.

I slowly feel his heart start to lower in speed. Till it's a smooth, slow, rhythmic beat. His whimpers eventually stop and his grip losens.

I feel a strange satisfaction when I realize he finally fell asleep. I don't care how long it took me but I helped. I know I did.

I don't move because I'm afraid of waking him up. But I know I have too. I gentally lower him onto his side and slowly take his hands off of me.

I take the oil lamp but he bed and haul it onto the bed. I turn it off well I almost did. Instead I turned the knob only half way off. So it was just a nightly glow. Just enough for me to see.

I look at Percy, sleeping on his bed. I don't want to leave. I don't know whether it's because I'm afraid in me leaving it will make another nightmare come or because I'm that selfish and like the feeling of being next to him.

Either way I lay down next to him and watch his sleeping face. His eyes are bright red and puffy. His cheek have red trails going down his face from the tears. His face has double the worry and fear and anxiety on his face than normal.

 _What happe_ _ned_? Plays over and over in my head like a chant. _What happened_?

In the glow of the half off light my eyes start to droop and I fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up and see the handsome face I alway see every morning now but this times it's bittersweet. On the one hand I really want to just hug him and tell him good morning. But on the other hand I think about last night and I gulp nervously.

I just don't know what to do.

I want to comfort him but I'm afraid to touch him. Just to wrap my arms around his torso or at the very least put my hand on his shoulder but I remember what happened last night. I touched him and it only seemed to make his nightmare worse. So I restrain myself.

I start to force myself to think about what happened. I just want to know what triggered it. But it doesn't add up. Nothing happened yesterday. It was normal but obviously something wasn't.

Lets start from yesterday morning.

Percy woke up. Got up and got dressed. Talked to me for half an hour. Left at exactly seven to wake up the others. Went down to breakfast and had breakfast with everyone. Percy went up to the office and started reading papers. I went up after I finished my chores and we talked for awhile. Austin and the others came in and we told them our plan. Lunch. More paperwork. Then he finished and came into our room while I was reading and we talked. Percy made stupid jokes and stuff. He layed on my bed and claimed to be dieing, 'drowning' in paperwork. Percy left to go straighten something out between Connor and Thalia. Dinner. Night guard schedule. Half an hour later it was lights out. Instead Percy and I talked for about two hours until...

We stopped talking and remembered my question. I asked it then... That's when everything started. Percy started acting weird. Was that really it? Was I really the cause?

Gods I have never felt more guilty before in my whole life. But why? What is it about this question?

Percy small groan draws me back to reality. His hands start to move till they land on my shirt. He grips my shirt like a little kid does with their favorite toy.

I decide that I can put my hand on him. Starting off slow I just put my hand on his shoulder and run it up and down his arm.

His breathing stays slow for a few minutes then, like a torch has been lit, his breathing becomes quick and ragged.

"Percy." I whisper shout. He starts to shake and breath faster. "Oh no. Not again. Percy!" I sit up and put both my hands on his shoulder. I start to gentally shake him hoping this will wake him up.

"Percy." I whisper loudly, closely to his ear. "It's just a dream. Wake up. Everything is going to be just fine. It's just a dream."

"No it's not." He whimpers. He moves me closer and buries his head in my stomach. "No it's not."

He continues to shake and to breath quickly but it's clear to me that he is awake.

"Percy. What happened?" I whisper. I feel like I'm talking to a little kid. But not in a bad way most people would think when they are actually talking to an adult. I just feel like... the part of Percy that he had to get rid of the fastest is back. Whether that's a good thing or a bad thing... I don't know.

Slowly though Percy stops shaking and his breathing becomes even again. He sits back up and I hold him close. I just need to reassure him he's okay.

"Percy talk to me." I whisper. Through a shaky and cracking voice he tells me his dream. In horrible, terrifying detail.

He gets to the last bit with Thalia, Tyson and Calypso and he starts to panic again.

Most would expect me to be mad that Percy didn't have me in the dream. But I'm really not. Percy knew the others way before he knew me. Plus I don't think I would like to know what happened to me if I was in it.

"It's okay. The worst of it is over." I whisper to try and keep him from having another panic attack. Percy starts to shake harder and his breathing becomes more ragged.

The truth hits me hard. He's not done yet.

"That's it, right?" I ask breathily. I help his breathing slow down again.

Pits a stupid question, I know but I'm holding on to some hope.

"I was in our room." He whimpers into my shoulder. "And I wanted it to stop. I prayed for it to stop. And I heard a loud scream. And then someone's said to 'not hurt me.' When I looked up..." He starts to whimper again. "It was you."

 _Gods almighty_.

"Y-You were c-crying r-red tears and you had c-cuts allover and your c-clothes were falling off. You were held a-against the wall with daggers. Y-You were screaming and..." He grips my shirt harder. Like it's all he has left.

"T-Then a dagger stabbed you." He breaths. "You fell of the bed and landed right in front of me. T-t-then you d-d-died." I feel my shirt become a little wet but I don't care.

"And I couldn't help you. You were right in front of me. And I couldn't help you." I run my hands up and down his back.

"Percy it was just a dream." I whisper quietly into his ear. "It wasn't real."

"Yes it was." He grins me tighter, as hard as he possibly can. "Maybe not with you or with any of the others b-but the meaning. It's happened." If you understand this, may the gods bless you.

"What?" I have never been more confused in my life. I pull back so I can see his face.

"They were talking about me. I killed them." Percy says through bleary tears. "I was the reason they all died. It was my fault." Anger flares through my head. I want to slap him. Like I wanted to do last night after I had the dream about Percy getting hurt.

"I killed them. It was my fault Zoë, Bianca and Diana died." He cries into my shoulder. Now I really want to slap him. Maybe punch him.

"I thought you said you forgave yourself." I say loudly. Percy gets off of me and put his head into the pillow.

"I have." He says into the pillow. "To forgive yourself means to accept that you were the cause of something bad. And that nothing can ever change it. It means to let what happened go. To not let _what happened_ haunt you." I just stare.

He claims to have foregiven himself and he just what it means but he's doing the opposite now.

"And what are doing right now?" I ask bitterly. "You feel guilty about something you didn't do. You haven't..."

"Where does the word guilt come into what I said?!" He shouts a little too loud for this time of day. "People say to forgive yourself means to stop feeling guilty. But it's not! 'Cause to stop feeling guilty is the same as saying 'to stop blaming yourself' and to stop blaming yourself means 'to forget' what happened! To forgive means to move past _what happened_! Not move past your guilt! Even if I tried to stop feeling guilty I don't think I can!" Percy Buries his head back into the pillow. His soft crys can be heard through the pillow.

"Haven't you heard the phrase 'to forgive but not forget.' I have forgiven myself but I haven't forgotten how bad it felt to be the cause of something so horrible. I moved past the _event_ but the guilt follows me like a rabid dog. And every single time I think about going to war or just the thought of someone I care about dieing, it bites at me, okay."

A small tear leaves my eyes.

Lets get this clear. This confession has been long overdue. About nine to eight years overdue. That's why I felt like I was talking to a little kid. Because that scared little kid from Percys past has come back to haunt him.

I swear I hate his dang stupid loyalty! This is his nightmares trigger! His brain has come up with a way so he never forgets the feeling of being 'the cause' of someone he loves death. His stupid nightmares are it! To make sure it never happens again.

He's letting himself get these dreams and I don't think he even realizes it.

This may have been sudden and overdue and totally unseen. But I think this has been piling up for a while, a long while. I wish I realized it sooner.

When Percy and I were talking back in New York, his voice cracked through some of the harder moments in his life. He described how guilty he felt after each death. When I had my dream about Percy the first time, I felt his guilt and the way he looked down when he said it was all true. Gods I'm so stupid!

Percy is the strongest person I know. I guess, even the strongest bridges have braking points, and even the smallest weight can tip a scale.

That dream last night really did break him.

What do you say!? What do I say!? How do I word it!?

 _Improvise_? My conscience whispers softly in my head.

"I'm not going to give you a speech about stop feeling guilty. I won't give you a speech about how much of an idiot you are for thinking like this." I say as I take the pillow away from Percy. I scoot over so my back is against the wall, sitting next to Percy.

"But... I do have a story. I'll tell you and we'll see if it sounds familiar. Alright?" Percy lets a few tears fall and nods, completely depressed looking.

"Okay." I start off with my dream setting. Instead of straight up saying what it was I use very vague detail. I didn't describe the people. I used incorrect dialog and put in a few things but kept the main story.

It went like this.

"My dream took place at a dock. There were these people docking and some people came along and said 'the dock is closed around this time.' These people were not friendly at all. They had swords and bows and a few spears.

"The leader reviled that only people with special papers could dock at the time.

"He was speaking to the captain of the ship and asked to see the papers. The captain was very worried because he did not have any. Plus only four of his ship members were up on the dock and rest were sleeping. One could not even fight.

"Plus the captain had broken his weapon long before and was in the process of getting a new one. He was also falsely accused of many crimes." Percy tears stop and he just focuses on me. It feels good.

"And was trying to get his named cleared. He asked one his crew member to go get the papers. The crew member came back and gave him the papers. It was a fake and the leader knew it. He yelled that the captain and his whole crew were under arrest for all their crimes. The captain made a gesture with his hand and suddenly the crew had the upper hand.

"The leader was angry and asked, "Do you know what game your playing?" The leader responded with, "Of corse not."" Percys lips twitched a little. Whatever the heck I'm doing is working.

"The leader of the other group of people stomped on one of the captains crew members foot and a fight started. It was a very unfair fight. The captain crew was outnumbered two to one and most weren't in armor or was barley staying awake.

"One of the captains crew members paniced and ran down below deck. While the captain fought very hard but he was at a massive disadvantage without a weapon. So he ran to their storage room as fast as he could, as soon as he got a chance.

"When he got to the storage room, he saw one of his crew members up against a wall, the leader had him at sword point and was about to stave him. The captain got very scared and grabbed the nearest weapon he could and stopped the leader from killing his friend. The captain told his friend to leave and his friend left quickly.

"The two faced off against each other sort of, till the leader kicked the captains weapon out of his hand." Percys face has became calm. He is focused on me. I think he is curious about why I'm telling him this. Or maybe he is worried it has something bad in it and is making sure I'm okay. I prefer the first option.

"The captain made a mistake and the leader got the upper hand and used it well. He got the captain up against a wall and look a long knife out. He whispered, "You deserve what your getting."" I am not actually sure what the guard said, but I sure as heck hope it wasn't that. I sure hope it wasn't that bad.

"Then the leader stabbed the captain. The leader let the captain go and punched him till the captain went unconscious. The crew did not know what happened and was left to believe that he was okay or was still fighting. Sadly they did not notice their captains disappearance till after the fight and they set sail to get away. The captain died from his injury." The very last bit was something I made up on the spot. My mind has finally cought up with my mouth.

Percy frowned.

"I hate sad ending." He whispers under his breath. Me too.

At least I know Percy is feeling better.

"Good to know your okay." I mutter softly, happy. Louder I say, "Do you think the captain deserved it?" Percy frowned and shook his head. "Why?"

Percy stops to think to himself a little.

I can't believe he hasn't figured out I'm talking about him.

 _Well he is oblivious._

He's also easily distracted. And I have never been more happy about it.

"Because he saved his friends life. And he was their captain, obliviously he meant something to them." I smile. He does. "And you said he was a falsely accused criminal, so that meant they believed in him. He didn't deserve to go through all that just to die." Still smiling I nod. Maybe I can get something through his thick skull.

"What do you think his personality would be like?" I feel like I'm leading a book club or something. It's kind of fun.

Percy shrugs.

"Loyal. Brave. Smart and stupid at the same time. Calm and well put together. Crazy definitely crazy." He got all that from one little scene. And he hit all the right marks too, I don't think I give Percy enough credit... Ever.

I nod like I agree with him. I do but more of a 'yeah I guess.'

"Okay, if I told you he was real what would you think?" I ask. Percy frowns and deflates.

"I think he would be a real nice guy. I think that it would make that story extra sad. He was a hero, we need more people like that in our world. Especially with what's going on right now." Percy is hitting all the right marks. I don't think he would be saying this if he knew it was him. That's the sad thing.

"Does the story sound familiar?" I ask hoping he will get the hint. He just shakes his head and sighs. I think I've made him feel less of himself. Gods I want to slap him!

Sighing I ask,

"Last question. What if I told you he never died?" Percy instantly looked up eyes wide.

His eyes are still a little red and puffy and his cheeks are still stained red and he still looks worried and depressed but he looks better.

"I'd say good thing." He whispers. He looks down again and grabs a blanket. He wraps himself around it and slowly moves his hand to the pillow I have been shielding.

I bat it away and glare at him playfully.

"What if I told you I met him?" Percys face grows grim and he gulps down hard. Like he just attempted to swallow a rock.

A tear trails down his face but he wipes it away.

"Then I'd say he's a good catch." He mumbles so quietly I almost miss it. I know whats he's thinking and I hate it.

"I know." I say dreamily. "He's handsome too." Out of the corner of my eye I see Percys hand twitch. And I hear a small whimper. "And I'm looking right at him."

Percy jumps a little.

"W-W-What?" He stutters. I look right in his eyes.

"I'm looking right at him." I repeat. "I had a dream about the night before I got on the ship. I saw everything. And your an idiot for going for that guards weapon." He flinches, and stutters really badly but I couldn't grab what he was saying.

I think it's a protest. I think he want to say something about how I worded the story.

Percy stops and takes a breath.

"You over exaggerated the story. I wasn't a hero." He says slowly. I sigh. Maybe I didn't get something through but that wasn't the point of me telling him my dream.

I just feel like this will help with... dealing with the guilt.

Guilt is a powerful thing. It eats and tares at your insides till you can't feel anything. It either makes a breathing corpse **(corpse=robot)** or it makes your mind go to dangerous places. Sometimes you can deal with yourself but eventually it gets to a point where you need help.

Percy has dealt with this on his own. Now it's time for me to help.

"That wasn't the point." I say bonking his head with my hand. "The point was what you said. Your the captain, 'so obviously you mean something to them.' And 'the crew believes in what your doing.' Percy you would die for your friends and they would die for you." This is the point. I'm trying to prove that the guilt may never go away but the ones that have passed aren't mad and don't blame him. And neither will the others if a war does happen.

"They believe in what you stand for. They will fight for it and if they die, They know the went with a good cause. Just ask them Percy." I finish. Percy still doesn't looked very convinced. He sighs and shrugs.

"I don't know Annabeth." He whispers. Another tear leaves. I put my hand on his shoulder and lift his head up so I can look at his eyes.

"Zoë, Bianca and Diana died so _you_ can live. They died so _you_ can continue fighting for _your_ cause. Doesn't that mean something?" I ask. The correct answer, yes it does. Another tear leave Percy eyes, as he crushes me into a hug.

Shock is one emotion I feel but it fades in seconds.

"Thank you." Percy whispers so quietly, like most of the thing he said today, I almost miss it. I have never felt happier about something before.

I don't know if this will last but I will give this speech a million times if it means Percy stays strong. If anyone deserves it, he definitely does.

 **I'm done.**

 **This must be unexpected but I have been building this up. Very unnoticeably. So if this** **'has nothing to do with the story'. Well in my mind it does.**

 **Next chapter Bobby and Mathew will be coming on! And then Annabeth will be leaving. *cry* but I have something that I will bring up next chapter.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I will see you next week,**

 **bye.**

 **-Kayla.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hi.**

 **Nothing! I got nothing. So I'm just going to start...**

 **OHHH YEAH!**

 **Well actually I'm going to bring that up at the bottom... Uhhhh, never mind.**

 **Anyway, reviews.**

 **Cinder Luna- here is a new chapter. I'm glad you liked last chapter!**

 **LifeNbooks19- Percy does need help a lot huh? Why do I do things even _I_ don't notice. And _I'm writing the dang thing_!**

 **Artemis Izzy-I'm glad you liked last chapter. Thanks for taken time out of your day for reading!**

 **PoppyOhare- yeah that was sort of the plan. Let's face it, Percy has been through a lot, especially in the actual books. He seriously needed to let it go. "Always as usual," here you go, here you go, here you go, here you go, here you go, here you go, here you go.**

 **leylistfriends2000- Hmmmmmmmmmm. There is something wrong with your review... Oh yeah. YOU ARENT SUPPOSED TO SAY THANKS FOR WRITING THIS! I mean it's not... Legal. I mean I should be thanking you for reading and should be grateful you reviewed! No I will not except your thank you. It's just not the way it should be. I say thank you. *evil glare* You've been warned.**

 **Avril. Skye- *look at you weirdly* you screamed when you saw I updated? I think you _are_ insain. Seriously I'm not that great of a writer. You don't need to scream when I update. Thanks for reading! (P.S sorry for putting a space in your name. My iPad won't save your name otherwise.)**

 **Percabeth4ever- Ahhh yes Percy and Annabeth were made for each other. I like it when they argue. It just makes there relationship seem more... Real. I also like moments from last chapter. It's when they show the most scared part of them when I feel like you really get to know a person. Ahhhhhh. I'm happy.**

 **Guest(chapter 29)-Uhhhhhhh. Did I miss something? Because it says this review is from chapter 29 and you make it sound like I haven't updated in forever? Ummmm well I upload every Saturday or Sunday. So yes I will continue with this story. Why wouldn't I?**

 **Disclaimer-"give on word to describe these disclaimers"-Nico. Annoying. "Why?"-Leo. Just because they are! "But why?"-Jason. THEY JUST ARE! I MEAN ITS FANFICTION FOR THE LORDs SAKE! I MEAN THE ANSWER IS IN THE NAME. " _FAN_ fiction". "Jeez don't have to get so heated."-Percy.**

 **IM DONE!**

 **POV-Annabeth**

"You should tell the others." I whisper into Percys ear. Percy nods and rest his head on my shoulder. I don't move for awhile.

I'm an idiot for not moving. I know that. I know I should have moved but I liked him hugging me and I didn't want to ruin the moment.

So I kind of kept my hold and let my mind go crazy. Then when I snapped out of it I pushed him away a little.

Percy eyes are closed and his breaths are slow. He's asleep again.

You know I was actually going to make him fall asleep.

I lay him back down and get up. I get dressed and head out of our room. But before I do I look at the clock on the wall. The clock reads seven-fifty seven.

Oh gods I am so going to be drilled with questions later.

 **POV-Malcolm**

A loud bang fills my ears. My eyes snap open and here someone yell for us to wake up. The weird thing is, it sounds like Annabeth. But that's not right, Percy always wakes us up.

I lift my head off my pillow and blink my eyes a little. A small groan is heard from Rachel's bed as she gets up.

Her red hair is a a tangled mess around her head and she looks tired.

"Was it just me," Rachel mumbles tiredly. "Or was that Annabeth?" So I haven't lost my mind.

"It wasn't you." I say back. Most would thinks it's not that big a deal, but in this ship Percy is always, always, the one to wake up first. He's the one who wakes everyone up at seven on the dot. He's also the one to throw us over board if we don't wake up.

It's just weird to wake up to someone else banging on the door. Sure others have woken us up before but we are always told the night before if Percy won't wake us up. Not only that, that only happens when Percy will be busy in the morning. Or the time Percy got hurt and Thalia had Clarrise wake us up.

It's just weird, that's all.

I throw the blankets off of me and stand up. Rachel does the same and we both get dressed.

Yes we get dressed at the same time, yes in the same room, yes in front of each other, no we do not care. You just get used to getting dressed in front of the opposite gender without feeling awkward. (There is a reason why Percy has couple sleep in the same room. It just easier for them to get used to it)

After we are done Rachel and I head straight to the dinning room. There is no food ready because Percy wakes Grover and Juniper up. Not before us, at the same time, we just like to gather in the dinning room and talk. Call it tradition, I guess.

Leo, calypso, Jason, and Piper are already there. Leo is yelling loudly like a maniac, he seems to be talking to Jason. Jason is talking to him back but I can tell he's trying to quiet him down. Piper and calypso are playing some sort of card game like there lives depend on them winning.

I've learned these pirates have a thing for games. Especially ones that involve cards. Most go over even my head, some are just plain to long, some are confusing but fun, some are pointless, and some are exciting and fun. there is a down side to the cards games though. one way or another, especially when the boys play, the games always lead to a fight. Over who won, if someone broke a rule, anything and everything.

But I must give it to them. They take there games seriously.

I sit down next to Piper while Rachel hops over the table and sits next to calypso.

"What ya playing?" Rachel ask just as Calypso puts a seven on top of a five, on top of a deck with the cards faces facing them. Piper growls and picks up another card from a second deck with the cards faced down.

"Add up. Subtract down." Piper growls as she continues to draw cards. This is one of the games that take forever, but it is addictive.

You get five cards, and a sixth card. The sixth cards is your 'number'. There is a cards in the middle with the number facing you. You must make the top number and the card your adding to the deck add up to your number. You can subtract the deck cards number and the card your adding but the over all aim of the game is to get rid of all your cards. You can't put down more than one card and you must draw till you get a card. And you can't have the same number as any of the other people.

Ive never won this game. But like I said, it's addictive.

Calypso number is twelve. Piper seems to be eight.

Piper draw about twelve cards before she gets an ace. (Ace equals one) Now Piper has twenty plus cards while calypso has two.

Calypso puts a queen down(queens equal number eleven.).

They continue to go at it and mumble curses under there breath when they don't have a card and have to draw.

It's amusing.

I feel someone behind me and sit down next to me. I glance over to my right and see my sister look curiously at Piper and Calypso as the continue to battle.

"Hey Annabeth." Rachel says in a distant voice. She is looks at Calypso cards and seem focused on the game. It even seems to have made Leo and Jason shut up and watch the war unfold.

"Hi." Annabeth says back as she looks at the game. "What are you guys playing?" Piper is focused hard and seems to be looking into calypso soul. Waiting for her to put another card down.

"Add up. Subtract down." Rachel mumbles she points to a card for calypso and Calypso puts the card down. Nine on a three. Now Calypso has four cards left.

"What's that?" Annabeth frowns. I mumble the rules and point of the game as Piper puts an ace down. Piper has five cards.

It's just fun seeing the way they look at each other. Like 'I will kill you if you put down a card that doesn't help me.' Or the way they get angry and frustrated when they have to draw cards. It's just funny seeing the fight that have happened. It's hilarious seeing the winner scream with happiness while the loser sulks but eventually congrats the winner. It's just amusing and fun.

They continue to go at it till Piper has one card and calypso has two. Piper glares at her enemy. (Not my words, hers) I can see the hope in he eyes.

Caylyspo seems nervous as she sets down a six on top of another six. Piper yells with anger as she draws another card. Then throws the new card into the card deck, a two.

Annabeth seems sucked into the game to. A few other have made it down but most are probably on the top deck.

Calypso smiles and sets down her last card, a ten.

"Ha!" Calypso yells, As she does a little victory dance in her seat. Piper throws her last card down which is a three. Some spectators, leo, Nico, Travis, yell with happiness and tell Jason, Will, Rachel and Katie to, "Hand over the shiny money."

Jason, Will, Rachel and Katie grumble as they hand over about six gold coins each.

Huh and I thought Rachel was trying to help Calypso.

Piper doesn't look happy. As she glares at calypso with enough force to kill.

"Dang it!" Piper yells in frustration. "And I almost won too!"

"Ahh calm down pipes." Calypso says tauntingly. "You just lost a game it's not _that_ big a deal." Then Calypso goes back to her little victory dance.

These games always seem to bring the worst out of everyone.

 _Hmmmm maybe I should get Annabeth to play a game?_

Oh for the love of Zeus that is a horrible idea. In fact it's the worst idea I've ever come up with.

 _I wonder what would happen if Annabeth and Percy played together?_

Scratch the last comment. That is the worst idea I've ever come up with. Yet, I want to try it. I want to see them play one of our competitive pirate card games. Especially with Annabeth always doing what she can to win and with Percys skill. Seriously Percy has played these games millions of times, he's an expert now. It's rare he ever loses.

Oh for the love of the Gods, I think I've lost my sanity.

I snap out of my thinking when Grover yells that breakfast is ready. I sit next to Leo and Annabeth. There is enough space for someone to sit down next to Annabeth. But then it goes Thalia, Tyson, Hazel and Grover. On my left it goes, Leo, Katie, Rachel, Travis. Across from me going right, it's Nico, Will, Jason, Frank and Juniper. Across going left its Connor, Clarrise, Piper, Calypso and Austin.

The table erupt into different conversations. I get into the one with Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, Hazel, Jason and Will.

"Annabeth why did you wake us up?" Will asks in a kind voice. Annabeth takes a sip of her drink and says as soon as the cup leaves her mouth,

"Percy asleep." She then picks up a fork and picks up some peas and eats them. "So I dicided to wake you guys. Why, you ask?" Will shrug and picks at his food.

"Just weird that's all." Will says but you can see the gears turning his head.

I frown and think. Percy is sleeping. What? Percy always wakes up at six thirty and let's just say he did wake up and fell back asleep, he would be up by now. Somethings not making sense here.

Thalia frowns and drops her fork.

"Hold on." Thalia says waving her hand in Annabeths direction. "Percys asleep? Was he up when you woke up." Annabeth shakes her head.

"I wake up before Percy." She says numbly. She looks like she is trying to avoid every question. She also looks like she's bored but her eyes are on high alert. Thalia sees this.

"Okay." Nico says with a glare. He has caught on with Thalia. "Did he wake up at all?"

"Yes." Annabeth takes another drink and avoids everyone's eyes. Will looks confused. Nico and Thalia looks angry about not getting a straight answer. Hazel and Jason look worried and Im personally curious.

I shoot Nico and Thalia a look. They grumble something under there breaths but give me the floor.

"Did he fall back asleep." I ask. Annabeth nods. Nico and Thalia look ready to jump over the table and ask where there cousin is.

"Did you make him?" Annabeth gives a disbelief look before shaking her head.

"No, whats with the interrogation?" Annabeth try's to defend herself.

"So why did he fall back asleep?" I ask with a glare. I ignore her previous question. "Percy has fallen back asleep before, but he's always up by now." Annabeth bites her lip and I stops to think.

An idea forms in my head. I sigh because it's the only answer.

"He had a nightmare, didn't he?" I ask. Annabeth sigh before nodding. Thalia hands ball into fist. Nico and hazel eyes turn a little sad. Will sigh and keeps eating. Jason pushes his food away a little, as if to say, 'I'm done.'

Gods, why can't Percy catch a break! It's always something. A nightmare, an injury, a death, stress of completing something, just always something.

I sometimes feel like everything is stacked against Percy. Like the world want him, is begging, for him to fail. Dozens of friends, he has witnessed die. He has a crew of twenty plus people on most of the time that he needs to feed. He barley gets any sleep.

How does Percy stay sane?

I just wish those nightmares would stop. Why can't they. He has moved past what has happened, but he is still being haunted by his past. I just feel like Percy isn't telling us something.

"Which one?" Hazel ask Annabeth. She looks worried so does everyone else who been following the conversation.

Gods, I hate this question. I hate it but some are harder than others. I hope it's one of the better ones but it's never the case.

Annabeths thinks for a second to herself, it's like she is trying to word it properly.

"A... new... one?" Annabeth says slowly. She thinks for a few more seconds. "Yeah. A new nightmare." Everyone's eyes grow wide, including mine.

Some other people from other conversation start listening in. While a few continue in there ingnorant bliss about there captain.

Percy hasn't gotten a new nightmare in years, and they always seem to get worse.

"On a scale of one to ten," Thalia asks Annabeth in a fearful voice. "How bad was it?"

"Twenty three." Annabeth says without any hesitation. "That was the first number to pop into my head over ten, by the way." Thalia flinches. Will sighs I'm sadness for his friend. Nico runs his fingers through his hair. Hazel and I stare at our food with no appetite. Jason gulps a little in horror.

"What happened?" Jason mutters under his breath. Annabeth bites her lip again.

"It's not my place to tell. Just know he's fine now. And I will personally throw him over board and give him to Frederick if he doesn't at least give you the beginning of what happened." Annabeth says simply. She looks sick and shakes her head a little before telling Grover she isn't really hungry.

She downs her drink though and then give the rest of her food to Leo.

The rest from our conversation say mostly the same thing and give the rest of there food to someone else. I save mine for Percy for when he wakes up.

We all break up and head to different places on the ship. I personally go to my room.

* * *

It's around noon. We are expecting word any moment that the ship with Bobby and Mathew on it is here.

Sadly we couldn't get a ship that was allied with us, we got people we trusted on the ship but the ships captain and main crew are with Frederick.

I am going to do something we have been planing on doing since I became an official part of the permanent crew. I will not disguise myself, I will show everyone who is loyal to Frederick that his son has become part of a pirate crew.

And I can't be more happy. I have been waiting to do this for three years! I just want to finally defy my so called father once and for all. Gods, I sound evil. Eh I don't care.

I have my nose in a book but my ears are on high alert.

Another half an hour later I finish my book. I close it and debate what I should do with the book. It's one of Percy novels from his Shakespeare collection. I don't know it'd he's awake yet and I need to give it back to him before I forget about it. (That had happened before)

The clock reads twelve twenty eight. Ohh he must be awake by now.

I get up and head to his room. I knock softly on the door and hear nothing. I put my hand on the dorm knob and turn it a bit. I step through the door and see Percy in his bed sleeping soundly.

Wow he must be out of it. I think to myself as I set the book down on Annabeths bed so I don't wake him. But Percy begins to stir and he groans a bit. I curse myself for waking him up. If anyone needs sleep it's him, hands down.

Percy blinks a few times before opening his eyes. His eyes land on me and he jumps a little.

"Hi Percy. Sorry to wake you" I say embarrassed. "I came to drop off your book." I sit down on Annabeths bed.

Percy sits up on his bed and looks around. He looks at the clock and his eyes nearly fall out of his head. Before he shakes his head again.

"Gods it's late." He mumbles and throws himself back down. "You didnt wake me up. Did I miss anything?" Percy closes his eyes but he flinches soon after.

"No. You alright?" I ask. Percy shakes his head and flinches again.

"No not at all." Percy says. His answer catches me off guard. Percy is the type of person to assure people he's okay even when he feels like sobbing in a few seconds. He's not one to admit his troubles. Yet here is his answer.

"Annabeth said you had another nightmare." I tell him. Percy flinches, again. He shakes his head, again. "She tell me what it was but she said it was bad." Percy nods. His lip is between his teeth and his breaths aren't exactly even, but they aren't ragged.

Oh for the love of the gods, I can't take it anymore!

"I don't want to pressure you or anything. But care to tell what happened?" I ask hesitantly. I have my legs dangled over the edge of the bed looking at him hopefully.

Percy flinches, again.

What in the world is with the flinching?

"Uhh well..." Percy start off. I remind him he doesn't have too. "Annabeth said I should." He mumbles. He start again. Through a painful sounding voice, he tell me his nightmare.

I have never been happier about skipping breakfast. I hate the detail, I hate what people said, I hate what _I_ said. I hate his stupid head for coming up with it. It's enough to make me hold my stomach. Then the part with Annabeth comes in.

Well I can see what's with the flinching. 'Cause I'm doing it now, a lot. Like Percy.

But I can see the upside to this. Percys worst part of the dream (if it's even aloud that) is with Annabeth. It just proves he like her.

"Malcolm please don't give me a lecture. I've already got one from your sister. And might I say it was effective enough." Percy begs. He sits up and removes his blanket. He is in a white clear shirt and blank sweat pants. He really doesn't change much at night.

"I won't give a lecture on what your dream means." I say. Percy relaxes a little. He looks down at his PJs and thinks to himself. "But I am going to give you a lecture." Percy growls at me and try's saying something.

"Not about the dream. About Annabeth." I say with a smirk. Percy looks at me warily now. He moves across his bed and grabs his 'Captains coat.'

I guess he isn't going to change out of his PJs.

He puts it on and sit against the wall.

"What about her?" He ask. I shake my head at his obliviousness.

"I swear Percy." I laugh to myself. "One of these days I'm going to throw you over board! I mean everything seems to know but you!" Percy stares at me like I've gone mental right before his eyes. He asks me what I'm talking about. I continue to smile and laugh a little to myself.

"Oh come on admit it." I tell him. Percy just says,

"Admit what?" I roll my eyes and lean against the wall behind me.

"You like Annabeth." I state. Percy turns a bright shade of pink. He avoids my eyes. "Hey I'm not mad. I'm just surprised you haven't said anything." Percy turn a darker pink till it's a light red. But a small smile plays on Percy lips and the red from his cheeks start to quickly go away.

 _Odd_.

"You aren't mad?" Percy repeats. I shake my head and tell him no.

"I support it. As well as everyone on the crew." I tease him. I throw his book at him but he catches it with ease. "Though everyone is mad you too haven't gotten together yet." Percy smiles to himself and laughts quietly to himself. "And I'm pretty sure everyone has bets With each other at this point." I add. Percy laughs fully.

Well this is quite the improvement. Talking about a horrible nightmare, to me teasing Percy about his love life. But I am now a little wary.

Why is Percy laughing?

"Who said we weren't together?" Percy breaths. I frown deeply.

 _What_?

I think about it for a good three minutes. I just keep repeating what he said, each time a little more confusing till it hits me.

Now I wish I still had that book. I feel a little stupid and I want to punch Percy for not saying anything.

"Since When?!" I yell. Percy lips his lip to make himself stop laughing. For a few seconds he plays dumb, 'thinking' about when they at least told each other.

"New York." Percy finally says before he bolts out of the room.

Oh he is dead.

I lost my bet with the Stolls!

* * *

 **POV-Bobby**

Gods I am so happy! And bored at the same time!

I nearly went to the moon when I found out Mathew and I were getting on the ship through Chiron. I Was happy and relieved when we get on the ship that is taken us to the Argo ll, even if they don't know that. I am extremely bored because we've been here for three days and still no sigh of the Agro ll.

The allies on the ship have done, and are still doing, everything they can to stall our ship but we are getting close to our town now.

I am just bored! Mathew doesn't look much better. At least I was smart enough to bring one of the books we picked out about a month ago. But I am in the last ten pages of my book and this is the only book I brought with me.

Uuuurrrgggg. Someone kill me! Please!

Five minutes pass. Then three more minutes. Then six more minutes and I set my book down after I've read five pages.

What? I've never been a reader before, you can't blame me for being slow.

More minutes pass and lunch is called for us at twelve thirty. Both Mathew and I said no. I don't know about Mathew but this ships food is the worst I have ever tasted.

I mean on Percys ship the food isn't that great but it's edible and didn't have bugs in the bread!

No never, I'm not eating till I get to Percys ship.

Sadly I have been eating only at dinner because on of the guards make me. the meat (if it can even be called that) is dried, rubbery, tough and taste like rocks.

 _Blah_!

Like I said earlier the bread has bugs in them and are about as hard as rock. The peas are like grass, the masked potatoes are like sand.

Im sorry. I sound like a brat, Huh? But can you honestly blame me!?

I groan in Boredom again. Gods!

Mathew groans is heard from his bed, it's muffled so that tells me he's speaking into his pillow.

I hear somone knock from my door. Mathew yells come in. One of our guards, Butch, pokes his head in.

"We see Captains ship in the distance. Shouldn't be long boys." Butch whispers to us before quickly leaving. Mathew and I almost scream a yes. We hop off our boring beds and get ready.

Mathew hides a bag of cards and all the white prices for chess in his coat, while I hide the black and my book on mine.

It was Malcolm I think who asked us to bring chess pieces, so they aren't for us. Besides chess is boring and long and complicated. (Or at least that's what I'm making everyone else think, thats what I think.)

Truthfully I think the game is very fun. Gods I am such a nerd! You didn't just hear that by the way.

Anyway, we sit on our beds for along time, forty minutes to be exact. finally we hear loud voices above us and it just makes me want to run up and get on the ship.

Mathew is tapping his foot with annoyance.

"Calm down Mathew. They will come." I whisper to him. He growls with frustration.

"I know, I just want to get the heck out of here!" He whispers back. Mathew continues with the tapping till the noise up above stop.

A loud bang is heard from up on the deck and a loud shout is heard. I start getting nervous, what was that?

Another bang is heard but this time it's from the hall. I breath I breath of relief when I realize it's just someone banging the door closed. The shout was probably an act of protest from a tied up guard.

The door to our room opens and the door bangs against the wall.

For the love of Zeus that's loud.

Thalia peaks inside and smiles. Nico and Leo stand behind her.

"Gods Thalia, what's with the dramatics?" Mathew whispers as he turns around with his hands behind his back. Thalia smile turns to a smirk as she pulls out some rope and a gag

"Well we have to make this look real, short stuff number two." Thalia says as she ties the rope around Mathews wrist. I don't know why she calls us short. I mean we are smaller than her but only by like six inches. And she's over double our age!

Leo turn me around and begins to tie us up.

"So how's life?" Leo jokes. Both Mathew and I roll our eyes. I can not tell how many times Leo has said this to us as a joke.

"Ohh you know the usual." I say sarcastically. "Found out a lot about my horrible father. Have been bored for three days straight. I'm starving to death. Oh yeah the newest thing I'm currently being kidnapped. That's always fun."

Thalia sighs angrily and tell me to stop with the sarcasm.

"Says the queen of sarcasm." Mathew snickers. Thalia glares at him and pulls out a knife.

"Sorry Mathew, we all know Percy is the ruler of sarcasm." Nico says with a smirk. Thalia rolls her eyes and tell him to be quiet. Finally Thalia looks back at us.

"You guys know the drill. You've seen it a billion times. Who want a cut and who want to be punched?" Thalia ask twirling the knife in her hand. It's just a precaution so no one knows we are working for them. don't worry it does hurt.

"I'll take the cut." I say. Mathew breaths a dramatic breath of relief.

"Oh thank you Bobby." He says. "I just can't ruin my perfect face." I snort and roll my eyes. Thalia grabs my lip and makes a small cut in the middle of my lower lip. Not enough to leave a scar and not very deep either. Just enough to draw blood.

Mathew closes his eyes and Nico punches him square in the jaw.

Mathew grunts and shakes his head. We're Nico punched is already a bright red and is slowly turning a sickly yellowish-purple. There is so going to a bruise there later.

"Jeez Nico, who knew you could punch that hard?" Mathew whines a little. I lick my lips and taste the blood. It's salty.

Again it doesn't hurt very much, besides the other have been through way more than a cut on the lip. I really don't have room to talk.

"Percy. He is an expert." Nico smirks. He turn Mathew around and pushes him out the door. Leo guides me till we get to the latch that leads onto the deck.

Before we go up, Thalia tells us to act scared and shocked. Then puts the gags in our mouths.

I gulp before she puts the gags in and start thinking of things I'm scared of. Heights, centipedes, that one bug as big as my face, my father, Percy with a bow. (Have you seen him try to shoot a bow?)

I shudder and we go up onto the deck. Im pushed into a large sitting pile of everyone from this ships crew. My brother follows me soon after and we sit there, acting scared and confused.

Some of the other people loyal to Frederick whisper 'nice' thing in my ear. That is till Thalia tells them to "shut the heck up." Using a lot more color full language though.

Once they have they mouths closed its dead silent.

Jason walks into the deck from below.

"Thalia no one else is down here." Jason yells. Thalia faces him with a superior look on her face.

"Supplies?" She asks with no emotion. Dang she should get an award for acting.

"Useless." Jason says with an eye roll. Thalia catches this and must act on it or else the other might get suspicious.

"Don't roll your eyes!" She screams I can see the sorry in her eyes. Jason 'gulps' and nods. Thalia brushes some imaginary dirt off of her black coat and nods in Pipers direction.

They say they don't know where Piper is in the royal court, yet guard see her all the time whenever the crew raids a ship. How does that work?

Piper nods back and runs off. Some of the Percys crew leaves onto the Argo ll. Nico, Jason and Thalia stay on this ship. (I forget it's name)

Piper walk back on and stands behind Jason. A few seconds later I hear a few people gasp and I turn to the plank the connects the two ships.

Malcolm in all his glory, walk on. His eye are hard and posture stiff. But when his eyes land on mine his eyes flash with happiness before going back to hard.

The gray streak in his hair is freshly put on. He has a loose brown shirt tucked into his black pants. He has a black leather belt tied around his waist with a long Crystal bronze sword tied to his belt. He has blank boots and his hair is a wild mess but like I said, the grey streak is clearly seen.

Percy is right behind him looking at the small crowd.

"Yes Thalia." Malcolm asks. Thalia comes over and pulls Mathew up then me.

"Are these the princes?" Thalia ask 'angrily.' Malcolm look straight ahead in her eyes.

"yes. The one with blue eyes is Robert. The one with green eyes is Mathew." Malcolm say with boredom in his voice.

Very well done Malcolm. I'm so going to kill you for calling me Robert.

I start to 'shake.'

Hmm I could get used to acting like this.

"Prince Malcolm?" The captain of our ship asks. I think his name is atlas or something.

Said Prince look at him and smiles wickedly.

"Ahh Atlas hello." He says sarcastically. Thalia pushes Mathew and I to Jason and Nico.

"What are you doing? Why are you here? How did you get here?" Atlas ask a couple more questions but Malcolm cuts him off.

"I'm helping Captain Perseus. I'm apart of perseus's crew, so that why I'm here. I took a ship to a different town and Perseus picked me up." Malcolm says with a smirk. The whole crew from Fredericks ship jaws drop.

"Malcolm your a prince how can you ally with these villains!" Atlas yells. Malcolm rolls his eyes and is about to say something when Percy stops him.

"Easy Malcolm." Percy says. Percy turns to look at Atlas "Atlas is it. Well three years ago I took Malcolm on the ship and he became a spy for me through his own free will. Isn't that exciting? He's been gathering information for me for years! So jokes on your king." Malcolm smiles innocently.

"How else do you think we knew exactly where the princes was being taken on that ship, that fateful day?" Percy finishes with a act of subtly sarcasm.

Percy turns and looks at us. His eyes turn 'hard.'

"I told you not to harm them." Percy says 'bitterly' toward Thalia. She remains firm and looks him in the eyes.

"They ran Captain. I had no choice." She say with equal 'bitterness.' Percy grunts and tells everyone to get off the deck. He tells Piper to knock someone out and moves his head to tell Jason and Nico know to get us on the ship.

They start 'pushing' us onto the Argo and 'pushes' us to the ground. I hear Fredericks ship crew yell at percys crew. Once Piper is back on and the plank is put back onto our ship, We set sail.

After a little while Percy helps us stand up and cuts the rope off of our wrist and take the gag out of our mouths.

As soon as that is done I clap.

"you guys deserve a reward for your acting skill you know that." I say seriously. Percy laughs and give us a side hug while mumbling a 'sorry for being mean.'

I smile happily for the first time in three days. A one of relief and from feeling safe.

Im so glad I don't have to see Frederick for a long while.

 **IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

 **IMPORTANT PLEAS READ!**

 **IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

 **PLEASE!**

 **okay I don't know how to say this. So I'll just say it.**

 **I don't know whether I should continue this story!**

 **Hey, wait put the guns and swords down! I didn't word that right!**

 **Okay let me explain. I have two way to with this story.**

 **On the one hand I can finish this story within the next three maybe four chapter, I dont know. Because I can have Percys and Annabeths plan work. Or on the other hand I can have it not work and have a second story where this thing goes to war. The problem is I don't want to end this story and I feel like there is a lot more I can do with the characters but I also don't know what I would do if this story went to war. I haven't gotten that far. So I would need _a lot_ of help. ****I just dont know.**

 **So Im leaving it up to a vote! If you want to, that is. But please I want at least seven total votes. You vote by reviewing by the way because guest can't vote with polls** **and I don't know how to do them. Sooooo please vote. Please.**

 **one-no war.**

 **two-war.**

 **you guys decide!**

 **YOU DONT HAVE TO READ ANYMORE!**

 **Sorry for all the mistakes.**

 **I hope you have ensues this chapter I'll se you later!**

 **bye.**

 **-Kayla.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hi.**

 **Wow I got lots of votes! Thank you guys!**

 **Reviews/VOTES!**

 **Cinder Luna- thanks for the vote! You told me you where abcathena before. Plus I kind of guested it on my own. Thanks for the review.**

 **PicturePerfectMe-Ummm *jaw on the floor in shock* I... I ummm. I. I don't really know what to say. Thank you so much! Oh my god I have tears in my eyes! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm so glad you like this story. I'm so glad you like my plot. I personally think the way I write isn't very good but I'm so glad you like it. Thanks so many much for the vote and review. It made my day really. I think my heart stopped with happiness when I read your review. Happy thanksgiving! Here is your thanksgiving gift!**

 **Artemis Izzy- If I don't do a war there will be an epilogue. So I put your vote as no war if that's okay. Thanks for the vote.**

 **December Rome-Thanks for the vote! I already know what I'm doing for how the war starts. I just don't know things like, how battles will go, how to end it, strategies the crew will use, idea on how they plan on ending the war. Things like that. Your idea was much appreciated though! (Your idea was pretty close to mine as well.)**

 **percabeth4ever-Yeah I laughed when I was writing it. Is that a bad thing?**

 **PoppyOhare-Thanks for the vote. What does "I want to see some action between the two lovebirds" mean? And what about kids? Agains for the vote. Here you go!**

 **UsernameKF-Thanks for voting! I already have an idea about how the war starts. Read my response to 'December Romes' vore for what I do need help with. You where soooooo close to my idea!**

 **leylisfriends2000-thanks for the vote!**

 **OlympusInDisguise-Glad you like last chapter. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest(chapter 33)-thanks for the vote!**

 **Guest(chapter 33- this person voted on Tuesday)-Thanks for the vote!**

 **Disclaimer-I own the PJO series? YEAH RIGHT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAha!**

 **POV-Bobby**

Piper calls everyone bellow deck to get up there. Soon I find myself being crushed in hugs by different people. Mathew seems to be in the same situation.

After few minutes I finally get enough air in my lungs to tell everyone they are crushing me. Same let go while other let go and start gushing over us. I feel spoiled and a little stupid. Mathew is loving the attention though.

Soon I see some people move out of the way and I see my sister. Annabeth is smiling and she looks... calmer. Her hair has grown out a bit and it's not as neat and tidy like it normally is. She has tanned a bit and she seems taller, maybe that's just me though. Annabeth is wearing a simple black dress, with the small stick-like straps. It goes just past her knees and she has black boots on. She looks pretty.

I am a little disappointed she doesn't have a grey streak in her hair but I guess she'll get on soon. Maybe she just hasn't thought about it.

Annabeth walks over and hugs the two of us.

"I hate you two." She mutters into ours ears. I frown and push her away. Not what I was expecting. I don't know what I was expecting but not that.

"What did we do!?" Mathew yells. He sees the small but horrifying glare on her face and pushes me in front of himself. "He did it!"

 _Okay_ _wow_. _Thanks_ _Mathew_! _I_ _feel_ _so_ _loved_ _right_ _now_!

"First off," Annabeth begins. "You knew about Frederick the whole time and never said anything. Second I just do." She Ruffles our hair with a teasing smile on her face.

Okay that is actually understandable. But it wasn't our fault we couldn't tell her about Frederick! Percy literally told us, "Don't tell anyone. Not even your sister."

Annabeth stands back up and Percy come back. He stands next to her and smiles.

"Hey I forgot to tell you guys. Your staying in the grey and white room. Is that okay?" Percy asks. We both nod happily. I feel someone slam into me so hard I fall to the floor. I look to see who it is to find Tyson hovering over me with a huge smile on his face.

"Bobby you're here!" He yells he pulls up and brushes me into one of his tight hugs. I feel just about every molecule of air leave my body. I have a slight feeling I broke a rib.

I can hear my brother Mathew laughing like a lune next to me.

"Tyson. Can't. Play. If. Dead." I manage to breath out. I start to see stars dance in my vision when Tyson finally lets go of me. I take a deep breath and mutter curses under my breath.

I met Tyson on my second time on the ship. He was on as well because his mom was catching a ride to visit some friends in a different town. It was a two week trip and we got along well. We became great friends in fact.

The only down side I would have to say his is brute strength. He's smaller than me and I swear he can have me begging for mercy in only a few seconds, if it came down to a fight with him. I love Tyson I really do. He just needs to learn his own strength.

Percy comes over and throws his arm around my shoulder and says sorry. I tell him it's fine. Piper comes up to us and says we have a change of clothes in our room.

I can't tell you hoe happy I am about getting out of these clothes! They are my princely clothes that are so tight about me. I hate them!

Percy sticks around and talks to Annabeth. While Tyson, Mathew and I catch up with each other. I'm itching to go to my room and get out of these clothes but I really want to talk to Tyson. I haven't seen him in just under a year, you can't blame me!

Everything seems to be okay. The crew comes over and tells us hi and talks to us, but it's a little delayed since they are still managing the sails and ropes and anchor and are making sure the other ship isn't following us. So I don't get to talk to most of them.

Finally I say I need to get changed and Mathew follows. It only takes a few minutes before we get back up and I see everyone seems to be doing the last finishing touches on having the ship perfect.

I sit on the stairs that leads to the upper deck and sits next to Tyson. Mathew sits next to me.

Annabeth and Percy are still off to the side talking. I don't think about it at first then I notice Percy is standing close to Annabeth. Like really close.

Isn't there like a rule that the friendly, appropriate, distance is three or four feet or something? Well they are, what seems to be, a foot away from each other. They are leaning against the railing just talking but again really close to each other and they seem to be smiling weirdly.

I _am_ close enough to hear them but Mathew and Tyson are talking to loud for me to hear.

I am not an expert on much but somethings off. I don't know whether its a good thing or a bad thing but it's something.

I want to just shrug it off but I just can't and it's not just me looking at them. Some others are looking too. Some of them are smiling like lunatics and some look like they are arguing with the people who are smiling. Only three people aren't looking at Percy and Annabeth, and that's Malcolm, Will and Calypso. And that's because they are still handling with some ropes off on the other side of the ship.

I hear Jason, Piper and Grover arguing behind me by the wheel. They keep saying things like, "somethings changed." And they are talking about bets.

I look back at Malcolm. I want to see if his expression can tell me anything but he is tiring the final knot on a rope.

He turns around and walks over to Percy and Annabeth. He's the only one who doesn't seemed on edge about the two. He walks right over and whispers something in Annabeths ear. She frowns and furrows her eyebrows then nods. She grabs Percy by the collar of his shirt and drags him away. They go through the weapon room door.

Malcolm sighs heavily as he pulls out three bags and and heads over to the Stolls and Leo who are looking both glum and happy at the same time.

He hands them each a bag and says somethings to them no one can hear. I can tell because some people closest to them are leaning closer to probably hear.

The trios eyes widen and greedy smiles creep onto there faces. I frown and continue to watch. They look like they hit the gold mine over there as they look at the bag Malcolm gave them.

The three start yelling, "We're rich!" Over and over again.

I, along everyone else on the planet, frown with confusion. What is going on?

Malcolm start heading over to the door with a smirk on his face. Thalia walks up to him and ask him something. Malcolm smiles.

I know that smile. And its evil! It means something bad is about to happen.

"Tell everyone on the ship, Leo and the Stolls won the bet. The one about Percy and Annabeth." Malcolm says a little louder than normal. Just about everyone in hear shot jaws dropped. Thalia stands where she is her eyes wide and jaw on the floor.

Malcolm walks past her and heads to the weapons room door.

Just before Malcolm gets within four feet of the door, Thalia snaps out of it and turns around.

"When!?" Thalia yells. Malcolm opens the door. That evil smile is still on his face. His eyes gleaming with the same mischief the Stolls and Leo have.

"New York!" Malcolm calls back. He goes through the door and slams it closed. A loud chorus of "what!" can be heard in China.

Everyone is a mix between anger, happiness, and shock.

"What bet?" I ask to no one in particular. Now that this has been going on, I remember something about a bet about Percy and Annabeth in Malcolm's letter. but I don't know the details. Or exactly what it was about.

"The bet is," Tyson says next to me. I turn my head to give him my full attention. "everyone put in a time frame for when Annabeth and Percy would start dating. The person who guesses the time frame correctly won the whole bet." I blink a few times and it takes me a good three minutes to process what he said. But I do t think I wasn't fast enough.

"Wait dating?" My brother ask. Tyson nods. He doesnt look shocked or confused at all just calm.

"Yeah. They have been looking at each other funny for a long time. They made the bet last week. Uncle Travis, Connor and Leo said they were already together just not saying anything. The others said no and came up with something else. But yeah. I thought the bet was over, because I saw Annabeth kiss Percy the other day. I guess I was the only one who knew."

Tyson look down and shrugs, he blushes sheepishly. Mathew has a big smile in his face.

I mean, I am shocked and I really didn't expect it but I honestly am not all that surprised. Now that I really think about it, I was expecting the two of them to get along really well if they gave each other a chance. I guess my nine year old mind didn't really think about dating but I can see how. Still weird. And I am still going to yell at Percy. One because I never have a good enough reason to yell at the captain and this could be my only chance. Two... nope, don't have another reason!

Besides Malcolm was all for it, Well that's what it looked like to me, so it has to be a good thing, right?

I don't know anymore! As long as Percy doesn't do anything to Annabeth Im sure I'll live.

I talk to Tyson a little more. Okay I talk to him for about four hours, but I have missed him. (Did I mention I have t seen him in a year.) So I leave the deck when dinner is called.

Percy and Malcolm are already there but no one else is.

I sit and punch Percy in the arm, hard. Mathew follows after. Percy holds his arm as he try's to not say anything.

"What... The. Heck. was that for?" Percy ask as he rubs his arm. Mathew says,

"For the thing about you and my sister." Percy rubs his arm and glares at us.

"Ive already gotten that talk from Malcolm, Thalia, Nico, and Clarrise! I don't need it again!" Percy yells. A few people walk in, the people who have not been listed by Percy go right over to him and start yelling in his face about, "Do-you-know-how-much-money-we-lost-because-you-decided-to-keep-your-mouth-shut-you-are-so-stupid-for-not-saying-anything-and-don't-give-us-the-whole- "I-didn't-know-how-you-were-going-to-react"-bleep.-we-lost-to-the-Stolls-and-Leo!-We-are-never-going-to-live-this-down!"

Malcolm is laughing out of hysteria on the other side of the table. Percy looks like he is ready to hide for a year and once one person is done with him another comes in.

Its down right hilarious.

Percy never gets a word in and all he can really do is nod and say sorry. That doesn't even seem to be enough.

When Annabeth walks in and sees the scene, she just smiles and sits next to Mathew. Percy notices her though. Every time he try's to defend himself

"Wait hold on a minute! She never said anything either, why aren't you on her!?" Percy asks to no one really. Everyone looks at Annabeth and she look at Percy.

"Don't drag me into your mistake!" Annabeth says trying to point the blame on him.

"My mistake! It was your idea!" Percy yells pushing the newest person yelling at him, calypso, torwards Annabeth. Percy whispers to calypso, "Yell at her."

"No it wasn't, I said we should tell everyone and you said no..." Percy cuts her off before she can finish the sentence.

"No, no, no. I am not going down just yet. You asked if we should tell everyone and I said we didn't have to. Then you listed reason why we shouldn't and convinced me to agree. It was your idea."

"No it was not!"

"Yes it was." An arrow lands in front of Percy making him shut up. Thalia is the only one with a bow in hand and her hand is drawn back.

She lowers her bow and rolls her eyes.

"If this is to get us to shut up about your love life. It's working. I don't want to hear another thing about this tonight. But Percy is fair game tomorrow." Thalia shouts sits down. Some people grumble angrily.

They sit down and hand the Stolls and Leo and bag each. They have a lot of bag and they keep poring them bags out and counting the money. The smiles on there faces are so greedy and evil, it's scary and funny.

"Wait, what about Annabeth?" Percy asks Thalia about her previous comment.

Thalia look at Annabeth and shakes her head.

"Nah she's good." Thalia then continues to eat her mashed potatoes.

"Wait what!? That favoritism!" Percy says desperately. Thalia smirks and nods.

"Yup, I like Annabeth more than you, so she doesn't have to go through anything." Annabeth smirks and says ha to to Percy.

I don't think it's healthy to smile this much but it's just too funny.

I just feel so much at home. I dont even miss the palace, I dont think I ever will.

* * *

 **POV-Annabeth**

When Percy and I finally get back to our room without any crude joke being thrown at us, I collapse on my bed.

Percy does the same and shift his weight so I can have more room on my side of the bed.

"I hate you." Percy says tiredly. I snort and smile. He always says that, I would be surprised if he didn't. Especially after what happened at dinner.

I admit I lied so i wouldn't get yelled at. I did ask if we should tell the others and Percy did say we didn't have to. I just don't want to be yelled at and I may or may not have also liked people yelling at him.

"I know, sorry about dinner." I say turning my head so I am looking at his face. His eyes are closed and he is breathing evenly but his fingers are tapping, a dead give away he's up. "To be fair, you were the one who told Malcolm." I point out.

Percy shrugs.

"He was bound to find out, why not today?" He sighs groggily. I roll my eyes, not the point genius.

I roll into my stomach and put my arm under the pillow, I rest my other arm on top of the pillow and just look at Percy. He look so peaceful, But I need to keep him talking or he'll fall asleep.

"So Tyson and my brothers have history?" I ask. I noticed they got along almost instantly and that Tyson literally attacked Bobby to the ground. It was funny but I kind of just realized that they must have met before.

"Yeah." Percy answers. "They only met twice though, still they are close. And it's mostly Bobby and Tyson, but Mathew does stuff with them too." I smile. I thought it was cool Tyson would finally have someone around his age on the ship but again I never thought they knew each other. I kind of assumed they didn't.

Percy takes a deep breath and turns around so he is on his stomach like me.

"You sleeping with your coat on?" I ask. He never sleeps with his coat on, says it bunches up around him and feels weird. I think that's kind of weird sense he always wears a shirt and it does the same thing.

Percy opens his eyes and looks at his coat. He groans before getting up and taking it off. He heads over to the chest that sits at the foot of his bed and opens it.

I remember when I first walked in here, everything looked neat and tidy, then I actually looked around. I remember there was stuff thrown under both beds, the chest was completely disorganized. Looks good on the outside, as disaster on the inside.

I made Percy clean the room and I remember the look on his face. it was sort of a mix between, "Are you serious?", "Have you seen my room?" and, "That is disgusting."

It was funny.

Percy takes out another shirt and sits down on my bed.

Normally we tend to not look at the other when they get dressed. For Percy, he says it called, "politeness," for me I just never the chance.

Percy rips off his shirt and I regret not looking away.

I would gush or scream with happiness if I were you! So dont say aww.

Ill admit, he has muscle and you can clearly see it and it can make a girl drool, but that not what I am looking at.

His back is criss-crossed with scars. Long, short, thin and thick, white scars. Some are faded, some are still bright white. Some look deep. Some stick out of his skin and some bend down.

It's not ten scars, it's fifteen, and it's not twenty. It's hundreds, hundreds on top of each other, going over each other.

The cloth of Percy shirt covers his back and he turns around to see me staring. I realize I'm sitting up and my mouth is a little open.

He frowns and snaps his fingers together to get my attention.

"You alright Annabeth. You look like you just saw a ghost." Percy asks. I gulp and nod a little. I hold up my finger and sort of point at him.

"The scars...on your back." I say my voice cracking a little. I knew Percy has been through a lot. I know Percy has that one huge one on his chest I haven't even seen yet but that... That is unbelievable.

Percy makes an 'o' with his mouth and he start to blush bright pink.

"Yeah, Uhhhhhhh, there from a lot of things... Mostly from Gabriel." He mutters the last part softly. He lays back down. He sees my face and gives me the a caring smile. "I'm fine. I don't even remember how I got over three quarters of them, I'm sure it's not that bad anyway."

I shake my head. He is just... I can't even...

One quarter of that is traumatic enough! Let alone all of that. I... I hate how he just brushes everything that happens to him like its nothing. I swear after we got Bobby and Mathew, we went to our room to talk and I brought up the nightmare from this morning. He just said he was fine and said "Don't worry so much. I'm sure I'll live."

I just want to hit him sometimes. I really hate it. But Percy seems to not learn from lectures. Whenever I try and give him one he just rolls his eyes and seems to make up excuses to why I'm being ridiculous.

So instead, I just lay down and let Percy rap his arms around me.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." I mutter. "I hate you never told me." Percy snorts and I feel him shake his head.

"Annabeth I'm fine, I'll live. It was a long time ago, let it go." I hit him in response and tell him to stop saying that.

I just wish he would stop being so selfless, because its for get to get him killed one day and I don't want to have to live through that, because I'm selfish.

I tell him I hate his selflessness and his loyalty and just about everything about him. He just laughs and kisses my forehead.

I hate him.

Gods I really need to work on my lying, I think everyone knows I just can't hate him. Percy is just too lovable and cute.

After a few minutes I feel Percy go to sleep and I put my hand on his back. I can feel the scars through the fabric, how come I never noticed it before?

Gods, I pride myself on on being really attracted to detail and yet I couldn't feel very noticeable bumps through a thin piece of fabric.

Im really loosing my touch.

I decide to ignore it though because I fall asleep before I find myself caring.

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING.**

 **Busy must Get going.**

 **Sorry for mistakes. And that the chapter sucked really bad. Sorry for other thing to.**

 **hope you like this chapter.**

 **Eeeh were leaving!**

 **bye.**

 **-Kayla.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hi.**

 **Cinder Luna- Ahhh no actually you are not predictable at all. So you know the title to a fanfic and next to it is the word, REVIEW in bright orange. If you click on that then you can see all the reviews the story has ever been uploaded. (It's way easier than using email by the way.) so you can see other peoples reviews. (So if you want to know who won the vote. Go there!) Anyway, uhh, I noticed you didn't review for a chapter as abcathena, so i was like, 'weird.' But I brushed it off because I can't expect you to review, _every_ single chapter. Then I was browsing though the Percy Jackson fanfiction archive and I saw that one of your story's. (Your really good by the way. Sorry for not reviewing though. You were so good I really didnt have anything to say.) I saw that the name of the author had changed. So I was a but confused, so I went to the orange review thing, and I went to one of your older reviews that I recognized and saw the name change so yeah. That's how I figured it out by myself. Sorry this was so long! I'm glad you like last chapter.**

 **PerfectPictureMe- oh my god. I can't believe I did that! But yes I do that a lot I just happen to catch them in time. Normally when I put shut, the iPad puts, 'shut' replace the 'u' with an 'I'. You can see how that goes. I dont know. I really think my writing isn't very good. Though all my friends and reviewer seem to disagree. Huh. I AM NOT THAT GOOD! REALLY IM NOT! Sorry had to get that off my chest. I thought about Bobby wanting to yell at Percy just because, while I was eating dinner. I couldn't control myself because I forgot I wasn't in my room and started giggling. Now my mom thinks I've lost it. Your not the only one trust me. Am I going to do the war? (Spoiler alert: I wanted it to be revealed when I going to put in the story but I'll make the exception for you.) Yes. Yes, the war thing won by a land slide. In total, seven to ten. (To all the people who don't want a war. Sorry you'll just have to deal with)**

 **PoppyOhare-I uploaded early because of thanksgiving. But I was literally writing till the last minute. Here you go.**

 **Artemis Lizzy- did you make it? Did you barley survive?! I'm teasing. Here you go.**

 **percabeth4ever- yes Percy and Annabeth are perfect for each other. I'm glad you like last chapter. I'm glad you liked the boys (Bobby and Mathew) reaction.**

 **POV-Percy**

I sigh a little when I look at the town that is barley visible off in the distance. In about one hour and a half, two hours at the most, Annabeth will be getting of the ship. Not permanently, but for a really long time.

Its been four days since we picked up the boys. (Bobby and Mathew) we decided that we will travel as far as we can with the Suplies, that was very limited, and we will head to the nearest town allied with us. Then will drop off Annabeth.

We ran out of water this morning and we barley have enough food to feed us. So here we are.

I am really nervous about sending Annabeth back to the palace. I don't know what exactly it is, could just be my normal loyal jitters I get whenever I release someone out of my care. Or it could be because I'm just that selfish.

Hmm. Scratch that, I now it's because I'm selfish. I just don't want her to leave. I love her being on the ship, I love her company, and I don't want to see that go away. I still want to to see her everyday.

Then there's that fact that something horrible can go wrong. She is going back to the _palace_ , where _Frederick_ is. What if someone found out about her working for the crew.

I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if she got hurt or worse.

With Malcolm I felt a little confident sending back to the palace because he said directly to me, "My dad has ignored my existence for over ten years. I'm sure he won't notice any difference in me. It's Annabeth and the boys we have to worry about." But Frederick will have eyes on Annabeth at all times now, at least till Annabeths coronation and gods knows how long that's going to take.

I think I made a mistake in having Annabeth joining the crew because this is just enhancing the chance of getting her killed, but again, I'm selfish and I'm not going to bring it up, because I want to keep in touch with her. It's also a way for her to contact me if things go sour.

Gods the way I felt when I dropped off Malcolm wasn't even half as bad as now.

Ive been tense sence last night, I'm glad Annabeth didn't bring it up but I'm sure she will. I sigh at the sight of the town.

I pull away from the railing and head to the weapons room. Some people are already on deck getting things ready to dock and others are just talking. Bobby and Tyson are practicing sword fighting together and it looks like Tyson is winning, barley. Mathew is watching them with an amused smile on his face. It's like he is saying, "I am so glad I decided to not practice." Seriously the two are going at it hard.

I head down bellow deck and go to my office. I know should go to my room, where Annabeth most likely is, or go find her, but I just can't.

I go inside and open up one of my cabinets. I pull out letters I need to send and letters I need to finish.

"You are so predictable." I nearly jump out of my skin and I drop everything onto the floor at the song nod of the all so familiar voice. I close not eyes and take a deep breath.

 _Of course_. I think to myself.

I turn around to see none other than Annabeth sitting in one of the seat in the corner. I hang my head and take another breath. I bend down and start picking up my stuff.

"Annabeth what are you doing in here?" I ask in my serious voice. People come in here all the time without permission and I don't care, lets get that straight. I'm just trying to make it sound like I do mind so she will go away. Gods I'm making it sound like I'm talking about Clarrise.

"Nothing now that your here." She answers. I can practically see the smirk on her face and I'm not looking at her. "Percy what's wrong, and don't tell me nothing. I know for a fact it's something." I roll my eyes and grab my pick up the last letter. I put them on my desk and sit on the desk, facing her.

"Look I won't deny something wrong." I tell her. She can read me like a book. She can read me even better than Thalia! I can't lie to her. "But it's nothing to worry about. Stop worrying about me so much." Annabeth raises and eyebrow at me and snorts after a few seconds.

I hope she will believe me, no offense to her, but she has a tendency to think I'm lying when I'm not.

I sit down in my seat behind my desk and open a drawer for ink and pens.

"You now you can tell me anything right?" Annabeth ask me. I look up and tell her, 'Of course.' She smiles and curls into herself on the chair. She rest her head on her knees. "So what's different this time?"

I'm afraid for your safety, my crew, Athens, your life, your sanity.

I gulp and say,

"Nothing, you just don't need to get involve in something so petty." Oh gods. I mentally bang my head against the table in front of me. I can't believe I said 'petty!' That's one of Annabeths stupid words!

 _Way to go Jackson! You totally didn't just give away you're lying!_

You know what, shut up! I don't need to hear this from the likes of you!

I gulp again and start writing. I can feel the stare Annabeth is giving me.

 _Please don't pick up on it_ , I beg. _Oh who am I trying to convince! I'm dead_!

"Hmm you are so not lying." Annabeth snorts. I sigh and bang my head against the table. I'm so stupid. "Come on tell me."

"It's nothing. Really its nothing. It's just my feelings worrying about something for no reason." I try and convince her. I finish the letter and put in an envelope. Sign it, then add it to the pile. Then move onto the next unfinished letter.

"Well, I have learn, Percy, that you don't worry over something 'for no reason.'" I roll my eyes. I'm am always worrying over everything. I seriously think it's either my loyalty, my paranoia, or I have the weirdest case of OCD on the planet.

I repeat that it's nothing, but then she threatened to tell the crew if I don't tell her and my willpower faded to dust. I told her that I was being paranoid and that I'm worried that the plan won't work.

She smirked and told me to relax. She said that she has a plan for sending letters, for Frederick not getting so protective of her and just about everything I came up with. She did admit she doesn't know what she will do if the plan doesn't work but that they will figure it out.

It still didn't help that much but I faked a smile and told her thanks. If she noticed it she didn't mention it.

She just watched me as I finished my letters for a good half hour. I was still worried about her leaving and me not being there to protect her but I just ignored it the best I could.

Eventually I heard Annabeth draw in a breath and when I looked back at her she had a wicked smile on her face. She wasn't exactly look at me but at cabinet across the room from her. I looked where she was looking and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"What?" I ask. I crane my neck to try and see what was making her smile like that. I don't like that smile, it reminds me of the devil, or Thalia when she gets a prank idea worthy of the Stolls.

Annabeth gets up and opens the cabinet, I notice right before she does that's it's not fully closed. So whatever is it must be why she's smiling.

"Do you remember at your birthday party we talked about your clothes?" I frown at the weird question and nod slowly. Just to get this clear, I still don't see the point about that question from that night.

Yes I am highly aware I where pretty much the same thing everyday, but the coat is the only long sleeved thing I have and it covers the little scars all over my arms. (I'm surprised Annabeth hasn't asked about them.) I don't want people seeing them, because they always ask questions about how I got them, and it's not something I feel like telling people about.

The white shirt is because I don't make a mess of myself when I wear white, (*cough*leo, the Stolls, Clarrise.*cough*) and they were originally others They just didn't want them. Too big, too small. Blah, blah, blah.

Then everyone wears black pants, except for Willl who likes his red shorts. The boots are easiest to get and... yeah that's about it.

So again, I don't see the problem.

"And do you remember you told me you had a 'pirate' hat? And that I told you, you had to wear it one day? But you said you couldn't find it?" Annabeth opened the cabinet and pulled out said hat.

I groaned and banged my head against the desk. Of course she found it. I swear to the gods I didn't hide it but I was sure glad I didn't find it.

Its a triangular shaped, black hat, with the sides curling in so they touch the raised part of the hat where your head goes in. It has a yellow, red and two different green feathers bunched together and sticking out of the back corner.

"Do I have to wear it?" I ask pleadingly. It's not that I don't like the hat. It's that it's makes me look ridiculous. The coat, the white shirt, the black pants, the black boots are enough. I dont need a hat.

"Yes, not for the whole day just put it on so I can see." Annabeth puts the stupid thing on my desk and sits back down. "Five minutes tops. I promise." She puts her hand on her heart and the other in the air.

I glare at the hat like its the one making me wear it. I look at Annabeth and that stupid smile of hers and I give in. I sigh and pick it up with one hand.

I put on my head, with the top of the triangle facing forward. I angle that hat a little so the tip is just out my vision.

I sigh again and make a dramatic point to it.

"Well? Happy now?" I ask trying but failing to sound annoyed. Annabeth smile grows, it has lost its evil and it's not a smirk. It's a real genuine smile.

"Why don't you wear it?" She asks, sounding confused. "You look amazing."

"I feel ridiculous." I tell her and I go back to my letters.

"Feeling and looking are to different things, Percy." Annabeth tries to tell me but I just snort.

"You sound like Drew." I snicker. As I recall Drew and Annabeth didn't get along so swimmingly. I feel the glare from Annabeth like she is trying to make my head explode.

"Whatever Percy. But please wear that more often."

"No." I tell her instantly with my tone saying 'that's final.'

She tried to argue with me but her stomach growled loudly. It made both of us laugh.

She hasn't eaten in over a day. She didn't breafast, lunch or dinner yesterday or breakfast or lunch today because we really try to make it believable that we are not good care takers. Yesterday I fought herald Austin in a practice dual and didn't held back. They have a few bruises and cuts all over there arms and stomach back and legs now. Some just from working on the ship but the rest are from yesterday. Today we will do it again before they leave but with Nico instead.

Piper is going to mess up the twos hair and make it look like Annabeth hasn't taken a shower in two months. Two years for Austin. We'll do are normal routine. One of them will get a punch in the face and the other will get a cut on the lip. They took lessons from Malcolm, Rachel and Will on how to act like you've been through a lot.

So hopefully that will be enough to convince people that we are 'torturous.' Especially Frederick and his minions.

The reminder of all the work that needs to,be done to those two make me snap out of my own thoughts and curse under my breath.

"Annabeth, you and Austin need to go get ready. Find Piper, she'll help you and Thalia Willl help too." I tell her, she smiles sadly and get up. Before she leave though she walks over to me and gives me a small kiss.

"Everthing will turn out okay." She says right into my eyes and with so much confidence that I almost believe it. Almost. My mom always said it's okay to doubt sometimes. It keeps you alive, thinking, human, still doesn't make me feel better.

She leaves and soon I'm by myself, with my thoughts again.

* * *

 **POV-Annabeth**

Piper always said, "I'm not very good at makeup." I think she lied, bad. Because I look like I've been through months of torture.

My hair looks like it's filled with dusk and dirt, (Thank you washable ink!) it's tangled, frizzed and overly, unnaturally puffy. My face has dirt smudges all over my face and visable arms. (Ink again.) I see some noticeable fake bruises that Piper said its permanent ink that that's weeks to wash off. "So it's like a real bruise." I have a blue bags under my eyes, like I have slept in days. She gave me the dress I walked on the ship with. It's torn and has rusted red stains all over. It's faded and dirty and smells horrible.

She mixed different perfumes together and added some smelly, slimy, water to the mix. It smelled horrible. I felt like I was going to throw up, I'm just glad I haven't eaten in over a day. The she spayed the mixture allover me.

Thalia grabbed my upper lip and cut it in the corner. All together I looked like I've through heck and back.

They did the same to Austin but punched him in the eyes instead of a cut on the lip. He looked ten times worse and Piper went down to the very last detail on him. She made way more bruises and moved his hair to put a scar there. She cut his so it was choppy and uneven and make it look like he had split ends. Piper took off his shirt and added long white scars in permanent ink and told me how to put it on when a 'scar' started to 'fade to much.'

Thalia made a few cuts, (not ones to leave scars. Enough to draw blood.) here and there on him when Piper told her to. Then Piper took the same weird stuff she spayed on me and added some more things to it. To the point where Thalia had to step out of the room and I was gagging. Then she spayed it on Austin. Then she gave him some rags as clothes to wear. One was once t-shirt and the other was once a pair of pants.

We looked like... Yeah.

Piper lied, very, very, very badly. She is a goddess with makeup.

We looked at each other and started laughing because we both look like we really have been tortured for the time frame we have been, supposedly on here.

When we came out of the room everyone had a hard time believing it was us. They told Piper that she really outdid herself. It made her blush a little and shrug saying she's okay.

I wanted to yell at her, that she did not just do okay. But I held my tongue. When Percy came out he said I looked horrible. In a good way, sense that's what we were aiming for.

I didn't fail to notice he still had his pirate hat on and no one else did either. Knowing Percy he forgot about it and I'm so glad no one mentioned it because he wouldn't have ripped it off his head. But he really looked amazing, he looked like a leader. True he always did. With his posture, 'captains' voice, and finer clothes than the others but the hat just completed it somehow. I doubt he'll wear it again but I'm glad he wore it today.

When we finally docked, I saw how scared Percy was. Not nervous, scared so I hugged him and told him everything was going to be okay. He said I smelled bad and pushed me away, in 'Percy' that means, "I now everything's going to be okay. Stop worrying about me." Yeah like that will ever happen.

I smile and Austin and I walk off. Some people are already there and tell us they are there to 'help us,' then they winked.

I put my arms around one and Austin put his around the other. They crew yelled goodbye as loud as the dared because I saw some of Frederick ships nearby and they left quickly. Within the half hour they were out of the dock and leaving.

Then the people started leading us away. They told us to put all our weight on them and to act tired. We did as we were told, it was clear to us that they have done this before.

They acted worried at one point when they were satisfied with our acting and yelled to some guards for help.

The guards look like there eyes were about to pop out and they rushed to us. They said, "Your highness." And took my weight. The other guards took Austins and lead us away.

On the inside I was smile.

This is actually working! This is actually working!

 **Another chapter!**

 **I have nothing else to say sadly. But sorry for grammar and I hope you don't mind the length.**

 **I hope you have liked this chapter.**

 **bye.**

 **-Kayla.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hi.**

 **Nothing new. Nothing new nothing new.**

 **Reviews!**

 **Cinder Luna- Thanks for the tip about your story. Thanks for the review!**

 **PicturePicturesMe-We are all sad Annabeth had to leave. :( I'll make sure Percy keeps the hat. What do you mean, are they going to meet the gods? Like is this AU with the gods in it? As in with the powers and stuff? No. This is completely human. Thanks for the reviews!**

 **PoppyOhare- I'm glad you liked last chapter. Here you go. Thanks for the review!**

 **Artemis Izzy-Here you go! Thanks for the review!**

 **POV-Annabeth**

We went to a place where the guards were staying. One of them said they will take care of us. I assumed he was the leader because the guards holding us up lead us into his tent without much of an argument.

The guards who held us up set us on a makeshift bed and lays us down. I made sure to wince as I was being lowered down and the leader told the others to leave and send a letter, blah, blah, blah.

As soon as they left the leader looked back at us. He smiled at us and laughed quietly.

"Ya guys look horrible. Ya must have been through so much." The man says with lots of sincerity, but it came across a little sarcastic to me. The man winks at me. That's when I knew he was with the crew.

His name is Blackjack. He is tall and muscular. He has a big smile and long black hair. He has black eyes and his skin is pale white. He looks kind and scary at the same time.

He 'helped' us clean up and wash up. He gave us something to eat and told us to wash up. I scrubbed all the fake dirt off and got my hair manageable again but made sure to keep it messy. The fake bruises wouldn't go away which was planned.

I looked a lot better but I still looked pretty bad. It was kind of early but after getting nailed by Nico. Sitting for half an hour getting makeup done, and after my talk with Percy. I sort was out of it.

I ate as much as I could and went to sleep. Austin followed soon after.

* * *

When I woke up i found someone who wasnt blackjack shaking me a bit. He didnt look familiar but he still looked nice. But looks can be deceiving, I learned that the hard way.

"Hello your highness. We are leaving in a bit to take you home." He smiled. "I bet you can't wait to go home." He winked and 'helped' me up.

"You know?" I asked quietly but made sure I sounded tired just in case. He chuckled a little.

"Only about three people here don't." He whispered. It made me smile a bit back. He whispered for me so act asleep and I do. He picks me up, bridal style and carries my to the carriage.

"What would we do with 'em?" I heard someone asks.

"How am I supposed to know?" Another asked back. "All I know is, he was found with her."

"But what are we going to do?"

"We are takin' him with us." I heard Blackjack say with authority. "I talked to the princess yesterday. He's a friend of hers."

"But he's just a..." The first man said but was cut off.

"As far as I know, I am captain here. And as far as you know I am operatin' under the princess's order, you better follow them." A couple boot clicks later all I heard was muffled complaints.

A couple minutes later could I feel someone getting in, slowly and a bit jurky like the person is being helped into the carriage. I assumed that was Austin.

A little later I felt the carriage move and I fell back asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

That was four days ago. And that's how long we have been in this carriage.

Most of the time has been Austin and I sleeping and slowly wiping the 'bags' from under our eyes. We talked a lot, mostly about our exact story, so we have the same thing. We made sure to change our stories a little so they aren't exactly the same because people shouldn't expect that. I mean we are two different people we see things in different ways.

We did talk about our families and got to know each more and made sure to talk about how are 'close' and little things like that.

We ate eveything we were given like it was some treasure that we have never seen before, especially Austin.

We just entered the town were the palace is, Neptunian. I always thought the city was beautiful, with lovely architectured building, smooth streets, constant people, merchants everywhere, delicious food in the air. I guessed that sort of blinded me a bit. I look at it now and see nothing but wealthy people. People with fine clothes and jewelry. Even the pore merchants seemed to have a lot of money.

I didn't see one pore or middle class person in the whole place. Was this Fredericks plan, to get rid of all the middle class, just to let the lower class fend for themselves and make the upper class, the rich people, build there empires and get more wealthy.

It made my blood boil on the inside but I just smiled when I looked out like I have missed this place a lot. Truly I did, but the only thing I was holding onto, that I can enjoy staying here, just died.

Austin out his hand on top of mine and smiled forcibly. His eyes had this angry fire in them that you can only noticed if you knew him. I can tell he was thinking the same thing and needed something to keep him from exploding. I smiled back with the same amount of force he knows that I feel the same way.

We rod for another two hour getting through traffic and the whole time Austin and I talked about anything to get our minds off of our anger.

I saw the carriage pull up in front of the palace soon.

The palace isn't what most would think. It's not a huge building with big towers, made of clay and stone connected by mud or dirt.

No it's a huge house with three stories. It's the width is about the size of a knee ball court. (A whole and half of a Soccer/football field.) The length is about two and a half knee ball courts.

Its a mix of different materials perfectly molded together. It's made of wood, stone, clay and brick but it molds together like a piece of art. The architecture is the best. It's just beautiful.

I hate it.

The house is so big, it's easy to get lost even if you've lived there your whole life. The rooms are so big that even if you put a ton of decor in the rooms it'll still feel empty. Half the place is cold, uninviting, and empty. You feel alone all the time. You feel tiny and intimidated. That's why I asked for the smallest room in the palace. But even then I still feel like an ant in there. The room is equivalent to nine rooms on the ship. And Each room on the ship is eight feet by eight feet. Can you see where I'm going with this? Then the other rooms are about twice or more than that size! It took over hundreds of years to build. Slowly and has part so you can add to it. So the thing is expandable.

I just can't stand it. Then the gardens and stuff add to the large area. You can fit two small villages in this one area.

Its... I just hate it.

I love the architecture. I love the design. I just wish it was smaller. I remember my mom complaining about the size so she sectioned off over half of the palace off limits. That was when this place made sense!

We pull up to the front doors that are ten feet tall and six feet wide. I love how that what it looks like though. It looks that big but there are hidden doors inside of them that are normal size. So you expect these huge doors to open and only a small part of it actually does.

The carriage opens and Austin slides out. I get to the edge of the seat and Austin helps me down. I smile at him but I tell him with my eyes that I will kill him later. He smiles back that says, "I look forward to it."

My father and step-mother are on the top steps. My father has tears in his eyes and he rushes over to me. He slams me into a hug and starts gushing over me. My step mother is smiling and walks over she looks back at the carriage and her smile disappears.

"It's so good to see you Annabeth." Frederick says with force. "I thought I'd never see you again. That blasted pirate will pay for all he has done to you. Look at that bruise." He touches the 'bruise' on my forehead and I 'wince'. He pulls his hand away and says sorry in fake sincerity.

Everything sounds so fake now. I see a glint of evil in his eyes. I see not an ounce of regret in 'hurting' me.

I really was blind.

"Annabeth it's simply horrible." Helen screeches. It so over done that I didn't have to know anything about Percy to know she is faking. "The boys! They were taken by that pirate! And Malcolm..."

"Hush, Helen we will talk to her about this later." Frederick calms her but I must act on this or he will get suspicious later.

"Wait the boys were taken!" I yell. I make sure to act like I'm worried beyond belief. "How? When..."

"Annabeth not out here." Frederick whispers. He finally looks at Austin and looks over him. "Who's this?"

I look back at him and Austin hold out his hand.

"This is Austin Lake." I say with a smile. "He was in the same prison cell as me. He helped me escape."

Frederick draws in a breath and quickly fires thank you after thank you. It was so... lack of emotion I had a hard time believing that he was saying thank you.

"He's been in there for two years." I mutter to Frederick. His eyes widen. He tells Austin that it must of been horrible. Austin 'shivers' and says that it was worse than it sounds.

We finally go inside and Frederick leads us through a billion corridors and hallways till we got to a sitting room.

He had an a person there and told us he will be getting details from us so they can add another charge to the list of crimes Percy has committed.

We sat down and Austin went first. His voice cracked a lot. He made himself leak a few tears a few times and said he barely remembered any of it because he was always out of it most of the time and, 'the days blended into each other. Time didn't matter down there.' Then I talked about how I got on. I told the truth right up to the part where Percy cut off my bounds.

We made sure to tell the same basic story but each changed a few detail in each of our stories like I said earlier.

We acted well, to us anyway. I guess we did our job because they were all 'brokenhearted over what we had to go through the last two mouths or two years.'

When the officer left I asked urgently about the boys.

"Annabeth." Frederick started off. "We got a letter from Malcolm. It said he wanted he boys to come and visit and we agreed to it. The boys needed something to get there mind off you. On their way to Torque the ship was raided and they took the boys."

My eyes, 'well up with tears.' I can honestly say that this is a bit hard but if Malcolm can do it for three years than I can do this for a little under a year.

"Then..." Frederick trails off but he clears his throat. That was fake to. "Malcolm walked into the ship and identified the boys as the princes. Then he said he was the reason you got kidnapped. Apparently he..."

"He told the pirates the route my ship was taking and the pirates were there to take me." I finish. "I know Malcolm visited me a few days ago, before my escape. He tried to convince me to be apart of that retched crew. But I swear I didn't see the boys or I would have made sure they got home safely."

Frederick nods sadly. Helen is sobbing her eyes out. I am tempted to roll my eyes.

I out my head into Austins shoulder to hide my 'crying.' In reality I'm hiding my smile. I feel my fathers cold hand on my shoulder and he says that everything will be alright. My father tell me he has work to do and says he will check on me later.

He also said that he loves me and a few other nonsense things.

I show Austin to my room. I quickly learn which maids, servants and guards to trust and which ones to be carful around.

While some I pass cried real tears and say they are glad I'm back and that they hoped that pirate didn't do anything to bad. Others said, 'It must have been so hard on that ship,' then they winked at me and one slipped a piece of paper into my hands.

When I finally got to my room Austin looked like he was about to pass out.

"I knew this place was big but this is just plain stupid." Austin says with unpleasant disbelief. "This room can fit half the ship." I nod glumly and sigh. I look at my bed. It was always gigantic. Now it looks like a bed for a giant since I've been sleeping in a small one for the past two mouths.

The walls are a bright red. The floors are hard wood and the bed is about eight feet by seven feet. The blankets are a soft dark blue. The pillows are black and everything follows this pattern.

I always like the color scheme. Again I just wish it was smaller.

"It's the smallest bedroom in the palace." I tell him. I lay down and sink into my bed. Literally. I never realized how soft it was. It's too soft.

"I hate it." I mumble honestly. I go to a large chest at the end of the bed and pull out a blanket and pillow. I set it down on the couch in the corner of the room and set it down.

"That bed is too soft." I tell Austin before he can question me. I sit down and feel more comfortable. It's still softer than the amazing bed on the ship but I'll make do.

"I'm going to need a map to find my way around." Austin tells me. He sits next to me and sighs. "This place feels so empty."

I nod and look at the folded piece of paper in my hand.

I open it up and read it in a soft whisper.

"Library. One AM. Saturday." It's Tuesday, so four more days.

Austin took it and ripped it up. So no one else sees it. He ripped it to dozens of tiny pieces.

I sigh and Austin throws the pieces into different drawers. I get up and start walking around my room out of pure boredom. I walk to my closet and see the fancy dresses I never liked. The closet is about as big of not bigger than my room. (Thank you Step mom. Note the sarcasm.)

I walk by my makeup table. I never liked that either. I always tried my best to keep away from it but my step mother always insisted.

I walk but the left corner. It's completely made of shelves with books I haven't read in over a decade. I never got a chance to read because of my step mother. I let my hand roll over the spines of the books. It feels so weird seeing the golden words pop out of the different colored books in English because for the last two mouths I've only seen them in Greek or Latin. Or in Leo's collection Spanish. It's so weird seeing a Language you seen your whole life and barely recognize it now.

I miss speaking Greek, I miss seeing the Greek words. Yes English will always be my first language and I'll always make deals in that language but for fun, to read Greek feels more right.

I walk around more and see a ton of other things that I Ingore.

"I miss home." I say out loud. "And I don't mean here."

* * *

Apparently Luke felt two day before they got word I was founded. The day they got word I was found was the day before I got back. So he isn't here right now but he'll be back in two days.

Austin left a few hours ago. I showed him his room and wrote down the instructions on how to get from there to my room. We decided we would meet up every night around eight because we are literally the only people we can talk to. Plus it helps make our relationship believable.

I huff a little and go over to my book shelf. I look over it and grab a random book.I go back over to my bed and lay down. I still hate how soft it is but I realized if I sleep on the couch, unless I figure out a good lie for why I hate beds,(and there is only one that I don't feel like mentioning) people will think it's weird. Especially since I loved my bed when I left this place. So I threw the blankets and pillows under the couch and I'll sleep there when everyone is asleep but for now I have to suffer.

I read a little when I here a knock on the door. I yell come in and set my book down.

I hope it's not my dad. He still hasn't come to see me. I have had my dinner but I didn't eat in the dining room, I ate in here.

Austin pops his head in and waves.

"Hi." He says. Eight o'clock already? I look at my clock on my wall and sure enough it's past eight.

Austin come over and jumps onto the bed next to me.

"I thought you hated how soft this thing was." Austin says as he squirms to get comfortable but failing miserably.

I tell him the reason and keep reading.

"Hmm. Yeah. I understand." Austin growls in frustration. "What is wrong with your dad? I mean my bed is like a freaking rock and this is like quicksand." I smile into book. I really don't know what to say. It's kind of just silence that's not uncomfortable or comfortable.

"You never told me about your personal life." I say after a few minutes and I get tired of my book. I need to head to the library and see if they have any Charles Dickens books.

Ausfin is still squirming and flopping around like a fish. He huffs and starts grabbing pillow and putting them under him for firmer support.

"What you want to know? And why?" He asks. I shrug.

"For our 'relationship.'" I say putting air quotes around relationship. Austin make another hmmm sound. He think for few minutes.

In that time I grab a piece of paper, pen and bottle of ink and start writing a letter to Percy. I will get this to him.

Austin and I have gotten close on the ship but I don't think I'll ever think of him more than a friend. He reminds me too much of Malcolm.

Sure Austin is a lot crazier and not strict like Malcolm but they have the same personality really. Malcolm and Austin likes for you to say what you want to say without the sugar coating. They both love playing games, they both are kind of serious, honest, creative, they both over complicate things. The are both really smart. They just have a lot in common. It's freaky.

So no, I really don't think this will really turn romantic. Besides I like Percy way to much.

Austin is still thinking.

"I was born in Hulila." He finally says. **(Im making all this up.)** "The town was always more on the wealthy side so it took over six years for the effect of Frederick taxes to truly take form. So it was nice being able to be safe from that for awhile.

"I have multiple brothers and sisters, since my father is Apollo, but I have two sisters, one older and one younger, and one younger brother on my moms side. I was fourteen years old and my younger brother disappeared. Not kidnapped, not anything, not nothing, just went missing." Austin huffs deeply.

"I'm sorry." I tell him. I sort of know how that feels like, Malcolm went missing for, at the time, the gods now why and I didn't know where he was or if her was safe. _But_ I knew he was kidnapped, not fallen of the face of the earth.

"Uh eh missy, I am not done yet. Anyway..." Austin smirks. He squirmed again. "Fifteen, younger sister, went see yah too. Sixteen, mom was arrested, and died. I moved in with some close family friends and my sister came soon after. Seventeen, Older sister was kidnapped by Percy. Eighteen went looking for my missing family. I spent six mouths looking till I was kidnapped by Percy as well. I was mad because of my older sister and it took me twice as long as you to learn the full truth. When I did I learned a few things.

"One; my younger brother secretly visited some friends and Percy happened to be there. Percy kind of took him under his wing and he was apart of the main crew for a long time till he got off and became a spy. He couldn't come back for obvious reason but Percy let him tell one family member of his presence and he told my younger sister. Two; my sister learned and ran away to join the crew too. Three; my older sister was secretly dating some guy and he worked for Percy. She went to visit him and he got her on the ship. Four; my older sister married and my two younger siblings were either engaged or dating." Austin is smiling now. I am happy it all worked out.

"It all lead back to Percy. To be honest it makes me laugh when I look back at it now. Anyway. Three mouths into my kidnapping another person got on. Her name was Danielle." **(This is an OC)** Austin smiles changes. It becomes more dreamy and far away looking.

Oh this should be good.

"Danielle was forced to be my partner in every chore on the ship. She hated my very soul and she constantly had something to yell at me about. Gods I loved it. She was so funny, 'You are so stupid can't you do anything right?' I'm sorry but the look on her face that she made when she as angry... I just could never take her seriously. It just made her hate me more." Austin chuckles uncontrollably. "I kind of just watched her as she got all red faced and started cursing at me about everything. I would tease her just to see her get mad at me. One day she was yelling at me and I said something that I can't remember. Long story short she said, 'Maybe this will get your bleeping attention.' Then she kissed me and left like nothing happened." I start to giggle. That is amazing.

"To say I was dumb struck would be an understatement. Again long story short, we started dating and we got the ship off together. I proposed to her three mouths ago." Austin finishes with a sign.

"Congratulations." I tell him and I go back to my letter. Austin makes a 'hmmm' sound. He still has that stupid smile on his face. He looks at me with another smirk on his face.

"Does that satisfy your needs princess?" Austin teases. I roll my eyes and dip my pen into the ink again.

We talk a little more about Danielle for a couple of hours. He goes into dozens of stories and i am happy to just listen. Pretty soon I'm done with my letter and Austin asks if he can work on one for his fiancé. Of course I gave him my supplies. While I hide the letters on the underside of a drawer. Hopefully no one will think to look there.

Once he's done with his letter it's midnight. I grab my stuff and lay down on the couch. Austin lays on the other side and we talk a little more till he falls asleep. I continue to read from my book.

Its interesting but really boring. Don't asked how that is because I don't know.

I eventually fall asleep too.

 **That's it for today.**

 **I know it's boring but I have things planned next chapter and all Tartarus is going to break loose. So you guys deserve a simple filler chapter.**

 **I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Bye**

 **-Kayla.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hi.**

 **Can I, like, die. Because I GOT 150 reviews! My life is complete! I love you guys so much.**

 **Reviews.**

 **PoppyOhare- Thank you. I appreciate it!**

 **Artemis Izzy- Yah!**

 **Mickey- Lots of thing to talk about... For your first review. I'm glad you like. Same but different... I don't understand. My computer brain isn't comprehending this logic. (Seriously though, I don't get it) WHY DID I KILL SALLY!? (cries) addictions are bad man. I always make mistakes, I'm human. But I hopefully have gotten better with mistakes. (Right?) Percy has always been oblivious to the fact people care about him. Let's face it, if killing himself, in the original series, was the only way to save a friend, he'd do it in a heartbeat. Review two- I dont support any Percy or Annabeth paring, unless it's percabeth. I love those two together so much. I'm pretty sure it's illegal in my household at this point. This to check for spelling. Hmmm, I could do that but I don't have a word doc. And the one I do have doesn't save, so I'd have to write it in one sitting then copy and paste. See my problem? It's doesn't matter what other think. What matters is what I think. BUT I THINK IT SUCKS! My sister likes it, my friends like it, BUT I DONT! (sobs) number three, I get every review, don't worry little one. The Diana story almost gave me a heart attack, GOD IS WITH ALL OF US. Sometimes when I have to say things like, "Oh my gods," I just can't because I'm Christian. So I try to avoid it as much as I can but sometimes I just have to. The only down side to this series. You like the I'm not the girl/I'm the girl thing? I do to but my favorite thing on the whole thing is either the, friends do/best friends do thing or the story about the kid that saved the other kid from suicide. Number four. Don't worry about how much you write in reviews. It's good news for me. I thought your name was three Mickey until you said it was supposed to be a heart. Hahahahahaha. Number four, Eh it was okay. Five. I am glad you like chapter 32. Yup Percy cares for everyone.** **Percy will always be oblivious. I don't know about perfect or well written. Its okay. Its my favorite too. Sorry this was so long.**

 **Lucia McLean- *stares in aww * ooohhhh, a new person! *starts rambled jog about a million different things* *you tell me to shut up and answer your review* okay, jeez. Uhhhhhhh. Oh yeah. I like Bobby and Mathew POV. Those two are funny and it gave you a chance to see what was up at the palace. I wanted to put there POV in the beginning but I didn't know how, till I got this review that gave me a brilliant idea! (Cinder Luna gave me the idea about the paper in the library thing.) she's awesome. Bye!**

 **VintageSage- Yeah I know. I just put it there so everyone doesn't go** **beat themselves up trying to find out if that was her name.**

 **guest(chapter 33)- Thanks for the vote!**

 **Guest(chapter 35)- though your review,does make since, no. You see Frederick married into Athenas family, so it's still her families blood line, he just married into it. He is also just taking the throne till Annabeth is old enough, who was declared the next ruler when she was born, Athena just happened to die before she was old enough and Frederick is taking her place for the time being.**

 **Stuff words. More words. (why am i being so crazy today. I didn't get any sleep. I BLAME THIS STORY. I SPENT ALL LAST NIGHT THINKINNG ABOUT THIS CHAPTER.) words. More words and stuff in my head.**

 **Okay I'm done writing this chapter I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I'm joking.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing. Ya hear me!**

 **POV-Annabeth**

I wake up and hear someone snoring like a lunatic. I open my eyes, at first they are blurred and I can barley see. The bright light doesn't help either. But I eventually find myself looking at Austin. He's on his side, snoring, with his hand behind his back at an awkward angle. He's loud. I would definitely take Percys drooling, over Austin snoring any day.

I sit up and look around, sort of confused to were I am. Till I realize I'm in my room. Back at the palace, not on the ship. Were I get to see my so called father everyday. And I get to miss Percy. I blow a bit of hair out of my face and get up.

I walk around and get dressed. (Austins in the room? He's asleep and you learn to not care.) I was in my closet for about twenty minutes, trying to find a modest looking dress, that wasn't the size the of Percy and Jason combined.

I finally found one in the very back. It reminded me of the dresses on the ship. (The girls on the ship were allowed to wear pants and shirt but most decided to wear dresses.) The cool thing is, when I grabbed it, I realized something. It is three pieces.

The first piece is a normal shirt. It was short, stopped around my belly button but it was cute. It was long sleeved and had a neckline that wasn't low or high. It was the perfect length. The second piece is a skirt. I'm guessing you put it where the shirt ends. It's long, stops at my anckles and it look cool when I spin it. The third piece is a pair of pants that goes under the skirt. It's cute. I put it on and I find myself liking, a lot.

To think I would have never found this if I never gotten kidnapped. I sigh and walk out. Austin is practically falling off the couch, his face is inches away from the ground. How does he manage to do that?

I smirk and walk out of the room. I walk around aimlessly and some guards wave. They have a smile on there face and a glint in their eyes that I've only seen on the ship. They're with Percy. While others look at me with sympathy and pity, they ask if I am okay. They aren't. I past five guards and they were talking about the ship and Percy. They asked me a few questions when I walked by, like it was completely normal.

My walk was uneventful, so I went back to my room. Austin was up, in a change of clothing and he has a small red mark on his cheek. He looked grumpy and complained about falling into the floor. We both talked for about half an hour before we are called to breakfast.

* * *

Life went on. In the next three days, I went on missing Percy and Austin missing Danielle. We both sent two letters each and we spent most of our time together or avoiding my dad.

My dad has... well... for a lack of a better word, 'caught' us together really late at night and even two nights ago when we were both sleeping. He has also 'caught' us together whenever we see him and every time we see him, he looks like he's going to blow a fuse. His eyes harden and he grits his teeth. Frederick keep giving me _very_ subtle hits to stop hanging out with Austin so much. ( No sarcasm.) The snake.

Luke's should have come back yesterday but he was running behind. (thank the gods.) But he should be here any minute. _I can't wait_. (Not the sarcasm.)

I was with... guess who. Austin was writing a letter and is talking about the, 'dumb size of this place,' and about, 'Constantly getting lost part of his stay.' He went on talking till I got word that Luke was there. Yeah.

I smiled at Austin and tell him to wish me luck. When I got to Luke's room, he crushed me into a hug and started pestering me question after question. I answered them all and acted like I missed him a lot. It actually wasn't that hard since I have missed him, up to a certain day. He asks me to talk a walk with him and I do.

I think I knew where _this_ is going.

we walked in the gardens, I talked about 'my time on the ship.' But I made sure I kept leading the conversation to Austin. I tried to make it obvious that, 'I like, _like_ him.' I was doing it so he ends up _not asking me_. It seemed to work for a little while. Till I was done with the story and Luke starts saying he's sorry, blah, blah, blah, he got so worried about me, honestly I don't even remember that much.

All I really remember is when Luke said he wanted to keep protecting me and got on one knee, got out an over designed ring and popped the question.

That leads to right now.

I didn't know what I would have thought as soon as he said those four little words. The people of Athens? All the lives he has destroyed? My brothers having to put up with my constant gushing over this idiot? My mom? Maybe Austin? Maybe even the good times I had with Luke? None of the above. In retrospect, I had four images, but they had the same concept.

The first two was of my dreams about Percy, the one were Percy gets hit by Gabrial, and the one where he almost died. The third was Percy bare back. All those long scars. Then the fourth was just Percy. He has laughing at something someone said, in the dining hall, on the ship. It was all Percy.

On the outside of this little scene, Luke on one knee, I look shocked. On the inside, these four images keep playing in my head like little plays, and I am yelling for Luke to get throwing a dungeon. His crime? For his part in making Percy life Tartarus. For his part in making Percy feel guilty for no reason and for his part in breaking Percy for no reason. For his part in ruining Percy family. For causing lot of people pain.

I smile apologetically.

"I'm sorry Luke." I say sweetly. I want to say so many things to him but I am doing my best stick to something sweet. I see Luke frown. "I have to say no. I... kind of like someone else." I see Luke's jaw drop and I feel like laughing at him. Again, stay sweet. "I am flattered and I'll admit I had a crush on you, but I kind of realized I only think of you as a brother." I smile again. "I'm sorry." With that I leave.

As soon as I'm in my room, with the door closed, Austin asks, "So how'd seeing Luke go?" I burst into laughter. I laugh out of hysteria, because of Luke's face when I left, because of how happy I am to get that over with.

Austin raises an eyebrow at my reaction and throws a piece of paper, a bottle of capped ink, and a pen across the bed.

"Oh this should be good." He says with a smirk. I walk over to the bed and try to stop my fit of giggles. After a couple minutes, lots more laughing, and Austin falling off the bed, I get done with the story. He is laughing when I describe the idiots face.

"That's amazing." Austin breaths. I nod. We both go into a long silence that is broken when Austin sighs. "So... how are we going to do our 'proposal.'" Austin asks with air quotes around proposal. I think for a second, I remember talking to Percy about this, but I was basically half asleep when we got to that part of the conversation.

"I think... Hey didn't Percy give you a ring?" I ask. He frowns and nods. He rummages through his pocket till he brings out a simple silver banned. It's plain and has nothing on it, just a silver ring.

"Yeah this. He had two other but I chose this one." He tosses it into my hand and I look at it.

"Out of three rings, you chose this one?" I ask. "I mean, I get this is all sort of fake but still, we want to make this believable." Austin sighs and takes it back.

"One was Percy mom ring. He got it from a friend who bought it off the guards that killed her. Apparently, she was married to this guy who died, before she met Poseidon. I didn't think it was right to take it." Austin sighs deeply. "The other was so overly designed, I don't even think it's wearable. So this was the only one I thought you wouldn't mind." I nod, okay that makes a ton of sense.

"Okay well I guess we can pick a date and one day I'll just start wearing it. Tell Frederick at breakfast and we can go from there." I suggest. Austin nods. We talk for a few minutes till we hear a small knock. Austin gets up and opens it, I hear Fredericks voice say, "Austin? Uhh, may I speak with Annabeth." Austin nods and leaves. Frederick comes in and closes the door. He walks over and sits on my bed. He looks at me up and down.

"Honey." Frederick starts. I internally roll my eyes. "Luke came in and said you said no to his proposal. It's confusing to me because I thought you liked him." He says it with lists of sweetness but I can see an angry glint in his eyes. I tell him the same thing I told Luke. I like someone else.

"It's that Austin boy isn't it." Frederick says a little bitter and a little accusing. I smile and look down. Instead of Austin, I think of Percy.

"Yeah. He's a really good guy dad." Frederick subtly intakes a breath.

"Honey, I don't know about him." He says kindly. "I don't believe he's a good person, he doesn't sit right with me." I make my jaw drop and I let it hang there for a few seconds. If Malcolm can do this, so can I, I think to myself. I tell him he's a good guy and a few other things. But Frederick keeps fighting back, it's get to the point were you can clearly hear the anger and disapproval. We fight about it for quite a while, till... Fredericks eyes land on Austins letter from earlier.

I don't mind sense Austin and I had agreed that we will lie saying Danielle is a cousin of Austin.

"What's that?" Frederick asks. He reaches across the bed, with a frown on his face and looks at it. His frown deepens. "Who is Percy?" My eyes widen and my heart rate picks up. Austin wrote a letter to Percy. That stupid idiot! Why didn't he take it with him!?

I try and remain calm and tell him I have no idea. But my eye twitches a dead give away I'm lying. I can lie pretty well but not under this much stress and pressure. Austin and I have never talked about this, what am I to do?

"Annabeth," Frederick says a bit horrified. "This letter... it's too that pirate. Austin must have wrote it. I knew he was bad news." Frederick gets up and heads to the door.

"Wait." I yell. It makes Frederick stop. "Are you sure? I mean, this could be some misunderstanding." I try and say but Fredericks eyes harden.

"Annabeth if your writing this type of letter to a criminal, there is no misunderstanding!" He turns around to leave. I get back up and run after him, this is not good. This is not good!

"Dad wait!" I yell. I catch up to him as he turns a corner into a different hallway. Frederick yells to three guards, two are with Percy, the other, I'm not sure.

"Guards!" Frederick yells. He points to the two who are with Percy. "I want you to arrest Austin lake for treason." The twos eyes widen and they look at, then the letter in my fathers hand. I can see a bit of anger flash. Oh gods, they are getting the wrong idea!

"Dad!" I scream. "Austin was in there for two years, I heard him being tortured! I know he isn't some spy!" The two guards eyes seem to loose there anger as they turn around and run in Austins room direction.

"Annabeth, we didn't think Malcolm was a spy, but he was!" Frederick yells and he walk closer to the mystery guard and whispers some thing I don't catch. The guard nods and runs past me.

"Are you sure he even wanted to send it?" I ask quietly. "Austins sister was kidnapped by that pirate, he may be doing this against his will." I try and reason. I know this may not help, but I want to try and show a little doubt so Frederick doesn't get more suspicious than he already is. Plus it may help Austin get off with barely anything.

Frederick shakes his head and opens the letter.

"Dear, Percy.

Everything is going just fine over here. Annabeth is currently out with Luke. Everything is going to plan and we have Frederick wrapped around our fingers. I hope you read this letter in good health, captain. When will..." He dropped the letter and looked at me with anger. "Explain that." Something hit me when I saw the letter drop. It was in Greek. Since when can he read Greek! "I told you Annabeth, he is a spy!"

Just as he yelled the last words the two guards came with guilty looks on their faces, they were dragging he Austin who is gagged, and handcuffed. His eyes are wide with fear and worry. When he sees the letter at my feet. He seems to stop struggling. Not him too!

I shake my head. Thank the gods Frederick didn't notice.

"Maybe he didn't write." I suggest, to further prove I didn't do anything. "Maybe he found it. And he brought it to my room to look over it." Frederick shakes his head and picks up the letter. He points to the top right corner, where Austin put his name.

Austin if you survive this so help me...

Austin is forced to his knees in front of my supposive father. A see someone tap on my fathers shoulder.

There is six guards, the one who Frederick whispered to earlier hands Frederick four envelopes. They are all opened, but one is out of its envelope. Frederick reads that one first.

I am frozen and Austin is a statue. He went through my room! He ordered for my room to be searched!

Fredericks eyes are wide, as he stares at the letter.

"Annabeth..." He whispers. I look at Austin with a silent question. Austin nods. With that I sprint down the hall as fast as I possibly can. I manage to turn a corner when I heard Frederick yell something and heavy footsteps.

Not every plan works, but this is the definition of a failed plan. Everything that wasn't supposed to be found out is out in the open. And I can't help but feel like it's my fault. Even if I did think it was just a letter to Danielle, I should have hid it or tell Austin to get it. I shouldn't have even just assumed that it was to Danielle, Austin will write letters to Percy too sometimes. Now, only the fates knows what's going to happen.

I turn around another corner and I slam into something, hard. I fall to the floor on my stomach and when I look up. Luke is on his back, holding his head. I get up, only to be grabbed and have my feet kicked out from under me. I land back on my stomach, with my arms behind my back.

I feel something cold wrap around my wrist. I feel defeated. I feel helpless. Stupid Luke, stupid me.

I look up and see Luke starring wide eyed and jaw slack as he watched me being arrested.

Might as well let all my true feelings out.

I growl and glare at the idiot.

"Mark my words Luke, I'll kill you if you do anything more to Percy and Thalia or their family." I say in a harsh whisper. Luke's already large eyes double in size. I'm hauled back up and pushed back to my good for nothing, so called, father.

Austin has the gag out of his mouth and Frederick is yelling at him to answer some questions. I'm pushed to my knees in front of him and Fredericks eyes soften. He looks at me with the letter in his hand.

"Annabeth... why?" He asks as he holds up the letters. Austin spits at his feet, much to my pleasure.

"Like you don't know." Austin growls. "You didn't really think she'd never find out. It was only a matter of time!" Frederick shakes his head and looks at me for an answer.

"What he said." I move my head in Austins direction. "You really didn't think I wouldn't find out all that you have done our kingdom. Your a murder, a thief, a maniac, and a liar! I should've known what you were doing and i was an idiot to not see it, _father_! Wait no, I shouldn't call you that, since my real father died of a heart attack, before I was born."

Fredericks eyes go wide and so do a few others. He shakes his head in disappointment.

"Annabeth what have they done to you." He mutters with so much sadness I almost believed him. Why I don't, there is a bright gleam of pure happiness in his eyes. "Send them to the dungeon. And call an emergency royal court meeting."

* * *

 **POV-Reyna**

My heart is pounding in my chest, my heart is in my throat as I walk back into the carriage. With Jupiter, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and Dionysus following behind.

We just got out of Fredericks emergency Royal court meeting. It was so hard to not cry or scream in that room. It was like all hope for Athens slipped away. We are doomed.

We all sit in the moving carriage in complete silence. Poseidon and Hades are emotionless with blank faces. Dionysus is glaring out of the window. Jupiter and Zeus keep messing with there hands and I am messing with my hands, glaring out the window and I can't help the tears that are forming around my eyes.

When we get out of the city we all decide to head to Half blood since that's the closest kingdom.

"What are we to do?" Hades asks out of the blue. "Annabeth was our last hope. And she is sitting in a jail cell while doctors try and, 'un-brainwash her.'" Silence again.

"Let's face it." Zeus growls like it's obvious. "We have no choice! We must declare war."

"Are you insane." I ask whipping my head to look at him. "Yes we are desperate, Zeus. But in reality it's not our decision." Well it's not his anymore. He really should have gone with his brothers.

"What do you mean?" Zeus growls. I roll my eyes.

"Well first..." Dionysus says. "we aren't talking about just any type of war. This is a rebellion. A revolution. Our kingdoms are only helping the rebellion, and that start when a citizen declares war on the government. Last time I checked, none of us are citizens of Athens. So in great reality, it's Peters decision." That makes Zeus shut up.

"And," I add. "If you asked your brothers about the treaty they made with Percy. You would know you lost the right to declare war on Athens and gave it to your brothers." Zeus blinks in shock, Hades and Poseidon frown and seem to think for a few seconds.

"Oh please tell me you read that part." Dionysus slaps his hand to his forehead. "'Only those who sign this treaty shall have the right to declare war (or make other treaties with other kingdoms to help with this cause) on Athens. No excuses.'" Dionysus quotes. Idiots, I think when I see there confused faces.

"oh yeah. " Poseidon mutters under his breath. "I didn't quite understand what that meant." I remember when I read that part. I was confused to why it was in there, till Percy confessed he didn't quite trust very many people, it was just a precaution.

"Well let's face it." Jupiter speaks. "This Percy fellow is at a stand still. He has no choice but to start a revolution. And not even the gods knows what Frederick is going to do now that he knows his children are 'traitors.' So what are we to do." It's quiet again. I hate to admit it, but Jupiter is right. Percy really doesn't have a choice. Annabeth was the one and only hope we had and she's been declared a traitor.

"Well..." Dionysus mutters. He looks at me. We have talked about this, we hoped and prayed we would never need it. "We need to separate all the Athens guards and knights in our kingdoms. Send all the ones completely loyal to Frederick to a dungeon or something...

"But let's get this clear," I interrupt. "we will not harm them in anyway shape or form. That's not how Percy is." Dionysus rolls his eyes.

"get all the ones who have absolutely no idea what Frederick is doing and get them somewhere, where we can tell them everything. And get the ones who are loyal to Percy to a safe place where they can help Percy without getting killed first." I nod.

"We will get every Athens knight and guard to Dionysus palace. And every person who comes we simply ask them this, 'finish this sentence, we may be pirates...' if they finish with, 'but we are not evil.' Then there with Percy. If not then Ask them if they know what death on arrest is. If they know they are with Frederick, if not they don't know what's going on." I hate this. I really hate this. I hate that we have to use this plan. That there really is no other way. That we are screwed ten times over.

The other look at us a little shocked.

"You've thought of this a lot?" Hades says. We both nod.

The rest of the ride, we don't speak, and it was a six day trip. We all just have one thought on our minds, Frederick just started a war.

* * *

POV- Percy

Three weeks have gone by since I've dropped off Annabeth, and it's been the longest three weeks of my life. My room feels empty, the ship feels quiet and I am bored beyond belief everyday. It's just not the same without Annabeth.

The ship has been sailing for the same amount of time because we just decided to not dock for that time. I also think everyone's notice how fidgety and on end I've been the last few days. To be specific, about two weeks. I don't know, I just woke up after another... new nightmare and I just had this bad feeling. It didn't even make sense!

All it was, was Annabeth arresting _me_. I told you it didn't make sense, but it seems like my brain has branched off it. I really hate thinking about it.

Anyway, we are at sea right now, and we just saw a ship. I really don't feel mentally ready to possibly raid a ship, so I'm just laying down in my bed. I don't k ow how long I've been trying to sleep but it's not working. It may have something to do with the mental images that I can't seem to get out of my head. Nightmares, just nightmares. I wish Annabeth was here, I don't know why but I can't tell anyone about my dreams anymore without... I don't know. I just can't talk about it to anyone anymore, everything I try, I choke up and I just can't. But I know I can talk to Annabeth. What is wrong with me?

I lay there for another long while, I finally get the images out of my head, when my door opens.

Thalia stands there in front of me, she looks both worried and angry. Not good combinations.

"Perce you need to see this." She says and she drags me out of bed and up the ladder, through the weapons room and to the deck.

I see a ship and at first I don't see a big deal. Till I see the idiot, Luke. He's tied up and has bruises and cuts in his face that makes me smile.

"Listen." Thalia demands. She takes her dagger and points it to Luke's throat. "Respect what you said." She demands harshly. Luke smiles wide.

"Jeez Thalia have you forgot our history." He says stupidity. She presses is closer to his throat.

"After that, and don't play dumb." She whispers. The rest of the other ships crew is staring at us, with gags in there mouths and ropes tied around there wrist. Luke gulps.

"We may not have caught you yet but we will. Soon, mark my words." Luke repeats. I frown. Thalia gets up and looks at me.

"They know we were taking this route." She whispers to me. The rest of my crew is watching the pile of people. They seem confused and worried.

But how would they know that? We don't always take the same route but how did they know?

"King Frederick will catch you." Luke spits. "He has a great source." That definitely gets my attention. Thalia doesn't even have to wait for my order. She puts the dagger back at Luke's throat. This time pressing hard enough to draw blood.

"Who?" I ask. I don't know what to think. It could be someone who was caught and Frederick is...gods I don't even want to imagine what he are doing to them. But I might have a traitor, shouldn't be the first time sadly.

Lukes eyes turn devilish. Malcolm step up next to me, he seems worried about his answer. I know I am.

"Annabeth and Austin." Luke laughs. "They told Fredericks everything! And they'll continue till you're all behind bars!" Malcolm eyes go wide. My heart properly stops and I forget how to breath for a good five minutes.

In books I've read that when you get betrayed, especially by someone you care about on a romantic level, you feel like your heart has been broken or shattered, or ripped out. I don't feel like that, I just feel empty and stupid. I don't feel anything.

"Gag him!" I hear Jason yell. I don't move or do anything. I just watch, I feel like in one of my dreams, oh please be a dream.

"Put him below." Thalia yells as she storms off from my side. Luke has an evil happy look on his face.

"Oh didn't you know?" Luke says before the gag get put into his mouth. "We're engaged." Nothing, numb, I feel stupid. The gag is shoved into his mouth at long last and I hear Jason yell for everyone to get off the ship and to set sail. Malcolm has tears going down his face and the evil smiles from everyone don't help.

I somehow manage to walk onto my ship and I don't even help or do anything for the whole time. After a millennia I feel someone touch my shoulder.

"Percy." I recognize it as Piper says. It all comes and hits me hard. I pull away and just walk down to my room. I close and lock my door. I sit against my door and tears form in my eyes, eventually I grab a pillow and start to cry into it.

Betrayed, beaten, defeated, stupid because I thought that she off all people would care about me, careless, sad, angry. It all that I feel. I feel my chest ache and my heart is pounding. You might think heartbroken but heartbroken is an overused word that has lost its meaning, so if you want to go there then yeah heartbroken, if you want to stay away from the cliches, then I just feel dumb and useless. I don't know.

It finally hits me that my one and only hope of rebuilding my home has just stacked against us.

I don't even want to think of the word, but I don't have a choice do I? I'll need to talk to Jason and Thalia but I don't have a choice.

It just makes me scared and when I remember that one nightmare from a few week ago. The one from before we picked up the boys, it just make the tears stream down my face faster.

I don't have a choice. My dumb decision and blindness cause a war.

I just started a war.

 ***sobs!* gods I hate myself!**

 ***more sobs***

 **well id never thought I'd say this. But...**

 **THIS IS THE LAST OFFICIAL CHAPTER OF THIS STORY!**

 **I didn't plan for this to be the last but it is! I will be doing a sequel, obviously the option for a war won the vote by a landslide.**

 **Im sorry this was late. I am sorry for all the mistakes but I have an explanation!**

 **For those who chose to know, why I missed last Saturday/Sunday. Well... my mom knows I've been writing fanfiction for a long time and she's been wanting to read this story. I kept telling her no but she's worn me down. I copy and pasted my story onto a google doc (the account belongs to my school so that's why I haven't used it to help write my story) and revised it a bit so it was better for her and do you know how long it look me! I spent a whole week doing that! I finished on Sunday so I've been busting my butt off to get this chapter out. (I didn't start on this chapter till I finished copying and pasting) Anyway... I'm giving her this as a Christmas present so... Yeah. Now I am sick with A huge stomach ache and instead of using it as an excuse to not write... I'm using it as a, "You've got nothing better to do. Now you don't have any excuses!" So I am here!**

 **Anyway! I will post another chapter after this one but it will be for what my sequel will be called and blah blah blah. Anyway! I hope you have enjoyed, I'll se you later!**

 **Bye**

 **-Kayla**


	38. Chapter 38

Hi!

so this is not an actual chapter to my story, this is just something to enform everyone of. I will be answering final reviews for this story and will be telling you the name of my second story!

First.. For the last time on this story! Review!

percabeth4ever- I laughed when I read this review because i literally posted the last chapter seconds before I read your review! Hahahaha I'm glad you liked it.

poppyOhare- more will be coming soon. I've never met someone who's happy about war before. *wink*

Cinder Luna-it had to come to an end cinder. *sobs* the squeal will be... I'll tell you the title at the end! Please don't over exaggerate. This is far from the best story. You gave so much ore than plot line. You were such a motivation for me, and I thank you for that.

Poseidon114- I'm glad you're excited!

Artemis Lizzy- It's okay. Don't worry.

guest chapter 1- I'm glad you like it.

mickey- I'm glad you liked last chapter! I don't know where the heck the idea for Percy to believe Annabeth is a traitor came from. I was just writing and when I went back to proof check it and *pop* there it was. I don't know. I don't know how Percys going to react. I haven't gotten that far. Who would be my godly parent? No idea. First, I'm super emotional, quiet and hate being around a ton of people, so I guess there a bit of Hades in me. But I've been called creative, (I don't know) smart (I think) and stubborn (definitely) and I hate spiders, so I would say Athena. But I also love the sea and going to the ocean, I'm fascinated by marine life, and I have a horrible fear of heights, so a tad bit of Poseidon. I don't know.

crazyreader12- it's okay. I don't mind that you only reviewed once. In my opinion, I need to earn them. Really? It is the best pirate au you ever read? Seriously? I don't believe that in the slightest bit. I'll try my hardest.

Now that we are done with that.

A final thank you for all your reviews and support. Thanks for reading and thanks for just taking the time out of your day to read such a silly thing. I will forever be grateful. You guys are the best! I hope you have enjoyed this story! I hope you don't mind any of the many mistakes I've made through out this thing!

Without further ado! I have decided to call the sequel.

 **'Is it worth it**!' I know stupid title but it will make sense. I HOPE.

In fact... The new story should be up soon after I upload this last chapter. Come back in about an hour. I'm sure it'll be there.

For the final time on this story.

bye

-Kayla.


End file.
